Akame no Taizai
by Warmachine375
Summary: Wandering around the world in the aftermath of the Revolutionary Army's victory over the corrupt Empire, Akame stumbles upon the land of Britannia where she eventually ended up as one of the strongest and most cruelest order of knights in the Kingdom of Liones: the Seven Deadly Sins...(or rather Eight Deadly Sins)! Akame ga Kill x Nanatsu no Taizai crossover. I own nothing of them.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the Akame ga Kill anime from start to finish, it was very impressive although I can't hold on to the feelz to see favorite characters die (Tatsumi though...:'(..) despite all the badassedry in battle between Teigu users and the deaths of the characters we despise (I felt so happy when that fatass Prime Minster and Esdeath died!) At least Bol's family lived in the series finale, their deaths at the hands of Wild Hunt in the manga sickens me more than Berserk!**

**Regardless, I'll be reading the AgK manga now that includes Akame ga Kill! Zero too. Hopefully the manga ending might be different from the anime ending, but I might fear for the remaining main characters' lives! *shudders***

**Summary: Wandering around the world in the aftermath of the Revolutionary Army's victory over the corrupt Empire, Akame stumbles upon the land of Britannia where she eventually ended up as one of the strongest and most cruelest order of knights in the Kingdom of Liones: the Seven Deadly Sins..(or rather Eight Deadly Sins)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

On the lush green grasslands with mountains and clear blue sky with clouds and fresh cool air, there was a young woman with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes and red markings around her body. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, and red gauntlets and black gloves. She also wears a long black hooded cloak that covers her entire body. The young girl also carries a katana she carried around sheathed to her waist in her travel. That includes a short sword with a chain link tassel she had in her back. But she was no ordinary girl...

Her name is Akame. A member of the assassination group called Night Raid, a sub-faction of the Revolutionary Army whose main function is to handle intelligence and assassinations within the capital of the Empire as well as recover any Teigu, or Imperial Arms, vital for the Revolutionary cause. Prior to her time as a member of Night Raid, Akame was part of the Imperial Assassins who killed countless enemies who opposed the Empire before finally defecting to the Revolutionary Army in dissatisfaction and resentful towards the government and being swayed by former General Najenda's words.

Akame is currently wandering around the world after the Revolutionary Army's total victory over the corrupt Empire at the cost of her comrades' lives. She even managed to defeat and kill Esdeath, the Empire's strongest warrior although with the use of her Teigu's trump card that granted her speed and strength boost but at the cost of having to fight the poison that is slowly killing her within her body and the red markings remained as scars. The former Imperial Assassin also volunteered to shoulder all the crimes and blame of Night Raid in order to soothe public opinion while her former superior dedicated all her efforts to rebuild the country from scratch.

Currently, Akame kept on traveling while encountering dangerous mercenaries and bandits to which she easily defeated with her Teigu, One Cut Killer: Murasame a poisonous blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Although she had a short sword with her, it wasn't necessary and unneeded. That weapon is the sealed form of the Demon Armor: Incursio, an armor-like Teigu formerly possessed by Bulat and Tatsumi who both died while on Night Raid missions: Bulat killed by his former superior and old friend General Liver of the Three Beasts and Tatsumi died saving civilians from the falling form of Shikoutazer, The Child Emperor's Teigu after destroying it in a hard battle.

It serves as a memento of the deaths of her fellow Night Raid members who all died fighting for a better world, for a better future. All their Teigus in Night Raid were destroyed in battle or currently in the hands of the Revolutionary Army. They may not be remembered in the history books but Akame (and Najenda, too) will.

Stopping on her tracks, Akame sensed something. Something she never felt before.

"Strange, I felt numerous presences in this area but what is it?", she wondered.

Noticing a dust of smoke revealing to be an army of 20,000 barbarians all heavily armed and dangerous heading her way as if they're going to invade civilization, but in her mind, _No, it's not them. They clearly have killing intent no doubt but that's not the presences I've felt..._

The barbarians noticed Akame and stopped as all eyes looked at her hungrily and the Night Raid member did not like it.

Then the large looking man with long scruffy hair and strange foreign markings around his body, wielding a large crude-looking spiked club loudly spoke,

"Well, well. Lookie here boys. We've got a beauuutifuuulll young lady on our tracks! We are soooo lucckkkyy!"

His men agreed and hollered wildly, wanting to have her for themselves. And also take her weapons she carried around too.

"Hey pretty lady! You should drop your sword. Swords don't suit you well. It suits us, you included! Bahahaha!", one unruly looking barbarian lewdly commented who laughed to which his comrades followed too.

Ignoring their comments, Akame steels herself and readies herself in a battle stance as she unsheathed her Murasame, uttering one word.

"Eliminate."

In a flash of speed unseen by naked eye, Akame charges through the barbarian army and cut through their ranks with her Murasame, slashing through their exposed skin.

Seemingly wounded, the barbarian chief taunted her, "Hah! You need to do better than that little lady! Your scratches are...what?!"

Too late, the barbarian chief and his men who were the first to be cut in Akame's charge, are engulfed by strange markings around their body which is actually poison and it killed them almost instantly when the poison reaches their hearts.

The other barbarians were shocked, angered, and dismayed to see a lone swordswoman easily killed their leader and comrades.

"You bitch!"

"What did you do?!"

"You killed our leader!"

"She killed them by scratch of her sword!"

"Is she a Holy Knight?!"

"A witch!"

"Demon!"

"Oh you really have a death wish now!"

"We'll take your sword and f**k you up until you die!"

Then the entire barbarian army began to charge against Akame in hopes of overwhelming her in superior numbers to avenge their dead chief and comrades.

"Eliminate...", was all Akame could say before charging against them all at once, slashing and cutting through every last barbarian in her way while swiftly dodging and parrying their attacks in great speed but her cloak wasn't spared as it is shredded and ripped from all her enemies' attempted slashes in every side, leaving it tattered.

Many barbarian warriors died from her Murasame almost too quickly by the moment the poisoned blade touched their skin. But they kept coming and coming. Regardless, they were no match for Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame in terms of sword and skill in combat.

In the aftermath of the battle, Akame had wiped out an entire barbarian army of 20, 000 single-handedly, leaving almost no survivors and a field of dead corpses all over the area.

For those who survived Akame's killing spree, have more brains than balls to know it's futile to fight her after seeing countless of their comrades and friends died quickly by her hand, fled the scene with their lives to which Akame allowed them. It was needless to finish them off.

However, Akame started coughing up blood and collapsed on the ground with Murasame supporting her to prevent from falling into the ground.

_Dammit! The poison of Murasame in my body must have taken a toll of me much more than I thought...Still, I can't die now! Not yet!...*panting heavily*_, Akame thought as she panted heavily from exhaustion while continuing her ever-enduring battle against the poison.

Unknowingly to Akame, a small group of armored men and women had arrived on the scene of battle. Some are in horseback while the rest by foot. All of them wear various armor of different colors and most wore helms of strange and unique appearances that might emit a terrifying look. Not only that they also wielded different kinds of weapons that appeared deadly and dangerous looking. Some of them carried the banners of a lion.

The one leading them was a man with an imposing figure, wearing full body armor with a unique helm which somewhat resembles a Cyclops' eye and horns complete with a cape and carries a large sword, riding a huge armored warhorse.

Turning towards them, Akame now realizes whose presences she felt earlier before encountering and later annihilating the barbarian army.

_So these are the people whose numerous presences I felt earlier before..._, she thought before readying herself for another battle despite her exhausted state.

As the armored Cyclops-helmed figure approached Akame despite warnings from his men of her killing intent emanating from her, spoke to her in a brash but smooth comforting voice like a caring grandfather's.

"It's alright, child. Calm down, we're not here to hurt you. You can rest now. It's over..."

For some reason, Akame heeded the words of the old man in armor, if she guessed right, and lowered her Murasame before losing consciousness due to fatigue afterward, nearly collapsing into the ground had not the armored figure caught her on time while quickly avoiding her Teigu's poisoned steel, sensing its dangerous power within it.

Carrying Akame like a caring father cradling his baby daughter, the armored man removed the visor of his helm, revealing to be indeed an elderly person, called out to his troops behind him.

"Men, clean up the area and give our enemies a proper burial. They deserve better than being food to the crows!"

"Yes, Your Highness! All Holy Knights, you heard the king. Carry out your duty!", a middle-aged man with long flowing hair and mustache, wearing regal knightly attire with armored gauntlets and wielded a katana sheathed to his waist much like Akame's Murasame, said in an obeying manner before giving out orders to the knights called Holy Knights.

"At once Sir Death Pierce!", the Holy Knights immediately heeded to the man named Death Pierce and began their work to bury the bodies of the dead barbarians killed by Akame.

As the Holy Knights continue carrying out their duty, Death Pierce and the short boy with blond hair and green eyes, wearing full body armor and had a dragon-hilted blade sheathed at his back approached their king and began a conversation.

"Yo Bartra, what's up?", the blond boy in armor casually greeted the king named Bartra.

"Please, Sir Meliodas. Don't address the king so casually..", Death Pierce politely scolded the boy named Meliodas.

"It's alright, Death Pierce. No need for formalities. Anyways, I can't believe this young girl had easily wiped out the whole army of 20, 000 barbarians all by herself", King Bartra said humbly, complimenting of Akame's inhuman skill of the blade.

"Such an incredible feat indeed, Your Highness. Is she even human?...", the Holy Knight commented, feeling slightly nervous about Akame.

That sparked an interest in Meliodas' mind upon hearing Death Pierce's words about the black haired girl while picking up her Murasame, looking at it casually as if he wasn't scared of its poisoned tip.

"Careful, Meliodas. I sensed a dangerous power within her weapon. Poison if my instincts weren't dulled.", King Bartra warned before politely demanded Meliodas to hand it back and sheathed Akame's Teigu for safety reasons.

"And what about the other sword she had in her back? I sensed great power within it too.", the blond boy commented, looking at the other weapon an unconscious Akame had in her back.

Answering to Meliodas' question, King Bartra replied, "We'll find out soon enough once she recovers and willing to tell us. Although I fear the poison within her body is slowly killing her if not treated right away or rather kept in check. It's a strong poison. We'll head back to Liones after we clean up this young girl's mess."

Meliodas and Death Pierce agreed to their king's statement and then left to help with the others.

After the Holy Knights had finished burying the bodies of dead barbarians Akame killed single-handedly, King Bartra and his group heads back to the kingdom of Liones, bringing along Akame with them...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it folks, Akame is now in Britannia and taken under the care of Bartra, king of Liones after the battle with the barbarians and lost consciousness due to fatigue from battle and fighting Murasame's poison in her body. Hope you liked it! Hehehe. :) Anyways in the next chapter, the Night Raid member gets to acquaint herself with the kingdom of Liones and its culture. I might have foreshadowed something about Incursio in the story. No? Well, it might be cool.**

**In this AU fanfic story, Akame still retains her trump-card enhanced strength and speed boost abilities if the poison in her body was kept in check and might be on equal or greater par with the likes of Meliodas or any of the Seven Deadly Sins.**

**Anyways don't forget to review, any remarks, advise and criticisms are always welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back and I thank you for liking the crossover story of Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. Thank you very much. I truly appreciate it. :D ;) I will do my very best to try writing good chapters of "Akame no Taizai" in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners: the authors, and the animation studios behind the two anime adaptations of the two enjoyable manga series.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Surrounded by a field of flowers, Akame lay lying on the ground as if she was dying. Well technically she is due to her Murasame's signature poison within her body after using her Teigu's trump card against the late General Esdeath. And it appears the infamous Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame had finally met her peaceful end seemingly after remembering falling unconscious in fatigue in her one-sided victory against an entire army of 20, 000 barbarians and being moved to lower her weapon by the old man in armor's kind comforting words.

"Is this the afterlife? Am I...dead?", Akame thought as she wonders if her time is up.

"Nope, you're not dead yet Akame. Just near close to death's door best bud! Hehehe!", a female cheery voice called out.

Turning her head right side to that voice she heard, the black-haired girl could not believe her red eyes for she saw a group of several people appearing before her and knew who they are.

"Tatsumi, Mine, Leone, Sheele, Bulat, Susanoo, Chelsea...Guys...", as she leaked tears from her eyes upon seeing her fellow comrades of Night Raid once more after their deaths in their fight for the people against the corrupt Empire.

"Hey you forgot me, Akame! Lubbock here!", the green-haired teen retorted for being left out in a deadpanned tone, brandishing his 'V' handsign.

"Ooh poor Lubba! Let onee-san comfort you!", the blond haired woman with huge cleavage playfully said as she gave the green haired teen named Lubbock a full-face of her chest in a tight embrace.

"Uwah! Get the hell off me Leone! My heart is for Najenda and hers alone!", Lubbock angrily retorted at the blond woman named Leone as he tried to wrest away from her grip in an embarrassed expression.

"You'll never win her heart Lubbock you pervert. Hehe.", the auburn-haired girl in a vocalist-like outfit playfully chided with a smirk while licking her lollipop.

"Shut up Chelsea! You know nothing of my love to Najenda!", Lubbock retorted at the auburn haired girl named Chelsea whilst struggling to get off Leone's tight grip before succeeded but not plummeting into a pile of flowers much to his dismay and the girls' amusement.

"Boss's...not here?", Akame wondered, noticing all of the dead Night Raid members are present except with their commander of Night Raid Najenda of the Revolutionary Army.

"Oh, you mean my master Najenda? It's not her time to reunite with us yet. And so will you.", a tall man with blue hair, sporting distinctive bull-horns on his head wearing white Japanese robes said.

Baffled of what the tall bull-horned man said, Akame asked, "What? What do you mean Susanoo?..."

"Hey Akame! Susanoo here means that don't you dare give up now! You must fight and live on with that burning passionate spirit of yours! Right, Tatsumi?", the young man with jet black hair shaped in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour said in a comforting voice while blushing heavily at the teenaged boy with brown hair and blue eyes near to him who has a deadpanned look on his face.

"R-right, Bulat-..." before receiving a comedic blow in the head!

"I told you to call me Aniki, Tatsumi! Didn't you forget that!?", the man named Bulat scolded to which the boy named Tatsumi quickly apologized to his 'big bro'.

Hearing another female one calling out to her. "Nice to see you too Akame! Been too long!", the pink-haired girl with twin-tails greeted.

"M-mine, Akame is not dead i-is she?...", a slender woman with long purple hair and eyes with glasses spoke in an airhead tone.

"Of course not Sheele! Akame is not dead not yet!", the pink-haired girl named Mine shot back at the purple-haired woman named Sheele who immediately apologized.

Watching her fellow Night Raid members' antics are almost too nostalgic when they're alive as Akame began to cry.

When the other Night Raid members noticed Akame crying and stopped what they are doing.

"Why are you crying Akame?", Leone wondered.

Still crying, Akame held her head to cover her teary-eyed face, "I-..it...It's just that...It's just... When I saw your faces everyone...I started to remember that vague feeling of losing you I held dear. We promised that we lived through this when it's all over...but this is..just..this just too cruel! I don't what to do anymore!..."

All of a sudden, Akame was given a big group hug by the rest of Night Raid members comforting her.

Taken aback and comforted by the group hug, "Tatsumi..? Everyone...?"

"We're all here for you Akame. Don't cry anymore..", Leone comforted her best bud and little sis.

Bulat then spoke to, "Didn't you hear what we just said Akame? You must fight on and live, not wallowing in sadness and regret. It's your burning passion and spirit that keeps you alive! Got it?!"

"Even in death, we're always with you within your hearts.", Mine warmly smiled.

"A-and there will always be others out there who will stand by you... e-even when we're not.", Sheele kindly spoke.

"Live with no regrets.", Susanoo said.

"What he said.", Lubbock added, doing the 'V' sign again.

"Never forget that okay Akame?", Chelsea spoke, taking a lollipop from her mouth.

"Akame stand once more and keep on living. Promise me that, okay!", Tatsumi said with a bright and cheerful smile on his face after giving her a helping hand to get up. The black-haired girl nodded as 'yes' and smiled in response.

"See ya around Akame!", the rest of Night Raid made their goodbyes as well before turning away, walking through the field of flowers.

Seeing her fellow Night Raid teammates leaving together, Akame frantically cried out to them as she tried to reach out to them as she started running after her friends. "W-wait! Everyone! Please! D-don't go! Please don't leave me! Come back!"

Then everything went brightly white that blinded Akame's eyes.

Waking up back to reality, Akame awoke with a start, beads of tears rolling down her cheeks, and her red eyes widened.

"Huh?...It was.. a dream?..", the black haired girl sighed and wiped the tears off her face. Akame then proceeded to take notice of her surroundings: She found herself lying in a comfortable bed situated in a room found in a Western-styled castle if she guessed right; the windows were draped with silvery white curtains and they're open to reveal a sun shining filling the whole room while the floors were covered in a silk carpet. The walls in the room were concrete gray while next to it was a tall wardrobe made of oak. All in all, they're old but simple fashioned medieval ambiance to it.

Akame also noticed her current attire she's wearing, which were simple, yet elegant silvery pajamas opposed to her old one while in her time as a member of Night Raid that she finds it quite comfortable.

"Where is this? Where am I?", Akame wondered out loud.

Her line of thought was instantly broken when she noticed the door slowly opening, revealing to be an elderly man with long flowing grey hair and beard in royal clothing and has a strong physical build untarnished from old age.

"Ah you're awake.", the old man let out a sigh of relief like a concerned father over his child's well-being as he made his greeting, "It's good to see you regaining consciousness after what happened several days ago and I feared you may not open your eyes again."

_I've been unconscious for seven days?..._, Akame thought as the hand on her chest felt a normal heartbeat and it appeared that there was like no poison of her Murasame within her body at all, showing no signs of the red marking scars as if it had completely disappeared without trace.

Sensing the many questions within his strange guest who has slain the entire barbarian army alone, the elderly man smiled warmly and introduced himself, "Ah where are my manners, my child? Forgive me. I am Bartra Liones, the 11th king of the Kingdom of Liones. And you are under my care within my castle in case if you are wondering."

_So he's the ruler of this country I've stumbled upon..._, Akame mentally noted, sensing no ill intent from the old man before speaking trying to be formal and respectful to the king of Liones. "I thank you Y-your Highness. I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving and taking me in within your castle. My name is Akame."

"Aka..me...Hmmm... Quite a strange name, my child. You are clearly not from here in any part of Britannia am I right?", the old man named Bartra, king of Liones said in curiosity of his mysterious guest's origins whilst trying to pronounce her name.

_Will I tell the king who I really am and what I was. I fear what he's going to say if I tell him that._, Akame worried in her current situation.

Noticing a sense of uneasiness and slight distrust within the black-haired girl with red eyes, the king patted her shoulder after siting next to her and said, "Don't worry my child. There's no need to be afraid to tell your story to me. You can speak freely to me or you can keep your own secrets to yourself if you wanted to. I won't mind."

Feeling that the elderly king of a country in an unknown land can be trusted for some reason, Akame chooses the former option as she explained to King Bartra that she was a member of Night Raid, a sub-faction of the Revolutionary Army fighting in the shadows against the Empire vastly corrupted by the Prime Minister Honest through their puppet Child Emperor who caused great suffering misery of the people all for the sake of his own pleasure.

The king of Liones was taken aback of what the young girl just explained in her story that she's from a country called 'The Empire', to which he guessed to be a very large country compared to the whole continent of Britannia or even more, in a severe state of corruption and chaos and pondered that she's been fighting against at such a young age and being a member of a group called 'Night Raid' before telling Akame to continue her story.

She then explained that before being a member of Night Raid, she and her late sister Kurome were part of the Imperial Assassins picked among the hundreds of children selected by the Empire to be raised as cold killing machines through hellish training to assassinate those who oppose the Empire. That disgusted Bartra more to know why would such country take on innocent young children to become ruthless assassins with no empathy and no future, feeling deep sympathy for the young girl.

Continuing her story to the king of Liones, after feeling resentment and dissatisfaction towards the Empire, she finally joined the Rebel side after being swayed by former general Najenda's words and has killed countless enemies, not caring whatever reasons they have, good or bad, until the Revolutionary Army eventually succeeded overthrowing the corrupt regime at the great cost including the loss of the near majority of Night Raid, leaving herself and Najenda who now helped the rebuilding of the country from scratch while the former takes on the crimes and blame of Night Raid to herself to soothe public opinion.

Absorbing all the information what he learned from the black-haired girl into his head, Bartra breathed deeply and spoke sympathetically, "My condolences lady Akame. I never knew you have suffered through quite a lot, losing those closest to you, having to fight for what is right and becoming a scapegoat of your actions by your own will. I can't imagine you'd live through all that."

Akame shook her head and said, "It was necessary, Your Highness. Night Raid fights for the people and willing to die for the liberation of the people from oppression and for the sake of peace to eliminate the evil within the Empire. I knew how it's like to lose a friend...it is the most terrible thing anyone can imagine. I grieve for the deaths of my comrades but I moved on to survive and live...Night Raid may not be remembered in the history of the Revolutionary Army but I will so long as I live."

Briefly stopping, she wiped her tears off, "The reason why I took the blame is because I am already too well-known in the Empire and I had no right to live in a country that is now returning to its peaceful and stabilized state recently while everyone fears me greatly if I stayed, so I had to leave."

Rubbing his beard, King Bartra now knows as if the pieces of the puzzles are coming together, "I see...So you've been traveling wherever you went and somehow ended up here in Liones am I right?"

"Yes, Your Highness and I kept wandering, killing mercenaries and bandits coming after me no matter where I am, so long as I live.", Akame confirmed his speculation. "And what were you doing out there Your Highness when we met?", the black-haired girl asked then.

"I was leading my army to face the barbarian threat to my kingdom but it would appear that you already wiped them out by the time we arrived.", the elderly king explained, recalling a field filled with dead barbarians whose corpses are marked with only one scratch by Akame according to the Holy Knights who were ordered to give them proper burial by his command. That give a chill to his spine on how did a young teen girl manage to kill a full-grown man in just one-strike during her onslaught until he heard her story that mentioned her inhuman combat skills thanks to the Empire's hellish assassination training and that includes the poison power within her blade that he sensed.

"Oh...", was all she can say with a deadpan look.

King Bartra then added in, "After you lost consciousness, I sensed you are suffering from the poison emanating from your blade. It is a strong poison that could have killed you by now but somehow you resisted it with your great willpower however is slowly slipping. Thankfully my trusted associate did everything she can to temporarily neutralize it for now until an antidote is found. I would like to know what happened."

_Murasame's signature poison never has an antidote... _The former Imperial Assassin thought before thanking the king for a temporary halt of her poison and then explained that she used her Teigu's trump card to gain extra power boost in speed and strength by inflicting herself with the poisoned blade at the cost having to fight it in order to defeat the Empire's strongest warrior Esdeath as a last resort.

"Well that explains much. That was quite reckless of you lady Akame. I pray you won't do that again. Anyways there's a change of clothes set for you in the wardrobe if you like.", King Bartra said, while wondering what 'Teigu' or 'Murasame' means. Quite a strange foreign name for a weapon of great power Akame possessed. Even pronouncing it is just as hard as her name.

Akame got up and made her way to the wardrobe in a slow pace, her legs being a little wobbly due to being inactive for a while. King Bartra was about to move to assist her but was stopped when she held up her hand to indicate she was okay.

"Don't worry yourself. I'm fine. I can do this.", Akame nodded as she stopped in front of the wardrobe and opened its doors. Her eyes widen in surprise when she saw what's within: it is a dress quite similar to her old clothing, only it has a slightly long skirt down to her knees opposed to the miniskirt and has white sleeves. Next to it was her previous attire all intact minus the tattered cloak which was discarded. Not only that, her Teigu, Murasame, and the other unused Teigu Incursio was inside as well that includes her small pack she carried along in her travels before ended up in Liones.

"Ahem, forgive me lady Akame but your strange clothing may bring too much attention among my subjects and I did my best to have the finest clothes-makers to create this version.", the elderly king said as he said in apology like an overly-concerned parent over his daughter's fashion but Akame accepted it nonetheless and put on her new clothes in her private space then placed the sealed Incursio on her back and held on to her Murasame.

"Yo, Bartra! What's up? Has our guest awaken yet? Ni-shi-shi.", the blond boy with green eyes in regal knightly attire with a dragon-hilt blade sheathed on his back casually greeted as he entered the room in a carefree nature.

Akame analyzed the blond boy as he approached and felt an immense powerful aura coming from him despite his childlike appearance reminding her of Nyau of the Three Beasts killed by Tatsumi in his first use of Incursio after Bulat's death by Liver, comparing him to either Esdeath or Budo who were both powerful Generals of the Empire, slain by herself and Mine.

"Yes Meliodas. Lady Akame has awoken and told me her story. Give my thanks to Merlin for her efforts.", Bartra told the blond boy named Meliodas who now gazes his eyes upon the black-haired girl.

With Meliodas looking at Akame intensely, she expected a serious remark from him but instead he said about her measurements with an analytic but perverted look on his face, "81-56-83. Hmm...not bad. Ni-shi-shi!"

This made the usually calm Akame of Night Raid tilted her head in a deadpanned and slightly blushed look!

"W-what?! Is he talking about my measurements?!..", she exclaimed in surprise, covering her chest to protect her dignity from the blond boy's perverted attitude, whilst threatening to draw her Murasame to kill Meliodas for that in one quick strike. Although he doesn't seem to be fazed by her killing intent at all as if he's never afraid of death even it's from Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself.

The elderly king is quick to jump into the blond boy's defense, stopping Akame from drawing blood within his castle in the nick of time. "Meliodas, please. Refrain your antics for now. _Ugh..you'll never change... _Ahem... Lady Akame, this is Sir Meliodas, captain of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Meliodas gave a carefree look with thumbs up as if to confirm he's the one Bartra introduced to the former Night Raid member.

_He's so carefree...So this boy is the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins?...Melio...das.._, Akame thought trying to pronounce the name of the boy while regaining her cool as the elderly king of Liones and the Seven Deadly Sins' captain conversed with each other like friends rather than a superior and subordinate the black-haired girl noticed. She finds it similar to Honest and the child Emperor but it's nothing compared to Meliodas and Bartra's.

After hearing from Bartra all about Akame, Meliodas seemed to accept it and had now greater interest in store for the red-eyed girl than before. Another great addition in his team. He might get to see what she can do in a fight.

"So what do you say Meliodas?", the elderly king asked

"Hmmm...I will be looking forward to see her skills and talent personally. By the way, wouldn't that make us into 'Eight Deadly Sins' now if Akame joins my team, Bartra? Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas playfully commented.

"Well it's up to you Meliodas if you and your team members agree to the name change or not.", Bartra said after letting out a warm laugh.

As Meliodas is in deep thought, he then spoke after making his conclusion, "I'll think about it. As for Akame, her title as a extra member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Maybe the Sin of Acedia might be more fitting for her. The animal symbol of her Sin tattoo will be up to her. Ni-shi-shi."

In deep thought, Akame said to herself, So_ I will be joining this...Seven Deadly Sins...even though I'm a foreigner to their eyes with no idea where I am in this country.  
_

As if Meliodas had read her mind, "Oh no need for worry Akame, we'll give you a free tour throughout the kingdom and you'll get the hang of it in no time!" with his thumbs up, leaving her baffled and deadpanned look. "W-what?..."

"I can give you a place to stay in my kingdom to have fresh start in life or you can continue on your travels if you wanted to. So what is your decision lady Akame? Will you accept the offer or no. It's your choice...", King Bartra offered.

Recalling her fellow Night Raid comrades' words in her dream, Akame willingly accepted the king's offer a place of stay in Liones and eventually part of the Seven-no Eight Deadly Sins once she joins. Although she had a feeling that this may be different than Night Raid.

Hearing a cute growl within her stomach, Akame's cheeks reddened in embarrassment in front of Meliodas and Bartra, knowing the fact she hadn't ate for a week since she fell unconscious and clearly forgot about it.

Heartily chuckling, King Bartra spoke, "Ah, you must be hungry lady Akame. Don't worry there's plenty of food at the dining hall in my castle. I'll be your escort to familiarize yourselves within my castle."

The word 'food' brought shining stars gleaming in her eyes and mouth drooling in anticipation as Akame happily followed behind the king of Liones to have a hearty meal full of delicious meat, leaving the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins behind in the room.

Meanwhile, looking at Akame's old clothes in the wardrobe still open, Meliodas gave a perverted mischievous look on his face as he said to himself. "This will be my great inspiration for my future business' waitress uniform. Ni-shi-shi."

* * *

**Author's Note: Whew! Finally this chapter is done after winning another battle against writer's block uh I think...Hehehe. I tried my best to make this chapter and I apologize for the awkwardness if you know what I mean. Gomenasi! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of "Akame no Taizai". I might really have foreshadowed something with Incursio in the story. *grinning mischievously*  
**

**After a few chapters of Akame's first time around Liones with the Seven Deadly Sins the ten years ago setting before the start of the series, I'll move to the main story of Nanatsu no Taizai with her in it of course. Hehe.**

**I'm kinda wondering if Akame might receive a Sacred Treasure for herself or still use her Teigu Murasame to pass it off as Sacred Treasure to eyes of the Holy Knights. Or maybe she can have both! If you guys got suggestions and ideas, I'm all ears.**

**Don't forget to enjoy and review. Advise, reviews and criticisms are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back and the third chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. I thank you for the reviews and support of this crossover story. On the note, in response to your reviews, since the power level differences between characters of Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai are quite ridiculously imbalanced if you know what I mean. I'll have Akame to be the "weakest" among the Sins but still a formidable fighter in her own right. After all she did kill Esdeath aided by her trump card of course. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. The mangas belong to their respective owners, including the animation studios behind the anime adaptations of the two manga series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Within the hallways of the castle, a group of seven people walking along the way are discussing among themselves along the way although one of them remained silent for some reasons. They are the known as the Seven Deadly Sins, the legendary order of knights who are known to be the strongest throughout the kingdom of Liones and the land of Britannia. And what they are discussing recently is about their future eighth member of their group after their leader Meliodas informed them about Akame.

The fat man with messy brown hair, wearing his casual knight outfit, carrying a leopard colored pillow as if he woke up late from bed, spoke. "Are you sure about this, captain? We know nothing about this young woman named Aka..me, did I get it right?... I mean according to what you told us about her from the king, she hails from another land called the Empire, I take a guess that it's a powerful human kingdom and she's also a deadly assassin."

"For once I agree with the fataassss! I heard some talk among those Holy Knights earlier about her taking out an entire army of barbarians all by herseeelfff. I thought they were joooking at first but coooming from their disturbed looooks on their faces and from you captain, it might be trueee. ", the tall muscled man with long white spiky hair and wearing a formal clothing, sing-song commented.

"King, Ban. Don't worry about Akame. She'll be a great addition to the team, I just know it. Think about it, it might even the score of our members in terms of gender once she's in. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas casually said to the two men named King and Ban.

The female giantess with twin-tail braided brown hair wearing an orange suit and armored gloves gleefully says. "Oooh captain, you're too kind! _Kyah! You always know a way to make a girl happy, captain! _I wonder what title of Sin she'll be... but do you think it goes against Law # 3 of the Seven Deadly Sins: 'A Sin shall not know other Sin's past.' since you knew her story?"

"Yup, Diane. Akame will be known as the Owl's Sin of Vanity in the team. Now that you mentioned it, since she already told her past to me and Bartra, I'll let this slide and pretend I didn't hear that from her but she must oblige to the 7 Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins especially Law # 3. Ni-shi-shi. And also, Bartra told me that it's her choice of that Sin animal symbol earlier after our meeting with her. Mentioned that it serves as a reminder of her group called...Night Raid I think. Anyways, that's all I can say in the matter.", the blond boy smiled at the brown-haired giantess named Diane who squealed in joy, fantasying herself with Meliodas, something King feels upset.

Then the very large man in violet armor spoke behind his terrifying helm with a booming voice emotionlessy, "I find it logical of captain's decision to recruit Akame into the Seven Deadly Sins as the Owl's Sin of Vanity, the eighth member. Her inhuman skills of the blade and combat experience in assassination would serve better to increase the fighting capabilities of our group including her weapons according to captain."

"True, Gowther but that would make us the 'Eight Deadly Sins' now with Akame in our group. We're already infamous throughout the kingdom and an eighth one appearing out of nowhere might be...surprising. She comes from another land, taking out an army of 20, 000 barbarians and nearly died from a strong poison of her blade had not the king come to my aid to immediately treat her at his request. I still need to do further research to find a cure of her condition for over a week... I only managed to temporarily neutralize it for now. And also, how will we give her a Sacred Treasure of her own? The king only gave us seven of them." a gray-haired woman wearing regal armor dress spoke whilst levitating from the floor whilst playfully floating her orb in a satellite orbit.

King, Ban, and Diane agreed to the woman's statement upon hearing it.

'Yes, I am aware of that Merlin. Akame is a foreigner in Britannia but the king already granted her citizenship in Liones after she joined our group, which makes us the 'Eight Deadly Sins' unofficially but our original name remains, and may require assistance to familiarize herself within the kingdom. Given from the Owl's Sin of Vanity's medical condition, I have full confidence in your abilities Boar's Sin of Gluttony...", the large armored man named Gowther replied emotionlessly with logic to the gray-haired woman in regal armor dress named Merlin who smiled in response.

The emotionless armored giant then continued. "...For her role in combat, the Owl's Sin of Vanity will be assigned to be working in the shadows while the Seven fights in the open field of battle according to what captain tells us of her previous exploits as the strongest assassin from her homeland. It might prove an advantage over our opponents who's unaware of the eighth ready to strike them off-guard where they least expect it. And as for her Sacred Treasure, there is no need for that. Her weapon, the Murasame can be considered a Sacred Treasure that includes her secondary one however its power remained dormant."

Meliodas then gave a big grin on his face and decides to wrap up the conversation as he declares. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Akame will be our eighth member as the Owl's Sin of Vanity and taking from Gowther's suggestion, that role might suit her very well. Even her weapon she carries can be a Sacred Treasure, it'll do. This ends our discussion."

King and Ban seemed a bit taken aback of Gowther's logical elaboration of Akame's future role among the Sins and captain's decision but accepted it nonetheless. Diane and Merlin appears to be happy to have Akame in their group, feeling the justice they deserve that there were the only female members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"As expected of the captain.", Gowther said behind his helm with no emotion.

Meanwhile, an elderly man with long flowing hair and beard and has a strong physical build similar to King Bartra as if it wasn't tarnished by age, remained silent throughout the whole conversation between his fellow Sins, never spoke a word or two but nodded in support of Meliodas' decision and Gowther's logical explanation about Akame.

As the Seven Deadly Sins entered the castle's dining hall expecting to meet their future eighth member, the infamous Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself in anticipation, they saw the unexpected. The onlookers and bystanders which are the Holy Knights, regular knights and guards off-duty, even servants too in the dining hall watched in complete surprise with jaws dropping, sweat-drops and eyes bulging as they saw a young black-haired girl with red eyes ate large quantities of deliciously-cooked meat that is more than enough to feed a entire company of knights full-stomach as they made different reactions.

"What...the...?"

"That's a lot of meat!"

"I think I had too much ale for today. _hic!_... I'm seeing things..._hic!_.."

"Hey isn't that the girl who slaughtered the barbarian army?"

"What?! You're kidding me, right?!"

"Talk about enormous appetite!"

"On second thought, I'm going on a diet now..."

The king of Liones is there as well, chuckling nervously as he scratched his head sweat-dropping witnessing Akame's eating spree. _I have not foreseen this..._, he thought. Even the Sins were somewhat surprised as well except Meliodas casually grinning and Gowther who cluelessly has no idea what's going on. Merlin as well who seemed to find it amusing and Diane found herself a new friend who share great love of meat.

"Is that Akame, our newest member, captain? You didn't tell me she loves meat as I do! Thank you captain! _Kyah!_", Diane said happily, grabbing Meliodas and hugged him like a toy doll before putting him down by his order.

"I did not see that coming...", King muttered under his breath.

"Maybe she should be the Boar's Sin of Gluttonyyy instead from whaaat I've seen, captain!", Ban exclaimed in surprise.

Gowther emotionlessly wonders, observing the situation. "Is this what they call 'first impression'?"

Merlin simply giggled at the sight of Akame's antics and the elderly man finds it surprising but held his silence.

"Ah, Meliodas! It's good you're here. I take it you and your comrades reached a decision?", the king of Liones noticed the Seven Deadly Sins already here, averting his surprised look away from Akame who's still eating more meat as she haven't ate for a week since she lost consciousness.

"Yup, we already did, Bartra! Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas replied care-freely with thumbs up.

In order to calm the crazy commotion down, Bartra had all the occupants in the dining halls dismissed and returned to their respective duties to which they were more than relieved after witnessing Akame's huge appetite. The former Night Raid member ignored them, continued eating. Getting her attention, the elderly king coughed. "Ahem, Lady Akame. Could you stop for a while, please?"

Briefly stopping, the black-haired girl's cheeks looked like a squirrel saving nuts for winter before gulping them down and turned to King Bartra's attention, noticing the Seven Deadly Sins. _So these are the Seven Deadly Sins... _she thought according from the king of Liones that they're an independent group of knights who committed grievous crimes that might guarantee a death penalty or imprisoned for life in the past.

For her new title, the Owl's Sin of Vanity, while she may haven't done grave crimes in the new land she's in, but in the Empire, Akame has killed countless people in the past in cold blood and lost many of her comrades in Night Raid, including her love interest Tatsumi, even had no choice but to kill her sister Kurome who she loved even after defection to the Revolutionary Army. Her _sins _had left her heart a bit hollow which represents vanity truly fitting her new title-sake.

Looking at her soon-to-be teammates and new friends, Akame stared at them intently before speaking straight. "You can't have it.", as she fiercely protected her favorite dish with a blunt look on her face, leaving some of the Sins bewildered and sweat-dropping.

"Uh...what?"

"From my observation, the Owl's Sin of Vanity is socially awkward towards new people she meets and very protective of her favorite food.", Gowther noted emotionlessly that everyone agreed in his opinion as Akame still on the defensive of her food until the king managed to tell her to stand down, assuring the former Imperial Assassin that they're not here for her meat.

King Bartra cleared his throat and then said, "Ahem,...uh Lady Akame meet your new teammates in the Seven Deadly Sins. Say hello to them." The ex-Night Raid member greeted and made her introductions as the Owl's Sin of Vanity; and then the Sins made theirs.

"I guess there's no need for introductions of me since you already knew my name. I'm also known as the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. Ni-shi-shi.", the Deadly Sins' captain casually said. _You look more of a pervert than Lubbock._, Akame thought in sarcasm, doubting Meliodas' title as the Sin of Wrath for he's a pervert, proven when he read her measurements in their first meeting.

The brown-haired giantess childishly greeted her. "Hi, Akame! My name is Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy! Let's be best friends 'kay? Oh did you know I love meat as much as you do, Akame! We'll be great friends! _Kyah!_" It would seem that Akame finds herself someone who greatly loves meat she does, smiling warmly.

"Heey, I'm Ban, Fox's Sin of Greeeed... Nice to meet you Akame.", the long spiky white-haired man sing-sung introduced himself. _I sensed noooo killing intent from heerrrr..._he thought in his mind, sensing almost nothing from her like she's null and void. No presence at all. In Akame's perspective, she can tell of Ban's thieving side obviously as he took notice of her two weapons with great interest, made a note to herself to protect her Murasame and also Incursio from the Fox's Sin of Greed's grubby hands at all times.

"I am King, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth of the Seven Deadly Sins. Please to make an acquaintance with you Lady Akame.", the fat man bowed politely to her in a respectful manner. Akame bowed back in return politely, although remained a bit disturbed of King's physique reminding her of Honest's, swearing mentally that the dead prime minister might somewhat be related to the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

Then the large armored man spoke emotionlessly, "To introduce myself to the Owl's Sin of Vanity. I am Gowther, Goat's Sin of Lust." _An opposite of Bulat...but why didn't he take off his armor least of all his helm?_, Akame mentally noted the difference of Gowther and Bulat in terms of the tone of their voices behind their armor. Bulat's was warm and comforting while Gowther's...well..somewhat cold and emotionless.

"Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony. A pleasure to meet you Lady Akame.", the grey-haired woman politely greeted the former Imperial Assassin with mannerisms of a proper lady and the latter noticed that she has a great beauty that would have make Esdeath run for her money. That is if the Ice Queen didn't brutally tortured and then kill the Boar's Sin of Gluttony in the competition first.

"And the old geezer is Escanor, the Lion's Sin of Pride. He doesn't talk much.", Meliodas pointed out to the elderly man named Escanor who gave Akame a look and nodded at her in approval. The former Imperial Assassin takes a mental note of his silence, concluding that it's what makes Escanor a dangerous opponent like an old lion silently waiting for his prey to pounce on, making foes unable to predict what he might do next in a fight. This might go well with her lack of killing intent in future missions.

After the introductions are done, King Bartra then spoke, "Ahem, Lady Akame. Now that you already knew your new friends, I pray that you'll enjoy life with them as much as you can and fulfill your duty as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. I have complete faith in you." Akame smiled warmly in response to the king like a grown-up daughter smiling affectionately to a proud father.

And the rest of the Sins formally welcomed her into their group as well just like how she was welcomed into Night Raid despite her feared reputation.

"Where do I stamp your Owl tattoo on, Akame?", Merlin asked as she readies her magic to painlessly stamp her Sin symbol. The black-haired girl pointed to the Boar's Sin of Gluttony on her right arm after rolling her sleeves and received her tattoo of an owl resembling that of Night Raid's sigil at the former's request.

On that moment on, Akame of Night Raid officially became a member of the Seven Deadly Sins as its Eighth Sin, the Owl's Sin of Vanity. However, she always held a bad feeling that death may claim any of them soon for no one can live forever, which is ironic that one of them _can_, silently praying that her new friends won't suffer the same fate as her fellow comrades of Night Raid have, unaware of their true nature...yet.

"From now on, you address me as captain. Do you understand Akame?", Meliodas tells the ex-Night Raid member. The black-haired girl is quick to comply and called him captain just like how she called Najenda 'boss' much to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's pleasure.

"Well, now that's been settled. I'll be informing Lord Great Holy Knight Zaratras of our newest addition to your unit Meliodas. You're all dismissed.", King Bartra said as he left the dining hall, leaving the Eight Sins behind as Akame then joins her new comrades in a feast thrown by Meliodas with the tabs on King much to his dismay and Ban's amusement.

As she eventually began to get along well with the rest of the Seven in the feast similar to that of Night Raid's back then, the Owl's Sin of Vanity noticed some of the weapons her new comrades carried with them. Somehow she felt a strange familiarity about them.

_Those weapons... are Teigus?...what are they doing here?..What's going on?..._

* * *

**Author's Note: After a long battle against writer's block, I prevailed again. I hope the chapter's good enough for you. Meanwhile I'll write one last chapter of the Owl's Sin of Vanity meeting with the other characters and then move on to the main story of Nanatsu no Taizai, following the manga/anime with Akame in it of course. Fwah Fwah.**

**If you guys are wondering about why I made Akame the Eighth Sin out of the Seven Deadly Sins, I sorta base it off from the membership of the 12 Zodiac (real-life and Fairy Tail's) among them is a Thirteenth one, Ophiuchus the Snake-Charmer. A secret one, that means that the enemies even the Holy Knights are unaware that the Seven Deadly Sins have an eighth member before it's too late. Nice, eh?**

**The scene where Akame hungrily ate her delicious meat in front of the Seven Deadly Sins, I based it off from the part where the rest of the Night Raid members enjoyed their favorite delicacies and desserts (except for Tatsumi who was given a kiddie meal to his dismay lol) personally made by Susanoo before the start of their mission to kill Bolic tonight. Though it's sad to see Susanoo die. :'(**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Any suggestions, advise, criticisms are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! What's up guys? The fourth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. I thank you for your reviews and support of this crossover story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. This'll be the last chapter of Akame get to know about Liones and the other characters before moving to main storyline of NnT manga/anime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and this includes the anime adaptations of the two manga series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

In the first seven months since becoming an eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins and now a citizen of the kingdom of Liones, Akame is in a state of culture shock when given a tour around the capital city of the kingdom with King and Diane (who was shrunken to human size by Merlin's Minimum Pills for several hours) as her guides. Both were very eager to help the former Night Raid member to familiarize herself with the new land she's in now by Meliodas' request.

"Come on, Akame! You gotta love this!", Diane cheerfully said in enthusiasm. King gave his thumbs up in support of his fellow comrade whilst floating around lazily, leaving the black-haired girl sweat-drop in what she just saw.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity was introduced to the culture and lifestyle of the capital, most of them resembles that of the Empire's rural villages in medieval setting as she, Diane and King walked around the capital, meeting with the citizens of the kingdom who are enjoying satisfied and contented lives, such as men singing and drinking merrily like brothers, women selling goods and flowers to customers, some are having a good chat with each other, children playing cheerfully, etc.

On the other hand, Akame was pleased of the peaceful and joyful atmosphere, after sensing no ill or evil intentions among anyone she come across almost as if crime and corruption never existed at all in Liones.

Despite her appearance namely black hair and red eyes, the Owl's Sin of Vanity was accepted by the citizens like one of their own.

"Hey Akame, join us for a drink!"

"You idiot she can't drink. She's too young for that you buffon!"

"Oh right! Sorry ma'am! Hahahaha!"

The Owl's Sin of Vanity is called to be beautiful at her age, noticed by the people of Liones unaware of her sad dark past as an Imperial Assassin and member of Night Raid behind her radiant warm smile.

Even the Holy Knights benefited from it too when they're not on duty defending the kingdom from threats as seen with them drinking. The ex-Night Raid member could have sworn seeing two large men who appeared to be Holy Knights, one in training and the other one supervising it as she heads in their path while King and Diane went off somewhere else for now probably bathroom break or a little drinking until they come back.

"B-big brother! I'm done! I give up on my dream on being a Holy Knight! It's confirmed!"

"With an attitude like that, you'll never be a Holy Knight! Run! Run! Training initiated!", the larger man who appeared to be the older brother of the one he trained loudly tells him.

As the younger brother of the larger man ran, he nearly bumped into Akame if she hadn't jumped out of the way with her quick reflexes.

"Sorry miss! I'll make it up to you later! It's confirmed!", the man said as he kept running.

"Uh... apology accepted...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity awkwardly said after seeing him leave.

"Oh I'm sorry miss. My little brother Twigo gets a bit careless sometimes.", the larger man said, chuckling while approaching Akame. "My manners. My name is Kaide."

"Akame, the Owl's Sin of Vanity.", the blacked-haired introduced herself.

The larger man named Kaide raised his eyebrow upon hearing her name. "So you're the Eighth Sin everyone's talking about in the castle and the one who took out the entire barbarian army is that correct, milady?".

Akame nodded in response, confirming his wonders.

"..And also the one who eats a lot of meat in the castle's dining hall.", Kaide added.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity slightly blushed in embarrassment of that remark but held it strong.

"Well that's good. Eating a lot of food helps increase your stamina but don't overdo it please. Save some for those who needed it.", the larger man advised.

"Of course, Sir Kaide.", Akame politely spoke but in her mind, she can't help it. Meat is her favorite food, that she and Diane shared much in common.

"Well, I should be going, Lady Akame. I have a little brother to motivate. He dreams on becoming a Holy Knight like me but lacks the determination and resolve. Farewell.", Kaide said as he take his leave.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity waved goodbye before turning around to see Diane and King calling out to her to continue the tour.

At least bento existed in the kingdom, one of Akame's favorite delicacies as she bought several packs of them, enjoying the sweet taste of bento in her mouth.

In the meantime, the Owl's Sin of Vanity and the Serpent's Sin of Envy bemusedly laughed at the scene King lost to a cat when it stole his snacks.

Akame wonders out loud about the current state of the Empire rebuilding and reforming itself from scratch since she left the country after the Revolutionary Army's victory over its corrupt regime of the late Honest. She sometimes wished that she can visit the Empire to see back to the way it was before and meet her former Night Raid commander again but could not, having already taken responsibility for the wrongdoings of her old group and of the Revolutionary Army.

"I wonder if Najenda is doing a good job rebuilding the country and returned it to the way it used to be. Regardless, I pray for your success boss.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity said to herself, leaking a small tear in her eye, missing her former commander of Night Raid.

* * *

_At the Empire's capital _

In the Empire's capital, Najenda gave a small sneeze while overseeing the rebuilding efforts of the city still recovering from the aftermath of the titanic battle between Tatsumi and the child Emperor and the Revolutionary Army's siege.

"What was that? *sniffs* Why did I sneeze? I hope no one talks about me..." the silver-haired ex-General with an eye-patch and prosthetic arm said to herself while wiping her nose with a handkerchief.

"Boss, is there something wrong?", a blond man with angel wing headdress wearing robes asked, noticing Najenda's slight disturbance while checking out papers and documents in a pad.

Najenda waved her hand off. "It's nothing Run. Just a little cold I think. Get back to work. We have our hands full rebuilding the country."

"Roger that, boss.", the blond man named Run obeyed before issuing orders. "Come on, Wave. Let's go. I need you to help me supervise the rebuilding projects in all sectors of the capital and see to it that all things go smoothly."

"Alright then. Race you there Run!", the man with dark blue hair in a sailor's garb named Wave complied as he heads out with his Jaeger comrade, donning his armored Teigu, Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot and Run unfolding his Thousand-Mile Flight: Mastema for a little playful race. "Oh you can't beat me Wave for I will be the victor!"

Seeing them go, Najenda smiles before looking up into the clear sky and said to herself. "Akame... wherever you are. I pray that you keep on living and enjoy what new life you have now hopefully much better than in here."

* * *

_Back in the Capital City of Liones_

"Achoo!", Akame sneezed.

"Bless you.", Diane and King said together after their new friend's sneeze.

"Thank you Diane. King.", she said but in her thought. _Why did I sneeze? Did someone talk behind my back?_

Over time, Akame soon began to know her way around the capital whenever she wanted to without getting lost. She once lost her way twice before finally get used to it. The Owl's Sin of Vanity would sometimes travel by rooftop over series of houses to reach her destination faster, something which something she did while a member of Night Raid earlier.

At first, the people were a bit startled by this but soon let things flow like a river as long she doesn't disturb them in their peaceful sleep.

"Hey mama look! It's Akame!", the little girl cheerfully said when she saw the Owl's Sin of Vanity scaling on rooftops.

"Yes, it's Akame my dear. Please don't follow her like that. You might get hurt if you do.", the little girl's mother warned.

"Alright mama! Someday I wanna be like her when I grow up!", the little girl declared with a big warm smile on her face and her mother smiled too.

In the castle, Akame was introduced to the Seven Deadly Sins' superior officer, Great Holy Knight Zaratras, who's known to be the strongest Holy Knight in the kingdom and the only one who can match with any of the Sins, including herself by the king of Liones himself who later went off to tend to his beloved daughters who were playing with the three little boys in a role-play of knight rescuing princesses from monsters.

The black haired girl noticed a little girl with silvery hair looking at her and smiled innocently before leaving with her father and her sisters before facing the Great Holy Knight.

Looking at Zaratras and sensing his immense presence coming from him reminds her of the late Great General Budo, former wielder of Thunder God's Rage: Adramelech and leader of the Imperial Guard, considered to be the strongest General in the Empire next to the late Ice Queen Esdeath.

"So, you're Akame, the Owl's Sin of Vanity and the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Deadly Sins, correct?", the man with long silvery hair in an imposing armor and a cape asked.

"Yes, Lord Great Holy Knight.", the black-haired girl courteously replied with a polite bow.

Zaratras smiled and said. "The king has told me about you and I share my condolences of your grievous past milady. As an eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins, I hope you would do well in your duties and follow 'The Way of the Knight'."

"I will, Lord Great Holy Knight. But my methods of killing might contradict your knight's creed in Liones.", Akame said with a small smile.

The Great Holy Knight warmly smiled. "Of course, I knew that given from your previous exploits as an assassin from your homeland. I'll consider this as a special case but you still have to follow the creed and also the 7 Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins. Do I make myself clear, Lady Akame?"

The Owl's Sin of Vanity complied and the Great Holy Knight left with a pleased look on his face after giving her the books containing the 7 Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins and the Way of the Knight. In her free time, she reads them and understood most of them.

Worrying about her condition since her red marking slowly reappearing and a little coughing up blood, Akame consulted the king who then summoned for Merlin who appeared through teleportation.

"While I haven't found a cure for your condition yet but I manage to find a way to temporarily halt them.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony said before handing Akame down a set of pills. "These are anti-poison pills made with the ingredients that temporarily stopped your poisoning. Use this every month. No overdose."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity took them before taking one as the red marks slowly disappearing and thanked Merlin owing a debt of gratitude.

Later on, Akame joined her new teammates either on feasting or on sparring sessions.

While with her fellow Sins at the dining hall after training with the Great Holy Knight.

"Yo Dale! What's up?", Meliodas casually greeted the man named Dale who carried his little daughter.

"Hello Sir Meliodas and to you too Seven Deadly Sins.", Dale greeted and the rest of the Sins waved hello.

"Daddy, those are the Seven Deadly Sins?", the little daughter of Dale asked.

Dale smiled. "Yes, my little Guila. They are the legendary Seven Deadly Sins!

"Cool!", the girl named Guila said cheerfully.

"Do not forget the eighth one.", Merlin playfully added to little Guila.

"Heard you became a Holy Knight. Congratulations Sir Dale!", King applauded.

"Big cheers to Dale!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath declared, getting everyone's attention and clapped in applause, raising their ale mugs.

"Please, Sir Meliodas you're embarrassing me. Hehehe.", Dale stammered.

Akame saw this, while eating large plates of meat and warmly smiled too, reminding her about Gozuki, her adoptive father, the leader of the Elite Seven but no longer had any feelings for the man who separated her and Kurome that caused the chain of events of having to kill her sister with no other choice.

Eventually, the ex-Night Raid member came to learn of her new teammates' true natures that none of them are human and of the same race at all after King Bartra revealed the fact to her although she already knew of Diane's a Giant in their first meeting and in one time during one of the training sparring sessions when Akame cut down Ban in one strike of her Murasame seemingly killed him only for the Fox's Sin of Greed to get back up on his feet as if her poison didn't affect him at all.

"What?! How did he survive Murasame's poison?", the Owl's Sin of Vanity wonders out loud in surprise.

"Siiimpleee. I'm immortal!", Ban gleefully explained in a sing-song tone before using his power, Snatch to take her Murasame off-guard but Akame quickly reacted and gave a strong roundhouse kick, sending him crashing into the ground, to retrieve her Teigu while making sure Incursio remained with her.

"The Fox's Sin of Greed's immortality allows him to regenerate from any wound considered to be fatal that could have killed him even poisoned ones.", Gowther emotionlessly elaborated.

This left the former Imperial Assassin in a deadpanned look that her Teigu known to have taken numerous lives with just one scratch of the poisoned blade could not kill an immortal upon hearing the Goat's Sin of Lust's explanation after knocking down Ban on the floor before the latter got up again like nothing happened. _What...the...?_

This also confirmed when others showed inhuman features that could have scared a normal person to faint. Regardless, Akame doesn't seem to mind at all after being surprised of the truth of her new teammates' true nature. The Owl's Sin of Vanity respects her new comrades even if they're a different race although they look human. Take Mine the late self-proclaimed 'Genius Sniper' of Night Raid for example who's known to be a half-Westerner. But that doesn't mean she won't let down her fear that any of them might die like her old teammates of Night Raid have, even an immortal can be killed too, if there was a possibility. It might give Esdeath a challenge if she ever met Ban and subjected him to all of her most gruesome and mind-shattering tortures she designed that made the late Numa Seika, the Hero of the Northern Tribes lose his sanity in the torture chamber, simply just to test his immortality.

_I rather not think on that now... Esdeath is dead and the Empire is at peace._, Akame said to herself in her mind.

However, something has been bothering her lately. It's about the Sacred Treasures the Seven Deadly Sins possessed. Ever since day one when she joined the group, Akame suspects that that her new comrades' weapons are Teigus, sensing a familiarity feeling about them, a trait that all Teigu users in the Empire possessed upon knowing a Teigu or two when they see one and later asked the king about it a few days later.

"According to the king, the Sacred Treasures were found five centuries ago used in an Ancient War before they remained unused until now in the hands of the Seven Deadly Sins.", Akame said to herself as she read through the books and records courtesy of Merlin providing them, searching for answers in her room. "Hmmm...This must coincide with the Empire's civil war that over half of the original 48 Teigus went missing or were destroyed during the conflict. It would mean that the Lost Teigu were somehow ended up in Britannia and now in the hands of the Liones Kingdom."

Still scanning through the papers, Akame noticed a painted sketch of two opposing sides battling each other: the Four Clans (Human, Giant, Fairy and Goddess Clans) and the Demon Clan. And in that picture, several Lost Teigus were used by the unnamed heroes of the Four Clans against the scourge of the Demon Clan. "..So, these are the Lost Teigus used by the Four Clans against the Demons...", she commented.

Having confirmed that the Sacred Treasures are indeed the Lost Teigus out of the original 48, so far the Owl's Sin of Vanity only knew the names of King, Diane and Gowther's weapons in form of a long spear, a giant warhammer and twin light energy bows. Spirit Spear: Chastiefol, War Hammer: Gideon, and Twin-Bow: Herritt. As for the other remaining four possessed by Meliodas, Ban, Merlin and Escanor, their names aren't revealed yet but they appeared to be a dagger, nun-chunks, a giant battle-axe and a crystal orb.

Aside from that, Akame gained her reputation as famous as her fellow Sins throughout the kingdom and Britannia. Stories of her spreading like a wildfire, the Owl's Sin of Vanity is known for eliminating targets and tackle any hindrances her comrades ran into during missions assigned by Great Holy Knight Zaratras in her role working in the shadows, considered to be the hidden ace in the hole of the Seven Deadly Sins as proven when she eliminated the leader of the group of vampires attacking the Maiden Castle of Edinburgh her group were assigned to defend when she flanked around their ranks unseen and disposed of the vampires' leader almost too easily including those who are in her way despite few mishaps caused by a drunken Ban namely deliberately stole King and Diane's strength and laughed uncontrollably before doing a thousand push-ups with his added strength.

Once again, she was called by her nickname '_Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame_' just like in the Empire as a Night Raid member, thanks to the use of her Teigu or rather Sacred Treasure in everyone's eyes in the kingdom. And also she still carries around Incursio's shortsword form wherever she goes on mission, never drawing it in the eyes of her targets that rumors around the kingdom speculate that Akame holds a far greater demonic power within that weapon should her Demon Sword Murasame fails her but that's not the case. In reality, Akame wanted to keep close to the only known memento of Night Raid...and also to make sure Ban doesn't steal it from her, otherwise she might give him the most painful wounds that even immortal would not have endured if he's bold enough to do it.

Not only that she's also known as the '_Red-Eyed Killer Knight_' for her red eyes emit a glow of death upon those targeted for elimination behind the unique helm which its visor shaped vaguely in resemblance of Incursio's helmet of her jet-black armor she donned in the middle of the night, uttering only one word or two with no signs of regret or remorse before killing them: "Eliminate." or "I'll consign you."

Her lack of presence/killing intent and hellish training of an Imperial Assassin made Akame the most feared out of all the Sins by their enemies throughout Britannia second in rank to Meliodas. Even a single mention of her name or nickname can give anyone the most chilling fear etched down in their spines.

No matter how powerful her targets were or has many formidable or weak subordinates at their disposal, they will all fall by her blade.

* * *

_Outside the capital of Liones_

In the forest outside in the capital, a large group of bandits and brigands numbered over a hundred men gathered there around the small campfire, in a bold and daring plan to raid and pillage the kingdom's capital.

"Alright ya blokes! In the strike of midnight, we plunder and raid the capital! Steal their gold, rape their women and slaughter the men and children! Who's with me?", the leader of the bandit group yells in his speech in front of his men.

The entire group hollers in excitement of their leader's very bold daring move.

"U-mm...what about the Holy Knights should we ran into them?", one bandit asked in worry, leaving some of his comrades feeling the same thing, knowing better than to fight one of them.

The bandit leader calmed his men down and said. "Don't worry laddie! By the time we enjoyed ourselves and those Holy Knights in a confusion of our surprise attack, we'd be long gone by then!"

His mens' fears soon died down, foolishly believing in their leader's plan as they feasted and drink, before executing the plan in midnight.

Suddenly, a wind of chill hovered down on the bandit group and some of them slightly freezes by the breeze.

"It's getting cold here...Wha-..." The brigand on guard didn't have the chance to see Akame in armor slicing his throat with her Murasame quickly in front of him before proceeding to eliminate more of the bandit sentries.

This got the bandit group's attention as they turned around wondering what caused the noise and then saw a human-shaped shadow looming over them.

The bandits turned around to see Akame in her jet-black fitting lightweight steel armor with a slightly short regal dress akin to a miniskirt and wears a helm vaguely similar to Incursio's, carrying her sheathed Murasame and had Incursio on her back. And she's standing over them on the large thick branch of a tree with the moon glowing behind her.

One bandit fell down on his knees with complete fear and tears on his eyes he has seen. "N-no! Please no! Not her! Anyone but her!"

Confused, the bandit leader asked before drawing his large double-bladed battle-axe. "What? What did you say laddie!"

The other bandits frantically speak up in terror. "I-i-it's her boss! The one they call 'the Red-Eyed Killer Knight'! The eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Owl's Sin of Vanity, Akame!"

Looking down on all of the terrified bandits with some already shaking in fear at the mere sight of her, tempted to run away as fast as their legs can carry them while some tried to be brave and put up a fight but it's a losing battle.

Her cold and menacing red eyes glowed through the visor of her helm seen by her soon-to-be dead targets as she drew her Teigu, uttering one word.

"Eliminate."

Then, no screams were heard of but their blood were spilled inside the forest at that very night for the owl has swooped down and taken its prey...

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright now this short arc of Akame getting used to the Kingdom of Liones done and done. I'm moving with the Owl's Sin of Vanity in the storyline of Nanatsu no Taizai manga/anime with some few twists. Sorry for the few messes around in this chapter. My bad hehe.**

**The idea of the Sacred Treasures being the Lost Teigu came to me when I read the article about it in AgK! Wiki that 48 Teigus were created by the First Emperor with vast resources and the help of the best and brightest scientists before the start of the series, being mentioned that a form of magic was used to create them, implying the Emperor may have some help from outside sources. And also some of the Teigus lost during the civil war five centuries ago helped with the story here. Hehe.**

**Seeing that there're full names of the Teigus in the AgK! series, I had the same idea on the Sacred Treasures/Lost Teigu:**

*** Spirit Spear: Chastiefol**

*** Earth's Angry Roar: Gideon (that name was shown in Episode 13 of Nanatsu no Taizai when Diane used "Mother Catastrophe" technique.) Edit: I changed it to War Hammer: Gideon as revealed in the NnT databook revealed in the wiki.**

*** Twin-Bow: Herritt.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy. Advice, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys I'm back and I thank you for you fulllest support of this crossover story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. I'm so happy! :') The fifth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is done and I hope you might like this!**

**Now that the short arc of Akame getting used to Liones, onto the main storyline of Nanatsu no Taizai manga/anime with some few alterations and twists of my own!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective authors and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptations of the two manga series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Martha! Order's a cooked beef, fried eggs and fish, chicken with gravy and a pancake. Cook it up real good! Understand?", the middle-aged plump woman with brown hair said.

"Yes, ma'am!", the girl named Martha complied as she began cooking meals for the customers at an inn she's working on.

Martha wears a fitting village girl's attire with a white bandanna on her slightly shortened black hair and an apron around her waist. She also has red eyes, a slightly grown cleavage, and beautiful face that village men would swoon over her whenever they see her.

But her name isn't actually Martha. Her real name is Akame, the Owl's Sin of Vanity and the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Also known as 'Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame' and the 'Red-Eyed Killer Knight'.

Recently, Akame has aged quite a bit probably now in her 20s despite the poison of her Teigu, One-Cut Killer: Murasame slightly hampering her growth but still growing into a beautiful woman almost like every dream girl a guy could ask for in Britannia. Even her haircut that its length is now at the shoulders added that too.

The alias 'Martha' she took was taken after the woman of the same name who loved her as a daughter... and the first person Akame killed in her forced career as an Imperial Assassin even after the former was revealed to be a Revolutionary Army spy by Gozuki and confirmed it to be one herself when she tried to kill the Owl's Sin of Vanity during her time as a member of the Elite Seven. Still Akame regarded Martha as a mother she never had unlike her real parents who sold her and Kurome to slavery that led the sisters to become cold ruthless assassins and later enemies on opposing sides in the first place although felt deep sadness of killing her and now used the woman's name in honor and remembrance.

Currently, Akame has been using that name as her alias while working as the inn's cook at a village of Bernia for ten years ever since the legendary group of knights were betrayed and relentlessly hunted down by the Holy Knights and the group was disbanded with all of its members went into hiding.

After finished cooking the meals, Akame placed them on plates in an orderly fashion and gave it to her boss to serve it to the customers who ordered it.

"All done, ma'am!"

"Well done, Martha! You're such a hardworking woman. Perhaps, I'll double your pay.", the middle-aged woman complimented after serving the meals.

"I-it's nothing really, ma'am. Just doing my job.", 'Martha' stammered with a small blush.

The plump woman playfully scoffed. "Oh, don't be too modest Martha! Your cooking skills are great that everyone loves the food you made!"

The customers overhearing them, gave support too, applauding the black-haired girl much to her embarrassment.

After the commotion ended shortly and things went back to normal, the patrons of the inn resumed their chatting, drinking and feasting while 'Martha' returned to her cooking duties.

A tall drunken man with brown messy hair spoke, "Hey you heard about the recent raid on the supply depot near barracks last night about a week ago?"

"Yeah, heard stories from passing travelers saying that a lone person attacked that depot and killed all of its guards. No survivors.", the tanned colored man replied.

A short young man added. "Not to mention, all of their supplies are gone. Food, water, wine and other necessities. All taken away."

"And somehow they ended up in this village. Quite a blessing don't you think?", the other man said.

Akame overheard of their conversation and began to listen eavesdropping as she continued her cooking.

The other drunken lad said, "Yeah, thanks to that bastard Holy Knight _hic!_ who plunged that _hic! hic! _cursed sword of his into our town's water supply, we're nearly done for if she hadn't given us the supplies we desperately needed to survive and last much longer-..."

"Whoa, wait? She? How would you know that it's a 'she'?" The tanned man interrupted, leading other men looked skeptical as they murmur among themselves.

"Well, _hic! _a survivor of that recent supply depot attack reported of a young woman with jet-black hair and glowing red eyes..", he said.

"I thought you said there were no survivors.", the young man playfully sneered with a smile.

The drunken man defended himself frantically, raising his ale mug. "I was drunk laddie! Mind's been slipping lately sometimes _Hic!_"

"Maybe you should drink less then.", the plump woman advisedly jokingly, causing the whole group to laugh bemusedly and Akame too, giggling a little at the man's expense.

"Haha, very funny. _Hic! _As I was saying, the survivor saw that woman wielding a weapon in one cut had killed a full-grown man in mere seconds and she's said to be so fast that none of the guards even noticed her before realizing she killed them with a mere swing of her blade.", the man said.

"So you're saying..." The entire patrons had the look of fear of what their companion just described, even the plump woman felt it too.

Akame, on the other hand, already knew the answer for she was the one who raided the supply depot at night over a week ago, which she followed her old group's combat doctrines back in the Empire, to steal supplies for the town of Bernia and killed everyone, well, except one who, so far, managed to escape alive after she sent him crashing into a wall with the shield he picked up from a fallen guard nearby to defend himself from her fatal attack during the skirmish, appearing to be dead with his head bleeding and unconscious. This reminded her of how the late Tatsumi managed to survive her fatal strike on the left side of his chest where the heart is located thanks to a small statue of his village hidden inside his shirt during their first meeting as a Night Raid member.

_I knew I should have checked if he's dead or not..._, Akame mentally blamed herself for that mistake. Maybe her skills in assassination must have been out of practice lately for ten years but they're still sharp as ever.

As if the man became sober from his drunken state as he said gravely. "Yes, laddie. They say it's Akame of the Seven Deadly Sins. The eighth member of their group."

Her name gave a shudder of chills in their spines when the drunken man mentioned it as the Owl's Sin of Vanity noticed after finishing another batch of ordered meals.

The drinking patrons then looked at the board containing the eight wanted posters of the Seven Deadly Sins:

_Meliodas -_ an older man in his 30s

_Ban - _a young man with a scar on his neck

_King_ \- a fat man with a sneer on his face

_Diane _\- an older mature woman with pig-tails

_Gowther - _an armored figure wearing a terrifying helm appearing quite intimidating

_Merlin - _a beautiful middle-aged woman with strange smile on her face

_Escanor _\- an elderly but presumably strong-built man

_Akame _\- a young adult woman with long hair and a mature face

_That is so not me... At least the Empire did a better job in description of me in my wanted poster as a Night Raid member._, Akame criticized in her thought when she saw her own wanted poster among her fellow Sins' on the board.

_Well some of my comrades' appeared to be accurate. Captain, however, it's a bit too much..._, she continued deadpanned in thought that Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins was depicted as an older man in his 30s instead of what he is in their first meeting ten years ago.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity had a strange feeling that he might look the same as ever obviously should they meet again after ten years since the day...when Great Holy Knight Zaratras, their late superior officer was brutally murdered by unknown assailants.

Briefly stopping her work, she recalled back to that day when she and her fellow Sins discovered a gruesome scene of the late Great Holy Knight skewered with numerous spears, swords, and axes all over his body in a crucified manner inside the apparently-abandoned castle before the Holy Knights from all over the kingdom of Liones surrounded the castle and attempted to kill them, leading to the disbandment of the Seven Deadly Sins and all went into hiding including herself ten years ago.

The murder of Zaratras was too gruesome yet all too similar with the way how the corrupt Empire did to all those who oppose the late Prime Minister Honest just to ensure fear and terror on the citizens as a form of suppressing them of any attempt of rebelling against his agenda as Akame noted in her thoughts. The room where the Great Holy Knight's corpse is, was filled with blast holes and sword slashes on the floor and walls, implying that Zaratras might have put up a fight against his unknown killers before dying and brutally murdered on display too horrifying to see.

_This doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone murder the Great Holy Knight for what? For what gain? At our expense which nearly cost the lives of me and my comrades. Assassination was never part of the Way of the Knight. No Holy Knight would dare do such cowardly move. They mostly prefer open battles and might be dishonorable for them if they do that. And for assassins, me included, we were not that much of showing off of our kills. Unless..-.._

Before she can think any further about the subject of the Great Holy Knight's murder, the men continued their talking.

"Those are the Seven Deadly Sins alright. Plus the eighth one, Akame.", the other man noticed.

"It was ten years ago, right? When many of the Holy Knights that gathered from all over the the kingdom lost their lives. It was a huge ordeal. Those are murderers there. The Great Holy Knight was murdered so brutally that you could barely recognize him anymore. Though they say they attempted to overthrow the kingdom. Their captain, Meliodas, was the worst of the bunch. There's a rumor that he destroyed an entire country single-handedly...", the short man explained.

Most of the patrons gasped in surprise and horror of what they had heard while Akame continued to listen, appearing to be slightly surprised that Meliodas destroyed an entire country or so the drunken man says. The Owl's Sin of Vanity never knew of the background of her new comrades due to the 7 Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins, so naturally she'd be surprised upon hearing her captain's alleged rumor.

The drunken man then spoke, "But their eighth member, Akame. She's the most feared out of all Sins second only to Meliodas. Stories of her say that she wiped out an entire army of 20, 000 barbarians all by herself and known to have eliminated various targets she's assigned to kill in the shadows whenever the Seven Deadly Sins were on missions before they murdered of the Great Holy Knight, overthrowing the kingdom whatever the hell they did."

This led to another series of gasps and comments in surprise.

"No way!"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Oh my..."

"Whoa, that's rough buddy."

"Is that she is, mister?"

The drunken man chuckled. "More than that laddie, she's called as 'Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame' 'cuz she carried that demonic sword of hers that could kill ye in just one cut. Not to mention she's also known as the 'Red-Eyed Killer Knight' for her eyes glow red of death upon anyone looking at her at the cold of midnight behind that terrifying helm of hers."

Every man in the inn shuddered in fear chilling on their spines more of Akame's reputation, completely unaware of their favorite cook and good friend who is friendly to everyone else with a warm smile on her face is actually the one they've been talking about.

The chubby man said, "Another rumor that Akame carried another sword at her back, never drawn it in battle. They say that unused weapon she always carries around possesses a far greater demonic power than her Murasame and might spell catastrophe should she draw it."

_They must be referring to Incursio..._, Akame thought, knowing from the fact that the armored Teigu in its shortsword form with a chain link tassel attached to it only serves as her memento to Night Raid. She can't actually use the Demon Dragon Armor for Teigus can only be used for one person per Teigu according to the late 100-Man Slayer Bulat, the original owner of Incursio before the late Tatsumi, stated as it takes a lot of strength and stamina to wield these powerful weapons and their compatibility is required for the Teigus to work with their users otherwise it will kill them if they're not compatible. Therefore, the Owl's Sin of Vanity will never use Incursio ever which gave birth to that rumor.

As the men continued the debate among themselves.

"...They still haven't been caught yet, have they?"

"Yeah not a single one of them."

"Some rumor is going around that they've died already though.."

"There's no way they're dead. The Holy Knights wouldn't have just simply let them go."

"Yeah that's true. No way those guys can be killed that easily. I'd daresay the Holy Knights are no better than the Seven Deadly Sins! I mean one of them had to insult our pride as ale-makers and then put his sword to leave us dying thanks to Mead-..."

Sensing an upset feeling, the men turned around to see Akame a bit pissed off of what the man just said with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Don't blame Mead on this mister. He's a brave boy who actually stood up to that Holy Knight Gilthunder while you didn't do anything about it. Blaming the boy for his defiance against the Holy Knights who insulted the town's pride and joy as ale-makers will not help your situation here.", 'Martha' darkly said in a cold tone in defense of the boy.

Gulping in cold sweat, the man said. "S-..sure. Sorry Martha. We're just frustrated on what happened on that day."

"Man, she's scary when she does that." All the men nodded in agreement sweat-dropping.

Akame knew better than that but accepted their apology nonetheless before returning back to her normal self that relieves them.

Resuming their talk. "But these wanted posters are renewed every year. Maybe there's a chance, they're still alive."

"Maybe, even Akame too if the rumors are true about the last night's raid. Then it's her who helped us which we are grateful for that."

All the men nodded in agreement with an 'Aye'.

"Then it means the Seven Deadly Sins are really alive after all?", 'Martha' asked curiously.

"Most likely, Martha. One of these days, I will live to see the Holy Knights pay for what they did to the kingdom! The Seven Deadly Sins might be more than obliged to do that!"

"Aye!", they yelled together in agreement.

Akame smiled on that thought the man suggested as she thinks about her new comrades hiding out there in Britannia. Being branded as a criminal is nothing new to her as she already was back in the Empire. Worrying about her comrades' well-being, Akame silently prayed that they will not meet a fate worse than death just like her old teammates of Night Raid did even if they're not human at all. Anyone can be killed, even an immortal.

Throughout her life in ten years, she lived quite comfortably, working as the cook in their village after managing to find a place to stay and keep a low-profile using the late Martha's name as an alias and later acted as a surrogate older sibling to the boy named Mead whose parents, both were travelers, died when they caught an epidemic in their stop at Bernia, leaving Mead an orphan.

Despite being raised by the villagers of Bernia, Mead always felt lonely that he had no real family to call his own and pulled off pranks and telling lies to get their attention, resulting to Akame having to scold him every time he did that including the middle-aged woman who she worked for appearing to be his surrogate aunt. Mead had seen 'Martha' like an older loving sibling he never had and a great friend, unaware that he made friends with one of the Seven Deadly Sins, more specifically the eighth one.

While she worked as the inn's cook by day as 'Martha', by night she's 'Akame' on a solo raiding venture to steal supplies to ensure Bernia's survival. This started when the Holy Knight with pink hair named Gilthunder stuck his lightning magic-infused sword on Bernia's water supply that caused the underground river to dry up after Mead placed a bug on the next drink in retaliation of the Holy Knight's insult to his town. The Owl's Sin of Vanity would have swooped in and intercepted the blade but rationally, she could not risk the lives of the townspeople of Bernia even Mead's should she reveal herself to be not Martha they know of for ten years but Akame of the Seven Deadly Sins in front of the Holy Knight and everyone.

Every night, Akame sneaked out of Bernia clad in her outfit similar to her old one in her Night Raid days but more on the modesty but still fitting to allow her move around with ease plus wearing her old helm of the jet-black armor she discarded ten years ago. There, she had raided supply depots, carriage lines, and even Fort Solgales too one time to steal supplies, majority is water in containers.

It wasn't easy but she managed to get the badly-needed supplies mainly water to Bernia with some help who share common interests onetime who also needed them too but never seen her face due to the helm however suspected who she really is with her red eyes giving her away. In the next morning, the villagers would find a fresh batch of water enough to last the village for a month if they rationed it carefully and then the Owl's Sin of Vanity had to do the same routine again in different locations then to the same one again, confusing pursuing forces along the way. Security getting sloppy lately, much worse than the ones back in the Empire. Still, she had to avoid getting caught by the Holy Knights and make sure not to get into an unnecessary fight. It'll be a death flag raised for her if that ever happened.

While not raiding military installations for supplies, Akame silently killed the two soldiers stationed in Bernia, the fat bearded one and the tall skinny man, who often used the town's crisis for their fun and pleasure, exploiting this to increase taxes and taunted them constantly with an evil sneer and glee written all over their faces. It reminds her too much of the Empire's vast corruption and sickens the Red-Eyed Killer Knight to the core that she mercilessly slaughtered them cold blood in their last moments of drinking Bernia's ale and left their corpses to the crows in the night of their 'patrol'. The people of Bernia were more than grateful for that and can continue their efforts to attempting to pull the Holy Knight's sword out without suffering any insults hurled at them.

For ten years, Akame felt having a deja vu all over again after hearing news of Holy Knights taking over the kingdom of Liones in a military coup and overthrew King Bartra, the man who brought her in Liones in the first place and is like a grandfather-figure to her.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity heard rumors of the king being ill or died from illness and old age, leaving the Holy Knights to run the kingdom at his stead but those are all lies fabricated by the Holy Knights to grip their hold on the kingdom. She knew it all too well and can only pray that they didn't kill the elderly man and also his daughters if they have some knight's honor left in them because if they did, they'll be mercilessly slaughtered to the last man by her hand. Akame had met three of his daughters on several occasions in the past including the time when the rest of the Sins meeting with the king together with her noticing a little girl with silvery hair looking at them with awe and admiration.

Almost too similar with the Empire's atrocities under the late Honest and Esdeath, the people all around the kingdom were forcibly recruited into the military efforts by the Holy Knights: young able-bodied men into their army, women and children gathering supplies and elderly building castle walls and fortifications all in preparation for the so-called Holy War the powerful knights of Liones are afraid of some force the people of Britannia deemed it superstition, justifying that the enslavement of the people is for their protection against the coming war. The penalty of opposing them is death and worst of all, most of the Holy Knights are extremely cruel, willing to torture, harm and kill anyone standing in their way unlike before when she first met them ten years ago.

That's something Akame cannot stand for anymore. She wanted to eliminate all the Holy Knights for their unjust cruelty on the people of Liones but she can't do it alone. Night Raid has proven that as before in the Empire and Akame had to find the whereabouts of her fellow Sins and regroup of the liberation of the kingdom...or if they find her first.

"Come on, everyone! Let's go pull up that cursed sword again. We can't rely on these supplies by our ever generous Akame forever! Are we men or not?!"

All the men hollered loudly in renewed vigor and determination as they went outside after finishing their drinks and meals to proceed their attempts to pull out the sword stuck by a Holy Knight Gilthunder.

"Ma'am, do you mind if I take my short leave for a while?", Akame asked politely.

The plump woman warmly smiled. "Sure, Martha take your time."

Excusing herself by Mead's surrogate aunt's leave from work, Akame heads to her medium sized comfy room she lived for ten years where she took another weekly dose of her pills, she had homemade them herself thanks to the instructions and list of anti-poison ingredients on the worn-out paper given by Merlin, to treat with Murasame's poison as soon as the red markings slowly disappear again after she rolled up her sleeve of her right arm revealing her Owl tattoo before rolling them down again to hide her Sin tattoo from view.

Then the Owl's Sin of Vanity readies her gear for another raiding sortie, knowing from the fact, this month's dwindling water supply won't last long as she places her Murasame, sharp and carefully cleaned as ever and her outfit and helm for the upcoming night raid hidden in her large basket covered in white cloths around in concealment.

As she about to head out for her little expedition again to raid another supply line after tipped by one of the travelers talking about it, secretly smuggling her Teigu and clothing for a night raid with her under a cover of going to the market to buy food there and be back in the few days or more, Akame noticed three individuals coming this way to Bernia from a...witch/wizard hat-shaped building. Strange, she never saw that structure before in that area for days, either her eyesight's failing her or been living under a rock.

Along the way, a boy with messy blond hair and green eyes, wearing a casual white and black outfit with a tie attached along with the dragon-shaped sheathed blade; a silvery-haired young woman appearing to be in Akame's age with hazel eye and bangs covering her right, wearing a...dress a little bit similar and altered compared to her old one in her Night Raid days, and a stout pig with an clover leaf on its bottom and an ear-piece titled 'Star Boar'.

Realizing who the blond boy was as he casually walked in a carefree nature with the silvery-haired girl and a pig, the Owl's Sin of Vanity dropped her basket dumbfounded and a little tear of joy leaking from her eyes.

"C-captain..."

* * *

**Author's Note: And now Akame's role in the main altered with a little twist storyline of Nanatsu no Taizai manga/anime has begun! Next chapter, the Owl's Sin of Vanity joins the Boar Hat crew and gets to know with Elizabeth and Hawk!**

**I made a little homage to Martha from Akame ga Kill! Zero as Akame's alias in the story. I had the crying feelz when Akame had to kill the person who held motherly love for her even if they're on opposing sides. :'(**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Advise, suggestions, and criticisms are always welcome. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there what's up? Warmachine375 here and the sixth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here after receiving mixed positive reviews of the crossover story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. Made me feel so happy. My thanks again! :) XD I love you guys! You're the best!**

**Edits; I made few edits to fix some errors, but we're cool. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners. This includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptations of the two manga series.**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

Akame could not believe her eyes, dumbfounded upon looking at a strange trio composed of a boy, a teenage girl and a pig heading this way to Bernia Village as she, on the other hand, was about to leave for an upcoming solo night raid with her Teigu and sortie, smuggled inside a large basket. The blond boy with the dragon-shaped sheathed blade who was accompanied by a silvery-haired girl and a pig.

There's no doubt about it and the wanted poster has proven its complete inaccuracies. The blond boy is revealed to be nothing more than the legendary Meliodas, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, not an older man in his 30s as depicted in the wanted poster of his among those of the eight Sins.

"C-captain...", was all the Owl's Sin of Vanity can say after dropping her basket, nearly revealing her Murasame and an old helm of her discarded jet-black armor hidden underneath the white cloths.

Still dumbfounded of the realization, Akame was caught off guard when the blond boy named Meliodas called out to her in a casual carefree tone.

"Yo, what's up?"

Snapped out of the trance, the black-haired girl shook found herself standing in front of her captain, the silverly-haired girl and a pig.

"Uh...'sup?...", Akame awkwardly replied with a neutral look.

"Is that all you can say?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", an irritated voice yelled.

"H-hawk, be nice to her.", the silvery-haired girl naively tells the talking pig named Hawk.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity was startled and then tried to located the source of the voice, only to hear it again.

"Down here! _Pugo! Pugo!_" Akame looked down to see a fat pig with a clover on its bottom speaking to her still in an irritated tone. "This is why I hate country bumpkins! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

_The pig can talk?!..._, she exclaimed in her thoughts, showing a surprised look on her face that annoys Hawk greatly when he saw that.

To see a pig talk like a human being is really something out of the ordinary and very unnatural. Back in the Empire, she has encountered Danger Beasts, and biological Teigus in animal forms namely the late Seryuu Ubiquitous' Magical Beast Transformation: Hekatonkheires, and none of them can talk. The Owl's Sin of Vanity can only hope that this wasn't some side effect of Murasame's poison, a sort of hallucination of talking pigs.

The silverly haired girl spoke, "U-um, nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth. I'm on a journey with Lord Meliodas and Hawk. What's your name?"

"I'm Martha. Welcome to Bernia Village, the best ale in Britannia is made here.", Akame replied politely, using her alias subconsciously to the naive girl with silver hair and hazel eyes named Elizabeth.

The silvery haired girl tried to say more to 'Martha' but the blond boy cut her off by...groping her butt that upsets Hawk and slightly irks the Red-Eyed Killer Knight.

"Oh drop the act of yours, Akame. Nice to see you again, been ten years isn't it? By the way, nice look. Did you cut your hair? Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas playfully commented, surprising Elizabeth and the talking pig.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity was taken aback as her cheeks grow a little red in embarrassment of Meliodas' comment of her new look after ten years. "I-I needed to change my appearance,...captain.", she retorted back at the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and addressed him by rank. This reminds the former Imperial Assassin of the late 100-Man Slayer who has undergone a major change of his appearance that contradicts his wanted poster in the Empire. _Must have gotten that from Bulat._

"What?! Y-you're saying that this girl we just ran into is Akame!? One of the Seven Deadly Sins?! _Pugo! Pugo!_, the talking pig exclaimed in cold sweat.

"I-is it true, Lord Meliodas? That it's Lady Akame...", Elizabeth asked.

Meliodas casually grinned. "Yup, it's definitely her alright. Besides, who else has red eyes and long black hair ,although Akame had a haircut, in Britannia and her trusty Murasame hidden in that basket she carries around with her I'd noticed earlier? Not to mention she had conducted night raids on the Holy Knights' supply lines and installations single-handedly according to the rumors I heard from our previous customers from Kaynes Village in the Boar Hat. Ni-shi-shi."

This surprises Elizabeth and Hawk from what Meliodas had said about the rumors of Owl's Sin of Vanity's deeds earlier in Kaynes Village.

"N-no, no, no way! _Pugo! Pugo! _The Owl's Sin, Akame! Also known as the 'Red-Eyed Killer Knight'!", Hawk over-dramatically panicked.

"Don't forget she's Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame too.", Meliodas added that fueled the drama queen out of the talking pig.

Elizabeth was in awe that she gets to meet the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins and unafraid Akame's feared reputation. _It must be her naivety and innocent nature that kept her from chilling in fear of the mention of my name_, the Owl's Sin of Vanity suspected in her thoughts.

Warmly smiling, Akame spoke as she picked up her basket, concealing her Murasame once more. "I see you're still perceptive as ever, captain."

_You really haven't changed literally for ten years besides the casual attire you're wearing and that broken blade you always carry around._, she thought.

"Oh you bet, Akame. These eyes of mine can see exposed panties a mile away! Nice new measurements too by the way.", the blond boy proudly declared pervertedly.

Hearing that comment nearly made Akame tilt on the ground in surprise and a sweat-drop. _Still a pervert as ever, captain._, she thought reminding her of the late Lubbock's perverted tendencies. The talking pig doesn't take it well too and Elizabeth seems to naively wonders what he meant.

After the introduction and reunion is done, Akame leads the Boar Hat trio to Bernia Village where all the men gathered around the town center, trying to pull out the Holy Knight's sword.

"U-umm...what's going on over there, Lady Akame?", Elizabeth naively wonders.

"Looks like a festival! Ni-shi-shi." Meliodas playfully commented, walking in a casual manner.

"How is that a festival you swine bastard?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk irritatingly retorted.

Akame explained to the Boar Hat crew. "Well, Elizabeth. A Holy Knight stuck his sword on Bernia's underground water supply. Now the townspeople here are trying to pull it out. And no captain, it's not a festival."

"A Holy Knight? It couldn't be the one Lord Meliodas defeated, could it?", the silvery-haired girl wonders worryingly, recalling about a large man in red and cyan colored armor with a long greatsword who attacked her and later was defeated easily by the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"You mean Sir Twigo? He's no real Holy Knight. Just an Apprentice Holy Knight. A real one is nothing like that.", Meliodas corrected ELizabeth, being fully aware of the differences of power between Holy Knights by rank.

_Twigo... the same man I ran into during my tour around the capital city of Liones during his training with his big brother Sir Kaide..._, Akame thought, recalling how the younger brother of Kaide struggled in his training to become a Holy Knight like his elder brother and nearly ran into her. He was such a nice fellow and now he's a cruel person ten years later after hearing from Elizabeth that the Apprentice Holy Knight tried to kill her despite direct orders to capture her alive had not for Meliodas easily defeating him and sent him flying in a powerful reflective attack.

A shame it is to eliminate him should they meet again the Owl's Sin of Vanity has sworn to that.

Witnessing another failure to pull out the Holy Knight's sword, the townspeople still hadn't given up hope just yet and took a break for a few hours to try again next time. The Boar Hat trio had mixed reactions to this and were fine with it.

Akame noticing Mead boasting again that he had a friend who's one of the Seven Deadly Sins, she gonna have to save him again from the annoyed townsfolk which she did apparently.

Later inside Bernia's inn, Akame put down her Teigu in her room before cooking up meals for her captain, Elizabeth and Hawk along with ale and water (meant for the silvery-haired girl).

As they eat and drink, Meliodas jokingly commented. "I hope that you are not 'sampling' the ingredients and dishes before serving them during your job as a cook, right 'Martha'? Ni-shi-shi."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity froze on the spot and bit her lips when Meliodas just said, gulping nervously. "N-no, of course not, captain. Why would I do that?"

Mead's adoptive aunt joined in the conversation upon overhearing Meliodas' remark about Akame. "Oh, you talking about Martha, young lad? Well, sometimes during her cooking, she often do that on several occasions. Martha really had a huge appetite if you ask me. I'm surprised she didn't gain weight from all the food she ate. Hahahaha."

Meliodas' face was like 'Gotcha' look written all over it and Akame had unwittingly took the bait when she realizes too late. _Damn you captain..._

Akame fumbled and muttered under her breath, being embarrassed of her gluttonous eating habit by Mead's adoptive aunt that amuses Meliodas and Hawk calling her a gluttonous swine that the Red-Eyed Killer Knight took that as an offense.

During the whole conversation once the plump woman left, Akame had a good conversation with Meliodas after ten years since the Sins split up, talking about their respective jobs with the Owl's Sin of Vanity as the Bernia inn's cook and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath as the owner of his bar called the Boar Hat, however the former appeared to be... upset when she learned that captain used her old Night Raid outfit as the basis of the Boar Hat waitress uniform for Elizabeth for his perverted taste obviously. _No wonder why Elizabeth's clothes looks so similar...captain you copycat._

The two Sins later converse about the whereabout of the remaining Sins, to which Meliodas didn't have a clue concerning their whereabouts lately and that worries Akame. Changing the subject, Meliodas offers her a position as the Boar Hat's cook and she accepted it.

For Elizabeth, Akame soon recognizes her as the third princess of Liones after looking at the silvery-haired girl's earpiece that represents the royal family of Liones and addresses her politely but Elizabeth tells her to just call her by name. As Akame and Elizabeth got to know each other, they enjoyed some girl talk about trivial things even talked about Mead's past and her acting as his surrogate elder sibling to him, that Meliodas and Hawk overheard while in their feasting. They even get to meet Mead in person and understands his intentions of being a prankster before the boy went outside the inn to join the men in a last attempt of pulling out the sword again.

Although the Red-Eyed Killer Knight suspects that the third princess might have forgotten that she already met the Seven Deadly Sins including the eighth as a child when Elizabeth states that it's the first time she met another member of the legendary group of knights after Meliodas.

Well what can Akame expect? Living a life of a royalty hides the truth of a harsh and cruel reality everyone lives in, making anyone believe that they're living in a fairy tale which might be the root of Elizabeth's naive nature. Quite similar to the late Tatsumi who's full of hopes and dreams before experiencing firsthand of the Capitol's extreme corruption and rotting nature of the people living there that shattered his naivety of how sees the world outside his home village.

Despite having a bad start, the Owl's Sin of Vanity got along fine with Hawk only because they share the same sentiments against Meliodas' perversity on Elizabeth. Almost a bit similar to the late 'Genius Sniper' Mine, the talking pig has a lot of inflated ego and looks down on others at first glance, believing them to be swines as if he deludes himself to be a person of higher standards.

To her slight annoyance of his inflated ego and get revenge for being called a 'gluttonous swine', Akame purposely intends to turn Hawk into grilled bacon covered with gravy and baked potatoes and then eat him with her eyes gleaming and mouth drooling in anticipation as she raised a butcher's cleaver much to the talking pig's dismay. Even Meliodas' supporting Akame's notion made Hawk wallow even more in dismay as ever that he had to hide behind Elizabeth in utter fear and cold sweat.

Akame had to admit that Hawk looks tasty when she gave that threat of cooking him but not today... maybe.

After hearing from the explanations of her captain and Elizabeth, who revealed herself to be the third princess of Liones and asked of her aid to save the kingdom from the Holy Knights' oppression, Akame then declares.

"Very well then. As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, I will lend you my power and my Murasame to liberate the kingdom from the Holy Knights, Princess Elizabeth."

"T-thank you, Lady Akame!", Elizabeth happily said. Hawk approves too albeit nervously of her threat and Meliodas as well who gave a carefree thumbs up.

"Captain, can you do something about that sword on the ground first?", Akame asked politely, noticing the townsmen including Mead still trying to give all their got to pull the sword one last time.

Meliodas gave a casual grin. "Sure, Akame. A piece of cake. Now give me two of those mugs please, I'm still thirsty."

After giving Meliodas two mugs filled with Bernian ale, Akame, Elizabeth and Hawk followed the blond boy when he went outside, passing by an exhausted men and Mead who already are at their limit.

As Meliodas placed the two mugs on the ground next to an exhausted Mead. "Well that hits the spot! Alright, I don't have money to pay for the drink and also the food cooked by 'Martha', but how about I'll do this as payment? Ni-shi-shi!", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins said as he removes the sword with ease, which causes the dammed water to gush up like a fountain.

The townsfolk of Bernia were surprised of the blond boy being able to pull out a Holy Knight's sword but then are overjoyed that their town's water had returned at last.

"Hey, could you possibly be the real...", Mead tried to ask Meliodas but is cut off.

"Yes, Mead not just possibly. I'm a real proud owner of the bar!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath declared with a smile and a thumbs up.

"That's not what I meant!", the boy retorted but Meliodas had him make amends with his only family he ever had, mainly the people of Bernia and succeeded.

When everyone celebrated, Elizabeth commends the strength of Meliodas and Hawk irritatingly glaring at Akame in an accusing tone.

"Oi, why didn't you pull out the sword yourself, Akame? _Pugo! Pugo!_"

The Owl's Sin of Vanity defends herself. "I had my hands full during my night raids and cooking, Hawk. I didn't have time for that."

The talking pig arrogantly snorted. "Heh! You're such a spineless pig! Even I can pull out that sword myself! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Then maybe I should have cooked you into grilled bacon and eat you after all.", Akame bluntly told with a neutral look that scared the crap and wits out of Hawk.

"Eek! Save me Elizabeth! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig dramatically exclaimed in fear, hiding behind the third princess' miniskirt.

"L-lady Akame! Don't scare Hawk like that!", Elizabeth naively scolds her but the latter doesn't seem to be fazed that says '_He deserved that_' look.

"Well, Hawk might really taste good if Akame actually cooked him if he didn't keep his ego to himself. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas playfully commented much to Hawk's another wave of dismay.

Moments later back inside the inn, Akame starts packing her things while Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk are at the tables waiting patiently...somewhat for the talking pig's case impatiently.

Then they heard yelping and screams outside that got Akame and the Boar Hat trio's attention.

"What's going on?", Meliodas wonders.

As they take a look outside, they see Twigo and his group of footmen accompanying him are harassing the townsfolk of Bernia, ruining the moment of celebration when they arrived, claiming to receive the town's increased taxes twenty fold but some became defiant and took up shovels and pitchforks to put up a fight.

"Oi, it's that Apprentice Holy Knight! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk noticed Twigo again back in Kaynes Village earlier.

"What's Sir Twigo doing here?", Elizabeth asks.

Meliodas rationalizes. "I think he's been reassigned to another village after the incident at Kaynes."

"We're the ones who caused that incident there, you pig bastard! _Pugo! Pugo!_" Hawk retorted.

Elizabeth clasped her hands on her mouth in horror when she knew what's going on despite her naivety. "I-it's too horrible! He's going to harm those people! And Mead too!"

Overhearing from Elizabeth of Twigo intending to give an example to those defying him by massacring them including children and Mead's one of them, Akame quickly ran back to her room without a second thought and grabbed her Teigu then dashed outside the inn's door as fast as she can.

"...You miserable brat and all everyone else are all in my death toll. It's confirmed!", Twigo raised his long greatsword and seemingly killed Mead and the defiant townspeople with the powerful swing of his weapon...but it was intercepted by Akame with her unsheathed Murasame in a quick flash of speed just in time!

"Guaahh!" Twigo yells as he was pushed back a few meters away from the black-haired girl, trying to regain balance from falling into the ground.

"B-big sis?...", Mead asked in surprise and awe with his jaw dropping when he saw 'Martha's' right sleeve been torn to shreds from Twigo's apparent powerful blow, revealing her Owl tattoo.

The Bernia villagers saw it too and were as shocked as Mead.

"Martha...your right arm..."

"A symbol of an owl?..."

"What the...?"

"She stopped his blade?!"

"I-it can't be..."

The Apprentice Holy Knight had the same feeling as much as everyone else.

"I-impossible! No mere villager cannot have the skill to intercept my attack!... unless.. what? That weapon...no... the demon sword, Murasame!"

Twigo's subordinates began to shake in fear and cold sweat with chills running down their spines upon their superior officer's words.

"M-mu-murasame?!"

"Y-you mean that Demon Sword, Lord Twigo!..."

"We're so dead!"

"T-the-then it means that village girl is..."

Ignoring Twigo and his subordinates' shocked realization, Akame then spoke almost in a tone of regret. "Forgive me, Mead... everyone. I am not the Martha you knew for ten years."

Raising her Teigu to steel herself for a quick battle against Twigo. "My real name is Akame, the Owl's Sin of Vanity. The eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Everyone was now more shocked as ever after 'Martha' had revealed herself to be Akame of the Seven Deadly Sins!

"WHAT?!"

Meanwhile after going outside, Meliodas just stood there grinning mischievously as if he won a fight, making Elizabeth feel worry about Akame and Hawk snorting in annoyance that the blond boy didn't step in to help his fellow Sin.

"Oi, Meliodas! Aren't you gonna help Akame?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk angrily snorted.

Elizabeth naively agrees to the talking pig's opinion. "Y-yes, Hawk is right. Aren't you going to help Lady Akame fight Sir Twigo?"

"No need to. It's Akame's win and I ain't holding her back. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas grinned, leaving Elizabeth and Hawk baffled.

Twigo gripped his weapon tightly and silently cursed his bad luck, first he was easily defeated by Meliodas in Kaynes Village and now he'll be soon had the same bitter taste of defeat or rather death by Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself.

Humiliated by Meliodas, Twigo won't let the Red-Eyed Killer Knight look down on him. He wants to become a Holy Knight like his big brother and now the young woman who he nearly ran over stood in his way! He won't let it be. Not now!

"No! No! It can't be! I won't let it end like this!", the large Apprentice Holy Knight gave a large swing of his long great-sword to execute a powerful blow that cracks the ground and created smoke from the weapon's impact.

However, Akame dodged the attack easily and jumped high over the dusty smoke Twigo created.

Now above the Apprentice Holy Knight, the Owl's Sin of Vanity goes for the quick killing blow before Twigo could even react. "Target... Eliminate!"

Akame made a quick slash of her Teigu's poisoned tip through Twigo's throat and quickly ends the battle in her victory.

"GUWAH!" The Apprentice Holy Knight writhes in pain as his throat was sliced and coughed out blood.

As he was wounded, Akame's Teigu's poison has taken effect as it began to engulf Twigo all over his body slowly. True to her word, Akame had eliminated Twigo for his cruelty on the people of Bernia Village and she showed no remorse for that.

"T-the poison is... killing me from the inside. I-it's confirmed!..." then fall down dead at the thud of his armor, shocking his subordinates who let their anger get the best of them rather than fear.

"Lord Twigo!"

"You bitch!"

"Kill her!"

The lowly footmen foolishly tried to attack Akame but the Red-Eyed Killer Knight simply slashed through them whilst walking past them in great speed, quickly killing them all but one.

"Not a target. Get out and never return. I will eliminate you if you do.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity darkly warned and the man paled in fear of her gaze of red eyes complied as he ran away with his tail between his legs.

"Yo, Akame." Meliodas called out to her.

"Yes, captain?", Akame replied.

Meliodas told her, "You still have something to tell them right?" as he pointed out to the people of Bernia.

Akame turns around to face them as she said regrettably, "I-I...I apologize for hiding my true name for ten years to all of you. I am not Martha but Akame of the Seven Deadly Sins. I revealed myself to save you. I...I don't deserve your forgiveness..o-.."

But the villagers wouldn't want to hear any of it, interrupting her as they said.

"Don't say that!"

"Why should you think such crap, Martha?! You did help us afterall!"

"We don't care if you're an assassin or one of the Seven Deadly Sins!"

"Yeah, you're one of us!"

"Aye!"

Soon the rest of Bernia Village joins in and they didn't care about Akame's past deeds of killing people. Even Mead too, supports them, having realized now that he really did had a friend who's a member of the Seven Deadly Sins!

"No matter who you really are and what you are be it be the Red-Eyed Killer Knight or a cold-blooded assassin, you're still Martha to us.", the village elder stated.

Memories of spending good times together with the people of Bernia Village even with Mead's for ten years had brought Akame to tears.

"T-thank you." The Owl's Sin of Vanity tearfully gave a hug to the young boy and then to his adoptive aunt and thanks the townspeople for that.

Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk witnessed this and find it quite a touching moment for someone who's known to be the cold-blooded Red-Eyed Killer Knight in the kingdom.

Later at night, everyone in Bernia gathered inside the Boar Hat to host their celebration of Meliodas and Akame saving their village, bringing their food and ale.

"Cheers to the bar owner of the Boar Hat, Meliodas! And to our favorite cook, Martha!"

Akame finds it baffling that they still call her by her deceased mother figure's name as her alias but still accepted it either way as everyone started the feast and enjoyed the party. Mead and his adoptive aunt was there too attending the party and Akame joined them in her last moment with them.

Meliodas, on the other hand, does his 'persuading' on Elizabeth in her first time debut as the Boar Hat's waitress, which ended miserably as she kept spilling ordered meals and ale drinks on the floor and made wrong orders, amusing the blond boy and Hawk having to 'clean' the spilled leftovers.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity took pity on the third princess of her pathetic failure but finds it necessary that Elizabeth must learn how to work unlike what pampered royal life she lived at the castle in her childhood. _However...I don't think the king might approve it...*deadpanned*_

In the midst of the party at the Boar Hat, Akame took her leave outside as she looked at the clear dark skies above dotted with stars, unaware that Elizabeth and Meliodas were having a conversation with each other overhearing their conversation about the former's resolve and determination to find the Seven Deadly Sins and save the kingdom from the Holy Knights' oppression. The Owl's Sin of Vanity had to admit Elizabeth's bravery despite her naive nature.

For odd reasons, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath is trying to find a good position to stand on facing the mountains northeast which leads to Fort Solgales Akame notices. _Strange... what is captain up to?...What?! Something coming this way!..."_

Then suddenly a spear imbued with lightning soared in front of Meliodas and the blond boy quickly grabbed it, however resulted to being dragged along with it, causing his left sleeve of his shirt to be ripped apart that revealed his Dragon tattoo and crashed through several buildings before successfully stopping the projectile from destroying Bernia Village and threw it back with great force back to the same direction where the spear came from.

Akame, Elizabeth and Hawk came to Meliodas' side and were relieved that he's alright as he tells them that they should move out of Bernia now, not risking the lives of the villagers should they stay if a Holy Knight or two were sent here.

After Meliodas declared that their next destination is the Forest of White Dreams in search for the next Sin, the Owl's Sin of Vanity make preparations to leave Bernia Village behind and join the Boar Hat crew.

Packing up all of her belongings in her room, Akame donned her outfit used in her past night raids that includes red gauntlets and arm pads and placed Incursio at her back while carrying her sheathed Murasame.

As the Owl's Sin of Vanity tries to leave quietly, the voice of her old employer called out to her. "Oi, you're not leaving without saying goodbye, young lady."

Akame stopped her tracks to see the townspeople of Bernia Village behind her including Mead.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really good with goodbyes.", the former Imperial Assassin said almost regrettably albeit awkwardly.

"Oh don't be Martha. We just want to wish you good luck and farewell when you leave. Take this with you. You need it.", Mead's adoptive aunt said before giving Akame the last payment of silver coins of her job as the inn's cook.

Thanking her former employer, and hugging Mead one last time, Akame picks up her bag. "Well I must be going. Captain's waiting for me. We'll meet again someday, everyone. I'll see you soon too Mead."

"*sniffs* Yeah! I'll be waiting for you, big sis! When you see those blasted Holy Knights, kick their ass!", Mead declared but ended up scolded by his adoptive aunt for using bad languange.

The other Bernian villagers also had their words of farewell and good luck to the Owl's Sin of Vanity.

"Come back soon!"

"We're gonna miss your cooking."

"Have a safe journey!"

"Go give those Holy Knights some hell!"

In the first light of the morning, Akame with her belongings and two Teigus arrived at the Boar Hat where Meliodas, Princess Elizabeth and an impatient Hawk were waiting for her.

As soon as she hopped aboard, the Boar Hat began to move, revealing a giant green pig underneath the bar appearing to be carrying the structure like a hat.

_So that's what the Boar Hat means..._, Akame mentally commented before heading inside the building.

The people of Bernia Village waved goodbye to their departure, hoping they meet again, even Akame/'Martha' some time later in the future as the Boar Hat crew continue the search for the remaining six of the Seven Deadly Sins and stop the Holy Knights...

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that Akame had joined the Boar Hat crew, off to meet with Diane in the next chapter! Since I killed off those two asshole soldiers (the fat bearded and the tall skinny bastards) in chapter 5, I had Twigo on this one...only to kill him off. Fwah! Fwah! Better for him to die by Akame's hand than to explode into a huge mess of human flesh and blood after drinking the Red Demon's blood in a foolish pursuit of greater power provided by Hendrikson. Sorry if I made this conversation in this chapter somewhat awkward. Hehehe. My bad. I apologize!**

**From one of the reviews mentioning about Akame eventually learning magic in order to augment her already formidable inhuman skills of assassination and the sword. I might be thinking of her using demonic shadowy magic similar to the part when Akame used her trump card, you know the red marks around her body and demonic eyes with kanji words all over it. If you got suggestions, be my guest. I'm open to any of them, I'm all ears.**

**Don't ****forget ****to ****review ****and ****enjoy ****reading****! ****:****D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hello what's up guys I'm back and the seventh chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. Thank your for your patience for this updated story and I apologize for the long wait.**

**Edit: I made recent changes due to my mistakes in grammar and unintended cameo of a character that I plagiarized myself from my other fanfic crossover story lol as pointed out by the reviews of the readers. I apologize. *sweatdrops***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptations of the two awesome series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

_10 years ago..._

At a campfire set up for the middle of the night next to the deceased Tyrant Dragon by the Seven Deadly Sins who are resting after defeating it in battle, Akame was tending to Ban's bloodied wound in his neck and slightly half his cheek as she treated it in her basic knowledge of first-aid kit. This had happened after the Fox's Sin of Greed attempted to steal Meliodas' dragon-hilted broken blade when the former took interest in it before trying to take it... and learned not to mess with the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins the hard way.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity just arrived from hunting by the time Ban was still bleeding from his wound by Meliodas still protective of his broken sword and Diane could only watch the altercation between the two men. Like some of the rest of her fellow Sins, Akame is out of her armor, and in her sleeveless undershirt but still has her armored leggings and arm pads. She still had her Murasame at her side and Incursio strapped behind her back.

"Owww! Easssy there Akameee!", Ban complained grumpily in his current state when the Red-Eyed Killer Knight wrapping around his newly-made scar made by Meliodas with bandages.

Displaying a neutral look, Akame bluntly said, "That's what you get for messing around with someone's stuff, Ban. You're lucky captain didn't kill you almost immediately" _And to see Ban's wound has yet to heal as he's immortal. I guess I'm right, immortals can be killed..._, she thought, remembering in an old saying: 'If it bleeds, you kill it.'

"At least it was worrthhh iiiitttt! I get to see Captain's otherrrr siddeeee aside from his calm carefree look he always carry around.", the Fox's Sin of Greed sing-sung commented with a grin on his face

_So he nearly got himself killed for trying to take Captain's broken blade and see his bad side. Just for that? He made Tatsumi look like a mature person., _Akame mentally commented as she continued wrapping the wound. The former Imperial Assassin was well-aware of the broken sword Meliodas always carry around and notices how fiercely protective he was over such a useless weapon but coming from its dragon-hilted appearance and captain, it may be important to him.

"Say, about that sword of yours? You-yeooowwww!", Ban tried to speak but Akame tightened the bandages to make the immortal scream in pain of his unhealed wound, clearly knowing what he's thinking about and he's going to do obviously... as always ever since day one when she joined the legendary group of knights in the kingdom of Liones.

"Don't push it Ban. I'm not Captain and if you dare touch my weapons like the last seven times, you know what happens if you do.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity darkly told the Fox's Sin of Greed before resuming her work on Ban's bloodied wound.

"No! It's not liiiike that, Akame! I mean why do you always carry around that other sword besides your Sacred Treasure and never used it? Not because I'm gonna steal it that happens seeeveral occasions or more. It's something else. Right?", Ban defended himself and that made Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame feeling compelled to tell the Fox's Sin of Greed about it.

"That weapon once belonged to a man I once had my feelings for when I was part of a group back where I came from. He was a strong and kind person. He's naive and stupid sometimes but is whole-hearted and dedicated in accomplishing his goals and missions he's assigned to that benefited for the people. He was such a good person...", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight explained, in reference to the late Tatsumi and his role in Night Raid before his tragic untimely death on his last mission during the revolution against the Empire.

Ban looked up in interest of the man Akame mentioned after overhearing her explanation, "He sounds like a decent guy reminding me of Captain, Akame. And what happened to him?"

"He's dead.", Akame answered immediately in a tone of sadness, recalling how Tatsumi died from overexertion of his already-fatigued body after stopping the fallen form of The Child Emperor's Shikoutazer from crashing on a group of civilians and she cried for his death, berating him for not keeping his promise to stay alive. Out of all the deaths of her old Night Raid comrades save for Najenda, Tatsumi's death hit her the most.

As if he was frozen in spot by one of Merlin's spells, Ban had the look of a person who lost someone he loved a long time ago written on his face as noticed by the Red-Eyed Killer Knight. "...Sorry Akame. I didn't mean to pry into your past or you to talk about it. Nearly forgotten about Law # 3 of the Seven Laaaaws. Hehehe. So that sword serves as a reminder of your past, am I right?"

"Yes Ban, this sword I always carry around at my back is a memento of my fallen comrades and I will not let anyone take it from me. It's all I had left along with Murasame even before joining the Seven Deadly Sins as the eighth member in Liones. That is why I will never use it. And no you're still not stealing them.", Akame said while bluntly told the immortal not get anymore ideas of taking Murasame and Incursio from her.

The Fox's Sin of Greed shrugged it off and sing-sung commented. "Well, whateverrrr, Akame. One of these days, you might end up ussinnng iiitt. Just saying..."

"I hope not...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity muttered, knowing she will never use Incursio, and one Teigu is enough for she still has Murasame. She might find someone who will be the one inheriting Tatsumi's Teigu maybe an apprentice of hers chosen among the new recruits training to become Holy Knights if possible, but then again, she wouldn't simply let it go like the way she showed towards her main Teigu, therefore kept it with her at all times.

After her short recollection, Akame had finished dressing up Ban's unhealed wound and joined up with her fellow Sins for dinner made from the game she caught a while back earlier.

* * *

_Present Day, ten years later_

Back in the present day 10 years later, Akame was given a playful flick on her forehead by Meliodas, knocking her out of trance, thinking about her past twelve years ago while she was in deep thoughts, sitting next to the bar table.

"Ow! Why did you do that for captain?", the black-haired girl complained as she rubbed the flicked forehead of hers and her cheeks flaring red in embarrassment.

"Because, you looked like you've seen a ghost Akame and I wouldn't want that when we open the bar for business while searching for information of the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins' location. Got, it? Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas explained with a carefree tone before returning to cleaning his ale mug as usual.

_The nerve of Captain! Why he always have to do that to me? Now I know how Mine felt when Tatsumi did that to her during their partnership together..._, a red-faced Akame though in complaint, recalling back twelve years ago that after finishing dressing Ban's unhealed wound-now-made scar, she was given a flick on a forehead by Meliodas when he overheard her conversation of her past with Ban, playfully justifying that she violated Law #3 of the Seven Deadly Sins. For Ban, however, he just did for fun by shoving a very disgusting cooked meat in his mouth much to the immortal's dismay.

As for the part she mentioned about her deceased Night Raid comrade Mine, she recalled how the pink-haired Genius Sniper complained how Tatsumi berated her for nearly killing him or rather grazed his hair when the former blasted through an Imperial Fist-trained bodyguard while the latter hold them down as long as possible during their tag-partner team mission in successfully assassinating Iokal, a blood relative to the late Prime Minister Honest and a target of Night Raid's Assassination List.

Since then, Meliodas would do that whenever Akame did something wrong... or just doing it for fun whenever he felt like it. At least he wasn't too perverted towards her, perhaps only as little bit during their first meeting, only to Elizabeth as the Owl's Sin of Vanity noticed when the Dragon's Sin of Wrath made his 'inspection check' on the third princess' bar waitress uniform that really irks the talking pig (and Akame too) who saw that.

Meanwhile after cooling down from her embarrassment, Akame began to unsheathe her Murasame and proceeded to carefully clean off the blood of Twigo and the foolish footmen she easily killed almost too quickly at Bernia Village yesterday, not wanting to get accidentally cut by her deadly Teigu's poisoned tip to keep clean and sharp.

For some reason, while on the move, the giant green pig who's carrying the Boar Hat and also Hawk's mother didn't make much of a bumpy ride on the road to the Forest of White Dreams, unless made a quick stop, which may be not be good thing with the possible risk of accidentally cutting herself with Murasame and ended up dead... or in her trump card form back in her battle against Esdeath in the Empire if she's lucky enough.

"Oi why are you so cautious in cleaning your sword Akame? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk asked upon noticing the Red-Eyed Killer Knight cleaning her Teigu with extreme care after trying to get Meliodas off from Elizabeth futilely.

"Because, Hawk my enchanted weapon Murasame is coated with a powerful poison that can kill a person in a few seconds just like how Twigo died the same way back in Bernia. No antidote for it. A single scratch from this blade is enough to trigger the poison.", Akame explained.

Hawk snorted and arrogantly said, "Heh! Such a dirty trick! Using poison! _Pugo! Pugo! _You rely on that! What you need is power and strength to destroy all of your enemies at your feet and I'm the strongest one there is! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

_This talking pig is getting on my nerves. His arrogant ego about being the strongest made Esdeath look like a sane person._, Akame thought before bluntly said in a neutral look, "Did I forget to mention that Murasame can cut anyone or anything to shreds and pieces for an added effect if the poison is not enough to kill? I could use it to cut you up and cook you into grilled bacon or roast pork then eat you. I always wonder what talking pigs taste like."

"Eek! Elizabeth, save me! Akame is scaring me! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk squealed in fear, running towards Elizabeth and hid behind her short skirts again, clearly lost his arrogance at the moment someone mentioned about cooking him for a meal.

"L-lady Akame! Please don't scare Hawk like that. Be nice to him please.", Elizabeth naively defended her talking animal companion.

"His arrogance is annoying Princess Elizabeth. He deserved that.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity said straightly before resuming her cleaning of Murasame, leaving the third princess confused and Hawk still literally shitting himself in fear.

"Yup, that pig ass deserved that. Hawk's ego is something I need to deal with for ten years. Maybe cooking him might put an end to that. Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas casually commented with a grin.

The talking pig wasn't pleased at all and Elizabeth spoke up in Hawk's defense towards Meliodas and Akame who both appeared to be unfazed of her naive defensive words.

After that small commotion ended, the Boar Hat made a stop in the Forest of White Dreams and luckily Akame finished cleaning her Teigu on time before accidentally cutting herself with it as the crew made their venture into the forbidden forest.

* * *

_At the Forest of White Dreams_

At the Forest of White Dreams with Hawk's Mother carrying the Boar Hat remain on standby outside, the trio and the talking pig had traveled into the depths of the heavily-fogged forest that no one would enter, not even a Holy Knight in search for one of the Seven Deadly Sins believed to be hiding there.

"Are we really gonna be okay? It's been three hours since we entered the forest but we haven't seen a sign of man or beast anywhere.", Hawk nervously commented, feeling cautious in signs of danger in the Forest of White Dreams with Elizabeth, Meliodas and Altria following behind the talking pig.

Elizabeth took a stop and spoke, "Yes. Lord Meliodas, Lady Akame, are you sure one of the Seven Deadly Sins is hiding here in this Forest?"

"Probably...", Meliodas answered while casually walking.

"If this is a hiding place that no Holy Knight may find you there, then it's a perfect place to go here in the Forest of White Dreams", Akame said while scouting ahead for potential danger in the foggy forest.

"True, when the Holy Knights hunted us down, we knew how to lay low and avoided them for ten years until now.", Meliodas commented as he agreed to Akame's statement while casually approaching to Elizabeth's behind to which the Owl's Sin of Vanity noticed immediately and obviously knew what's he going to do that would make Lubbock proud...but not this today.

Then Hawk snorted in anger before exclaiming, "So we came here with no hard evidence?! There are rumors of a crazy monster in this forest, you know! Oh my, where's momma when I need her!?"

Meliodas was about to grab something from Elizabeth's behind but Akame intercepted the Deadly Sins captain's hand successfully and gripped his wrist tightly, darkly warned her commanding officer with her forehead that had tick marks with the meaning of 'pissed off' written all over it added with a neutral look.

"Captain, please stay your hand unless you wanna lose it. I know of a certain friend who did that to an unfortunate person who's as big pervert as you are and it's not going to be pretty if you force my hand.", she said in reference to Leone who broke Lubbock's fingers from behind after easily deducing his attempt to peep at the former in her bath at Night Raid's hot spring bathroom according to Tatsumi in his first introduction to Night Raid.

Meliodas complied in a carefree manner with a nod at the red-eyed young woman before Akame let go of his hand, effectively saving Elizabeth from another dignity-breaking moment from the perverted Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

"L-lady Akame, don't be mean to Lord Meliodas! He was just kind to me.", Elizabeth spoke in defense of Meliodas when she saw the black-haired girl gripping on the blond boy quite tightly.

Akame, unfazed of the princess' naivety, ignored Elizabeth before continuing onward further into the Forest. Hawk, who saw that, is pleased to see Akame having at least restrained Meliodas from doing perverted on Elizabeth and wished he could've done the same.

"Well, moving past that...", Meliodas spoke while continuing walking. "You're letting it end here?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig angrily asked if they're giving up the search for one of the Sins in the Forest of White Dreams.

The blond boy continued his statement, "I do have a hunch. The Forest of White Dreams is covered by the fog, making it difficult to traverse in horseback. It's easy to lose your lose your sense of direction, so even hunters and travelers avoid this place."

"Captain's right. Not even my senses can tell what might have happened heading to our direction. The fog in this Forest had messed my instincts quite bad.", the ex-Night Raid member commented in agreement to Meliodas' explanation.

"That's right! It would be easy to hide here.", Elizabeth naively agreed. The Red-Eyed Killer Knight face-palmed in response. _You don't say..._.

"Hey! Quit slowing us down and get moving! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk loudly yelled at his human friends for being too slow in their search.

Elizabeth nodded in response and replied, "Y-yes!"

"Calm down Hawk. It's not like we have four feet like you have.", Akame bluntly commented.

"Yeah Hawk. No need to be in a rush. No one likes an uptight piglet-", Meliodas spoke but stopped when he saw something very unusual. The two women stopped as well when they saw it also.

"Huh? Who's an uptight piglet?!", Hawk angrily retorted but multiple voices similar to him spoke his words at the same time, revealing to be many several Hawks surrounding the talking pig.

"Eek! What? There's so many of me!", Hawk exclaimed when he saw other pigs looking just like him. Then all the pigs resembling Hawk began to speak in his voice as well and argued among themselves on who's the real one.

The three people had different reactions to see many Hawks in the Forest of White Dreams: Meliodas looked on as if he wasn't surprised, Elizabeth naively wonders if it's the monster of the Forest, and Akame can only give a deadpanned neutral look.

Hawk quickly ran towards his human friends, desperate to get them believe that he's the real one then the other Hawks had the same idea as well.

"Meliodas! I'm telling you I'm the real one!"

"What are you saying you impostor?"

"Shut up swine!"

"No I'm the real one!"

"No I am!"

As the Hawks continue arguing who's the real one, Meliodas simply dashed through the group of talking pigs, knocking them all down simultaneously even the real one in a very quick speed much to their complete dismay. "N-no mercy..."

_Okay that's animal cruelty..._, Akame mentally commented with a sweat-drop while Elizabeth approached and called out Hawk in concern of his safety and well-being naively. "Hawk!"

Hearing her voice, the Hawks took notice of her and ran towards the silver haired girl with tears in their eyes to hide behind her. "WAAAHH! Elizabeth! Mommy doesn't hurt me like you..."

The third princess tried to turn around to look at the Hawks but noticed they disappeared in a growing fog. "What is this fog?...", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight wondered before seeing something emerging from nowhere.

"Hawk?...H-huh? W-who's there?", Elizabeth demanded before seeing a shadowy figure identical to her figure right before her eyes before multiple shadows of the same figure appeared out of nowhere.

Meliodas and Hawk, the real one this time, saw them too and to their surprise, all figures looked like Elizabeth! "M-me?", Elizabeth wondered upon looking at her doppelganger before the rest of those who looked like her began to call out to the blond boy's name all together at the same time. "Lord Meliodas!"

Then the Elizabeths began to argue among themselves as to who is the real one among themselves to Meliodas, who was trying to find out the real Elizabeth with a gleeful look on his face. "Ooh. Boobs galore.", the blond boy playfully commented.

"Now's not the time for that! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk angrily retorted.

Without a second thought, the Owl's Sin of Vanity walked straight towards the Elizabeths who looked at her confusedly as the former unsheathed her Teigu and uttered, "Eliminate."

"Eek! Akame what are you doing?! You might hurt Elizabeth! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk panicked when he saw her intending to kill a whole group of Elizabeth-lookalike, fearing she might harm the real one.

"Oi, Meliodas do something! Stop her!", the talking pig called out to his human friend but noticed him casually grinning.

"Make sure you kill them all, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame! Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy said with a smile, earning a bite from Hawk upset that Elizabeth will be caught in Akame's killing spree.

Then the unexpected happened. The Elizabeths are sweating in fear! And the real one was revealed to be not among them afraid of the Red-Eyed Killer Knight. "Eh? What's going on?", the silvery haired princess naively wondered while Hawk became confused. Meliodas remained grinning as ever to see the impostors sweating themselves in a mere mention of Akame's other feared title.

"So... who will be the first to be eliminated?", Akame said as she continued her approach, exerting a black-red demonic aura around herself and her Teigu, ready to annihilate the doppelgangers.

Now shaking and panicking in fear, the Elizabeths suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke and revealed themselves to be little humanoids wearing robes as they ran away, far away from Akame who later sheathed back her Murasame.

"Oi, it's the Prankster Imps!", Hawk finally realized who they are. "After them!", Meliodas declared and the Boar Hat crew went after the creatures residing in the Forest of White Dreams.

Following after them, the group noticed the Prankster Imps heading straight to a sleeping figure in the forest with Elizabeth and Hawk worried that they might attack her whilst sleeping alone, thinking she's a little girl. However Meliodas and Akame knew who and what that person is.

"Lady Diane!", the Prankster Imps cried out the Giantess' name in a respectful yet intimidated manner.

It's Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy of the Seven Deadly Sins. Currently, she wears a short-sleeved one piece orange suit, and boots. That includes the backpack she wears at her back. On her hands are finger-less gauntlets of a blueish leathery material covered in shiny steel studs and in her left thigh, a symbol of the serpent was spotted.

With sweat-dropped and nervous expressions on their faces, the Prankster Imps loudly informed Diane while the Boar Hat crew looked on with either surprised or calm faces at the face of a Giant before them. "Lady Diane, two Holy Knights made it past us!"

Opening her eyes, Diane woke up from her long beauty sleep and crushed the ground with her metal gauntlet to get up and her enormous heights greatly dwarfs the Boar Hat crew and the Prankster Imps.

"Is she...a Giant?", Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Yes, yes it is Elizabeth.", Akame just answered. The Owl's Sin of Vanity had never seen a giant before in the Empire but she did see the late Dr. Stylish in his mutated gigantic Danger Beast hybrid form during his attack on Night Raid base before eliminating him with help of her comrades and another large humanoid Danger Beast from the same man's inhumane experiments who interrupted Akame and Kurome's duel to the death that forced the two sisters to work together to destroy it in an abandoned chapel outside the Imperial Capital's borders.

The Giantess then began to speak, "Holy Knights?..."

"S-she's huge!", Hawk commented in a panicked and Akame gave a 'Seriously?' look at the talking pig.

"N-no! We're definitely not Holy Knights!", Elizabeth defended herself before Meliodas suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye by Diane's swipe while Akame quickly dodged in time easily, leaving the silver haired princess and the talking pig baffled of the blond boy's disappearance before looking up to see that he's already literally in the hand of the Giantess.

Interrogating Meliodas at the grip of her hand, Diane asked seriously with skeptic look on her face. "Are you a Holy Knight?" Fearing his safety, Elizabeth and Hawk cried out frantically, demanding Meliodas' release while Akame remained calm and watched.

Hearing the name 'Meliodas' got into Diane's ears and wondered, "Huh? Meliodas?..."

"Hey, Diane! It's been ten long years!", Meliodas greeted his fellow Sin in a casual carefree manner.

Then the Giantess took one serious look on the blond boy's face and closed her eyes, but to reveal two stars in them as she squealed with joy. "Captain! Captain! Captain! I really missed you, Captain!" as she played with Meliodas like a doll much to Elizabeth and Hawk's surprise to see the sudden change of Diane's mood upon seeing the blond kid again, addressing him as captain, while Akame displayed her neutral look.

"Captain?...", Elizabeth wondered out loud.

"Diane? You mean this Giant is one of the Seven Deadly Sins!? The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane?", Hawk exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, Hawk. Princess Elizabeth, this is Diane, the Serpent's Sin of Envy.", Akame introduced her fellow Sin to the third princess who now understood after realizing the differences between the wanted posters and the real deal.

The Serpent's Sin of Envy looked down and saw the Owl's Sin of Vanity in a different look, then she squealed in joy. "Oh it's you Akame! Nice to see you again! It's been so long! Did you cut your hair and is that new outfit you're wearing? I like it! _Kyah!_"

"Great to see you again Diane. You really haven't changed literally at all like Captain. Well for me, I just had a recent change for ten years", Akame said with a warm smile.

Diane smiled in return before noticing Hawk and was happy to see that captain remembered how she loved a whole pig roast along with Akame who shared the same thing before grabbing the talking pig despite his failing protests and proceeded to roast him alive for her feast! That surprises Elizabeth and Akame appeared to be drooling in anticipation and Meliodas commented that Hawk smelled delicious much to the talking pig's dismay.

But after a moment of cruel comedy on Hawk, he was released reluctantly as he puffed on his roasted back to cool it off. Feeling sad that she may never get to eat Hawk fully roasted and tasty, Diane noticed Elizabeth and asked her captain, " So, who's that girl, captain?"

"N-nice to meet you, Lady Diane. I'm Elizabeth. I'm traveling together with Lord Meliodas.", Elizabeth nervously greeted the Giantess in an honorific way while Diane took a glance on her appearance, quite a bit immodest courtesy of her Captain's perverted taste and that outfit is vaguely familiar with Akame's old attire she noticed in her closet back ten years ago.

After hearing her introductions, Diane turned to her captain and asked, "Just you and the Captain?"

"Akame and Hawk as well.", Meliodas added.

With a smile on her face appearing to have understood them quite well, Diane spoke to her captain, "Oh is that so?..."

Obviously knowing what's going to happen next, Akame silently counted, sighing. "Here we go again...3,...2,...1." Elizabeth and Hawk wondered why she's speaking like that.

"Yep, anyway-", Meliodas attempted to explain more details but the Serpent's Sin of Envy suddenly slammed her captain into the ground hard in anger, destroying it as he slid through it until crashing into the large boulder nearby! Akame quickly got Elizabeth and Hawk out of the way when that happened as she thought right.

"YOU CHEATER!", the Giantess yelled.

After being sent crashing into the ground by Diane, Meliodas came unscathed as if nothing happened to him at all. While Elizabeth and Hawk tried to recover from the sudden strike on the Deadly Sins' captain by Diane, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight commented, "Oh great, another of Diane's romantic outbursts."

After her anger had erupted, the Serpent's Sin of Envy fell on her knees then broke in tears of Meliodas' 'betrayal' of her love for him, "Waah! Just when I thought I was finally reunited with the man I love, you brought a woman with you? You've scarred a maiden's heart! Waah!"

_Talk about crazy romance attachments. I don't how Diane fell in love with Captain but she's been like this and that even before the day I joined the Seven Deadly Sins ten years ago. Oh well, at least she isn't as crazy as Esdeath_, Akame deadpanned thought of the Giantess' romantic outburst on Meliodas and recalled how the late Ice Queen held a possessive form of love towards Tatsumi according to the latter himself.

"...but if you have any excuses, tell me now!", the Giantess demanded.

When Meliodas calmly approached Diane and tried to speak, "Well, I really don't have an excu-"

Suddenly, Diane, still tears in her eyes, immediately pounded Meliodas in a heartbeat with a barrage of numerous very fast punches of her armored fists in a blind love rage, destroying the ground she smashed on much to the Boar Hat crew's surprise. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! YOU PERVERT! YOU WOMANIZER! YOU CHEATER!"

Akame Elizabeth and Hawk could only gape in surprise and deadpanned looks of the Giantess' nonsensical rambling/rampage on the blond boy while being pelted by debris heading in their faces except Akame who dodged them.

"Lord Meliodas?...", Elizabeth weakly called out his name.

"What the hell is this?..", Hawk sweat-dropped asked.

"Don't worry. She's always like this. After all, Diane wasn't called the Serpent's Sin of Envy for nothing..", Akame commented straightly on Diane's one-sided jealously.

"Captain, YOU...IDIOT!" as Diane made her last blow that destroyed the surrounding area of the Forest of White Dreams with a mushroom-like smoke emerging from the destructive impact, leaving destroyed terrain and trees as a result of Diane's rampage.

"And that's why Elizabeth is searching for the Seven Deadly Sins to stop the Holy Knights.", Meliodas finished his explanation to his fellow Sin about the whole situation they are in now while suffering few bumps on his head from Diane's continuous barrage of punches after surviving all that but didn't seem to care about it at all.

Akame remained in different and stayed quiet in the meantime.

"Oh...So that's why. I got ahead of myself and lost my temper. Sorry...And I'm sorry for trying to eat the piggy as well.", Diane apologized in a shamed tone and a kneeling position to her captain all for the misunderstanding.

Hawk wasn't pleased of the Giantess' apology but relented when Akame gave a look at him. Later Diane questioned Elizabeth's relationship with Meliodas but Akame told her comrade that they're not in that type of relationship which the blond boy confirmed it himself.

Seeing that they've reached to an understanding, Meliodas spoke, "Anyways, Elizabeth and I are tracking down the Seven Deadly Sins. Akame is the first one we found back in Bernia yesterday before we located you Diane in the Forest of White Dreams. She works in the village's inn as Martha. Anyways, I have a few questions for them myself. "

"Uh, you forgot Hawk too...", Akame added in to Meliodas' explanation while wondering in her thoughts, _Did he refer to what happened ten years ago?..._

"Hmm...I see. Well, I'll tag along as well. The Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane, shall lend you my power!", Diane made her decision to join the Boar Hat crew to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins and stop the Holy Knights as she got up from her kneeling position.

"Thanks! That'll help!", Meliodas spoke, looking pleased to see his fellow Sin joining them in their quest while having his hands on his pockets. Akame smiled and Hawk nodded silently, pleased also to have a new comrade in arms in their group.

"Thank you very much, Lady Diane!", Elizabeth happily thanked the Giantess for the assistance she may bring in the future.

The Serpent's Sin of Envy then had a word for the third princess of Liones. "Let me say this first!

"Y-yes!", Elizabeth responded.

"The only reason why I'm lending you my power is because of Captain here." as Diane made her point that made Elizabeth feel intimidated.

For the Prankster Imps, they were more than happy of Diane's departure from the Forest of White Dreams as they shout in joy after overhearing the conversation while hiding behind the boulder that got the Boar Hat crew's attention. "Th-thank goodness! We can finally live in peace!"

"Lady Diane threatened to go on a rampage if we didn't help her hide in here forever!"

Hawk saw their joy on faces and commented, "You guys had it rough too, huh?"

"Wow, no wonder why they're so scared...", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight muttered.

Then a crow with red eyes glowing cawed, which was heard by the Boar Hat crew and the Giantess in an echo, wondering what's going on. Hawk then smelled something weird and told his human and Giant companions. "Smells like rain clouds. _Pugo! Pugo! _Look!"

As the Boar Hat crew and the Serpent's Sin of Envy looked up after heeding Hawk's words, a vortex of thunderclouds formed in the sky as Diane wondered, "Thunderclouds?" Then a large lightning bolt struck the whole group starting with Meliodas.

"Oh? What's this?", the blond kid wondered as he was restricted by lightning restraints.

"Captain?", Diane said before being entangled by the same thing Meliodas was ensnared to following with Elizabeth, Hawk, and the Prankster Imps.

"M-my body's paralyzed.", Elizabeth said as the lightning shackles rendered her immobile.

"I can't move!", Hawk commented, having felt the same thing the silver haired girl did. "Can't move!", the Prankster Imps had said the same thing too.

However, Akame remained unaffected by the large lightning bolt about to strike her as she quickly turns herself into a ghostly black shadow, allowing the lightning current pass through her harmlessly into the ground.

"L-lady Akame...you're not affected?", Elizabeth wondered while trying to move from her lightning bonds around her body.

"Yes Elizabeth, yes it is. That is my power, my cloak of shadows defend me from any magical attack by my will.", the former Imperial Assassin told the third princess after looking at herself still free as a bird as the shadowy cloak around her disappears. _Must be a little out of practice with my magic power and I still need to get used to it_, she thought.

Elizabeth, Hawk and the Prankster Imps were somewhat surprised that Akame was the only one who wasn't imprisoned in a lightning prison caused by the lightning bolt falling from the sky they are in now while Meliodas and Diane knew that it's Akame's Power defending her automatically.

"Impressive...you've managed to resist my lightning. Well done, Owl's Sin of Vanity.", a voice called out complimenting Akame' resistance to his Power and everyone turned around to see a pinkette man in a suit of armor with his broadsword coated with electricity cackling around it approaching them as he continued, "We finally meet...the Seven Deadly Sins."

"This power...", Diane said as if she recognized it before.

"Yep, without a doubt. It's a Holy Knight", Meliodas made his answer to his fellow Sin.

Akame darkly looks on the pink-haired Holy Knight. _So we meet again not as Martha but as Akame, Little Gil._

Elizabeth took a good look at the man and recognized him, "Gilthunder... You're Gilthunder, right?"

The Holy Knight with lightning magic named Gilthunder didn't reply with words, only cold emotionless eyes as Elizabeth asks, "Why...Why are you?.."

"You know him?", Meliodas asked.

"He's a Holy Knight very close to my father, the king. He's the son of the Great Holy Knight Zaratras so he would visit the royal palace often. I've known him since I was young.", Elizabeth explained to them while recalling her childhood days with young Gilthunder and her two sisters while their fathers, the Great Holy Knight and the king of Liones watches on with smiles on their faces.

Something came into Meliodas' mind as if he heard the name before then the realization struck him, "The Great Holy Knight's son?...You're Little Gil!"

"Y-you know him?", Elizabeth wondered.

"Yeah! He'd tag along to my training sessions in the palace!", Meliodas answered to the silver-haired girl's question, recalling how Little Gil looked up to him as a hero at that time in the past before turning back to Gilthunder. "You've gotten big! Then, again it's been ten years."

The former Night Raid member also remembered him among the children (Elizabeth included) playing knight rescuing a damsel in distress around the castle ten years ago when she met the late Great Holy Knight Zaratras, the boy's father during the assessment of adjusting an extra member into the Seven Deadly Sins and now that boy has grown up into a heartless cold Holy Knight ten years today.

Gilthunder coldly retorted, "If you've got time to be joking around, then you've got an escape plan, haven't you?"

Meliodas playfully joked, "Oh don't worry Little Gil. Akame is the escape plan. Ni-shi-shi."

"Wh-what?!..", Akame said in a deadpanned look and a small embarrassed blush after tilting sideways in hearing that joke.

"...So you must be Akame, the one hiding in Bernia Village for ten years and the one who caused disruption to our supply lines and attacked outposts and installations including Fort Solgales one-time, am I correct?", the pinkette Holy Knight asked.

"Yes, Little Gil. That's me. I'm the one who did all that because you nearly caused ruin to the town I've lived in and grown to love with the townsfolk had not my efforts to keep them alive and later captain arrived here pulled it out himself.", Akame replied, feeling upset that the Holy Knights had twisted such a sweet boy she knew ten years ago growing up into cold heartless person he is now. And that she's going to eliminate him just as she did with Twigo

The pinkette Holy Knight remained unmoved of Akame's dark words towards him as he continued towards the Boar Hat crew.

Hawk, still trapped, noticed the electricity after struggling weakly and wondered out loud, "Hey, this lightning..."

"Yeah. Sealing the underground river at Bernia and attempting to destroy the village. That was you, right?", Meliodas deduced that it was Gilthunder, the culprit behind it.

"No, Lord Meliodas! There's no way! He's not that type of perso-", Elizabeth tried to defend Gilthunder, believing that he wasn't responsible behind Bernia's crisis but Akame interrupted. "It's Little Gil, no doubt. While I was Martha in Bernia, I saw him insulting the town of its latest ale they've worked so hard to make and then stuck his sword on the ground after Mead offended him for such degrading comment. And also the one who threw that spear, intending to destroy the village from Fort Solgales if Captain hadn't caught it in time."

"But...", Elizabeth tried to deny but saw the cold emotionless look of hatred in Gilthunder's eyes and backed away an inch in fear. "No way..."

Diane tried to break free of her lightning shackles with brute strength as she said, "This is nothing..." But Gilthunder tightened the prison around the Giantess and Meliodas had her stand down now much to her confusion.

In a quick flash of speed, Gilthunder appeared from Meliodas' behind and placed his lightning-imbued broadsword on the tip of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's neck, with the threat to beheading him.

"Dammit!..", Akame commented as she was about draw out her Teigu to quickly kill him but Meliodas immediately ordered her to stand down to which she obeyed albeit reluctantly.

"Do you know why the Holy Knights are after the Sins' heads?", Gilthunder asked Meliodas at the tip of sword on the neck.

"Beats me.", Meliodas casually replied, unfazed of Gilthunder's weapon at his neck.

"One half says it's to kill the traitorous knights who attempted to overthrow the kingdom. The other half is to prove our might by defeating the legendary Seven...or rather Eight.", the pinkette Holy Knight explained to the Deadly Sins' captain.

Meliodas, still unfazed, asked Gilthunder, "And what do you say about that?"

"Both. No, more than that.", the lightning-clad Holy Knight replied. "More?", Meliodas wondered also.

Switching his cold eyes to anger, Gilthunder began to explain more. "Yes. Revenge for the murder of my father, the Great Holy Knight Zaratras. He was hailed as the strongest of the Holy Knights. So killing you all will be proof...that I've surpassed him.", as flashbacks of his younger self swearing to avenge his father's murder ten years ago.

"So, in other words, you're saying I'm your father's enemy?", the blond kid asked again.

"Is that incorrect?", the pink-haired Holy Knight coldly skeptically wondered.

Meliodas then began to look up in the sky and tried to remember something what really happened ten years ago. "Who knows. But I don't have much of a recollection of what happened back then."

"Captain...", Diane looks on with worried look on her eyes. "Lord Meliodas...", Elizabeth had the same worried look in her eyes as well.

"I also remember that day too, Captain..It all started when it happened.", Akame said quite upset, remembering that event.

Meliodas, still with Gilthunder's blade at his neck, then began his short recollection, "The last thing I remember was being called to an old castle in the outskirts of town in the capital city of the kingdom after our last mission...".

* * *

_Ten years ago at the Liones Kingdom capital during the National Foundation Day_

At the capital of Liones where the citizens of the kingdom celebrated the national holiday of their country in a form of fireworks, there was a large castle in the middle of the outskirts of the capital city.

Within in are the Seven Deadly Sins, including the eight one, themselves all garbed in their respective full body armor and unique helms with the exception of Meliodas, Diane and Akame who took their helms off. And the legendary group of knights walked in the old castle's hallway as they discuss among themselves along the way while some remained quiet throughout the whole conversation.

"Lord Great Holy Knight said that he had something important matter to discuss...", Gowther in his violet giant armor said emotionlessly in a booming voice.

"An important manner, huh? Man, today's the National Foundation Day Festival so I thought I can finally go drinking.", Meliodas, in his silver and red armor while holding his demonic looking helm and his dragon-hilted broken bladed sword sheathed at his back, complained.

"As if you need a festival as an excuse to drink, Captain. You're always drinking anyway.", King in his yellow brown fat-fitting armor with a chest-nut helm retorted at his captain for the complaint.

"That's true.", Meliodas playfully agreed to King in a carefree way.

"Oh! Maybe it's a reward for defeating the Troll Queen awhile back!", Diane in her orange armor and holding her hammerhead-horned helm playfully spoke, speculating that the Great Holy Knight might give them a reward after the mission involving the defeat of the Troll Queen.

"Then, it's probably a scolding...We also broke the Great Druid Altar when we did that...Well Akame did the killing blow that caused all that. Hehehe.", Merlin in her blue regal armor with a dress and a helm with a wing emblem, playfully spoke while levitating rather than walking like her teammates do, recalling how they went overboard in their battle with the Troll Queen that resulted in the destruction of the sacred place for the Druids, especially the Owl's Sin of Vanity who landed a final strike in the end.

"You're saying that it looks like my fault, Merlin.", Akame, with long black hair at that time, in her jet-black armor while carrying her helm and still had her Murasame and Incursio at her side, deadpanned said in a neutral look that says 'Why me?' written all over it.

In response, Merlin gave a playful smirk that says "Yes, yes it is Akame."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity couldn't blame herself after all because it's true as it happened while the rest of the Seven fought the Troll Queen in the open, she caught her target unaware and killed her in one blow as Murasame's poison seeped into the Troll Queen, killing her instantly and her corpse collapsed on the Great Druid Altar in the process.

Meliodas then decides to end the conversation between he and his fellow Sins. "Oh well, it's doesn't matter. After the scolding, let's hit the festival!" Ban in his red armor and King were taken aback and exclaimed, "You already decided that it's a scolding!"

With Meliodas and King pushing the large door open to meet with the Great Holy Knight, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath made his first call.

"Yo!-...Great Holy Knight!" as he was shocked to see the bloodied and horribly skewered corpse of his superior officer with swords and spears pierced in his body in a largely destroyed room scarred with sword slashes and blast marks, implying that the Great Holy Knight might have put up a fight before his brutal death at the hands of his unknown murderers.

The Seven Deadly Sins including the eighth member were horrified of the Great Holy Knight's brutal murder upon seeing his corpse.

"This is brutal...", the Fox's Sin of Greed first spoke after feeling disgusted of the murder, even for someone like him who kills people on missions, he still has his standards.

"He's completely skewered!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy said in a horrific tone in her voice.

"Who would do such a thing!?", King, also horrified, demanded the answer. "More importantly, why was the Great Holy Knight targeted?", Merlin wondered.

"Yeah. Holy Knights are the guardians of the kingdom and divine, warlike entities. Killing one is basically an act of treason.", Escanor in his multi-colored heavy plated armor said his statement about the status of the Holy Knights, breaking his long silence.

"No..., this can't be happening...", Akame muttered in horror to see a man who's as accepting as King Bartra. It's like the Empire all over again and oh boy she had a bad feeling about this. Diane had a realization of what's going on. "So this was premeditated?"

Then suddenly the Eight Deadly Sins felt numerous presences heading their way and headed out to the windows of the old castle to see what is going on.

"This presence!...", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth said in surprise.

"This is...all the Holy Knights from all over the kingdom!", Meliodas said as three hundred Holy Knights and a thousand foot soldiers and knights have surrounded the Seven Deadly Sins, ready to strike by command.

"W-what's going on? This can't be happening!", Akame said in shock before the castle they were in is now under attack by the Holy Knights and it's on the verge on collapsing.

"Shit! They've begun attacking!", Escanor spoke, displeased of the terrible turn of events when the Holy Knights attacked.

Turning around to his team, Meliodas gave out his last order, "No time to figure this out now! Just get out of here! Split up! We'll regroup later!"

The rest of Seven Deadly Sins complied to their captain's last order as they all said, "Understood, Captain!" before splitting up to make their escape from the bombarded castle. As soon as all of the Sins began their escape from the kingdom and fought their way out through the ranks of the Holy Knights, Akame put on her helm and readies herself to get out of the castle and eliminate anyone trying to kill her, then she overheard a faint sound.

"...Captain, sorry..."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity turned around to see a mysterious figure concealed by the smoke and rubble of a collapsing building knocking down Meliodas from behind unconscious.

"Captain!", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight cried out. She tried to rush to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's aid but due to the collapse of more debris falling down on her, she stopped only to witness the one attacked her captain, standing over his unconscious form.

She could not tell who the assailant was due to the smoke and tried to find a way to get to Meliodas. However, with the structure in the near brink of collapse, Akame had to leave her captain behind, hoping that he survived through this and asked for forgiveness should they meet again if he survived as she mercilessly cut her way through anyone standing in her way using her shadowy 'demonic' magic and her Teigu, successfully escaping the capital city of Liones as did the rest of the Sins.

This began the Seven Deadly Sins' ten years of hiding after its disbandment and led to Akame's settlement in Bernia Village as Martha as the inn's cook and well-liked friend among the villagers until now.

* * *

_Back to the present day at the Forest of White Dreams_

Back to reality after recalling the tragic event ten years ago, Meliodas, while still trapped in his lightning prison, continued his explanation. "Those were the last words I remember. When I came to my senses, I found myself in a hole somewhere. That's where I met Hawk." Akame listened to her captain's story and understood him. That connected the dots to that mystery but there are still more to go. _So that's what happened_, she thought_._

Having heard of Meliodas' story, Elizabeth naively thought out loud, "That's...That means the person who killed the Great Holy Knight isn't Meliodas-.."

"Who cares what he says?", Gilthunder coldly retorted to her naive conclusion.

"Gilthunder!", the silver-haired princess called out, feeling offended.

Still holding his broadsword at the neck of Meliodas, the pink-haired Holy Knight coldly said, "The traitorous knights who attempted to overthrow the kingdom..I've just found them."

"Gilthunder, you're wrong! You heard what Meliodas said, right? They're weren't the one who killed your-"

Having heard enough of her naivety, Akame then told the third princess, "Elizabeth, stop it. There's no reasoning with Little Gil. If that's what he believed his father was murdered by us ten years ago, then it'd be pointless to convince him of our innocence no matter what you say. Don't be naive. He's far beyond reasonable now."

"B-but...", Elizabeth tried to argue back but Gilthunder finds himself agreeing with the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's opinion.

"You should listen to Akame more, Elizabeth. Your naive nature can be a nuisance with your friends and blinded your eyes from this cruel reality you are living in. It might even be the death of you, if you keep this up. Grow up. This is the real world Elizabeth, you need to wake up.", Gilthunder coldly said.

This threatens to bring Elizabeth to tears of the hurtful words Gilthunder just spoke and hung in shame before the latter continued, getting her attention, "Elizabeth...The Kingdom's top priority is to ensure your safety. But that's got nothing to do with me." Removing his broadsword from Meliodas' neckpoint before seemingly threaten the princess, Gilthunder continued. "The matter of your life or death is a mere grain of sand in the path towards the Holy Knights' rule.", then lowered his weapon down to release Elizabeth from her lightning bonds much to her surprise.

"Get out of here. My business is with the Sins.", the pink-haired Holy Knight coldly said.

Unwilling to let her old childhood friend harm Meliodas, mostly him, and Diane even Akame too, she put herself in between Meliodas and Gilthunder with her arms spreading. "I won't let you lay your hand on them!", she declared.

_I admit Elizabeth's brave. Naive but brave. She's too more naive than Tatsumi...It'll be the death of her... *sighs*_, Akame mentally thought as she unsheathes her Murasame before saying, "Well in that case, I'll eliminate you Little Gil."

"L-lady Akame please don't! Don't kill him!", the silvery-haired girl cried frantically at the Owl's Sin of Vanity for intending to end her childhood friend's life but the latter insisted he must die much to her disbelief even more.

"Akame. Stand down. Now.", Meliodas strongly ordered and Akame relented again much to her discomfort. _Why would Captain stop me from killing Gilthunder after all he had done during the past ten years? He needs to be eliminated. Human nature is the most dangerous after all. Is there a meaning behind it?_, she thought.

The pinkette Holy Knight noticed Hawk, still in his lightning shackles, suffering in slight but over-dramatic agony near at his feet. "_Pugo! Pugo! _I can't hold on any longer...The electricity is making me numb..._Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk said.

Gilthunder then kicked Hawk far into the other side of the Forest and Elizabeth quickly left her defensive position from Meliodas, Diane and Akame to tend to her talking animal companion's well-being, just the four knights alone.

"Now that I've taken care of the nuisances...It's time we settle this." as he approached still-immobile Meliodas and Diane, ignoring a still-free Akame despite her presence and killing intention.

"You sure about this? You've never beaten me before you know?", Meliodas asked skeptically of Gilthunder's capability to fight against him.

Gilthunder said his cold words, "The past is merely the past. I'm stronger than the Seven Deadly Sins now." before moving closer to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath to boastfully declare that he's stronger than the legendary knights now.

Akame was taken aback of what Gilthunder had said. He's stronger than the Seven Deadly Sins now? Really? That boast declaration of his strength feels more like an ant challenging the boot. If he's really the stronger as he claims to be know, then Esdeath will be more than obliged to test his claim of strength if she ever heard that coming from his mouth.

With the calm look on his face as if he understood the meaning of Gilthunder's boast, Meliodas then spoke, "That might be true, but you don't know for sure."

"Well then, I'll release you and we can find out.", the pinkette Holy Knight coldly said before backing away in a proper standing position.

"Nah. No need for that.", Meliodas refused Gilthunder's offer to release them from his bondage as he and Diane easily broke free of the lightning restraints on them just as easily.

"I could've easily escaped whenever I felt like it.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath care-freely commented.

"If I felt like it, I could've cut you down along with this entire forest.", Gilthunder coldly retorted.

"That's impossible...", the Deadly Sins captain retorted back.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity gave a 'Seriously' deadpanned look upon hearing that. Thanks to her experience with battles against enemy Teigu users and Danger Beasts back in the Empire, anything's possible even cutting down the entire forest or destroying a whole landscape.

"In that case, I'll just kill you.", the pinkette Holy Knight declared his killing intent.

Meliodas then made his playful retort, "Right back at you."

Turning to the two women, Meliodas told them off. "Stay out of this, Diane. Akame, you too. That's an order." Diane complied to her captain's orders quite too easily. Way too easily as the Giantess said, "Okay, captain." Akame reluctantly complied, knowing that they might have an advantage over the Holy Knight standing before them but she couldn't disobey Captain's orders and relented as she stood down her Murasame.

"Too embarrassed to lose a fight with a three-on-one advantage?", Gilthunder coldly wondered why Meliodas ordered his two comrades out of the battle.

Gilthunder readying himself on battle positions with his feet firmly on the ground and Meliodas did the same thing.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm just trying to be polite", the blond kid told the Holy Knight, ready for battle.

After a short but intense stare-down, the two combatants quickly started the fight as Gilthunder summoned lightning from the skies, channeling its lightning to his broadsword before swinging his weapon on the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, resulting the exploding lightning but realizes too late that Meliodas, having unsheathed his Broken Blade, swung his weapon that pushed Gilthunder back with a powerful reflective attack of his lightning.

"I told you, didn't I? 'Right back at you'.", Meliodas made his point of his words but Gilthunder, survived the reflective attack, and coldly retorted. "I told you, didn't I? That I'd kill you." before trying to cut down the Dragon's Sin of Wrath in half but the latter back-flipped and clashed his Broken Blade with Gilthunder's broadsword before touching the ground.

The two combatants clashed in seemingly equal speed and skill of the blade as they fought almost anywhere in the Forest of White Dreams including up in the dark cloudy sky itself until the pinkette Holy Knight managed to send the Dragon's Sin of Wrath pummeling into the ground hard in his fierce offensive, its tremors felt by Elizabeth who still went after Hawk and worries about the latter.

On the ground where Meliodas lay crashing down with the human-shaped hole cracked by his impact, he slightly giggled before getting up, commenting. "I never imagined you'd become this strong, Little Gil." His comment made Akame surprised and worried, quite baffled of Captain's carefree calm nature despite facing a battle of life and death even noticing that he wasn't serious at all in their battle shortly before the pink-haired Holy Knight appeared behind the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

"Don't fret. The remaining seven will be joining you soon.", Gilthunder coldly told Meliodas before fatally wounded him in a heavy slash on his shoulder that ended their fight seemingly with Deadly Sins' captain's defeat as he collapsed on the ground seemingly lifeless.

Seeing their captain fall by Gilthunder's cold blade had made Diane call out to him, almost mourning. "Captain?..."

"No... P-please no... not again...", Akame muttered in horror and tears threatening to flow from her red eyes and about to lose her cool composure upon seeing Captain's apparent dead state with Gilthunder standing victorious.

Almost all of her friends in Night Raid have died and now the Seven Deadly Sins are next, starting with Meliodas...

* * *

**Author's Note: looks like I won another battle against writer's block and the eighth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" will be coming soon. Hope it's good. I feel like I'm putting up death flags for all Nanatsu no Taizai characters in this story lol ;)**

**For Akame's magic power in this story, I've been trying to think of a name for it and also its origins. I betsome of you readers didn't see that coming. If you guys got an idea for it, I'm all ears. :D**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey guys I'm back and the eighth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. Thank you very very much your support and reviews and I truly truly appreciate them all. No really, guys I do. :)**

**Edit: I fixed some few errors as pointed out by the reviews again. I plagiarized myself again hehehehe my bad. *sweat-drops***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptations of the two awesome manga series.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

The former Imperial Assassin was in disbelief and horror. Her captain, Meliodas has fallen in battle against Gilthunder in a short but intense fight. She knew that Meliodas is powerful and easily defeat anyone in battle but it appears he couldn't bring himself to harm a boy who used to look up to him in the past and let the pinkette Holy Knight deal a fatal blow on the shoulder.

Too much death. Akame has seen too much. Her friends in the Elite Seven had died. Her comrades in Night Raid had died except for her boss Najenda and her beloved sister Kurome too. And now, the Seven Deadly Sins are next. Why? Why does this keep happening to her? It's as if Death itself wanted to make fun of her and killed all those she had hold close bonds with just to see her grieving in misery and pain.

In an apparent victory over the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, Gilthunder moved Meliodas' body to see his dying face before finishing him off in a good clean death by his sword. "Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins, do you have any last words?"

Still bleeding from his wounds, Meliodas weakly answered. "... The others. What happened to the others?... That's all I want to know."

Sheathing his weapon, Gilthunder decides to tell him at his dying moment. "Very well. I'll tell you. Of the remaining five, the whereabouts of the three are unknown. However, we know the location of the other two. The Fox's Sin of Greed is imprisoned in Baste Dungeon. The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth has passed. He perished in the Capital of the Dead. Do not worry. I will see to them personally."

_Ban imprisoned... and King... dead...? No, no please no..._, Akame cried out in her thoughts of what Gilthunder informed about the status of the members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Three members are unaccounted for that would mean Merlin, Gowther and Escanor still out there probably still alive. Ban imprisoned and King perished. If Meliodas dies now and Ban rotting in prison, that would make five Sins left. The casualty count of the Seven Deadly Sins had escalated quite too quickly than Night Raid or Elite Seven combined!

"I see..." Meliodas said as he closed his eyes about go on a peaceful death... not! "Thanks, Little Gil!" as he opened his eyes wide and carefree before getting back on his feet once more as if nothing happened despite the heavy slash wound on his shoulder.

Gilthunder appeared to be not amused at all of Meliodas' antics as he showed no reaction to it.

"Uh,...what just happened?..." Akame deadpanned said, seeing how the Dragon's Sin of Wrath so carefree and casual even if he was fatally wounded after being informed of the current states of the two other Sins. _So that's what he's after... Captain, you idiot._

"The Baste Dungeon and the Capital of the Dead, right? Guess, I'll pay them a visit.", the blond boy playfully smirked.

"I see... You let yourself come to harm in order to find your allies are." Gilthunder coldly realized Meliodas' true intentions_._

"We'll continue this some other time. Okay?", Meliodas casually said. This would mean the end of their duel for now.

"You wish!", Gilthunder coldly retorted of the blond boy's suggestion as he unsheathed his lightning-infused broadsword once more to cut through Meliodas in front this time but the blond boy quickly evaded in a casual manner!

Turning around, the pinkette Holy Knight attempted to slash at the legendary Deadly Sins captain in fast speed but all are easily evaded again in a casual manner almost as if Meliodas was teleporting in short distances. Gilthunder was about to attempt another heavy blow on the blond boy again but was suddenly intercepted by the Owl's Sin of Vanity herself!

After shrugging off the shock of Meliodas' antics, Akame sprung into action and swung her Murasame, with her shadowy power activated, clashing with Gilthunder's lightning broadsword.

Being pushed back in a few inches away, the pinkette Holy Knight confronted the infamous Red-Eyed Killer Knight.

"Target... I'll consign you Little Gil!", Akame declared as she charged straight to Gilthunder.

Unfazed of her death threat, Gilthunder charged at the black-haired young woman and clashed swords with her, with series of fast sword strikes in quick speed while making sure he didn't get scratched by her Teigu otherwise he'd been dead already by now. Akame, reacted quickly and clashed Gilthunder in equal speed. Then they turn into their respective elements and continued clashing in a form of lightning and shadows colliding together in great speed. Their clashes had caused the ground to crack with debris and destroyed trees flying all over in different directions.

The ex-Night Raid member then made her counterattack, managing to dodge the pink-haired Holy Knight's last sword strike before performing a double strong roundhouse kick at his chest, cracking his armor, sending him flying into Diane's grasp as she caught him easily at her armored hand.

"Captain said 'some other time', didn't he?", the brunette Giantess told him as she tightened her grip on his body like a toy doll.

"Unhand me!" Gilthunder demanded as he exerted lightning all over his body in attempt to make the Serpent's Sin of Envy let go of him this instant.

Unfazed or unharmed of the lightning Gilthunder made, Diane proceeded to send the pinkette Holy Knight flying very far away from the Forest of White Dreams. "Didn't I tell you a long time ago that 'shocking' men aren't popular with girls, Little Gil?"

_Shocking men? Great General Budo might take that as an insult if he ever heard that one..._Akame mentally commented as she watched Diane throwing Gilthunder out of the Forest and later sweat-dropped in deadpan look of Meliodas' carefree nature even if he's wounded as he waved goodbye to the pink-haired Holy Knight and then tells Diane that she needs a replacement for her armored gauntlet, which was destroyed from Gilthunder's lightning exertion.

Later, the three Sins heard series of angry hooves stomping towards them and turned around to see Hawk, appearing to be almost grilled into bacon from the lightning binds earlier, with Elizabeth as the talking pig angrily said,

"Hey you! You got a nerve messing with me, you bastard pig! It's my turn now! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Are you three alright?", Elizabeth asks.

"Yup.", Meliodas answered while Diane and Akame who sheathed her Teigu, nodded in reply.

Hawk looked around and saw no sign of the Holy Knight who kicked him out hard and demanded. "Huh? Where'd that bastard pig go?"

"You're the pig aren't you?", Meliodas retorted of Hawk's angry words.

Diane took a good sniff on Hawk and added. "And he smells delicious!"

The talking pig cringed in fear of being eaten after hearing the Serpent's Sin of Envy's comment. Even noticing Akame seemingly drooling in anticipation of how he might taste like made Hawk even more nervous than ever.

Elizabeth ran into Meliodas' side and asked if he's hurt but the Dragon's Sin of Wrath assured her that he's fine but from the looks of it, he's bleeding badly from the sword received by Gilthunder. Akame didn't agree with that. A heavy slash wound would've killed a full-grown warrior by now.

"D-don't get so touchy-feely with Captain!", Diane grumpily said.

"B-but-", Elizabeth tried to explain but was cut off.

Diane continued her grumpy retort. "It's my job to look after captain, okay? If anyone's gonna help him, it'll be me."

_It's not like anyone's going to stop you Diane..._, Akame mentally commented, displaying a blank face.

"Hey, I'm injured too! He really did a number on me!" Hawk angrily exclaimed that he suffered the most during the encounter with Holy Knight Gilthunder.

Meliodas then 'examined' Hawk's injuries and had him pointed out the tasty parts such as spare rib and shoulder roast before the talking pig angrily accused the blond boy for doing that on purpose.

Elizabeth offered to tend to Hawk much to his joy that she's the only one who cares for him while the rest only eyed out to eat him.

Diane looked grumpy towards Elizabeth for being a bit too close to her captain then later glanced at Akame who shook her head that tells her to let it go for now which the Giantess reluctantly relented.

After successfully finding the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane and obtained information from Gilthunder, the Boar Hat crew made out safely from the Forest of White Dreams and proceeded on their way to find the remaining members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

* * *

_On the way to Baste Dungeon_

As Hawk's Mother and Diane traveled on the road heading to another destination, Meliodas held a discussion on his new-gained information from Gilthunder as he holds the wanted posters of the Fox's Sin of Greed and the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

"So, the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban, was thrown into dungeon while the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King, is dead and buried... What do you think?" as he asked Diane and Akame while sitting next on the former's shoulder.

"I don't care... I have no interest in men other than captain. But enough of that. I've become such a fine woman over these ten years!" Diane cheerfully said, pointing out to her wanted poster.

"That's not what he meant, Diane.", Akame deadpan commented with a neutral look, whilst standing on top of Hawk's Mother looking at her own wanted poster.

"That's just a sketch y'know.", Meliodas bluntly said before jumping off Diane to Hawk's Mother much to her disappointment.

"If Ban is in Baste Dungeon, so we're staging a rescue, right Captain?", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight asked.

"Yup, we're gonna break Ban out of there like a piece of cake!" Meliodas said with thumbs up.

Akame finds Meliodas as unpredictable as always unlike most people she knew or encountered in the past back at the Empire. They're all too easy to read like an open book.

Knowing about Ban, he's immortal that nothing can kill him but anyone can be killed even if they're not human as proven during an altercation between Meliodas and Ban back then twelve years ago over the broken blade.

If what Gilthunder said about the Fox's Sin of Greed imprisoned in Baste Dungeon is true, then it might be a lost cause. The Owl's Sin of Vanity knew about prisons, including the most brutal ones back in the Empire with torture and inhumane treatment of prisoners who were victims of the actions of the corrupt government officials and of the late Prime Minister, and opposers against the Empire that left countless dead, disfigured, traumatized or insane if they survived that long. Thankfully all of that stopped when the Revolutionary Army won and the Empire is on the road of rebuilding and reformation to what it once was before Honest's reign of terror.

She feared the possibility that Ban may have lost his sanity and mind already if he's been imprisoned for how long maybe ten or five years maybe and being tortured to near death that would make the late Esdeath proud of whoever Holy Knight did the deed, completely unaware that the immortal already experienced jail time in punishment of his crimes twenty years ago before joining the legendary group of knights but then again, the red-eyed young woman know nothing of any of her fellow Sins' background due to the 7 Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins.

As for King, well Akame couldn't believe that the fat man who may be passed off as a relative to the late Honest perished while on the run during ten years of hiding, reminding her of Chelsea who suffered a brutal death through decapitation by her sister Kurome in revenge for Bols, a fellow Jaeger who died by the former's hand and went too far in hanging Chelsea's head in the pole at the nearby town's center as witnessed by a horrified Tatsumi who went scouting searching for the master of disguise herself and the rest of her body was dissected for information by Esdeath and later fed to Seryuu's Hekatonkheires by the so-called Warrior of Justice herself.

Akame and King were in good terms with each other as members of the Seven Deadly Sins and shares the same sentiments against Ban's stealing habits and drunkenness and in one-time the two scolded the immortal for stealing all the toys around the capital that made the children cry before silently returning them back to the children who were happy of the return of their beloved toys. Then in the morning, Akame gave Ban a bonecrushing pain on his fingers and then an arm, a move she took from Leone in memory of her which works everytime on Lubbock in his peeping attempt back in Night Raid, which made King feel the justice for the children out there in the capital. Not the kind of twisted justice from the late Seryuu, mind you but close enough when Ban deserved that when he felt that after his drunken nap.

When she heard of King's apparent death from Gilthunder, she was crushed that one of her new friends had died and silently swore to never forget him just as she did with her deceased comrades of Night Raid. If she finds out that King's body is somewhat desecrated like Chelsea's at the Capital of the Dead, then no Holy Knight responsible behind the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth's death will be safe from her retribution of death.

"But what about King, Captain? According to Little Gil, he died and buried in the Capital of the Dead. *sighs* It looks we lost a comrade,-", Akame said in a tone of sadness of the group's apparent loss but the blond boy interrupted her.

"Oh don't count King out just yet Akame. I'm pretty sure that he can't be killed that easily. Besides, no can stand up to the likes of him and walk away unscathed. Don't believe everything you hear, okay? Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas casually said.

The former Imperial Assassin was surprised that the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins took the news of Ban's capture and King's alleged demise all too casually and carefree. Not only that he believed that King is still alive out there. But then again, he's too unpredictable.

"So... King is alive then?", Akame asked and the blond boy confirmed with thumbs up and a grin. The young woman sighs in relief but still held her worry whether if King is truly alive or dead.

"It's decided! Let's go pick up Ban at the Baste Dungeon first!" Meliodas declared with Diane and Hawk's Mother enthusiastically agreeing with the blond boy's declaration.

"Why the Baste Dungeon first?", Hawk asks after overhearing their discussion when he and Elizabeth went outside the Boar Hat after recuperating.

"It's closer.", Meliodas replied.

"That's the only reason?", the talking pig skeptically asked.

Akame sighs and decides to go along with Captain's plan to break their comrade out from prison and hopefully make it out in one piece and still alive unlike the time when the remaining Night Raid members (herself, Najenda, Leone, Susanoo, and Mine) staged a rescue attempt to save Tatsumi from execution by the Empire at the coliseum that would've shattered the morale of the Revolutionary Army and retrieve his Teigu, Incursio vital to their group which ended up successful... at the cost of Mine and Susanoo's lives.

"I-I disagree!", Elizabeth objected.

That got the rest of the Boar Hat crew's attention as the silvery-haired third princess continued, "Shouldn't we treat your wounds before you go to the dungeon? If you have to fight another Holy Knight with your body in that condition..."

Akame finds herself agreeing with the third princess. With such wound sustained after a brief fight with Gilthunder, it will be fatal if left untreated and a Holy Knight might have exploit the wound to deal crushing killing blow if that happened.

On the other hand, Meliodas looked casually at Elizabeth before doing another perverted move boldly.

"Maybe this'll help." as he placed his face in front of Elizabeth's mini-skirt.

"R-really?", the silverly-haired girl naively asks the blond boy.

"Obviously not!", Hawk retorted while Diane and Akame feeling irked of the blond boy's bold pervertedness.

Meliodas then patted on Elizabeth's head, assuring her that it's only a few scratches on him before heading back inside the Boar Hat with a little rest.

Then, he turned to Akame. "When we get there to Baste Dungeon, you know what to do. Got it?"

Akame nodded in comply, already knew what he meant and Meliodas gave a carefree smile in response.

The three girls and the talking pig watch as the blond boy disappeared inside the Boar Hat.

"I figured he would've asked you to sleep with him or something.", Hawk commented.

"I'll go check on him.", Elizabeth said as she entered inside the Boar Hat.

"Sleep with him, you mean.", the talking pig snorted. "I wonder what he means by that, Akame? Oi, aren't you listening?! _Pugo! Pugo!_".

Ignoring Hawk, Akame went inside the Boar Hat to relax herself and then readies preparations for a rescue mission at Baste Dungeon as she cleaned her Murasame again carefully.

Looking at Incursio she removed to look upon the sealed form of the armor Teigu, the Owl's Sin of Vanity recalls Ban's words during their conversation twelve years ago. _One of these days, you might end up usiingg iiittt..._

Akame shook her head off that thought. "No no, it's impossible. Teigus are meant for only one person per unit and took a whole lot of strength and compatibility to make it function. Using two at the same time may somewhat insane and preposterous. Who knows what would happen if that occurred. I think it may turn up disastrous..."

"...And speaking of Teigus, I don't see Captain's or Diane's Sacred Treasures or Teigus in my perspective. I wonder what happened to them.", she wondered in thought. The Owl's Sin of Vanity didn't see Meliodas and Diane with their respective Sacred Treasures when she reunited with them.

Suddenly, Elizabeth rushed down in panic from upstairs of the bar. "Lady Akame, you have to help me!"

"What is it Elizabeth?", the black-haired woman asks, seeing how the third princess of Liones looking alarmed.

Elizabeth answered almost in tears. "I-it's Lord Meliodas! He-...he fell unconscious from his wounds...He needs to be treated now!"

That froze the Red-Eyed Killer Knight on spot in a heartbeat after hearing that from Elizabeth about the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's current condition.

Meliodas is on the brink of death.

* * *

_Approximately 8 miles northeast of Baste Dungeon, Dalmary Town_

Arriving at the small village named Dalmary Town near Baste Dungeon 8 miles from there, Diane rushed into the human town, attempting to find a doctor to treat with Meliodas' wounds but ended up scaring away the villagers.

"Wait! I just want to know where the doctors are!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy tried to tell the townspeople but was saddened as they all run away from her.

Looking at her captain's unconscious state, Diane can only mutter his name worringly.

"I told you so!", Hawk scolded as he and Elizabeth caught up with the giantess with Akame following them.

"Hawk and I will look for a doctor in the village. Lady Diane, can you-", Elizabeth tried to offer help but the Serpent's Sin of Envy interrupted her.

"I'll be the one to save Captain!"

Elizabeth tried to say something to convince the Giantess but Akame spoke to her fellow Sin. "Diane, please listen. I think it's best if Princess Elizabeth and Hawk to search for a doctor in this village to treat Captain's wounds. Your presence will only scare the villagers off if you continue like that."

Diane is reluctant at first before finally relenting. "I get it. Go start looking, I'll wait here."

Elizabeth and Hawk were pleased that the brunette Giantess allowed them to search for the doctor.

"Y-yes!"

"Be good and wait for us! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

Remembering Meliodas' words before he passed out, Akame turns herself into a shadow and disappears shortly, leaving the Boar Hat crew behind.

"Oi, she disappeared! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk exclaimed in surprise.

"W-where did Lady Akame go, Lady Diane?", Elizabeth asks.

The Serpent's Sin of Envy answered their questions, "She went out scouting, it's all you need to know. Now go find a doctor, I'll wait here."

As Elizabeth and Hawk left to search for the doctor, Diane squatted down still looking at Meliodas, unaware of a mysterious weird-looking bug looked at them as if watching them in surveillance and flew away back to Baste Dungeon.

True of what Diane explained to Elizabeth and Hawk, the Owl's Sin of Vanity is out scouting all around Dalmary Town for any potential attack or movement from the Weird Fangs whilst hiding in the shadows using her power truly befitting her role as the eighth Sin working in the shadows.

The Weird Fangs. An order of four Holy Knights with distinctive unique abilities. According to the info she 'acquired' from a drunken guard from Baste Dungeon she interrogated in the dark side of the alley after his drink with his buddies at the bar of the town before killing him shortly quietly, the Weird Fangs are responsible behind the capture and imprisonment of Ban 5 years ago with them remaining as guardians of the large prison in the kingdom of Liones.

Golgius, Friesia, Ruin and Jude. The identified members of the Weird Fangs and each of their abilities are known to be transparency, insect manipulation, hypnotic illusion, and shadow manipulation. They're as cruel and brutal as the Three Beasts with Esdeath herself as any Holy Knight within the kingdom.

And that added in Akame's list of targets to eliminate and she will eliminate them no matter how powerful they may be. This is what she is as always. An assassin made with a purpose to kill targets with no remorse or sympathy no matter what good reason they have.

As for her mysterious Power, Akame remembers something about Merlin explaining to her about the nature of the mysterious magical abilities the Holy Knights and the Seven Deadly Sins possessed twelve years ago.

"Power is the physical embodiment and manifestation drawn from one's will, beliefs and experience. That's the source of power all Holy Knights possessed throughout Britannia including us, Akame.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony said in explanation while conducting her Magical research in her castle.

"And that explains why I have that new Power during the mission at Edinburgh Castle earlier back then, right Merlin?", Akame asked.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity remembered back in the time when the vampires took over Edinburgh Castle and turned all of its occupants into their kind, the Seven Deadly Sins including herself were deployed to deal with them and cleanse the castle of their foul presence.

Within the skirmishes, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight manifested her Power for the first time that exerted shadows of terrifying aura from her already hardened resolve to kill and lack of presence that conceals her from sight and sense in the darkness with the added effect of enhancing her Murasame for the quicker kill in battle. The vampires soon become terrified upon witnessing her first use of her Power that killed countless of their kin despite being creatures of darkness in irony. Even Escanor was a bit scared of her due to being a 'reverse vampire', revealing to be a scrawny kid by night and a strong-built old man by day unlike the vampires he's fighting against his own kind now when he saw Akame in action.

Merlin giggled and patted the young girl on the head with affection almost like a mother to a daughter. "Why, yes Akame. Your new Power manifested from your personality and the resolve to kill in a form of shadows. How adorably fitting for you Owl's Sin of Vanity."

Akame blushed in response like a cute little girl and Merlin took a liking to it. The former Night Raid member finds the Boar's Sin of Gluttony to almost like a mother similar to the late Martha but in a very different way in kind.

Back in the present, Akame sensed something and unsheathed her Murasame in the air as if striking an invisible enemy. Looking down, she picked up a decapitated bug which appeared to be a poison-type only found in the forests outside villages.

"Strange, what is this bug doing out here in Dalmary. They're rarely seen around town unless... no! It can't be!", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight realized almost too late as she went out to see a large swarm of the same bugs heading straight to Dalmary Town and its villagers, intending to destroy them and it could only mean that it's Friesia herself behind such an indiscriminate attack according to the guard told her under interrogation earlier about the female Holy Knight's ability to manipulate insects at her beck and call.

It appears that the Weird Fangs have made their first move on the Seven Deadly Sins at the risk of the people living in town and now the eighth Sin will make hers to get even the score... with the lives of the four Holy Knights.

* * *

**Author's Note: There ya have it folks fellow fanfic readers! The eighth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is done and the next chapter will be updated soon, very soon, don't you worry. ;) Oh boy, the Weird Fangs are so dead literally dead now! Fwah! Fwah!**

**Can't wait for the release of Escanor's side story in translation! There's a raw version of it but I couldn't understand Japanese so then, I'll have to wait for the official translation. But from the side story, it looks awesome as hell even in raw version!**

**Sorry for not naming Akame's Power in this chapter for I will have Guila identify the Powers of the Seven Deadly Sins fighting her in the Capital of the Dead a few chapters later. If you got a name for her power, be my guest.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yo what's up guys I'm back and the ninth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. Thank you for your patience and support I appreciate them. Never worry, I won't be dropping this crossover story ever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and the same goes to the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome franchises.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 9

During the midst of the attack perpetrated by Holy Knight Friesia of the Weird Fangs on Dalmary Town, Akame sprung into action to save the villagers of this town first as a top priority then deal with the female Holy Knight behind the indiscriminate assault later as she utilized her quick speed and shadows to bring anyone out in the open to the safety of their homes.

Those who were taken to safety were dumbfounded as one minute ago they're out in the open with a swarm of deadly insects about to be struck by its corrosive acidic spray then the next thing they know, they're inside their homes unaware of the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's work behind it.

Continuing her efforts from the shadows whilst evading the insects' spray bombardment, the Owl's Sin of Vanity depended on Diane to deal Friesia's bug swarm from further damaging the town and harming the inhabitants now for the Giantess has the means to counteracting them as her role as the muscle of the Seven Deadly Sins.

_Wait? Bugs! That would mean..._, Akame realizes something before Diane started panicking.

"Kyaaaaah! I hate bugs!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy exclaimed in disgust, showing signs of insect-phobia as she crouched down in fear of Friesia's swarm flying all around her from above.

"Oh right, I forgot... Diane hates bugs...we're doomed.", Akame commented in a deadpanned tone, recalling about her fellow Sins' fear of insects back ten years ago and caused a few hindrances on missions they participated in. She even noticed Elizabeth and Hawk still hiding in a safe place from the attack looking surprised of the Giantess' fear of insects revealed to them when they expected Diane to stop the attack.

This was a huge disadvantage with Diane afraid of bugs unable to do anything and at this rate, Friesia will destroy the entire village and everyone will die including captain who's yet to recover from his apparently fatal wounds from his short duel with Gilthunder back in the Forest of White Dreams.

Unless... a motivation is needed for the Serpent's Sin of Envy and the Owl's Sin of Vanity just know how to do it.

Still dodging Friesia's bugs' spray attacks, Akame called out, "Diane, please listen! I know you're afraid of bugs but for Captain's sake, take them out now or we're all going to die here!"

"You're... right, Akame... I hate bugs but if it's for Captain just as you say... it's nothing!", Diane said in steeled determination after hearing the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's words as she slammed her armored hand on the ground that then caused numerous earth pillars to erupt wildly around Dalmary Town that killed every single insect of Friesia's swarm caught in their range of fire, effectively killing them all without harming anyone or destroying any building in the process.

Akame barely dodged them in time had not for her Power automatically defending her from Diane's earth pillars nearly hitting her and sighed in relief that she managed to motivate her giant friend to take out Friesia's bugs. Then, the Owl's Sin of Vanity displayed a neutral yet deadpanned look when Diane decided to confront the Weird Fangs herself directly as a retaliation against Friesia's assault without even asking Akame's aid after the latter tells Elizabeth and Hawk to watch over their captain for her as she made a fast sprint towards the large dungeon.

_So much for teamwork..._, Akame said to herself in her mind, recalling twelve years ago that during the meeting with Great Holy Knight Zaratras, Dreyfus, Hendrickson, King and Merlin of the impeding threat posed by the Vampire Clan released from its seal and their takeover of the Edinburgh Kingdom, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath declared that the greatest strength of the Seven Deadly Sins... is its utter lack of teamwork much to some of the attendees' chagrin including herself who also attended too before the Boar's Sin of Gluttony sent her to Edinburgh Castle via teleportation magic to assist Ban on a reconnaissance mission assigned to him by Merlin to which he claimed to be grateful for not eating Captain's killer mystery meat pie the blond boy cooked for him after winning the card game and hold out until the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins were gathered to retake the Maiden Castle of Edinburgh from the vampires with Escanor as their main trump card.

Going back into the shadows, Akame can only observe and wait for an anticipated attack from another Holy Knight, knowing that this may be a diversionary attack on the town before striking back at the opportune moment as is her role of taking the enemy unaware of her presence before it's too late for them.

Moments later, Akame felt a malicious intent and presence that of a Holy Knight, pinpointing to a hospital which she assumed where Captain was taken there for recuperation of his injuries. _So this was their move. Having Friesia attack this town so her comrade will kill Captain at his most vulnerable. Dammit!_, the Owl's Sin of Vanity realized the motive behind the attack earlier and readies to unsheathe Murasame and her power as well to get inside the hospital. As she was about to move in to defend her captain from an assumed assassination by the Weird Fang Holy Knight, Akame sensed a massive pressure of power released inside the building.

She felt fear, something she never felt before in her life.

Normally she wouldn't flinch at any dangerous-feeling aura exerted from enemy Teigu users including even the late Esdeath's thanks to her hellish training as an Imperial Assassin back in the Empire but this was something else. _What is this feeling?..._the black-haired young woman wonders in cold sweat, sensing its vast pressure of darkness and rage emanating.

Then suddenly, she saw a Holy Knight with horned demon helm jumping out of the building's window and then ran away in great fear as fast as his legs can carry him as if he was completely frightened out of his wits. _I assume that Holy Knight __must be Golgius of the Weird Fangs. He must have been scared of that same pressure I felt earlier... but who did that?..._, she wondered.

The former Imperial Assassin saw her captain. Alive and well as if the wounds inflicted by Gilthunder did nothing to seriously harm him almost close to death. Akame sighed in relief but soon noticed Elizabeth and Hawk seemingly scared a little of the blond boy apparently witnessed something frightening as the former asked if he's still the same Meliodas she knew.

_So that pressure came from Captain? His aura feels more terrifying than any enemy I've encountered._, the ex-Night Raid member rationalizes. Besides who else can exert such power but this was different unlike before.

"Yo, Elizabeth, the ass-hog and Akame.", Meliodas casually said with a carefree grin on his face.

"Thank goodness! That sounds like the Lord Meliodas I know!", Elizabeth said happily in relief.

"But this guy called me an ass-hog.", Hawk grumbled before continuing. "And why did you add Akame? She's out there with Diane. Probably hiding in cowardice while I bravely fought off that bastard Holy Knight! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Don't push it Hawk... I might really want to make you my meal if you keep that up. And in case you forget, I was out scouting and Diane went to Baste Dungeon to confront the Weird Fangs stationed there.", Akame said darkly to Hawk as she stood behind him with her red eyes gleamed dangerously at him after appearing before her friends in a cloak of shadows.

"Eek! Save me! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig exclaimed in fear and hid behind Elizabeth again as once again his ego was destroyed by Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame.

"Always flashy in your entrance as ever Akame. Ni-shi-shi.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath playfully commented to which the Owl's Sin of Vanity slightly blush in response, muttering, "I-it wasn't a flashy entrance, Captain..."

Looking around as if he was unfamiliar with the new surroundings he's in now, Meliodas asked the three of his companions. "Hey, where are we?"

"We are at the town of Dalmary. it's close to Baste Dungeon.", Elizabeth answered immediately.

"And who was that guy just now?", the blond boy asked another question.

"Golgius of the Weird Fangs, Captain.", Akame answered then asked a question. "And what was he after, Captain?"

"Apparently he's after his sword and Elizabeth. Not only that, Dr. Dana attempted to poison him before that Holy Knight made his move. That bastard doctor is right ove-", Hawk explained before pointing his human companions to the would-be poisoner of Meliodas, only to find him gone and assumed to have fled from the room.

Hawk insisted that they should go after him but Elizabeth stopped the talking pig from further action, insisting that Meliodas needs healing and then notices Akame's intent on killing the doctor for an attempted poison on her captain before telling her not to do it with the Dragon's Sin of Wrath backing her up with the order to stand down much to her relief.

Akame can only sigh in annoyance that she had to be restraint from killing the man who attempted to poison her captain and letting the Weird Fang Holy Knight into the hospital with no resistance from the wounded and unconscious Seven Deadly Sins captain.

She has seen a lot among the people in the Capital of the Empire like Aria and her family who are cruel and sadistic people pretending to be Good Samaritans, having lured in unsuspecting naive and trustworthy young men and women from the countryside of the Empire, given them good hospitality and false sense of security and safety before brutally torturing them to near death with every method of torture that they enjoyed their pain and misery so much. This landed on Night Raid's Assassination List as the sub-faction of the Revolutionary Army moved out to eliminate them in the following night and that time where Akame first met Tatsumi who at first believed Aria to be innocent and defended her from the former Imperial Assassin before Leone revealed the truth to the young man, leading him to kill the daughter of the sadist family in revenge of the deaths of his two friends Sayo and Ieyasu after discovering them inside the household's "storehouse", revealing to be a torturehouse full of dead people and various torture devices.

_Why are so insistent on sparing the lives of people even if they show what they truly are?... You're so naive, Princess Elizabeth..._, Akame said in her thoughts.

Removing the bandages from his shoulders, Meliodas appeared to be completely healed albeit some raw scars needed to be fully healed.

"Looks like it's healed.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath said.

Elizabeth was shocked of Meliodas' sudden healing. "W-what?! No way!"

Akame saw it too and was surprised of the sudden revelation as well. _Captain's wounds were like almost nothing happened. Reminds me of Leone's Teigu, Lionelle's healing trump card. Either if it's one of Captain's hidden abilities or he's somehow related to onee-san for some reason..._, the red-eyed young woman thought in deadpanned neutral look.

"What's wrong? You're awfully assertive today.", the blond boy asked.

The third princess of Liones felt flustered by his words and Meliodas dared her to touch his impressionable body with hard-pack abs and muscles for his age that would make Bulat and Tatsumi run for their money much to Hawk and Akame's annoyance.

"Hurry up and put on some clothes on.", the talking pig and the ex-Night Raid member said together.

After Meliodas put on fresh clothes of his casual outfit, the Boar hat crew heads out to find Holy Knight Golgius and probably Dr. Dana as well.

"Akame, stay out of sight and let me handle this. Just watch our backs okay?", Meliodas asked to which the Red-Eyed Killer Knight complied and melded back into the shadows once more, leaving behind her friends who now began their search around Dalmary Town.

Keeping herself and her presence concealed, Akame watched over her comrades and witnessed their confrontation with Golgius appearing to be walking casually around the earth pillar-filled town, commenting about what he had experienced back there. There she made a quick notice of the Weird Fang Holy Knight throwing multiple small but deadly crescent blades into the air whilst pretending to surrender with a form of raising his hands, claiming to be a coward and willing to answer their questions, intending to kill the three from behind in a surprise attack.

_Not this time..._, Akame quickly dashed in a very quick speed not even Golgius could notice as she used her power to intercept and disintegrate several crescent blades, leaving two still heading towards the three individuals to which Meliodas easily parried them with his broken blade without so much looking back much to Elizabeth and Hawk's surprise and Golgius' impression, although he wondered what happened to his other several crescent blades, recalling there were more he threw right at them.

Just then, Akame saw Dr. Dana also finds him as well and demands the return of his daughter, leading Golgius to disappear, which the Red-Eyed Killer Knight recognizes the ability similar to Incursio's trump card, and killed Dana by stabbing him in the back much to Elizabeth's horror.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity was also horrified as well. She failed to realize that the doctor never really meant to harm her captain as that Holy Knight must have the man's daughter hostage threatened at the sword-point to do their dirty work for them as she watches Golgius also tell the dying body of Dr. Dana that his daughter will join him in the next world shortly. _Holy Knights are really the scum in the kingdom needed to be eliminated now!_, Akame declared in anger.

The Weird Fang Holy Knight then attacks Elizabeth, before Meliodas stopping him and parrying most of his attacks in all directions.

Hearing Golgius claiming that his power is teleportation to the Boar Hat crew, Akame can only scoff and roll her eyes at his words. Only Merlin can teleport and the power the Holy Knight have is nothing more than a cheap knock-off of Incursio's invisibility. He didn't even conceal his presence and malicious killing intent which Meliodas was able to pinpoint his location every time he attempted to attack.

While Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk run, Golgius repeatedly attacks Elizabeth, only for Meliodas to move her out of the way every time and Akame parrying every crescent blades he threw at them in the pursuit and also parrying his attacks in great speed that Golgius didn't even know of her presence.

Witnessing the three heading inside the old building with the Holy Knight in pursuit behind them, Akame hears the latter's manly screams crashing down to ground floor with a heavy thud a few minutes later. _Captain must have led him to a trap he set up there..._, she said in her mind and smirked at the blond boy's smart and sneaky tactic.

Then she watches Golgius sent flying out of the building and into the street, crashing into a nearby building that stopped his tumbling as he writhes in pain and the armor of his slightly cracked by the Deadly Sin captain's slash attack.

"Well, well, well... let's hear it Little Golgius.", Meliodas said as he walked towards him casually before asking interrogatively. "Why are you after Elizabeth and my sword, and who ordered you to do it?"

"Lord Meliodas!", Elizabeth called out to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath as she walked out of the destroyed building with Hawk.

"For a second, I was wondering what was going to happen!", Hawk commented.

Meliodas turned around to see his companions and then notices too late that the Holy Knight used the distracted momentum to escape from the blond boy that impeded the answers he needed much to his casual chagrin.

Noticing Golgius running away like a coward he truly was, riding a horse he found after his defeat by Meliodas, Akame proceeded to kill him immediately as she chased after the Holy Knight before he reaches the safety of Baste Dungeon and regroup for a counterattack with his comrades on standby.

"Ehe... ehe.. he... Scary! Scary! The top... gave... such a crazy mission!... Ehe... he.. he.. Well, no matter, once I get back to Baste, we'll launch a counter-.. What?!", Golgius said to himself before noticing Akame in the sky heading right for him unsheathing her Teigu with a cloak of shadows around herself and her red eyes staring at him.

_Dammit! Why didn't I sense her presence earlier?! Why her?! Out of all the Seven Deadly Sins, it had to be the eighth one!_, he mentally cursed himself for his bad luck to have face the Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself and not realizing her presence all this time during his battle with Meliodas as he solely focused on getting his sword and the third princess of the kingdom.

"Target... Eliminate!", the Red Eyed Killer Knight coldly cried out as she slashed through the Weird Fang Holy Knight in a blinding speed with her Murasame, cutting through his armor's weak-spot she exploited from Meliodas' previous attack and wounded him before he even attempted to draw out his weapon to defend himself.

"Gwaaaah!", Golgius yelled out in pain as he soon felt the poison of Akame's Teigu injected into his wound and seeped through his body then into his heart, killing him almost immediately as he fell out of his horse covered with the rider's blood still running to Baste Dungeon that would serve as a message to the remaining members of the Weird Fangs that their comrade died by her hand.

Successfully killing one of the Weird Fangs, Akame landed on the ground gracefully and re-sheathed her Teigu. "Holy Knight Golgius of the Weird Fangs killed. Target eliminated.", she said.

"Yo, Akame!", Meliodas care-freely called out to her before he noticed Golgius' corpse behind her.

"Captain...", she said upon noticing him walking casually towards her. Then all of a sudden that she didn't realize, the Owl's Sin of Vanity was given a flick on the forehead by Meliodas himself!

"Oww! Wh-wh-why did you that for, Captain?!", Akame said in disbelief, soothing her flicked temple with a neutral but dismayed look.

"Because, you just taken away my only answer to my questions, Akame.", Meliodas scolded the black-haired young woman playfully much to her embarrassment. "...Oh well, no matter, I'll find out soon. Come on, Akame. Let's go. Don't want Elizabeth and the pig-ass to wait for us, okay? Ni-shi-shi!" as he walked away casually again.

Akame gave a 'Seriously' look on her captain before following the blond boy, leaving behind the Holy Knight's corpse to be rotting in the sun and later eaten by the crows within the armor sooner. First, he reprimanded her for killing Golgius as he needed answers then the next thing, he brushed it off like nothing seriously affected his agenda. Truly, Meliodas is a very unpredictable person she has ever met in her life...

* * *

**Author's Note: There ya have it folks! The ninth chapter is done and the next update will be here soon. Man, the Nanatsu no Taizai databook is out and oh boy that's a wealth of info on the characters of the awesome series! Check it out at the wiki on their character pages' trivia section.**

**Looks like I killed off Holy Knight Golgius and the rest of the Weird Fangs are next to be targeted... and eliminated! Fwah Fwah!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey yo guys I'm back and the tenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! I thank you once again for your reviews and support of this crossover spin-off story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. I'm so happy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series.**

**Don't forget to review and enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

_Ten years ago at Merlin's castle_

"Why is Captain so carefree, Merlin?", Akame asked.

The former Imperial Assassin was sitting on the comfortable couch, holding a cup full of hot tea as she appearing to look sullen. On her left arm was a small band-aid to cover the little wound. It would seem that the Red-Eyed Killer Knight allows herself for medical examination by the Boar's Sin of Gluttony through the small extraction of her blood containing the Murasame's signature poison.

Merlin briefly stopped her writing her journal on her latest Magical research findings on Akame's condition in finding a cure after examining the young black-haired girl's Murasame-infected blood in her castle after hearing the ex-Night Raider's question but didn't pay attention. "Huh? I beg your pardon Akame?"

Akame asked the question again and also explained, "I said, why is Captain so carefree Merlin? I just don't understand why he acted that way aside being a pervert. Not that I disrespected him, I mean I respected Captain as he's the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. His leadership and abilities are unrivaled reminding me of a former commander of the group I once was a member of and a old friend of mine... But he's utterly unpredictable, not like anyone I've met even before I came here in Liones."

The Boar's Sin of Gluttony put down her journal for the time being and spoke, "Hmm... From my point of view, Captain's always been like this and that even before the formation of the Seven Deadly Sins. Even before you joined as the eighth member, Akame. I'd admit he's unpredictable when it comes to his carefree nature and a pervert too if I recall. Everyone in the kingdom have to deal with it and go with the flow. Hehe..."

Patting on the Owl's Sin of Vanity's head and ruffling her long black hair a little that caught the latter off guard with a look that would make Akame look adorable to look at, Merlin continued, "...Sometimes I believe that's his way of acting like that whether the situation is serious or not. Though this may go against Law #3 of the Seven Deadly Sins but I believe Captain may have lost many friends he hold dear and maybe even the one he loved in the past and wishes to atone for his sins. He may not show it because of his carefree and pervert nature but he truly cares for his comrades no matter how different we really are and even if he were to die, Captain will fight to his last breath, ensuring that no one in the Seven Deadly Sins will die on his watch including you. Not while he still stands. That's what a knight is, Akame."

Akame was taken aback of what Merlin said about Meliodas. The Dragon's Sin of Wrath have lost more friends than her? And yet he hides the pain of losing his comrades by being so carefree even when alone all by himself, she thought. Behind the carefree face Meliodas showed, he may have experienced a tragic past that involves the loss of his friends. Still, she couldn't understand most about him at all.

Satisfied with the answer for now, Akame politely thanked Merlin who then returned to resume her studying more about Murasame's poison within the red-eyed girl's blood with a magical-version of a microscope she invented while the former sips on her teacup, still hot although felt sad about her own friends who died back in the Empire.

_Tatsumi... Everyone... Kurome... _Remembering the loss of her friends in Night Raid and her sister Kurome, Akame silently cried with small tears showing up threatening to flow from her red eyes but didn't expect Merlin to comfort her with a hug where the former expected her to be back in Magical research lately but instead did that when the Boar's Sin of Gluttony noticed it.

"There. There. It's okay, Akame. Don't worry, you're with us now. You can cry if you like, okay?", Merlin said in a comforting tone that made the young girl to hug back the woman and broke into tears in her arms in a scene almost like a mother to a daughter moment.

* * *

_Ten years later at Dalmary Town near Baste Dungeon_

Back in the present day, Akame and Meliodas headed to the area where Elizabeth and Hawk went in Dalmary Town. Arriving, the two Sins witness the scene of Elizabeth mourning for Dr. Dana lay dying on the ground with his blood split from the chest stab wound courtesy of Holy Knight Golgius who was later killed by the Owl's Sin of Vanity herself in half-retribution which the Dragon's Sin of Wrath gave a flick on her forehead for killing him where he needed answers for the questions he needed.

Slowly dying in pain, Dr. Dana weakly opens his eyes after a few drop of tears hit his face only to see Elizabeth crying for him after she cried out for him to stay alive despite the direct wounds on his chest. "Why... are you crying for me?... I'm ... sorry... I just wanted... to get my daughter back..."

Weakly raising his arm in attempt to hide his tears, Dr. Dana continued in a tone of regret. "And for that, I... even if it was an order... tried to kill the young boy who had nothing to do with this... In the end,... I couldn't rescue my daughter... I reap what I sow... Senette... I wish I could have protected you..."

The man's hand then slumped on the ground after saying his apparent last words. Dr. Dana has died.

The Boar Hat crew gave a silent mourn for the good doctor's death. Even Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame gave a silent mourn to see a good man killed by the Weird Fang Holy Knight who she killed in return.

Breaking the silence of mourning, Elizabeth tearfully spoke as she closed the deceased doctor's eyes to rest in peace, "It's my fault."

Meliodas interjected upon hearing that. "What are you talking about? Golgius killed the doctor although Akame killed him in return."

"If we hadn't come to this town, Dr. Dana wouldn't have to die or have his daughter taken hostage by the Holy Knights, right?", Elizabeth said in regret.

Hawk tried to reassure the silvery-haired young woman that it's not her fault to begin with. "Elizabeth... don't blame yourself."

Elizabeth continued her lamentation on herself as she tearfully cried. "From the very beginning... If I... hadn't found Lord Meliodas while I was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins... Lord Meliodas wouldn't have gotten such a serious injury from the fight with Gilthunder or nearly gotten killed by Golgius' scheme."

While Hawk boasted himself that if Elizabeth hadn't found Meliodas, he wouldn't have been skewered or roasted but ended being knocked down by the blond boy, Akame said to herself in her mind after hearing Elizabeth's words of regret, _Reality is harsh, Princess Elizabeth yet you failed to see that... This is not some romanticized adventure you always dreamed of while you grew up in the castle. Life's full of risks and dangers out there. Yet I don't understand you sometimes... If you hadn't searched for us and found Captain, I would have stayed in Bernia for another several more years in hiding or started my own search for the other Sins out there in the kingdom. Same goes for the rest of my comrades if you did so_.

Then Meliodas decides to make Elizabeth snap out of it and her aloof self as he bluntly says to her. "I understand why you're crying. But... is your desire to protect the kingdom from the Holy Knights so easily broken by a few tears?"

Baffled, a still teary-eyed Elizabeth didn't understand what he said but the Dragon's Sin of Wrath continues on with a serious look on his face. "I resolved to find the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins with you and stop the Holy Knights... Even if you were to die, I would fulfill the promise I made with you."

His words of declaration of his resolve had left the silvery-haired princess a few words to say to him after hearing that.

"Captain...", Akame said in surprise of the blond boy's words as she never saw him being that serious before when she noticed it in contradiction of casual carefree self he showed around 24/7.

Meliodas continued on before walking away, leaving with Elizabeth pondering in her thoughts of her decisions. "Everyone has to die someday. But... what they believed in will never fade away as long as someone protects it. Once you make a decision, to protect those principles no matter the cost of blood and tears.. you'll follow through with it! That's what it means to be a knight."

Hearing Meliodas' words made Akame recall her time as a Night Raid member when Bols, a member of the Jaegers and also a target in Night Raid's Assassination List due to his deeds of burning down people and their villages, questions her principles in a polite manner before their battle at canyon area of the Empire and later when Esdeath questioned the same thing as well during their battle to the death at the Imperial Capital. Her only answer to their questions is that she walked the path she believed in because she let her heart decide to choose the right side and stayed true until the end of her days.

That thoughts made her shed small tears in her red eyes after recalling her words to Bols and Esdeath but felt saddened of the loss of her fellow Night Raid comrades who died fighting for a better future and a better life for the people in the Empire and a better country as well which ended up successful just before the talking pig snapped her out of trance.

"Oi, why are you crying, Akame? Are you alright? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk asked when he noticed it.

Snapping out of it, Akame wiped out her tears and regained her composure. "It's nothing, Hawk. Nothing at all."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity walked to Elizabeth and offered help to carry the deceased doctor's body to the hospital where they'll later bury him once their business at Baste is over, which the latter accepted with Hawk joining in too.

* * *

_On route to Baste Dungeon_

Leaving Dalmary Town onwards to Baste Dungeon, Meliodas, Hawk and Akame heads began their walk there supposedly after leaving Elizabeth behind for obvious safety reasons after helping taking Dr. Dana to his own hospital for medical help according to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath himself whilst the former and the talking pig argue amongst themselves playfully, leaving the Red-Eyed Killer Knight to ignore them.

"Lord Meliodas!", Elizabeth called out, earning the three's attention as she ran after them exhaustingly in a long run.

The third princess gave Meliodas his fixed small backpack/sheath she had repaired whilst he remained unconscious at that time and the latter thanked her in response.

Full with renewed vigor and determination probably thanks to Meliodas' words, Elizabeth cheerfully tags along with them. "I may not be a knight, but... I will keep fighting for the kingdom and its people even if you were to die right now Lord Meliodas.", she said.

"Don't be killing me now.", Meliodas bluntly scolded her, which she quickly apologized.

"Elizabeth! What about me? What if I died?", Hawk asked in a tone of uneasiness with the princess' response as a weak one. The talking pig finds it offensive and the young woman quickly apologized again while Meliodas playfully commented that if Hawk were to die, his meat won't be left wasted much to the latter's chagrin.

"What about you Akame? What if you died?", the blond boy asked the Owl's Sin of Vanity, leading Elizabeth to gasp in horror for hearing what he said.

"I will not die, Captain. Not while I still breathe. As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, I will eliminate anyone standing in my way and whom I deemed a target until the day I die has come but not today.", Akame answered bluntly.

Hawk was surprised of her words while Meliodas gave a carefree grin and Elizabeth an awed naive look.

While on the walk towards the dungeon, Meliodas declares that they should rescue Senette first while telling them that Ban might have escaped on his own once he heard of their arrival coming to Baste Dungeon.

"So we went all through the trouble to rescue Ban, Captain? Just for that?", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight said in annoyance of the revelation with a neutral look.

"At least we get to rescue Senette and a lot of other villagers wrongly imprisoned by the Holy Knights in that very dungeon right Akame? Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas care-freely shot back.

_Oh, right... at least you have a point there Captain.._, the red-eyed young woman thought.

Then the Boar Hat crew ran into Diane who appeared to be in a trance and only snapped out when Elizabeth called out to her and Akame noticed a change in the brunette Giantess' eyes, recognizing it to be hypnotized as it could only mean that it's Holy Knight Ruin's work. The very strange predicament from the Serpent's Sin of Envy is that she remembers nothing about charging in to Baste Dungeon and finds herself in front of her small-sized human and talking animal companions. And then suddenly, she attacked Meliodas, believing him to Holy Knight Ruin of the Weird Fangs and self-proclaimed bringer of ruin to the Seven Deadly Sins.

Deciding to run, the Boar Hat crew started to flee from Diane who constantly attacked them but misses. Eventually they ran across a shepherd and his son passing by and dragged them along, not wanting to get caught by Diane's rampage in the forest as they hid in the natural trenches for safety while the Serpent's Sin of Envy searched for 'Ruin' in the forest.

As Meliodas searched for a still-rampaging Diane, he heard a bell ringing again and sees a giant Holy Knight looking down on his menacingly, introducing himself again by name and title. Unlike Elizabeth and Hawk wondering what's going on, Akame saw this and was in horror that her captain fell for the hypnotic illusion of Ruin.

Almost immediately, the Dragon's Sin of Envy battled the Serpent's Sin of Envy, believing her to be Ruin and the latter also believed him to be the same Holy Knight as well. This results a titanic battle between the two members of the Seven Deadly Sins with mass destruction of the surrounding area they have caused along the way during their fight.

Hearing the bell ringing again while watching the fight, Akame felt like she was being hypnotized into an illusion in the same way the late Zank the Beheader did on her with his Teigu, Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator that has an illusion ability to let the victim see their most precious person before their eyes among its five functions when he used the image of Kurome in attempt to distract her which failed, leading to his demise at her blade back in the Empire as a Night Raid member. Only this time, she sees two Ruins, in reality Meliodas and Diane, fighting each other and was about to go in for the kill with no control of her own body along with the unsheathing of her Teigu, uttering. "Eliminate."

_No, don't! It's not them. Holy Knight Ruin is causing the discord! That's Captain and Diane, not him! Shake it off now!_, her conscience screamed within her mind and as a result, the Owl's Sin of Vanity quickly broke off the hypnotic illusion, regaining herself just in time to see Meliodas and Diane instead of Ruin, still fighting and trying to kill each other. Akame had to admit that Ruin's power must have been more stronger than she thought unlike the Spectator when she faced Zank in battle and gave credit to her hellish Imperial Assassin training as one of its various lessons of being able to resist it. That was the same thing she did with Zank at that time but it was partially due to the face she loved her little sister Kurome but wanted to kill her that greatly confused the serial killer before dying by her hand.

Quickly searching for the Weird Fang Holy Knight behind the infighting between the two Sins and end it before it's too late, Akame soon pinpointed on the shepherd boy holding a staff with a bell on it, appearing to be scared and innocent of the chaos that happened. _That's him!_, she realized.

"Target sighted. Eliminate...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity targeted on the shepherd boy, drawing her Murasame at him.

"E-eh? Why is she looking at me like that and pointing her sword at me?! She's scaring me! Waaah!", the little shepherd boy panicked with Elizabeth trying to comfort him.

"L-lady Akame! What are you doing?! What's gotten into you?", the third princess asked, while standing in the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's path.

"Not a target. Get out of my way Princess Elizabeth. You're in my way.", Akame straightforwardly said, continuing her approach in a threatening manner on the shepherd boy.

"Waaah! Save me! She's trying to kill me! Waaah!", the shepherd boy frantically cried in fear of the Owl's Sin of Vanity.

"L-lady Akame, please stop! Don't scare him like that! He's just an innocent boy! Don't kill him! I beg of you, please!", Elizabeth naively defended.

Mentally cursing that the third princess' naive nature really is quite a nuisance as stated by Gilthunder earlier back in the Capital of the Forest, Akame continued her approach regardless of her protest. "I said get out of my way. You're interfering Princess Elizabeth."

"No! I won't let you harm him!", Elizabeth strongly insisted as she defiantly spread her arms wide in defense of the shepherd boy.

As the two women continued to argue, a female Holy Knight arrived on the scene after witnessing the two members of the Seven Deadly Sins and soon got the women's attention.

"Oh my,... Impressive. You somehow resisted Old Man Ruin's power. Quite impressive indeed... But I won't let you interfere with his control over the two little Sins fighting each other to the death now. We won't let that happen, will we? Kehehehe.", the female Holy Knight identified as Friesia of the Weird Fangs commented as she walked casually as if they have won the battle already.

Dropping the argument with Elizabeth for now, Akame turned around to notice the female Weird Fangs Holy Knight walking before her and recognizes Friesia as the culprit behind the indiscriminate attack on Dalmary Town. She wore violet-red full-body armor with a feminine shape although can be mistaken for a man had not for her voice spoken and a helm resembling a large spider and wields a dual-bladed whip at her side.

"So, you're the one who killed Golgius didn't you or am I wrong, eh Owl's Sin of Vanity of the Seven Deadly Sins, Akame? The blood on his horse he rode I saw heading here earlier told me otherwise. I'll make you pay for killing him!", Friesia said in a tone almost like she was upset after discovering a blood-covered horse with no rider in courtesy of Akame. _From the way she spoke about Golgius, I suspect that she may have feelings for him... Don't worry I'll send you to him in the next world once I eliminated you... Funny I said that same line Golgius used when he killed Dr. Dana..._, the black-haired young woman thought.

The Red-Eyed Killer Knight looked at the female Holy Knight in a serious tone. "Holy Knight Friesia of the Weird Fangs... It's true that I eliminated Holy Knight Golgius. And you and the rest of your comrades are my targets to be eliminated as well."

"No, you'll be eliminated, Owl's Sin of Vanity! I'll kill you bitch for killing him! **Rain Capriccio!**", Friesia angrily said as she whipped out her bugs to sic on the Owl's Sin of Vanity who then easily sliced them all down in a blink of an eye.

"Target... Eliminate.", Akame simply said and charged at her would-be dead target almost immediately.

Friesia visibly panicked underneath her helm and frantically tried to set another swarm of bugs at the former Imperial Assassin but all of them were cut down and bypassed easily. Nearly at close range of Murasame's deadly reach, the female Weird Fang Holy Knight clashed with Akame's Teigu with her dual-bladed whip, causing a large shockwave between their powers and traded blows of their weapons at great speed.

The female Holy Knight tried to hit the Owl's Sin of Vanity with her metal fist but the latter easily dodged it and performed a roundhouse kick, pushing the former back hard. Retaliating, Friesia charged at Akame with a series of whip attacks which were gracefully dodged with ease by the ex-Night Raid member with her shadows while en-coating her Murasame with the shadow element and was about to go in for the kill now.

However, Meliodas had suddenly attacked Akame out of nowhere just when she was about to kill Friesia! The Red-Eyed Killer Knight was shocked as she was being caught off guard and then quickly defended herself as the blond boy assaulted her with numerous sword slashes of his Broken Blade, sending her back a few inches back with a kick. Sensing another attack, Akame used her shadow to short teleport out of way just in time to avoid Diane's armored gauntlet from smashing her!

"Kehehehe. It would appear Old Man Ruin was upset of you killing Golgius too as well and had your comrades attack you instead! Now you'll die by their hand and we didn't even had to dirty our hands to do it!", Friesia mocked the black-haired young woman with a malicious glee as she watched Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame defending herself from her two fellow Sins and being pushed back.

Akame mentally blames herself for being careless and kept on dodging and parrying every attack from her hypnotized captain and Diane about to hit her, leaving Elizabeth and Hawk defenseless from an unsuspecting Holy Knight's attack.

Witnessing the female Holy Knight summoning an another swarm of deadly bugs with **Storm Rondo** and seemingly threatened the shepherd boy she suspected him to be a Holy Knight but due to the two hypnotized Sins' interference, she couldn't do anything about it while trying not to accidentally kill her comrades in a defensive formation. But soon after Elizabeth willingly entered a deadly bug-filled tornado to save the shepherd boy caught in it, upon declaring in her resolve that she'll put her life in the line to protect the innocent that Friesia finds it absurd and taunted and also mocked her for her beliefs, the cat is now out of the bag as the supposedly saved shepherd boy lectures the third princess about the harshness of reality she's in and then discards the feeble disguise, revealing himself to be a tall and large man in heavy armor and a kilt and has a helm of a feminine human face, including wielding a long staff with a small bell attached into it at its center.

The man Akame targeted for elimination is none other than Holy Knight Ruin of the Weird Fangs and the culprit behind the infighting between the two Deadly Sins by hypnotic illusion. And the way he transformed into another person and back into his original appearance reminded Akame of Chelsea, the mistress of disguise thanks to her Teigu, Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation before her death at the hands of Kurome or Zank's Spectator's illusion ability.

Then the most horrible and unthinkable thing happened the Owl's Sin of Vanity had witnessed while trying to dodge from Meliodas' another punch attack. Ruin had deliberately brutalized Elizabeth with a heavy kick on her gut then hit her with his staff like a baseball bat despite her pleas to release Meliodas and Diane from his hold, sending her crashing violently! Though Hawk tried to fight back valiantly, the Weird Fang Holy Knight simply whams the talking pig in the head with his staff, easily taking him out. And from her observation, the Holy Knight is enjoying it! Relishing on the pain on the one he harmed even it was the princess of the kingdom herself, leading Akame to be very upset now.

Very upset.

Meanwhile, Ruin appeared to be pleased of his handiwork and savored it like a delicious wine as Friesia playfully scolds him whilst approaching next to the battered and bloodied form of Elizabeth lying on the ground.

"Hey wait Old Man Ruin... Wouldn't it be bad if we killed the princess?...", she asked in a mocking concern tone of hers.

"Fwah. Fwah. There's nothing more than a little girl writhing in pain. Very well, in commemoration of your bravery Princess Elizabeth, I shall tell you my secret. The source of my power lie within thi- What?!", the large Holy Knight said but then expressed in complete outrage to see the bell gone.

Despite being severely injured, Elizabeth smirked at her hidden cunning within her innocent naive self as she spits out the bell, the source of Ruin's power, revealing to have bitten it off whilst taking the full brunt of his assault that could've killed her by now.

However Ruin was utterly enraged of the sudden turn of events not going in his favor after realizing too late that Elizabeth was after the bell of staff all along, the source of his power that entraps Meliodas and Diane into fighting each other to the death.

"Y-you wench! You were going after the bell all along! How dare you!", the tallest Weird Fang Holy Knight yells in anger as he rushed in quick for a large man about kill the third princess of Liones with one heavy close-range melee strike of his metal gauntlet.

But Meliodas, after being freed from the hynoptic illusion recently thanks to Elizabeth, intercepted Ruin's hand inches before it made contact on the silvery-haired woman's injured body just in time and glared at him angrily with a great tightening grip on the Holy Knight's mailed fist. "No... How dare you.."

"The spell is broken!", Ruin said in realization as he removes himself from the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's tightened grip and backs himself a few meters away from the blond boy, expecting a counterattack but instead witness Meliodas tending to the injured silvery haired young woman's side.

"Elizabeth... I accept your resolve.", the Deadly Sins captain said acceptingly to a near unconscious third princess.

"Ignoring me?! He who strikes first wins!" Ruin said in upset tone for being ignored as he dashed quickly about to strike a decisive blow on Meliodas from behind but the Owl's Sin of Vanity quickly appeared cloaked in shadows and intercepted the Holy Knight's staff with her Teigu, causing a great clash between their weapons.

"Princess Elizabeth, I accept your resolve too as well...", the black-haired woman said as she then pushed back the Weird Fang Holy Knight hard.

Ruin was able to keep himself from falling into the ground by balancing himself after experiencing a heavy backlash from the attack earlier. "The Owl's Sin of Vanity, Akame...", he said in disbelief.

"I'll consign you!", Akame uttered as she charged at the large Weird Fang Holy Knight and clashed against his staff with her Murasame in great speed with shadows trailing behind her with the Ruin fighting back in equal speed as well.

Enduring most of her attacks thanks to his steel armor, Ruin counterattacked with swings of his staff that were blocked or dodged by Akame easily before she performed numerous slashes around his armored body, only to caused it a few dent slashes.

"Give up your futile resistance, girl. Holy Knights possess the magic that transcends human knowledge. You cannot defeat the likes of me. Fwah! Fwah!", Ruin spoke in a boastful demeanor of his power before Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame.

"I don't need to beat you. I'm going to eliminate you...", Akame coldly shot back at Ruin before quickly appearing behind his back so fast and swung her Teigu to kill him which the Holy Knight quickly blocked with ease.

The large Holy Knight then mocked the former Night Raid member. "Fwah! Fwahahahaha! What a foolish woman you are, Owl's Sin of Vanity! It appears your Sacred Treasure, Murasame cannot penetrate nor pierce my armor! Fwah! Fwahahahaha!"

Realizing that it may take more than that to bypass through Ruin's armor to get a clear shot for her Murasame to even give a small scratch on his skin at the very least, Akame channeled her magic power to her Murasame, enhancing the Teigu's already-sharp cutting edge as she began to use her technique of her shadowy power on Ruin.

"**Shadow Piercing Slash****!**"

The shadow power's technique of Akame had successfully cut through Ruin's armor in a form of slashing several times simultaneously all at once as a large visible slash dent was seen around his front but not deep enough yet to pierce his skin into it. But it did gave him a lot of pain from the attack through the sharp dents of the armor pierced by the ex-Imperial Assassin herself.

"You have to do better than that, woman! My armor is barely scratched! Maybe you should draw your other sword you carried around and try using it to kill me! Fwah! Fwah!", Ruin said loudly and in a taunting tone.

Akame gritted her teeth silently after hearing the large man's words. She will not use Incursio nor even draw it for once no matter what as Murasame is still at her hands as she charged again.

The large Weird Fang Holy Knight dashed towards the Owl's Sin of Vanity, intending to hit her with his staff head-on but the latter sliced it down to two pieces all too easily after a few more trading blows when that happened. Not giving up and continued on the offensive, Ruin launched a series of heavy melee attacks with his armored gauntlets viciously at Akame as he laughed maliciously. If he had showed his face underneath that feminine human faced helm he wore, the Owl's Sin of Vanity can only imagine the crazed sadistic face Ruin displayed when enjoying making enemies writhe in pain. The faces she saw all too familiar within her enemies back in the Empire. Take Seryuu for example, the so-called Warrior of Justice and the most crazed sadistic member of the Jaegers and Aria too.

"Fwah! Fwah! Fwah! Fwah! Fwah! Fwah! Fwahahahahahaha!"

These brutal vicious attacks Ruin have gave in his assault had sent the Red-Eyed Killer Knight crashing on the ground on a skipping stone in a similar manner Elizabeth did when the Weird Fang Holy Knight did to her, much to Hawk's horror.

On the other hand, Friesia appeared to be pleased of Old Man Ruin's easy short work on the Owl's Sin of Vanity, smirking in victory underneath her large spider-shaped helm.

"It would seem that the Seven Deadly Sins have lost their edge. Even the eighth one. Fwah! Fwah! I wonder how Golgius could've died by your hand if you are this weak. Fwah. Fwah. What could have hoped to defeat me, girl?", Ruin said in a mocking tone as he approached in his victory to where he believed a battered body of the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins herself concealed in the cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Akame was revealed to be uninjured although a few minor bruises were visible much to Ruin and Friesia's shock whilst she stood defiant with Murasame at the ready. The ex-Night Raid member replied to the Weird Fang Holy Knight's question earlier with small smug on her face, "Long enough for you to be distracted, Holy Knight Ruin. I could've easily eliminated you however I'm saving you for the occasion. In fact, I believe that you have angered a certain comrade of mine after you injured Princess Elizabeth... Right, Captain..."

Ignoring her words, Ruin attempted to smash her in the face with his armored fists as it would appear to be his last when Akame dodged it in time and grabbed his shoulder to perform her another technique of her power once she threw him in the air with a a great strength she had mustered.

"**Shadow Flying Kick!**"

"GUWAAAHHH!", the Holy Knight yelled in pain of the power behind the shadow-enhanced kick from Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself upon being blown away violently as he flew straightly right into the hands of a seemingly calm-appearing but very enraged Meliodas!

Just as Akame purposely did in the right moment in half of throughout their entire fight all along. Now Ruin will have face the full wrath of her captain!

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath then gave a mid-air powerful punch in the face that had sent Ruin violently flying straight toward Baste Dungeon with the ground shaking from the direct line the large Holy Knight made violently, nearly almost hitting Elizabeth and blew Hawk away in the process.

Exhausted of the battle she endured, Akame used her Murasame to support herself from falling as she watched her captain heading towards Baste Dungeon after the Holy Knight he punched him all the way there where she can safely assume that Holy Knight Ruin had felt the full wrath of Meliodas and didn't survive hence his title of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath as evidenced by the massive rumblings shaking the very foundations of the large dungeon itself by his power the former Night Raid member sensed and saw.

Switching to the other side of the battle, Akame then noticed Diane, also being freed from the hypnotic illusion as well, had quickly dealt with Friesia by simply stomping on her with her foot that left the latter a few broken bones and bruises, and her armor shattered and her helm dented, thus sealing their victory over the guardians of Baste Dungeon.

In the aftermath of the Weird Fangs' defeat minus the last member, Holy Knight Jude, believed to be still inside Baste Dungeon with the Fox's Sin of Greed, Diane tends to a severely injured Elizabeth after complimenting her bravery in spite of the danger she's in that nearly got her killed and placed her human friend inside her bag after the latter insists to be with them or mostly with Meliodas and staying by their side to which the Giantess complied.

Akame had to admit that while Elizabeth is such an innocent and naive person, the third princess really had the courage to willingly put her life on the line to protect those she held dear as proven in her actions against Holy Knight Ruin that allowed the Sins the upper hand and counter-attacked had not it been for her otherwise they would have been annihilated by now. _But you still have much to learn about the cruel side of reality Princess Elizabeth. I hope you are ready to face it when the time comes..._,she thought before Diane closed the bag and carried it by herself.

Later on, they turned their attention to the man trying to walk away from the scene quietly albeit nervously sweating in fear who was revealed to be a soldier from Baste Dungeon pretending to be the shepherd and the boy's father in a ploy perpetrated by the remaining Weird Fangs in attempt to wipe out the three Seven Deadly Sin members and managed to _convince _him to show them the entrance to the dungeon and info on Senette's cell or suffer the same fate as the Weird Fangs have, which the man immediately relayed the information and then was allowed to be let off free to return home to his family under death threat to not cross paths with the Seven Deadly Sins again by Akame.

Successfully obtaining information they needed, the rest of the Boar Hat crew reunited with Meliodas who was there already at Baste Dungeon after defeating Ruin and entered inside it to search for Senette and Ban as well although finds it strange that there were no guards around and assumed that they have fled in fear of their lives watching after the Holy Knight's defeat.

Akame followed behind them but notices a trail of blood away from the large pool of it, suspecting that Ruin may have been taken away to safety by the guards of the dungeon after his humiliating, and _ruinous _defeat by her captain and decided to eliminate them once the Boat Hat crew find Ban and rescue Senette before catching up with the others within the dungeon.

Unknowingly, a still-wounded but alive Friesia with her helm off, revealing a mildly short haired young woman in her 20s with a beautiful face although slighly bruised thanks to Diane, and a moderate number of her soldiers and knights were outside Baste Dungeon including her right-hand woman and Apprentice Holy Knight Jericho in full armor. With them is a severely wounded but conscious Ruin with his helm off, revealed to be a 40s-mid man with a gruff beard, after he was punched through the gut very hard courtesy of Meliodas and being carried by several or more soldiers.

Not willing to admit defeat at the hands of the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins, Frieisia placed an **Eternal Sealing Spell **on Baste Dungeon through an Incantation Spell she took from her pouch of her dented armor, intending to trap them inside the abandoned dungeon forever, gloated that they'll die rotting inside their prison and finally avenging Golgius' death.

* * *

_Inside Baste Dungeon_

Whilst within the large halls of the large dungeon filled with prison cells, the Boar Hat crew have found Senette, the daughter of Dr. Dana in a prison cell , appearing to be a young light brown-haired woman wearing a black shirt over a white button down blouse, a long shirt with a belt, back sandals, and glasses.

Under Meliodas' orders, Diane had broke her out of it easily but ended scaring the innocent young woman upon seeing a Giant before her eyes and lost consciousness with a faint, leading to the Serpent's Sin of Envy to place Cenette inside her bag next to an unconscious but wounded Elizabeth.

Sensing a great presence heading in their direction, the Boar Hat crew sees a tall spiky white-haired man with a scar on his left neck and a well-built body that would definitely made Bulat and Tatsumi run for their money more than Meliodas', wearing nothing but ragged dirty trousers, walking casually in the halls of the dungeon.

"Yo, Ban.", Meliodas called out to the man named Ban upon recognizing him.

Ban took notice of the blond boy with a glint of surprise in his eyes and also recognized him. "Oh, Cap'n..."

Then a tension in the atmosphere between Meliodas and Ban began to grow just when the two male Sins stared at each other intensely, leading Hawk to worry of what's going to happen next.

"They just reunited, so what's with the tension in the air? I have a bad feeling about this", the talking pig said as he backed away slowly, fearing a skirmish between the two male members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Yep, you should hide behind me.", Diane calmly suggested to a surprised/worried Hawk.

_Oh no, those two are going at it again... 3, 2, 1..._, Akame gave a small sigh and silently counted although she was glad that her fellow comrade is alright and yet to see if he hadn't lost his mind yet after 5 years of imprisonment once he and Captain have reunited, leading Hawk to worry even more.

After a short but tense stare-down between the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and the Fox's Sin of Greed for about a few seconds, Meliodas was the first to break the silence with Ban following him, raising their hands in joy.

"Ban!"

"Cap'n!"

Then the blond boy and white spiky haired man ran towards each other and almost immediately started playing patty cake to a whole new level as they made series of fast manly clapping of their hands at each other together cheerfully!

"Phew! They get along really well!", Hawk said in relief, clearly expecting a violent brawl between Meliodas and Ban.

"Yeah...", Diane and Akame said together in neutral tone. _Oh this __is just the beginning Hawk... Wait til you see what Captain and Ban really do that'll scare your wits off... And I'm glad Ban didn't lose his mind after being imprisoned quite long for 5 years from what I've seen with Captain..._, the Owl's Sin of Vanity said in her thoughts as she gave a small glad smile.

After their little patty cake game, Ban raised his arms high in extreme enthusiasm coming from the happy look of his face and had swung at Meliodas with all of his might!

"Cap'n!"

The Fox's Sin of Greed have knocked the legendary captain of the Seven Deadly Sins himself real hard through several walls of the dungeon's halls, destroying them in the process!

After temporarily knocking down Meliodas, Ban gave a playful taunt towards his captain, jumping around in a jumping jack style childishly. "Come on, Cap'n!"

In response, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath retaliated by jumping towards the immortal man and hit him casually with his head, sending Ban flying through several walls on his side of the dungeon's halls, destroying them too!

The sudden actions of doing quick manly patty cake and then knocking each other down and finally destroying walls between Meliodas and Ban gave different reactions with the Boar Hat crew.

"What in the world?", Hawk wonders in a deadpan tone.

"Just let them be...", Diane said in a neutral tone with Akame nodding in agreement with the Giantess, knowing better than to interfere with their overly-destructive reunion together.

Laughing together of their reunion, Ban commented on Meliodas' strength, under the belief that the latter's would have been sluggish by now ten years later and Meliodas commenting that the former's been quite energetic after being imprisoned for 5 years as the two Sins locked hands together like real awesome and badass men as they grinned and then positioned themselves on the ground for an arm wrestling contest.

"Ready?...", Ban asked with a glee.

"Go!", Meliodas replied cheerfully.

Then, a massive pressure of powers released and exerted by the blond boy and the immortal man in their simple arm wrestling had exploded violently as the floor and the walls around them have cracked into pieces so fast as if an earthquake had occurred!

Luckily, the area where Diane squatted down and Akame stood remained unbroken probably thanks to their powers standing up to the huge release of Meliodas and Ban's in their arm wrestling contest while Hawk frantically panicked in fear as he clung onto the Serpent's Sin of Envy for his safety.

"Wh-what's going on?!", he yelled.

"Those two have always been like this.", Diane explained to Hawk about the antics between the two men while adoring the scene, completely unfazed of the destruction they've caused.

Hawk didn't buy a word or two from Diane after hearing her explanation. "What do you mean like this?!"

"What Diane meant was that Captain and Ban have always been challenging each other to see who's the stronger between themselves which had occurred over on multiple occasions back in the kingdom ten years ago, Hawk. Right now, it's the latest 720th arm wrestling contest between Captain and Ban after a destructive reunion between men...", Akame explained in a neutral look whilst watching their arm wrestling match.

"WHAT?!", Hawk exclaimed in surprise and shock of hearing Akame's words about those two men.

"Really, men are so childish...", Diane said, obviously admiring Meliodas in his fierce arm wrestling battle with Ban.

Ban then argued with Meliodas that in their record of 361 wins out of 720 is in his favor, leading the latter to playfully asked if the immortal's been sleep-talking lately, arguing back that he's the one with the most wins as the two tried to make each other's arm go down and win the match but their immense strengths are both ridiculously strong and equal that may well end in a tie.

As a result of their overly-destructive arm wrestling match, the entire Baste Dungeon has began to crumble violently and collapse from the inside as the floor gave out and debris crashing down all around them!

During their fall, Meliodas and Ban continued their arm wrestling contest in mid-air; Diane adored the blond boy and his serious expression; and Akame stood on a piece of debris unfazed while Hawk still panicked like a drama queen from all the chaos has happened.

Meanwhile outside Baste Dungeon, Friesia, Ruin, and Jericho were equally shocked and disbelief that the Eternal Sealing Spell supposedly trapping the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins have been destroyed into the ground! The soldiers with them who witnessed it, quickly ran for their lives in fear of the Sins' retribution.

The two remaining Weird Fangs and Jericho had hastily retreated from the fallen dungeon as well, seeing that their efforts of defeating the Seven Deadly Sins are all but in vain, leading to their further humiliation at the hands of the legendary group of knights in the kingdom of Liones.

In the aftermath, Baste Dungeon was complete ruins of its former self as a result of the overly-destructive arm wrestling match between Meliodas and Ban in their reunion!

However, the destruction had set all of its prisoners free and alive for some reason despite the destruction caused by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath and the Fox's Sin of Greed; all of them were wrongfully imprisoned by the Holy Knights for defying against them.

As Meliodas and Ban lay around casually and carefree in the pile of debris unscathed from all the destruction they have caused of the fallen dungeon; they greeted each other after ten long years and grinned like brothers. Diane, on the hand, felt hungry after all the events had transpired and wanted to eat some pork, leaving a worried Hawk about himself.

For Akame, she was glad to see Ban again as she warmly smiled in relief although expected some few things that she remembered about him and missed them coming from him at her once they meet face to face after ten years of hiding. However, she felt that her job is not yet done as she noted to herself that two remaining members of the Weird Fangs are left as she no longer sensed Holy Knight Jude's presence within Baste, suspecting that Ban had killed him or Jude may have escaped alive during his breakout of jail which she will ask him later on when the time comes.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity soon melded back into the shadows once, leaving her comrades behind for now and proceeded to finish the job: eliminating the two remaining Weird Fangs, Friesia and Ruin while the rest of her fellow Sins and also the group of liberated prisoners accompanying them heads to Dalmary Town for recuperation from their battle with the three of the four Weird Fang Holy Knights and a proper introduction for the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban to Princess Elizabeth tonight...

* * *

**Author's Note: Phe-hew! There here you have it my friends. The tenth chapter is done and the next one will be updated soon. Once again, thank you for your follows and support. :) The reunion of Ban with the rest of the Boar Hat crew will be on the next chapter and get ready for hilarious moments. Hehehe. :D**

**When I watch Episode 4 of Nanatsu no Taizai, I noticed a scene where Golgius and Friesia play chess together while on a discussion on how they would deal with the Seven Deadly Sins with Ruin and Jude, and Jericho too as well. I made a little tease on their ship! Golgius x Friesia! XD :D Hehehehe. *grins like an idiot***

**The scene where Friesia and Ruin with their helms off is that I based it off from a photo I found in a Nanatsu no Taizai Russian fan website, VKontakte ( /nanadai) where the voice actress of Friesia holding a manga sketch of the female Weird Fang member without her helm she voiced in the production of the anime series of Nanatsu no Taizai in courtesy of Nakaba-sensei himself and for Ruin, I imagined him to be some sort of a tough old geezer with a cool gruff beard from a medieval fantasy movie, I've forgotten what the title is maybe Jack the Giant Slayer or Snow White and the Huntsman I think... **

**Come to think of it, I always wondered what was the current status of the Weird Fangs in the NnT canon after the Baste Dungeon arc after a humiliating defeat by the Seven Deadly Sins. **

***Did Ruin die from Meliodas' extreme punch in the gut? **

***Did Friesia survive Diane's heavy stomp on her literally? **

*** What happened to Golgius after returning to the Liones Kingdom Capital to report their group's failure to his superiors?**

**I hope you guys know the answer to these questions. ;) **

**Since the anime ending of Akame ga Kill!, I've been thinking of certain characters from Akame ga Kill manga who sadly didn't get what the anime adapted for them including their how they die, I might add them into the story. Oh well, I'll think of something how they'll fit in "Akame no Taizai". Fwah! Fwah!**

**Before I forget, Leonard Nimoy, the one who played Spock from the original _Star Trek_ and also the old Spock in _Star Trek (2009) and Star Trek: Wrath of Khan _had died peacefully at the age of 83 on Friday, February 27, 2015. May he rest in peace for he truly have lived long and prospered. :'(**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hello guys what's up y'all! I'm back and the eleventh chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! I thank you once again for your reviews and support of this crossover spin-off story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. Xd :D**

****Disclaimer: I own nothing of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series.****

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

* * *

Chapter 11

Back in Dalmary Town, Meliodas, Diane, and Hawk were at Dr. Dana's home after making amends with the doctor, forcefully responsible for the attempted poisoning of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, who had somehow survived miraculously from the fatal chest wound by the late Holy Knight Golgius of the Weird Fangs that would have killed him and also returned his beloved daughter Senette to him much to his tears of joy.

In his debt of gratitude, Dr. Dana offered a feast for the Boar Hat crew just for the night at his home and also tend to Elizabeth's heavy wounds caused by Holy Knight Ruin who was nearly killed by Meliodas, which they accepted.

As everyone prepare the meals and drinks for the anticipated tonight's feast at Dr. Dana's home with Ban's introduction to Princess Elizabeth personally. There's one person missing in the upcoming event.

"Hmm... I wonder where did Akame went off to?", Meliodas wondered.

Diane overheard his question and replied cheerfully. "Ooh now that you mentioned it, Captain. She disappeared right after you and Ban finished your arm wrestling contest. And you look so cute when you put up such a serious face! _Kyaah!_"

"D-did something happen with Lady Akame?", Elizabeth wondered in concern while still in bed as she was being transferred from the Boar Hat's bedroom to the top floor of Dr. Dana's home.

Hawk gave an arrogant snort and tried to say something but someone stopped him from speaking any further. "Heh! Maybe she ran off in cowardice! _Pugo! Pugo! _Or maybe- eek!..."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity appeared in front of the talking pig in her form of shadows and gave Hawk a deathly glare from her glowing red eyes with her head having a tick of annoyance. "You really want to push me into making you my grilled bacon for tonight wouldn't you, Hawk?"

The talking pig sweat-dropped uncontrollably in fear and response from her words and backed away slowly from Akame, frantically asking for her apology for saying those words behind her back, which she accepted... for now.

"Yo, Akame! Where'd you go? Out to the bathroom? Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas pervertedly asked much to Diane's ire, telling the blond boy to stop making fun of her little human friend. Elizabeth naively wondered what he meant and Hawk was annoyed.

Akame blushed in response of his perverted question in embarrassment and quickly defended herself. "N-n-no, Captain! I went out to eliminate the remaining Weird Fangs, Holy Knights Ruin and Friesia and succeeded with no difficulty after we got Ban and Senette from Baste Dungeon. The rest of their troops who were with them either fled or died trying to stop me from eliminating my targets, Captain."

* * *

_Flashback few hours ago after the destruction of Baste Dungeon_

After witnessing the largest dungeon in the kingdom being destroyed xompletely by Meliodas and Ban's "friendly" arm-wrestling contest and reunion despite the Eternal Sealing Spell on it, a large group of knights and soldiers with Jericho assuming temporary command march on their way to the nearest military outpost with their superiors, Holy Knights Friesia and Ruin both wounded in their humiliating defeat by the four members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Both remaining Weird Fangs members, having removed their helms to breathe the air properly, were assisted by several soldiers who are willingly to help them on their feet until the two receive proper medical treatment once they arrive at the military outpost.

"Damn it! I can't believe that we got defeated by the Seven Deadly Sins even with our power! This is so humiliating...", Ruin said in an upset tone, seeing that his armor thickening skin he boasted so much about which was easily destroyed through by Meliodas' powerful punch into his stomach that broke several of his ribs and punctured his organs so hard.

On the other hand, Friesia was just lucky, having been stomped on by Diane's foot that resulted in the breaking of her armor and helm, and received only heavy bruises and few broken bones.

"Even with the Eternal Sealing Spell, Baste Dungeon has collapsed to the ground! How did it supposed to happen?! This is not possible! And to assign us to take the princess and the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's sword by Lord Great Holy Knight Hendrickson, Golgius was right. It was a scary mission!", the female Holy Knight ranted.

"I agree Friesia. As a result, we lost him and Jude too. I no longer sensed his presence within Baste and I assume that either the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban killed him or didn't survive the dungeon's collapse...", Ruin commented on his comrades' bad end.

"... I never get to ask Golgius on a date...", Friesia said in lamentation, sighing in sadness.

Jericho noticed her superiors and said in concern of them. "Don't push yourself Lord Ruin, Lady Friesia, please. Just hold on for a bit much longer. We're getting close to the nearby outpost of the kingdom very soon."

As they continued on foot, a gust of chilling wind blew through the group, shivering some of the troops who then wondered in curiosity before noticing a bizarre phenomenon in their eyes. Shadows begins to form together in one place and begun to rise to take a human shape like a person much to their surprise upon witnessing it.

"What's going on? That shadows... is it Lord Jude?", Jericho wondered if her other superior had indeed survived Baste's collapse or encounter with Ban, and knew about his power over shadow manipulation.

"No, Jericho. It's not him... It's the Owl's Sin of Vanity, Akame.", the large Holy Knight corrected, grinding his teeth upon recognizing the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins herself.

"She's really quite persistent in killing us, Old Man Ruin. If this is our last stand,... then so be it.", Friesia said, sadly deciding to accept her fate and maybe reunite with Golgius in the afterlife.

Then before them, a cloud of shadows begins to form into a human-sized female figure with red eyes glowing and brandishing a katana, revealing indeed to be Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame intending to kill the remaining Weird Fangs members.

"Targets... Eliminate.", Akame said coldly before charging straight towards the group of knights and soldiers to Ruin and Friesia with her Teigu ready for the kill.

"Men! Protect Lord Ruin and Lady Friesia with your lives now!", Jericho ordered the troops to defend their wounded superiors from Akame as they readied their weapons and defensive positions around the two Weird Fangs members.

Regardless, the Owl's Sin of Vanity had simply cut through them in great speed with relative ease and finally killed Holy Knights Ruin and Friesia in a one good clean swing of her Teigu at their throats despite whatever strength and power they have left in them to muster and defend themselves from her.

Jericho and the remaining men were shocked and horrified of the deaths of their superiors and quickly fled for their lives from her gaze of death, with the former swearing revenge on the Red-Eyed Killer Knight.

"Targets eliminated. Mission complete.", Akame coldly said over the corpses of Ruin and Friesia who appeared to be dying in peace for some reason after tasting Murasame's steel at their throats just like how Zank the Executioner did when he died by her hand in the aftermath of their duel between Teigu users with the ex-Imperial Assassin victorious back in the Empire.

Then the former Night Raid member disappeared into the shadows, leaving their corpses behind and headed back to Dalmary Town to meet up with her comrades there.

* * *

_Back in the present time at Dr. Dana's home_

After Akame explained the details, Meliodas gave a carefree thumbs up in approval of her job, Diane playfully commented of her nature as a deadly assassin which made Hawk literally shitting himself in cold sweat and fear again, and Elizabeth somehow disapproved her killing those two Weird Fangs Holy Knights despite how the late Ruin nearly killed her and Friesia taunting her of her principles much to the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's ire.

Noticing Dr. Dana alive and well was very shocking for the Owl's Sin of Vanity when she noticed him preparing the delicious meat for the feast. She could've sworn to see him die in regret for not protecting Senette from the Weird Fangs and when Meliodas explained the miraculous phenomenon that granted the good doctor a second chance to live, Akame was even more baffled.

_How was that possible?..._, the ex-Imperial Assassin wondered in thought. It's impossible for someone who died to come back to life, recalling of what the late Bulat mentioned that there is no Teigu or means to bring the dead back to life otherwise the First Emperor would be alive by now and none of the horrible things and events plaguing the Empire and its people caused by the late Honest, Esdeath and the rotten people would have happened. Even her late sister Kurome's Teigu, March of the Dead: Yatsufusa could not even truly perform that feat as it only brought the dead back as puppets with traces of personality, habits and desires of their past lives before they were being killed by Kurome left in them under her complete control.

"Oh, Meliodas, who was that young woman with you?", Dr. Dana asked in curiosity and Senette wondered too while continuing with the feast preparations.

"That's Akame, the Owl's Sin of Vanity of the Seven Deadly Sins. The eighth member of the group working in the shadows Dr. Dana. Akame, this is the good Dr. Dana and his daughter Senette. And don't even think of killing him Akame, we already made peace with him, understood? Ni-shi-shi.", Meliodas casually said to the doctor's question and to the black-haired young woman. He even had to flick her forehead to enforce his point to her much to her cute dismay.

Then, a tall lean and muscular young man with white spiky hair and a scar on his left cheek, wearing new red clothes that fit him quite well for his body physique appeared before the Boar Hat crew and Dr. Dana and his daughter, and then sat on a barrel in his casual style. It's Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed himself.

Seeing that his fellow Sin is here for proper introduction, Meliodas care-freely said to the third princess of Liones herself. "Well, then Elizabeth. I'll introduce him again. This is the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban."

"Yo! Nice to meeet yaaa...", the white-spiky haired man greeted to Elizabeth in a singing tone.

Noticing that Ban wore new clothes in opposite of his ragged trousers when they have a 'friendly' reunion back at Baste Dungeon, Meliodas asked. "Where did those clothes come from?"

"There's no way I could be nakeeed in front of the princesss...", Ban justified his reasons to wear clothes in front of someone from the royal family of the kingdom.

_That's not what Captain meant, Ban. At least your words made sense..._, Akame said in her thoughts.

"You had money on you to buy clothes?", the blond boy wondered, coming from the quality of the clothes, it looked expensive.

Ban then answered in defense to Meliodas' question. "I juusst happen to find them lyiinngg arroound."

Diane and Akame doesn't looked convinced of Ban's quick answer on how did he got those new clothes in the first place and knew the obvious real answer: the immortal man stole them as the two women sighed in annoyance.

The ex-Night Raid member happened to notice a very beat-up and half-unconscious delinquent wearing the similar clothes the Fox's Sin of Greed wore today has been lying around in the alley of town, fairly beaten up to near death and completely naked while on her way back to Dalmary Town to her fellow comrades, where she found them at Dr. Dana's house.

"Come to think of it, it's been a while Diane.", Ban cheerfully said to the brunette Giantess.

"I could've gone without seeing you for another hundred years though.", the Serpent's Sin of Envy bluntly told the immortal man in an disinterested tone.

Noticing the black-haired young woman with red eyes in her similarly-looking modest attire based from her old clothes he noticed back in the kingdom 10 years ago, Ban cheerfully greeted with a smile. "Oooh nice to see you again, Akameee... Been ten years isn't it? You look different, did you cut your hair, or grew up a little or maaybee boothhh? I see you still have that sword you carried around behind your baack besides your Murasameee, eh? Kakahahaha!"

"Hello, Ban. It's been ten years indeed. I could say the same thing to you about your new haircut aside your new clothes you stole. And don't even think of stealing any of my weapons.", Akame said straightforwardly in a neutral look, though she's still glad that he's alive and kicking after 5 years in prison at Baste.

"Awww, you wouunndd mee, Akame. I ain't gonna steal them again. I lost my intereest in them. Promise!", Ban defended himself in a mock surrender while patting her head as if she was a child, which the former Imperial Assassin doesn't look convinced but accepted it nonetheless, though still defensive of her Teigus she carried around.

"Ban, inside Baste Dungeon did you kill Holy Knight Jude am I correct?", Akame asked just confirm the fate of the last remaining Weird Fangs member.

The immortal man replied with a happy grin on his face. "Yup! That dude is so boorrinngg that I had to kill him off as quickly as possibleee. Too bad he ain't much of a challenge anywaayy."

That's the answer she needed from Ban. The Weird Fangs are now officially eliminated with all four members killed off; three by Akame and one by Ban. Akame thanked Ban for the answer and the latter playfully teased her for taking her kill just for fun.

Now paying attention to Elizabeth in bed as the Fox's Sin of Greed approached, the third princess gave her introductions too as well. "I'm Elizabeth. Please forgive me for greeting you in such a state."

"No need, Princess. We Sins aren't really ones for decorum. Here's to the five of us to get along.", Ban said whilst bowing respectively to the third princess.

"Six! There are six of us!", Hawk retorted at the immortal's words.

Ban was confused at first when he heard a new unfamiliar voice, not knowing Hawk's existence yet and assumed it's Meliodas who said that. "Huh? Don't be silly, Cap'n. Of course it's the five of us."

"It's six! Do you have a screw loose in your head or something?", Hawk berated at Ban while adding about the trouble they have to get to Baste Dungeon just to break him out only for the latter to break out easily just for the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins himself.

"Huh? Who's there?", Ban demanded to the voice talking to him.

"Me! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig said in response.

One look at Hawk talking to him for about three seconds, the Fox's Sin of Greed began to exclaim in surprise. "The pig can taaalk!?"

"Why's that freaking you out now!?", Hawk yelled in frustration when Ban backed away a few inches in surprise.

"No way! What's the point of a piiigg being able to talk like a persoonnn!?", the immortal man said, still in surprise before realizing something. "... Oh I get it, you're King right? I see you were cursed and turned into a pig, huh?"

"You're wrong.", Diane and Akame said together bluntly at Ban.

"King died. So the rumors say.", Meliodas said much to the Akame's worry if her captain truly believes if the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth is alive or not.

"I'll have you know that I'm not some ordinary pig.", Hawk said before speaking the most outrageous claim he ever made at the Fox's Sin of Greed. "I'm Hawk, the captain of the Knights of the Leftovers Disposal! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Amazing! I've never heard of anything like this beforeeee!", Ban said in awe of Hawk's overly-exaggerated claim.

Akame had to give a face-palm on her face to see that Ban is as gullible as always whenever someone makes a claim that amazes the immortal whenever he heard that from someone like Hawk. Meliodas doesn't seem to be impressed at all too.

"Finished with the introductions, yet? Eat up before the food gets cold.", Dr. Dana called out to the Boar Hat crew as he and Senette already finished preparing the food and drinks for the tonight's feast.

Everyone looked at the food in anticipation including Akame who saw delicious meat with her mouth drooling and eyes gleaming stars.

"Well, let's eat!", Meliodas told his companions as they head to the table filled with food and ale.

"Cap'n no fair!", Ban playfully commented.

"Leftovers belong to the Knights of Leftovers Disposal, okay? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk reminded them.

"You can't have any of my meat.", Akame bluntly told them once she got them and started her eating spree.

Everyone are enjoying the feast as they eat and drink to their hearts' content and done crazy and hilarious antics together with Meliodas giving Elizabeth some food in assist and then trying to give Diane an apple, only to nearly ended up being eaten by her; a drunken Ban jumping and riding on an annoyed Hawk who was enjoying his leftovers before the immortal interrupted it; and Akame eating as many meat as she wanted into her mouth in a gluttonous manner.

Senette, in the meantime, provided more meat for Diane and Elizabeth, apologizing to the Giantess of having to stand out for the duration of the party, which the Serpent's Sin of Envy didn't even mind at all. Elizabeth and Diane then talked to each other with Akame joining in about themselves as the former wished that this moment could've lasted forever and reminded herself that only the Seven Deadly Sins have the power to stand up to the Holy Knights; the red-eyed young woman telling the princess about her beliefs and the reason of killing rotten people that Elizabeth finds it intriguing yet disturbing at the same time; and the Giantess telling the silvery haired princess that's she wouldn't mind fighting for her because she finds her cool due to her courage and the power that touched the hearts of her, captain and Akame as proven during the fight with the Weird Fangs at Baste back there and also to be called by their names instead of "Lady" with Akame supporting the notion which Elizabeth accepted, also adding that she didn't like to be called "Princess" either and preferred just by her name that the three women agreed together.

Meanwhile, Dr. Dana had observed the Boar Hat crew of their antics and interactions and thought that the Holy Knights branding them as criminals as absurd and preposterous, and noted the miraculous healing of his body that saved his life and the miraculous protection of the blond boy from the attempted poison, concluding that he felt a presence of an immeasurably great will.

As everyone enjoyed the feast, a ray of shooting stars appeared in the clear skies of the night and they are beautiful in sight to see by anyone.

"Father! Look at the skies!", Senette said in awe as she pointed to the starry-filled skies above.

Hearing his daughter's words, Dr. Dana looked up and said when he noticed them with awe. "This is... like that stanza from one of the ancient poems of Britannia."

Sooner than later, the rest of the Boar Hat crew noticed it too and watched in admiration just as the doctor recited the poem he mentioned earlier.

"_When the skies are filled with crossing shooting stars, Britannia will be visited by an immense menace. It is an omen of beginning of the trial of ancient origins..._"

Meanwhile throughout Britannia, several individuals have also noticed the shooting stars in the skies of the night as well; a dark grey haired young woman standing in the rock canyons, smiling; Gilthunder, out of his armor, watched through the windows at his office; a mysterious young boy floating around and clinging on his big pillow watching through the window of the house he stayed in; an unknown man with short spiky white hair and a goatee in green and white armor standing outside his room in the castle; Hawk's Mother watching whilst underneath the ground; three unknown male Holy Knights wearing different armors watched in awe while outside of the kingdom's castle; and finally a cloaked figure whose arm remained concealed in the right side, carrying a large bag of travelling necessities wonders in awe upon witnessing the shooting stars whilst on a long travel on the road.

In the newly-reformed Empire ten years after the Revolutionary Army's victory thanks to Night Raid, everyone throughout the new state who are now living a happy peaceful and prosperous lives including the people from the late Tatsumi's village have also witnessed the shooting stars too, watching them with awe and admiration with smiles on their faces, completely unaware of something terrible lies ahead for Britannia and soon the rest of the world if left unchecked.

"_... A Holy War between the guiding hand of light and the bloodline of darkness..._", Dr. Dana finished the poem with an ominous line just as the Boar Hat crew are having a hangover after a good feast that lasted until the beautiful dawn of morning...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, my another battle against writer's block has prevailed once again and the next update will be on to the Capital of the Dead arc! I might also plan on making an Edinburgh's Vampires arc in the future chapters too! :)**

**I made a little fun of Golgius x Friesia in this chapter. Fwah! Fwah! Since the fates of the remaining Weird Fangs members remained unknown, I'll kill Ruin and Friesia off in courtesy by Akame herself.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hello guys! What's up! I have returned from the battlefield against the writer's block and the latest update is here! Thank you for reviews and support for the crossover story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. You guys are the best! XD**

**I have made some considerations from one of the previous reviews in introducing some of the characters from "Akame ga Kill!" either alive or dead (via *cough* Hendrickson's* cough* Enslavement *cough, cough* of the *cough* Dead) for Akame to encounter later in the future chapters. The problem remains: what AgK! characters, dead or alive, will I introduce into the story? If you got suggestions and ideas, I'm all ears.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series.******

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Advise, criticisms and comments are always welcome. :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

After leaving Dalmary Town in the aftermath of a good feast hosted by Dr. Dana last night a three days later due to Elizabeth had recovered most of her wounds from a near-fatal encounter with the late Holy Knight Ruin, the Boar Hat crew now sets course towards their destination to the Capital of the Dead to search for the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King in order to confirm whether the rumors of him dead were either true or not or so they say. This somehow worries Akame greatly ever since she heard those words spouted from Holy Knight Gilthunder back in the encounter at the Forest of White Dreams when her captain, Meliodas had intentionally wounded himself during the fight just to get the info he needed on the current whereabouts and fates of the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Every time a comrade of hers goes missing, Akame fears the worst and can only hope that they're still alive out there but ended up finding them either killed in action or dead already when she found them or heard the news of their sad fates and it hurts her heart a lot, resulting to breaking into tears whenever she was alone and not showing it to anyone else until she revealed it to Tatsumi when grieving for Sheele's death alone in Night Raid's kitchen after hearing the news from Mine. And it all started with Cornelia who was killed in a fight to the death by Taeko who was then killed by the red-eyed young woman in return when the Oreburg assassin tried to kill her too off-guard, back in the Owl's Sin of Vanity's time as an Imperial Assassin and member of the Elite Seven back in the Empire, which was soon followed by the rest of her teammates who got killed on missions against those opposing the Empire during the long run that resulted to her disgruntlement and disgust towards Honest's regime until her eventual defection to Revolutionary Army by Najenda where soon at Night Raid, her comrades had lost their lives during assassination and covert missions and skirmishes against the Empire, mostly with Esdeath and her Jaegers starting from Sheele who was killed by Seryuu, then through the rest of the group until to Tatsumi by overexertion in stopping the fallen form of the child Emperor's Shikoutazer and finally Leone who had died last by the late Honest who shot her multiple times before dying brutally by her hand, leaving only Akame and Najenda as the last two remaining members who survived in the aftermath of the Revolutionary Army's total victory ten years ago.

If the rumors of King died at the Capital of the Dead are true after all, then the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth may be considered an official casualty in the Seven Deadly Sins in the Owl's Sin of Vanity's perspective and vows to remember him, never to forget him and also eventually avenge his death on whoever Holy Knight responsible for killing him. However if the rumors are false, then Akame can only put her faith in her captain who stated earlier that the fat man who floats around with his Teigu-er...Sacred Treasure, Spirit Spear: Chastiefol can't be killed that easily and believed the rumors are false as it only gives Meliodas a clue to King's whereabouts after retrieving Ban from Baste Dungeon.

It sounds like a risky gamble but Akame is going to take that chance that King is really alive after all. _I hope you're still alive out there King. If Captain believes you're not dead, then maybe I will..._, she said in her thoughts.

As for the Capital of the Dead, the former Night Raid member was curious about that place as she never heard about it before not since her time around the kingdom of Liones when Akame arrived in Britannia during her self-imposed exile from the Empire in post-Revolutionary Army's victory. _I better need to ask Captain about that later._, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight mentally noted.

Right now, the Owl's Sin of Vanity went off to hunt in search for animals and edible plants as the main ingredients for the meals of the Boar Hat after checking out the recipes and finds them really good and tasty,... if only Meliodas _can actually cook_ at all.

Before she left early after a good night's sleep in her room, leaving Incursio behind in a safe place for safekeeping, Akame could've sworn hearing a large thud on the first floor of the building just when she was about leave for the hunt. _Ban must have woken up from a nightmare... I wonder what was he dreaming about?..._, she thought.

A few hours later, the ex-Imperial Assassin returned from the hunt with the needed ingredients she successfully retrieved and started cooking breakfast for her comrades and for the third princess after noticing her captain already cooked a set of delicious-looking but very obviously disgusting meals that could really knock out Esdeath for about a month and beaten the late Liver in his own game. Bulat, prior to his death in battle with his former comrade and superior, once mentioned to his fellow Night Raid members at some point before Tatsumi joined them about Liver's lethal cooking back in his days as a top soldier of the Imperial Army before defecting to the Revolutionary Army in disgruntlement of the Empire's corruption and Liver's unjust arrest and the experience was quite horrifying in his perspective that had left the 100-Man Slayer and most of his fellow soldiers knocked out for a few minutes or hours or even got sick depending on how much they ate from General Liver's cooking.

_I was wondering whether Captain learned that from Liver of the Three Beasts... or was it the other way around?... Either way both of their cooking are equally disgusting indeed if Bulat was right about his former superior's cooking skill..._, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight speculated in a neutral look on her face within her mind.

Akame was tempted into 'sampling' the ingredients while cooking as much as she wanted to... but recalling the time her captain making fun of her for doing that back in Bernia Village during a brief reunion after ten years of separation of the Seven Deadly Sins with Mead's adoptive aunt joining in the fun leading to her utterly cute embarrassment had stayed her hand as she continued on with the cooking and finished making the good set of delicious meals that would make Susanoo proud if only he had lived to see that.

Just as the Owl's Sin of Vanity left the cooking area to serve meals for her friends and also herself for breakfast, she overheard Ban's laughter and talking with Meliodas while hanging around in the Boar Hat's dining quarters.

"Kahahahaha! Hey Cap'n! Remember that time when Akamee discovereeed that Escanor wasn't really a silent old geeeezer at all back in the mission to take out the vampirees at Edinburgh twelve yearrrss ago, right? The look on her face was priceleeessss when she first saw him without that fake itchy beard he wore for about several or more monnnths due to his pride we dared him to do back then and his shy and overly-polite side of his at night when she met him in person. That was so really fuunnny!", the Fox's Sin of Greed commented with a loud laugh, recalling that moment resulting with Hawk to get irritated and telling the immortal to quiet down his voice.

Finishing drinking ale from the mug, Meliodas grinned casually at Ban's words and added. "Ni-shi-shi! Yup, it was priceless indeed Ban. Akame didn't believe that he was the Escanor we all knew before she joined us at first but after a few reassuring and convincing from me and him, she was shocked beyond measure and I could guess that her first impression of him was utterly ruined all because of the fake itchy beard and a silent vow we dared him to."

"U-um Lord Meliodas, is it true that Akame was surprised of what Lord Escanor really looks like twelve years ago?", Elizabeth asks after listening to their conversation whilst eating one of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's cooking for someone who's got an iron stomach within her.

Meliodas gave a thumbs up to confirm it with Ban adding too before the latter then rolled down the floor laughing uncontrollably before getting back into proper sitting position when he calmed down soon after.

However, Akame was not amused at all and utterly embarrassed of this when she heard her captain and Ban talked about it behind her back, resulting a huge blush glowing on her cheeks and an annoyed tick on her forehead. _D-d-d-damn you Captain!... Ban!... Y-you baka! W-why did you bring that up?!_

The Owl's Sin of Vanity remembered back in the time during the mission to exterminate the Vampire Clan from the Kingdom of Edinburgh 12 years ago that while trying to find her way around the massively distorted Maiden Castle she ran into Meliodas carrying Divine Axe: Rhitta albeit with some great difficulty and a young weak-looking man wearing very unfitting clothes following after him through one of Merlin's magical gateways they passed through. When she met that person who claimed to be the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor, Akame didn't believe him at first as she told him that Escanor is a silent old geezer only for her captain to reveal that _this _young man is really the Lion's Sin of Pride himself!

That somehow completely ruined Akame's first impression of him when she was recruited into the Seven Deadly Sins as the eighth member and Escanor had to frantically apologize to her for that, explaining about the dare he took from their captain and Ban thanks to his daytime side of himself who's revealed to be arrogant and full of himself in contrast to his nighttime side of himself who's shy, overly-polite and apologetic before they encountered Izraf, the Vampire King himself at his throne made of human corpses where she awakened her Power for the first time and then witnessed Escanor's other side, an buffed-up arrogant man when it's daytime despite the Vampire King's power to warp space into everlasting night all over Edinburgh.

And really true to what Meliodas and Ban said about her reaction to Escanor's true appearance and his daytime/nighttime personality too twelve years ago.

It was truly priceless indeed.

Later on after making a playful fun at Akame at her expense, Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk then discussed about tying up the blond boy so tight every time they go sleep which the talking pig claims for the silverly-haired woman's protection from his perverted hands whilst sleeping only for the Dragon's Sin of Wrath to casually shrug it off and merely thinks of it as role-play.

Diane who overheard that while outside, looked through the window of the Boar Hat and reprimanded Meliodas and Ban for making fun of Akame of that incident at Edinburgh while darkly asking if Hawk needs some tying up for breakfast much to his chagrin.

On the other hand, Akame had a mischievous side emerging within her that she never shows any sign of it to Night Raid or to Elite Seven at all and secretly plots her little revenge on Ban for embarrassing her behind her back... by shaking up a bottle of booze or some more before putting back in place as a prank. She always knew the Fox's Sin of Greed always go for the drink despite his bad hold onto ale before breakfast. _I hope I'm cut out for this and this better be worth it! Oh well, here goes nothing... hehehe._

For Captain however, Akame wouldn't even dare to prank him for she had tolerated his perverted jokes and all which caught her off-guard every time he did that and she respected him as the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins. Even she wouldn't dare upset Najenda back in her days as a Night Raid member as demonstrated with Tatsumi and Leone who upset the boss on several occasions such as Susanoo referring her as the male General who was his previous owner much to her embarrassment and they laughed real hard or Tatsumi asking about her age and thinks her as old, leading to a major beat-up up close and personal by the former Night Raid commander in both events.

Just a small harmless prank on Ban may be enough to please her. That thought made her smile in mischief.

"Hey, Cap'n! Where's the boooze?", Ban asked in a bored tune.

"It's morning you know...", Diane interjected.

"Lord Ban, what about breakfast?", Elizabeth asked while eating the meals cooked by Akame who took away Meliodas' cooking and gave it to a happy Hawk as leftovers.

"There's no way in helll I'd eat Cap'n's horrible foood. Unless it's Akame's of coursee or mee... By the way did you know Princess that Cap'n's cooking was so baaad that the normally cool Akame would go really maaad when he badly cooked the meat and even made it look soo disgustiiinngg that she even threatened to kill him and Cap'n didn't even bat an eye at all! Kahahaha!", Ban commented with a sing-song tone.

"T-that's horrible, Lord Ban! Akame would never do that to Lord Meliodas like that.", Elizabeth naively protested.

The Serpent's Sin of Envy objected to the third princess' words. "Believe it or not, Elizabeth. Akame really did went mad and threatened to really kill Captain for cooking the meat that she loved to eat, so disgusting... only for him to flick her on the forehead that snapped her back to her senses."

Elizabeth and Hawk were in quite a surprise after hearing her words then noticed the Red-Eyed Killer silently smirking when Meliodas threw the bottle of ale she shook earlier to Ban who caught it easily with his left hand.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Elizabeth. _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig pig whispered to his human friend who naively nodded in agreement.

"Here. That's why you cook it yourself. Akame did her job well, so do yours as well.", the blond boy said.

"Thank you, Cap'n-", the immortal was about thank Meliodas as he opened the bottle only to get sprayed by the exploding ale right unto his face!

Witnessing Ban getting sprayed with ale on his face made Akame smirk and a coughed giggle within her neutral look she displayed as a sign of her revenge complete on the immortal that says: "You deserved that."

Later then, the Boar Hat crew then set up a discussion among themselves with the Capital of the Dead as the main subject as Meliodas set down the map of Britannia on their intended destination and explained.

"Our next target is the Capital of the Dead. We'll look for King there."

Ban, having wiped off the ale off his face thanks to Akame's little prank, felt disinterested and commented. "Didn't that fat bastard die or something?"

"That's the only lead we have, so... may as well check it out.", the blond boy interjected with Elizabeth and Akame watching.

The former Imperial Assasin decided to speak her thoughts out. "How can we be really sure if King is really alive or not, Captain? What if he's really dead as Little Gil told you back in the Forest of White Dreams?"

"Like I said, Akame. There's no way anyone can take on King in battle and walk away unscathed and alive if it's him. Have ye of little faith? Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas interjected which the black-haired young woman reluctantly agreed to his opinion.

Elizabeth then decided to speak up as well. "What's the Capital of the Dead like, exactly?"

Hearing her question, Meliodas folded his arms in a carefree manner. "Beats me. I didn't even know the place existed."

_You don't know, Captain? Wow that's new..._, Akame noted while giving a neutral look at the blond boy.

"If it's the Capital of the Dead, there'll be ghosts right?", Hawk wondered before adding more. "It'll be dim out even in the middle of the day, and there'll be graves lined up everywhere! _Pugo! Pugo!_"

This leads to Elizabeth's little afraid of what that place in her imagination and Diane worrying if there might be bugs in there. While Akame stood unfazed, looking indifferent as always.

"If King really is there, would he even be alive?", Hawk said in a dramatic manner much to Elizabeth's naive fear.

"Ghosts, huh?", Meliodas commented as casually as always.

Then suddenly, Hawk's Mother carrying the Boar Hat had came to a brief halt with Diane too as well due to two men in armor are in their way and called out to them in an authoritative manner.

"That giant pig and the woman from the Giant Clan!"

"Stop right there!"

The two men are in armor; one in light and the other in full bodied. One man has should-length curly hair, thick eyebrows and stubble on his chin and the other man has tall and pointed hair that curved at the top and had a similarly curved and pointed goatee. And both of them wielded weapons: a drill-tipped spear and a broadsword.

"We are Holy Knights of the kingdom! You must answer our questions!", the man with a curved tall pointy hair said.

"From the reports we know that Diane of the Seven Deadly Sins is from the Giant Clan. We also have witness reports of a pig carrying a house on its back. _You look very suspicious..._", the man with should-length curly hair added.

Meliodas, Ban and Akame looked through the window and noticed those two knights standing in their way, talking high and mighty of themselves.

"Oh speak of the devil, we've run into a security check already.", the blond boy casually spoke.

The immortal doesn't look amused as he commented, "Holy Knights, my ass. They looked like they're all Apprentices. I'll finish them off without breaking a sweeaat."

"Eliminate...", the red-eyed young woman added, clearly supporting Ban's intention to kill those two Apprentice Holy Knights as she reached for her Teigu.

But Meliodas raised his hand to stop Ban and Akame from doing something rash just as he exited the Boar Hat with the two following him just to tell the two Apprentice Holy Knights below him that Diane is the bar's attractive waitress with Elizabeth included and also added Akame as the cute cook.

"... What an unbelievable lie...", Ban said as he watched his captain grope Elizabeth's butt while Akame hung her head down in a slightly blushed look after hearing the blond boy's words of her being the cute cook.

Then for about 5 seconds, the two Apprentice Holy Knights exclaimed in excitement upon taking note of Meliodas' little white lie.

"THIS IS A NEW TREND!"

"Awesome! She's cute!"

"But I like the other one too!"

"Same goes for the other one, ya know!"

Hawk felt a bit offended that he was the longest tenured employee of the Boar Hat while Diane thought to herself as an attractive waitress, Meliodas hugging close a flustered Elizabeth.

"...Seriously?", the white-spiky haired immortal man was surprised that the little lie had worked on the two idiots. "Huh? You alright Akame?"

"I-I'm fine, Ban. Thanks for your concern...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity stammered in reply, still feeling a bit embarrassed.

As Meliodas informed the two Apprentice Holy Knights that the bar won't open while traveling but will give a discount for a drink and be allowed to stop by anytime if they find the Boar Hat, leading the two to allow them passage.

When all is well thanks to their sheer stupidity, it was ruined when Diane picked and then thanked the blond boy for making her an attractive waitress like a girl squealing happy over her new doll, leading the two men to realize that the owner of the Boar Hat is the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins!

"Aw man. We also have an idiot.", Hawk commented.

"That's why I said we should finish them off.", Ban interjected with Akame about to unsheathe her Murasame and go for the kill.

Sensing a presence, an unknown figure had dashed towards the Boar Hat crew, and two Apprentice Holy Knights in immense speed all around in circles and different directions.

"Ugh! What is it, Pedro?!", the curly-haired Apprentice Holy Knight frantically asked while trying to hit the extremely-fast unknown attacker.

The tall pointed curved haired Apprentice Holy Knight named Pedro replied whilst also trying to attack that unknown figure too. "It's... it's so fast that we can't see what it is!"

As Meliodas ordered Diane to put him now which she did immediately, the two Apprentice Holy Knights started swinging their weapons in all different random directions, hoping to hit whoever dared to attack them.

"Who are you?!"

"We won't show mercy to those who oppose the kingdom's Holy Knights!"

In a blink of an eye, the curly-haired Apprentice Holy Knight was suddenly taken out by the mysterious figure!

"Andre!", Pedro called out to his comrade named Andre who had seemingly disappeared in a flurry of smoke due to the attacker's speed.

Still trying to pinpoint on the attacker still running around in fast speeds, Pedro made his first... and last look on his attack before everything went black and armor crunching!

The Boar Hat crew appeared to be surprised and horrified to what they witnessed and saw the one behind the demise of Andre and Pedro. A large dog-like creature with green fur, who is covered in scars, with his neck being the only area with white fur standing on top of the remains of the two Apprentice Holy Knights it attacked although only their weapons and armor remained but no sign of their bones or blood. So it's safe to assume that they're eaten clean and whole by that dog-like creature.

"... This is bad! That's a Black Hound! Once it targets you, it won't turn back and it'll hunt you down until it's finished with you or you're dead! It's an insanely vicious monster!", Hawk explained whilst sweating uncontrollably in fear.

Coming from the looks of the Black Hound reminded Akame of the Danger Beasts back in the Empire. Also known as 'Risk Species', they are extremely hostile and will attack any human who dares to wander into their territory and some of their bodies are used in the production of Teigu, utilizing the unique qualities the Danger Beast had in life to imbue a piece of equipment with powers. _If that Black Hound was ever found in the Empire, a very fearsome Teigu might have been created out of it... might be very useful for Night Raid or the Revolutionary Army..._, she thought about it.

Then the Boar Hat crew watches Ban confronting the Black Hound himself and exerted his immense killing intent just to scare it off, only for the the beast to grow even larger in response.

Overhearing a very freaked-out talking pig explaining more about the Black Hound possessing an ability to change their size depending on how threatened they feel, referring to the killing intent. _Good thing I don't have any, time to consign this beast..._.

Akame joined in below and was about to draw her Teigu but Meliodas stopped her and Ban too, explaining that the reason why the Black Hound was hostile to them is because they're in its territory as he brandishes his broken blade from his sheathe that somehow projected an image of a large dragon above the dog-like beast as if it wanted to eat it.

In response, the Black Hound gave a last menacing growl at the Boar Hat crew before running away in fear, leading Hawk to mock it all he liked as much as he want after watching it flee.

Seeing that the threat has been pacified and dealt with, the Boar Hat crew continued on their way unhindered to the Capital of the Dead where they arrived on an apparently entirely abandoned and desolate village where it's said to be closest to that location.

Setting up the Boar Hat for business, Meliodas had now issued orders for his friends to do their jobs for any customer coming to the bar in order to gather new info on King and the Capital of the Dead, which also include the whereabouts of the three remaining members of the Seven Deadly Sins as well as earn enough income too, but Ban ditched too early and headed to the village just to kill his boredom, claiming that Akame is more than enough to do the cooking work without any need of his assistance.

Getting to work, Diane made calls to anyone who can hear her big voice in the village, promoting the Boar Hat's drinks and meals, and services while pronouncing the bar's name wrong as 'Boar Roast'; Akame in her apron and bandana heads to the pantry for supplies and ingredients in preparation to cook up meals... and also trying so hard not to 'sample' them as she tasted them a little and a little more before regaining control of herself; and Meliodas and Elizabeth are at the dining hall and bartender area for the customers.

Taking a break later before resuming her work, the Owl's Sin of Vanity overheard Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk talking about King, mostly about him as the mascot of the Seven Deadly Sins with the talking pig made a hypocritical opinion about restaurants keeping pets which he himself _is _the pet of the Boar Hat, leaving his human companions to look at him awkwardly as if Hawk didn't think of himself a talking animal, and later mentioning about King berating Ban for stealing all the toys in the kingdom's capital in his drunken stupor and later returning it safely after the latter's satisfied until Akame gave the immortal a bone-crushing pain on his fingers then an arm in a move she remembered from the late Leone as punishment that pleases the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, who now followed Ban just to clean up his mess, resulting to be infamously known as the 'dynamic duo' that the Red-Eyed Killer Knight finds herself smirking about when she overheard it.

When she was about to return to work at the kitchens, Akame noticed her captain reaching for the ale bottle about to fill up the empty mug for the intended customers while waiting for them to drop by the bar soon. But that was one of the few bottles she shook up for Ban as a prank on him!

Just when Meliodas started to open the bottle of ale Akame shook just meant for Ban he held, the Owl's Sin of Vanity froze in fear and cold sweat, trying to stop him by yelling out to him but didn't have the voice to speak. _Oh no! Wait! Don't Cap-!_

Too little too late, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath was sprayed with ale on his face by the ale bottle he was about to open to fill his mug with!

Elizabeth and Hawk were very shocked to see the blond boy getting the same medicine Ban took earlier and silently braced themselves for his wrath on the black-haired young woman.

Utterly horrified of her own actions backfiring her, Akame was about to back away slowly and hide somewhere safe from his wrath until the coast is clear but Meliodas had called out to her, appearing to be unfazed of the ale sprayed on his face off-guard and looked calm.

Way too calm.

"Akame... I have something to say to you.", he said calmly before approaching her casually while wiping off the booze off his face with a handkerchief he used for cleaning ale mugs.

Gulping and smiling nervously that her little revenge joke on Ban had backfired on her, the former Night Raid member stammered, fearing that she might have angered her captain ready to explode at her. "Y-y-yes, what is it Captain?"

Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Meliodas had flicked Akame on the forehead again quite a little bit hard this time!

"One shaken bottle of booze is enough for Ban to prank with but two or more, someone might get caught in your little game sooner than later. Bad for business. That's not very nice, Akame. Tsk. Tsk. Don't do it again, got it? Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy playfully reprimanded her with a carefree grin before returning to the bartender table to tend with the mugs and ale bottles as he somehow know how to defuse to shook-up ones from exploding right in his face, leaving the third princess and the talking pig quite flabbergasted of his words towards the Red-Eyed Killer Knight.

After that, the red-eyed young woman soothed her flicked glowing red temple in a really cute yet pained manner of her captain's punishment on her for that prank. _He knew?! Dammit! How stupid of me to shake those bottles of ale in the first place just to get back at Ban... I guess I'm not really cut out for pranks after all... Captain's truly unpredictable as always..._, she complained in her thoughts.

Elizabeth then offered a cold-drenched wet handkerchief to cool off the flicked forehead to Akame which she accepted and thanked the princess for it in a grateful manner. For Hawk though, she gave a deathly glare at the talking pig just when he was to say something apparently to badmouth to her that shut him up almost immediately.

Moments later, the Owl's Sin of Vanity jumped at her feet as if in high alert thanks to her instincts of an Imperial Assassin, scaring Hawk and got Meliodas and Elizabeth's attention when they noticed her suddenly jumped in surprise.

"A-akame? What has gotten into you? Are you alright?", the third princess asked in worrying concern.

"Maybe she saw a mouse? Ni-shi-shi!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath playfully commented.

"Idiot! There are no mice here! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig interjected.

Ignoring their comments, Akame looked around and then had felt something quite all too familiar that she had always felt even back in the Empire as a Night Raid member.

A killing intent.

Grabbing her Teigu at her side, the ex-Imperial Assassin bolted out of the Boar Hat through the door and quickly used her shadowy powers for a series of short teleportations in shadow gusts while ignoring Diane who tried to call out to her which led to the rest of the Boar Hat crew to follow her soon enough, heading straight to the abandoned village where the alleged location of the Capital of the Dead is there.

Arriving there on the scene of battle at the abandoned village, Akame had concealed herself from being detected just in case and saw a battle between two individuals. She sees Ban, the Fox's Sin of Greed, the immortal and... a brown-haired young boy wearing an attire with a hooded jacket floating in the air with a longspear that is remotely controlled by himself through hand gestures as he directed the flying weapon at the immortal at all directions in great speed.

_So that's where the killing intent came from... a young boy with King's Chastiefol?... And he's attacking Ban? Why? Why would he do that?... Hmm... Wait a minute, that boy looks familiar... he must be... King's son!? I didn't know King got married already... He looks just like the fat man I knew ten years ago, only younger._, the Owl's Sin of Vanity thought in her mind in her assumptions that the young boy floating in the air is the son of Grizzly's Sin of Sloth himself due to similar looks and powers including the use of the Sacred Treasure probably inherited from his father.

That somehow caused the brown-haired floating boy sneezed loudly and tilt sideways all of a sudden for some reason that nearly broke his concentration on his Spirit Spear temporarily much to Ban's utter great confusion!

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that the twelfth chapter is done, the next update will be about the Boar Hat crew's meeting with the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King (get ready for some lols on Akame's reaction to King's true appearance), a venture into the Capital of the Dead... and an encounter with Holy Knight Guila! And in the thirteenth chapter, Guila will reveal the names of the Powers the Sins used, including Akame's. If you got any ideas for the name of Akame's shadowy powers, be my guest. I'm open to suggestions. :D**

**Pedro is the name I came up with for Andre's partner in this chapter. Pretty cool, huh?**

**Taking from 15sok's suggestion on how to explain about Escanor's beard and silent mode in Chapter 3 just after Escanor's big reveal in Edinburgh's Vampires Parts 1 and 2: Meliodas and Ban had dared Escanor to wear a fake itchy beard and a vow of silence for about several or more months if his pride depends on it which the latter's daytime time side took it arrogantly and did it quite well, leading to Akame's first impression that he's a silent old geezer until the mission at Edinburgh. Quite a genius credited to 15sok and me too right? lol.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey what's up y'all guys out there? I'm back and the thirteenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! Sorry for the long wait due to writer's block and thank you for your patience for this chapter and also the likes and support of this crossover story.**

********Disclaimer: I own nothing of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series.********

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D Suggestions, ideas, comments and criticisms are always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"ACHOO!"

The brunette boy in his hooded jacket attire briefly lost control of Spirit Spear Chastiefol before regaining it later when he sneezed for some reason. "*sniffs*... Why did I sneeze? Did someone talk about me behind my back?", he wondered before refocusing his effort in attempt to kill the Fox's Sin of Greed, Ban who got his attention with his loud comment of utter confusion after watching the former sneeze all of a sudden for no reason.

_Time to kill you for all what you did, Ban!_, he mentally screamed as he directed his Sacred Treasure to kill the immortal man.

Just when Chastiefol was about to strike Ban directly in a straight rotating line by the boy's telekinetic hand gesture, the Spirit Spear is suddenly parried by an unknown intervening force and was sent twirling fast right back at the brunette boy had he not stopped it from piercing him at his face!

"What? Someone stopped my Chastiefol? But who did that?", the flying boy wondered before noticing a shadowy female figure with a katana at her hand appearing next to Ban. _That shadows... Is that... Akame?_, he thought in surprise to see the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins again after ten years since the group's disbandment, defending the Fox's Sin of Greed.

"Oi, Akame. What are you doing hereee?", Ban asked in a somewhat annoyed and irritated tone.

"I heard a commotion outside the Boar Hat and saw you fight with King's son, Ban. It's a good thing I came around if I hadn't sensed the boy's killing intent towards you.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity bluntly explained with her Murasame at her side while looking at the boy appearing to be the son of the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth with Chastiefol floating in the sky together.

_Oh yeah I forgot, Akame can sense any killing intent considering her training as an assassin in her past, that would explain why she interfered in my own mission to kill Ban in the first place but... did she seriously think I'm King's son?! I'M KING!_, the brunette boy revealed to be the actual Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King himself mentally thought when he overheard Akame's explanation to Ban demanding answers while displaying a deadpanned sweat-drop yet indifferent face when the former Imperial Assassin believed him to be King's son. _Oh wait a minute... this is my true form she saw me as of right now. I have a bad feeling this might be like the time at Edinburgh with Escanor's true appearance revealed to her all over again_, he mentally added in sweat-dropped fear as he recalled the time of the Lion's Sin of Pride's real appearance that severely ruined Akame's first impression of Escanor back in that vampire-exterminating mission at the Kingdom of Edinburgh and now it's his turn.

"King's son, you saaay? Well, that explains a lot why he resembles the fatasss when I met that little brat trying to kill meee!", the Fox's Sin of Greed said in agreement after hearing Akame's words as the latter confirm it with a short nod.

_Not you too Ban..._, King said in a dismayed thought when he heard that from the immortal, the person he's supposed to kill, believing the black-haired woman's words.

Ban then began to crack his knuckles in anticipation about to use his power as he said with a sing-sung tone, "Time to make this brat of a King's son knows his plaacceee and respect his eldeerrss, right Akame?"

The Owl's Sin of Vanity nodded in reply and readied her Teigu to fight the floating brunette boy with his Chastiefol at his side despite the fact about the grave consequence of fighting a fellow Teigu, or rather Sacred Treasure, user in battle. _Despite I'm well aware of the fact that should two Teigu users were to fight each other, one of us is guaranteed to die. I'm not going to kill King's son in a fight nor die by his hand. I might try to knock him out instead if possible when I get close to him. Well, here goes_ nothing..., she thought_._

Just as Ban and Akame were about to initiate a two-against-one battle against King, Meliodas suddenly appeared behind them and whacked the two hard in the head with an empty ale mug he swung in his right hand!

"Hey you two!", he casually said.

After receiving a hard hit in the head simultaneously courtesy of their captain, Ban simply shrugged it off like it never really hurt him at all and complains to Meliodas that he's interfering while Akame gave a cute but pained look on her face as she soothed her large comedic bump on her head.

For King, he held an indifferent yet surprised look when the blond boy hit the two out of nowhere just they're about to fight him but recognized him regardless.

"C'mon, Cap'n. Stay outta of our way.", the immortal man said in irritation.

"Owww... that hurt Captain...", the young red-eyed woman muttered in a cute tone.

Ignoring their complaints, Meliodas scolded them playfully. "What are you two doing, skipping out on work?"

"What are _we _doing? This random midget picked a fight with me and Akame helped saved my ass from getting killed.", Ban said as he pointed to the brunette boy to his captain who then noticed. "...My clothes are ruined now.", he added in complaint of the state of his clothes he wore thanks to their short but tense skirmish.

Then Diane arrived on the scene, slowly walking towards a floating boy with his Chastiefol after noticing the commotion while outside the Boar Hat as she said, "Hey, what's all the ruckus about?"

Looking at the brunette boy, Meliodas and Diane gasped in surprise and recognition of a certain comrade of theirs they saw after ten long years.

"King!"

It took for about a few seconds for the Fox's Sin of Greed to realize what Meliodas and Diane meant about the brunette boy revealed to be the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth himself with his eyes bulging in shock while Akame remained neutral.

"HOW THE HELL IS THAT KING?!", Ban exclaimed in shock.

Looking at King's child and fat adult appearances in a before-and-after routine, Meliodas wondered. "Well... he must have lost a bit of weight."

"More than a _bit_ but that's not the issue here!", Ban retorted.

"That's King's son, Captain. He almost looked like his father and inherited his Sacred Treasure, Chastiefol. Didn't you see tha-", Akame tried to explain only to get interrupted by Meliodas again.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath playfully spoke in response to her really ridiculous speculation. "Akame, that's really King and I'm not wrong about it. I don't recall him getting married and had a kid yet since he already has an eye for someone else though I forgot who that person was though. Anyways, look harder again if you don't believe me."

Reluctantly, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight looked at King, comparing his true appearance and his other appearance ten years ago for about a few moments before noticing the Grizzly symbol at his left leg being seen. No Sin tattoo can be removed no matter what courtesy of Merlin responsible for them and it serves as a proof that the brunette boy _is_ the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth.

Then, history had repeated itself once again since Edinburgh 12 years ago as Akame gave an utterly priceless look on her face when she had finally realized what her captain and Diane meant. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?! That's King?!"

"Not you too, Akameee!", Ban exclaimed in surprise and for King, he gave a sweat-dropped look mentally when he saw that. _I knew it..._

"King! We've been looking for you! I'm happy to see you again!", Diane said cheerfully to King with a wink of her eye.

In response, however, King remained displaying a neutral yet tense look and simply flew away with his Chastiefol from his fellow Sins.

Akame, on the other hand, was completely shocked beyond measure of King's true appearance just like how she reacted towards Escanor's real look back then twelve years ago as she stood around with her head steaming in a deadpanned look as if her brain went overloaded. _I seriously think I've gone really insane now...*cries mentally*... Murasame's poison must have taken a real heavy toll on me than I thought!_, she mentally cried, feeling very down.

* * *

_Back at the Boar Hat_

Returning at the Boar Hat with Diane peeking inside through the small window, Ban cooked up the meals for the two village kids named Ellen and Luigi who were both really hungry and confirmed to be the only remaining inhabitants of the abandoned desolate village near the entrance to the Capital of the Dead as the Holy Knights took nearly everyone as part of their war effort at the capital.

'Here ya gooo. Eat uppp!", the Fox's Sin of Greed said after finishing cooking up several dishes of delicious food for the two children.

Everyone is in awe of Ban's great cooking skill as Ellen and Luigi were amazed including Elizabeth and Akame who thinks in her mind that Susanoo might have finally found a rival in Ban to challenge their respective cooking skills had he lived despite feeling down at the moment after discovering King's true appearance. Hawk, in the meantime, looks on the food very greedily with mouth drooling in anticipation but Meliodas held him down by pulling his ear.

"But... we don't have any money-", Luigi tried to tell Ban about the costs of having to eat such a delicious set of meals but was interrupted by the latter as he said, "If you're not gonna eat, I'll feed it all to the piiiggg or give it to Akame if she wanted tooo."

"Don't drag me into this, Ban...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity commented bluntly while still feeling a bit down of the revelation of King's true appearance.

The two children began to eat up and really enjoyed Ban's cooking much to Hawk's utter dismay, clearly wanting to eat the scraps when they're finished eating but seeing that the food was so delicious that there'd be no leftovers for the talking pig.

Then, Ban began to negotiate with Ellen and Luigi in a form of give and take as exchange for the food he cooked for them, they tell him the location of the Capital of the Dead, only for Meliodas to tell the immortal man that they no longer needed to go there anymore as they found King already which further escalated into a playful childish argument debating King's appearance while Akame starting feeling a bit insane for a little while, muttering like crazy that he's King's son, leading to Elizabeth to give her water to clear her aching head out of concern.

Overhearing their argument, Luigi asked Meliodas and Ban. "You guys want to go to the Capital of the Dead too?"

"'Too'?", the two male Sins wondered after hearing the boy's question.

Luigi then explained that the brunette boy also been searching for that place and asked him and his sister a few times lately, stating that he needed to go to the Capital of the Dead no matter what and told the Boar Hat crew that King seemed to be searching for it forever.

"Is it in some really remote place?", Hawk asked, which Luigi told them that the entrance to the Capital of the Dead is right around here in this village but no one can just go there because they wanted to, leading to Meliodas to use Hawk being strapped with a stick hanging a plate of food in front of him for an example as a joke while Ban wasn't interested in riddles and the girls wondered in thought of the boy's words.

"Is it like a grave that's usually hidden or something?", Meliodas asked.

Luigi replied, "It's not a grave. The Capital of the Dead is where those who have died go on living."

"So it's like the afterlife?", the blond boy asked again with Luigi nodded in confirmation.

_Afterlife? Was that the time where I saw my friends in Night Raid in my seeming dying moment there before I woke up still alive back then ten years ago?... Nearly all of my friends were dead and lived at the Capital of the Dead. So much for heaven or hell..._, the former Night Raid member thought after recovering from her little insanity she suffered and later overhearing about the Capital of the Dead where she realized she must have been at that place at her dying state and would have joined her deceased comrades there had not for King Baltra to take her in into his kingdom and Merlin temporarily stopping Murasame's poison from further killing her from the inside.

As the Boar Hat crew wondered about a way to get to the Capital with Ban asking them if they have been there before only for Luigi to claim that it's only superstition he knew as it was the reason why the village was here in the first place.

Then Ellen started to speak in a cryptic quote to the adults, "'A priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the Capital...' The old man next door always used to say that. I'm sorry. That's all we know."

The Fox's Sin of Greed patted the young girl's head, thanking her for the info he needed as it was enough to cover for their food they ate while mispronouncing her name as "Elaine" than Ellen that he quickly apologize for when she corrected him for that mistake.

_Elaine?... Who could that person be Ban knew of?_, the ex-Imperial Assassin wondered in thought while she watches Ban compelling the two children to finish eating their food.

Elizabeth then wonders why would King want to go to the Capital of the Dead with Meliodas deciding that they should go there and find out themselves with Diane wondering why did King run away from them when they just reunited after ten years.

* * *

_At the entrance to the Capital of the Dead_

Heading out to the supposed entrance to the Capital of the Dead at the village with Ellen and Luigi leading them, the Boar Hat crew debated in a playful yet serious way that they should either kill themselves or take heed to the cryptic quote Ellen gave them to get to that place of the afterlife without getting killed, that majority prefer the latter option for an obvious reason including the immortal.

Akame, now garbed in her current attire and fully equipped with Murasame and still unused Incursio sheathed at her back, wonders in thought anticipating in seeing her deceased comrades or her little sister Kurome again in the Capital of the Dead once they get there without actually dying themselves. That something gave her cold shivers in her spine for some reason.

Arriving at the supposed entrance to the Capital in the open area of the village, the Boar Hat crew tried to use the method of recalling any priceless memory they shared with a deceased person in order to get passage into the Capital of the Dead with Elizabeth thinking about her late mother but sadly didn't get to know her when her father told the third princess about it; Meliodas and Diane having no idea of theirs; and Hawk thinking about leftovers as a form of priceless memory in a weird way.

_'A priceless memory shared with the deceased person will open the path to the Capital...' I don't know... I shared good memories with my comrades in Night Raid before they died and there's far too many of them to be that priceless memory_, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight thought in her mind, recalling any priceless memory she shared with her comrades before their untimely deaths, starting from Night Raid to Elite Seven though she didn't bond that much with the group in that time... even Kurome although they didn't share much bonding together since their separation by Gozuki, and the intense rivalry and blood feud between the sisters when they chose their sides yet they still loved each other as family, then until to a certain person who had treated her like a daughter she never had and the name Akame took as an alias in memory of her. _Martha..._

Unknown to the former Imperial Assassin, Ban also seemed to have a certain priceless memory with a certain deceased person he shared while appearing to look around uninterested if looks can be deceiving. Then suddenly a field of flowers appeared out of nowhere where the Boar Hat crew stood the ground on which Akame recognizes the same flowers where she lay dying on the ground about to join the afterlife with her old deceased comrades before being sent back in a second chance to live ten years ago and the large gust of wind and scattered flower petals engulfed the group completely along with King who managed to tag along with them just in the nick of time, leaving Ellen and Luigi behind unfortunately.

Now at the Capital of the Dead, the entire place is filled with beautiful huge crystal like structures in the area that are green colored and green skies. It was truly a beautiful sight to see for the Boar Hat crew when they arrived there with the former Night Raid member was in awe in seeing the Capital of the Dead, not what she expected of it in her speculations of a massive horrific graveyard of sorts filled with deadly ghosts or gravestones littering around the surrounding area while the others gave their own comments about the Capital.

Suddenly, Ban bolted away from his fellow Sins as if he was pursuing something or someone as he chased down a small blonde white-dressed figure wandering around in the Capital with King chasing after him, which Meliodas, Diane, Elizabeth, Akame and Hawk noticed immediately and were really surprised of this.

"Akame, go after them!", Meliodas ordered which the Owl's Sin of Vanity complied, chasing after the two Sins while traversing in the crystal-like structures, thus leaving the Boar Hat crew behind.

As Akame chased after Ban and King in the Capital of the Dead under Captain's orders, she felt a strange yet familiar feeling inside her and then noticed several or more ghostly figures roaming around in the crystal field and could not find words in her mouth and tears starting to flow in her red eyes when she recognized them almost immediately after quickly stopping on her tracks.

"It can't be. It can't be... Tatsumi? Everyone? Martha?... is it... is it really you?..."

* * *

_Near the abandoned village at the entrance to the Capital of the Dead_

Somewhere at the forested area of the desolated village, near the entrance to the Capital of the Dead, two unknown figures watched the scene where the Boar Hat crew were transported to the rumored place of the afterlife, easily identified to be male and female due to their obvious frame and appearance.

The male individual had a large figure almost akin to a giant of a man, wearing a some sort of a mix of a steampunk and medieval heavy full body armor with a oven-shaped helm with glowing blue visored eyes, strapped with several large pipes at his metal backpack and carrying a large weapon that appeared to be a gatling cannon of sorts and at his side a huge steel warhammer.

The female one has long black hair adorned with a white headband, naturally closed eyes and a slim build and wears an attire consisting of a single white one piece with a small white coat along with long white boots and and a pair of high heels, as well as armored gloves and knee protectors, and carrying a rapier at her side.

They're both Holy Knights of the Kingdom of Liones on a certain mission.

"So that's the entrance to the Capital of the Dead. Intriguing...strange but intriguing.", the large armored man commented in a bit of a Russian accent with interest after watching such a beautiful scenario.

"Remember the mission, Yosniv. We're here to test out our new abilities and ourselves against the Seven Deadly Sins and annihilate them when they're at their weakest if possible under Master Helbram's orders considering they haven't fully reassembled as of now.", the slim young woman reminded.

The large armored Holy Knight named Yosniv shrugged off the woman's comment. "Yeah, yeah I know, Comrade Guila. We're up against four members of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins and its shadowy eighth member themselves despite the infighting between the two or three of them earlier if I hadn't noticed. Considering you're from the New Generation, I seemed to recall that the rest of you were Apprentice Holy Knights a few several or more months ago and then suddenly you gained a great increase of power and joined ranks of the Holy Knights. Quite really strange for someone like you to gain sudden power increase out of nowhere. I doubt you might stand a chance against the Sins themselves."

"It matters not, Yosniv. This is the price I paid for in gaining great powers, something like you wouldn't understand anyway... Hmm... I also seemed to recall that you are from the Jaegers wielding new Sacred Treasure-class powerful weapons created in comparison of the Seven Deadly Sins' original Sacred Treasures including the eighth one's yet to be tested in battle firsthand. I doubt if that would match with them in a fight. Hehehe... Now, personal matters aside. Proceed on with the mission.", the young female Holy Knight named Guila said in cold tone and retort at Yosniv who finds it a bit offensive of her short comment.

As Guila heads out to carry out their mission at hand with Yosniv following behind her as they find their way into the Capital of the Dead to pursue and annihilate the Seven Deadly Sins, the large heavily armored Holy Knight said to himself, grumbling. "I did not sign up for this shit just to deal with this New Generation woman I'm working alongside with... That small hint of no empathy and belligerence of hers... Almost reminds me of that Ice Queen leading the Jaegers I've joined a few several years back. *shudders in cold sweat* She scares me more than my beloved wife and mother combined!"

This has indirectly caused a certain blue-haired and -eyed tall, slender and beautiful woman in her late 20s wearing her formal regal attire assessing the load of paperwork with a bored manner in her office at the Liones Kingdom capital's castle to sneeze in a cute way and wondered in thought if someone was talking about her behind her back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now this thirteenth chapter is done, onward to fourteenth chapter update anytime soon! Thanks once again for your support and reviews! :D I really appreciated it. No really I'm serious. In the next chapter, Meliodas and Diane fights Guila and Yosniv before Ban, King and Akame joins the fray after confronting the ghosts of their past.**

**With considerations of a dead Akame ga Kill! character resurrected by Hendrickson's Enslavement of the Dead power, it would be Esdeath, my favorite villain in Akame ga Kill! and probably Kurome too for feelz reason.**

**Looks like I added an OC of mine in the story with a... Sacred Treasure-type, or rather Teigu-type weapon! Oh my, another faction of Holy Knights that has Teigu-type weapons at their disposal. Explanation will come later in future chapters as Stephen King quoted, "Good books don't reveal all their good secrets at once." ;) Quite foreshadowing don't you guys think? Let me know if you liked it or not. Feel free to say so. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. Ideas, comments, criticisms and advise are always welcome! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey yo what's up y'all guys out there? I'm back and the fourteenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! I apologize for the long wait due to writer's block and thank you for your patience for this chapter and also the likes and support of this crossover story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai. :D**

**Things are getting quite interesting. Most interesting in the Capital of the Dead, don't ya think, right everyone? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D Suggestions, ideas, comments and criticisms are always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Proceeding on with the mission to eliminate the Seven Deadly Sins, Guila calmly approached behind Ellen and Luigi who were left behind by the Boar Hat crew and King in their unexpected travel to the Capital of the Dead. "Looks like the Capital of the Dead does exist.", she said with an eccentric but a hint of cruel smile that alerted the two children in surprise of her presence.

"You don't say. I just said that the same thing earlier, Comrade Guila...", Yosniv dryly commented in sarcasm as he followed behind the female New Generation Holy Knight that startled Ellen and Luigi even more of his heavy footsteps in his approach.

"Wh-who are these people?", Ellen asked fearfully.

Luigi looked at the appearances of Guila and Yosniv and realized, "Could it be... you're both Holy Knights?!"

Ignoring the boy's comment, Guila grabbed the throats of the two children tightly in a threat of choking them alive and interrogated them. "Would you please tell me how to get to the Capital of the Dead?"

"Who is... going to... tell you?", Luigi tried to defiantly stand up to Guila in spite of the grave situation he and his sister were in but watching Ellen nearly choked alive, had forced him to tell the female Holy Knight one way or another.

"Brother... i-it hurts...", Ellen cried out in pain.

Quite disturbed of Guila's display of cruelty on the two children, Yosniv tried to protest. "Comrade Guila, stop this. Stop this now. Choking these two kids to death won't get your answers here."

"Please tell me.", Guila continued with her interrogating, clearly ignoring the Jaeger Holy Knight's protests.

"A priceless memory... shared with the deceased... will open the path to the Capital...", Luigi spoke albeit being nearly choked by Guila.

Feeling unsatisfied of the answer given to her, Guila doubted the boy's words while continuing to slowly choke the children. "I don't quite get it."

"Like I know... about things like a place where the deceased go to!", Luigi frantically protested.

A realization jolted in Guila's head as she said, "The deceased? I see. Thank you." before dropping Luigi and Ellen unceremoniously on the ground and raised her armored glove in a hand stabbing move seemingly at them as if she's going to kill them outright.

"D-don't!", the boy cried in panic that the New Generation Holy Knight is going to kill him and his sister and Yosniv was about to intervene when he saw his partner about to do that.

But when Guila performed the apparent fatal melee blow, she stabbed herself at the left side of her chest!

The two children and Yosniv were surprised of Guila's act of suicide as they saw her immobile but still standing half-dead body with her piercing armored hand stabbed into her chest before them.

"Damn you, Comrade Guila. What have you done?...", the Jaeger Holy Knight grumbled in muttering before paying attention to the two scared children. "I apologize for my partner's rash actions, kids. Don't worry about me despite how I look like it, I'm not like her."

Feeling quite unnerved of Yosniv's large and intimidating frame, the children decided to trust his word. "O-okay, mister. What do you want?", Ellen asked.

"The entrance to the Capital of the Dead of course, where I don't get to kill myself to go there obviously. And your words on how to get there is true right?", the large Holy Knight asked which the two children nodded in agreement.

"Very well then... Thank you. I will compensate you two for your trouble you unintentionally got yourself into later when this is over.", Yosniv said in thanks to the two kids as a form of patting their heads affectionately one at the time despite his heavy gauntlet. Then he began to think any of the good memories he had shared with certain person who died a long time ago in his life and suddenly, the same large field of flowers appeared before him and got engulfed in a large gust of wind and flower petals, leaving Ellen and Luigi behind once again.

* * *

_On the outskirts of the Capital of the Dead_

Traveling around the large outskirts of the Capital of the Dead after somehow managing to get there thanks to the Fox's Sin of Greed and also the Owl's Sin of Vanity though unknowingly, the Boar Hat crew had called out for Ban and King in search for them while Akame went in pursuit of the two of them under Meliodas' orders.

"Ban!"

"King!"

"Lord Ban!"

"King!"

Grumbling in complaint of their search around the Capital, Diane spoke. "Where did they go off to? I hope Akame finds them."

Briefly stopping at their tracks, Meliodas sensed something off leading to Elizabeth's worry. "Lord Meliodas?", she asked.

"Something's here.", the blonde boy said.

Looking around for a while, Elizabeth and Hawk doubted if there's anything or anyone in the Capital other than themselves yet began to mildly panicked themselves over the concept of ghosts lurking around and decided to continue on the search for Ban and King, and hopefully Akame too when they find them as the Boar Hat crew pressed on though Meliodas had a bad feeling about it.

Unknown to them however not quite far from them in a fair distance, Yosniv have entered the Capital of the Dead without even dying thanks to his certain memory shared with a deceased person in his life a long time ago unlike Guila's reckless actions back in the physical world of the living.

"Well, looks like I'm in the Capital of the Dead. Hmm... I expected this to be more spookier than I thought. All I see is a lot of crystals...", he said to himself before noticing several glowing wisps heading toward him who then turned into a familiar female figure in short pink strawberry hair, blue eyes and tall slender curvaceous body with moderate sized chest and wearing a simple yet beautiful village girl clothing, the first love of his life before he settled down and moved on with the latter's death many years ago.

"Nice to see you again, Cheryl...", Yosniv said in a tone of happiness underneath his helm when the beautiful girl warmly smiled at him.

In the midst of pursuing Ban and King under Meliodas' orders, Akame followed them and overheard a brief confrontation between them with some argument that immortal man still thinks of him as the fake King and King's son thanks to the Owl's Sin of Vanity's speculation while the floating brunette boy with his pillow insisted that he's the real deal and not son of himself.

Stopping in her tracks, she felt a strange yet familiar feeling inside her and then noticed several or more glowing wisps starting to surround her and took forms that Akame had recognized when they're still alive as she couldn't find words in her mouth and tears starting to flow in her red eyes. "It can't be. It can't be... Tatsumi? Everyone? Martha?... is it... is it really you?..."

Before her are several or more people appearing one by one as the former Imperial Assassin recognized them: her comrades from Night Raid and Elite Seven, and her mother figure Martha. Yet, she had to see the spirit of her little sister Kurome, despite having not shared much of a priceless memory together and finds it strange to be not present.

It's almost like the time she saw her Night Raid comrades at near death's door ten years ago before returning to the real world with a second chance of life thanks to Merlin's efforts of temporarily stopping Murasame's poison and realizing of King Baltra taking her in and gave her a place in his kingdom as its citizen and eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Of course, it's us Akame! Who do you expect? Give your onee-san a big hug!", Leone spoke first enthusiastically.

The green-haired teen spoke in a deadpanned tone. "You're dead, Leone. You can't touch the living with Akame still alive here, you know."

"Ooh but I can when I get my hands on you Lubbock! I wonder how many fingers will you lose then... Hehe...", the blonde woman said as she cracked her knuckles much to his dismay.

"To think you got here in the Capital of the Dead is so surprising and unexpected yet I'm glad to see you once again, Akame.", Susanoo wondered in thought.

"I believe it must be her passionate hot-blooded spirit that brought her here! Right, Tatsumi?", Bulat spoke whilst the background of flowers appearing out of nowhere for no reason.

"R-right, Aniki... Anyways it's nice to see you again, Akame. It's been ten years for you isn't it?", Tatsumi said whilst looking deadpanned of the 100-Man Slayer's flirting to the Owl's Sin of Vanity.

"A-are you sure she's not dead now like the last time?", Sheele asked in stuttered shy look.

"No, silly! She's obviously not dead! Apparently, she got here because of the priceless memories she shared with us before we died.", Mine explained, leading to the glasses-wearing girl to frantically apologize for no reason.

"Since when did you become so modest in your clothing lately, Akame? You look very beautiful.", Chelsea complimented that made the red-eyed woman blush in response since she could not help it whenever the master of disguise did that back in their first meeting with Susanoo.

Then to the Elite Seven, that Akame sees them as like adoptive siblings of sort and important comrades despite what Gozuki had put them through as Imperial Assassin at that time, leading to her defection to the Revolutionary Army and later Night Raid after their deaths on missions.

"Hello, Akame! I see you're still alive and kicking after all these years. Big sis Cora misses you!", Cornelia greeted her still-alive old comrade of hers with a warm smile that the black-haired woman nearly tear at the good memory she shared with her before the untimely death at the hands of Taeko.

"Humph, I see you become a small fry of that new group you have joined Akame after the disbandment of our group and of Night Raid here.", Najasho said with a mock smug referring to the Seven Deadly Sins that Akame didn't take offense not one bit for she knew that he has a tendency to call his comrades as 'small fries' and preferred to be called 'Chief' almost much like she called Meliodas 'Captain'.

"Ooh! I never though Akame would become so adorable even with that new haircut of hers!", Tsukushi commented with Poney agreeing with her.

"What's with your clothes?! It's not like you at all Akame!", Gai and Green exclaimed together when looking at their former teammate. Obviously, they wanted to look at her exposed armpits and the hem of her skirt thanks to their strange armpit fetish and perverted nature from the two of them, causing the Owl's Sin of Vanity to roll her eyes.

_Thank God, King Baltra gave me a new fashion conscious sense..._, Akame thought about new sense of fashion that involves long sleeves and mobile-allowing skirts even in battle.

Lastly, Martha the one who loved Akame as a mother figure despite being on the opposite side as the Revolutionary Army spy in a village that the latter was forced to kill on Gozuki's orders.

"Oh, Akame. You look all grown up and more beautiful than I thought you would be. I hope you're being a good girl lately, right? What am I saying? Of course you're such a good girl. I never thought you would use my name as your alias. How nice of you...", she said affectionately at her.

"T-thanks... Martha. You know, it's kind of embarrassing of me to use your name when I'm on the run. Hehehe.", Akame said awkwardly that Martha finds it so adorable to look at much to her embarrassment.

During the interaction with them, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight informed them about the victory of the Revolutionary Army and the Empire is now what it used to be or better yet much more improved with Esdeath dead and Najenda helped rebuilding the country that Night Raid and Martha felt relieved of the success of their group's main mission through regretted that they didn't live to see that in their eyes. To Elite Seven, they didn't held much protest about it since they only serve the Empire and did their purpose but had mixed reactions about the news the Owl's Sin of Vanity told them about.

She even told them about being the member of the Seven Deadly Sins as the eighth Sin when she's at kingdom of Liones in Britannia including the missions and adventures with them and also the almost no near casualty record that surprises her old comrades, feeling jealous about it since they mostly got killed during and after missions too. Akame was then being teased for being so flustered and embarrassed by her captain and most other things that they picked up from any part of her story with the Seven Deadly Sins including the pranking and the flicking forehead part that earned them some serious scolding from the mature and level-headed ones that the Red-Eyed Killer Knight is thankful for that.

As the rest of Night Raid and Elite Seven are doing in their own hilarious antics as if they weren't dead at all as usual that the Owl's Sin of Vanity remembered all too fondly, Bulat noticed Incursio sheathed at Akame's back, followed by Tatsumi who also noticed too.

"Is... is that Incursio, you're carrying Akame?", the pompadour man asked which Akame nodded in reply that gave the Night Raid members a shock and Elite Seven's and Martha's surprise as they said in different reactions on what they have heard.

"WHAT?!", they all exclaimed except for Susanoo and Najasho remaining calm and composed, and Sheele too who feels like a klutz.

"You had it all along?!", Lubbock said in surprise.

"The Demon Dragon Armor: Incursio?", Cornelia muttered.

"I heard about that Teigu in the Revolutionary Army.", Martha wondered.

"Last time I remember the who last used it was Gensei of the Imperial Army.", Green said with Poney agreeing with him.

Bulat retorted while flirting at the same time, "Hey, I'm Gensei-sensei's successor while I was his apprentice then I passed it on to Tatsumi after I died, right?"

"Y-yeah, Aniki...Though I died too.", Tatsumi replied in a creeped out manner.

"Seriously man, you really should need to go to a brothel and be a real man...", Gai commented in a deadpanned look at Bulat's homosexuality much to the 100-Man Slayer's mock protests and flirted with him much to his dismay.

Chelsea commented, "I never thought Akame was so nice in holding Tatsumi's Teigu! How romantic and cute!"

"Hey! Tatsumi's mine and mine alone! Got it! Humph!", Mine angrily yelled that the other girls snicker in mischief that the Genius Sniper didn't take it lightly which the other girls teased her in a mock retaliation, really irking the pinkette more.

"I bet Akame even kept Tatsumi's stone statue with her right?", the mistress of disguise added with the Red-Eyed Killer Knight slightly blushes as she tugged on her shirt, implying that she held it all the time that embarrasses Tatsumi in front of his friends too when they laughed heartily.

"What are you planning to do with it, Akame?", Leone asked, changing the subject.

Akame replied, "I.. don't know, Leone. I only carry this around to serve as a memento to Night Raid, guys. I had no plans in using it at all. I still have my Murasame with me and my power also."

"Even so Akame, you're carrying one of the strongest Teigus in the Empire aside from your Murasame and might be useful if someone you entrusted using it... or maybe you yourself.", Bulat said with a small smirk.

_One of these days, you might end up usssiinngg itttt..._, Ban's words ringed in Akame's head and she shook off that thought now. "No, I will not use Incursio, guys. I'm not even compatible with it too by the way. Using two Teigus at once is out of the question and there's no telling what consequences would happen."

"Oh...kay, but in one of these situations you face in the future, you might not have a choice anyway. Humph!", Mine said in tsundere look with others having mixed feelings about it.

_I hope not..._, Akame said to herself in her thoughts and wanted stay and talk more with them.

But suddenly, a series of massive explosion had occurred and its tremors of the attack was felt on the ground as Akame turned around in surprise to see series of black clouds of smoke and ash emerging from the large distance.

"This presence!... A Holy Knight? Oh no, they're in trouble!", she said after sensing a Holy Knight's presence and judging from it, it felt very dangerous as shown with the explosions still occurring and she also sensed her fellow Sins' presences too that they're in a pinch.

Leone gave her a reassuring word to her always best buddy. "You better get going Akame. Your comrades need you."

"Just don't die, okay? Sorry, I didn't keep my promise to stay alive.", Tatsumi said sheepishly with his Night Raid comrades constantly teasing him for breaking his promise to Akame in his complete disbelief.

"Hope your Captain won't punish for being late small fry.", Najasho commented.

"Show your enemies what a member of Night Raid can do!", Lubbock said loudly.

"No, an Elite Seven member! Show them what you can do, Akame!", Tsukushi retorted back.

Then a few or more members of Night Raid and Elite Seven started brawling each other in a childish argument over Akame that the mature ones had to break it up and separate them in order to stop the petty bickering.

"Take care of yourself, Akame. I always love you even if I'm not there, okay? Be a good girl always.", Martha said bubbly and in motherly tone of affection which she nodded in reply.

"I never thought that the serious Akame would have changed so much like getting flustered up and embarrassed by her captain or-", Lubbock tried to tease the Red-Eyed Killer Knight only to get hit in the head by Leone and Chelsea who then manhandled him in response.

"Akame send my regards to Najenda if you meet her again and... watch over my little brother for me.", Susanoo asked with a small hint of a cryptic tone with Lubbock joining telling her that he still loves the former Night Raid commander even in death while being pummeled by the girls.

Confused of Susanoo's words at the brief moment, the Owl's Sin of Vanity could not refuse her deceased comrade's request. "Uh... I will Susanoo.", she awkwardly replied, unintentionally ignoring Lubbock in his dismay. "Oh you, too Lubbock", she said in his relief before getting more beaten up.

Turning to the rest of her deceased comrades and Martha before her, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight said with tears in her eyes"Goodbye, Tatsumi. Martha. Everyone. I'll miss you very much. Farewell..."

Leaving the spirits behind who simply smiled in seeing their dear old friend again before they disappeared in a form of wisps, Akame wiped her tears off and then sprinted as fast as she can, traversing through the crystal structures as the battle she saw from afar is getting more and more dire for her fellow members of the Seven Deadly Sins to survive such a destructive battle, having sensed three of them and wondered where King is as well as Elizabeth and Hawk, worrying of their safety. _Hold on, Captain. Diane. Ban. I'm coming! Please don't die now! Where are you King? I hope he gets here in time... Elizabeth. Hawk. Please stay safe..._

* * *

_At the scene of the battle_

In the midst of the heavily-battered and destroyed surroundings of the Capital of the Dead, Guila, after she entered the realm of the dead through self-killing and introduced herself to the Boar Hat crew before fighting them, was clearly dominating the majority of the fight over the three members of the Seven Deadly Sins as she knew about their strengths and weaknesses, knew about the names of their powers and the ways to counter with them in battle such as being aware of Meliodas' **Full Counter**, Diane's **Creation** and Ban's **Snatch** in order to keep the upper-hand against them with her power, **Explosion** throughout the whole fight, though Elizabeth and Hawk fled around the Capital to avoid the intensity of the explosive battle.

The three members of the Seven Deadly Sins are in serious trouble.

After bombarding them in a huge explosion and destroying another set of area, Guila walked towards her opponents' bad states and continued her gloating and admiration at the same time. "Well, well. Even if it's not full power, to be not blown away after my Explosion head-on... the toughness of the Giant Clan is really one of a kind."

Diane was nearly scorched and burned around her body after protecting her captain from the full brunt of Guila's attack while Ban wasn't taking very well at the least despite his immortality as he bled profusely around his torso and head.

"Captain, are you alright?", the Serpent's Sin of Envy asked which Meliodas thanked in reply.

"Oi! If you're going to cover him, cover me too!", Ban complained.

"Don't wanna.", Diane bluntly said to the Fox's Sin of Greed while wanting a kiss from her captain before 'dying' which the Dragon's Sin of Wrath to playfully remind her that Akame would not allow such stupidity of dying in front of her much to the Giantess' dismay.

Suddenly, a female figure of shadows appeared behind the female New Generation Holy Knight all of a sudden out of nowhere, surprising the three Sins and was about to strike a fatal killing blow with her katana hunger for blood.

"Eliminate...", Akame muttered as she swung her Murasame at Guila who then parried and blocked the attack with her rapier in response, causing the ground to crack under the pressure of the former Night Raid member's power.

"Ah, the Owl's Sin of Vanity, Akame... The eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins working in the shadows. Red-Eyed Killer Knight and Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame. I wonder where have you been lurking about lately after your comrades are having a hard time fighting me. I'm Holy Knight Guila by the way.", Guila spoke while still continuing blocking Akame's Teigu with her rapier and armored gauntlets the same way she did with Meliodas when he tried to fight her with his bare hands at one-time before resorting his use of the Broken Blade which didn't even help in the whole fight.

Then Guila quickly counterattacked with an Explosion orb produced from the tip of rapier and fired at Akame who easily cut it with ease, causing explosions at both sides behind her back and charged in a quick speed with the New Generation Holy Knight followed suit as well.

The two women clashed with their respective blades at each other, parrying and dodging them at great speed as the ex-Imperial Assassin received some small damage in a form of bleeding cuts and slashes from Guila's rapier and Guila has yet to be scratched by her Murasame... but with every attack Akame performed, the female Holy Knight somehow knew where the Teigu is going to strike first and either dodged or parried with ease.

"Your Sacred Treasure, One-Cut Killer: Murasame. One scratch from that weapon of yours and the victim inflicted by it will die within seconds in a heartbeat, thus the name of your Sacred Treasure, Owl's Sin of Vanity.", Guila explained while parrying more of Akame's attacks and gave a mocking taunt. "Say, what about that other sword of yours you often carried at your back? Are you going to draw it? I wonder if the rumors are true or not concerning about that weapon you never even used much like your captain's..."

_If you knew about it, then why didn't you wear full armor?_, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight thought in sarcasm, seeing how Guila's battle attire has less armor protection, leaving the woman vulnerable to any scratch from her Teigu while ignoring the New Generation woman's mocking words.

Akame then turns herself into a shadow and disappeared before suddenly appearing at Guila's right side and then performed her power's technique in a fast killing pace. "**Shadow Death Blades!**"

The attack had took form of a fast spinning blade attack with her Murasame but Guila parried them with ease and then snapped her fingers that caused a smokescreen that temporarily blinded the Red-Eyed Killer Knight before sending her flying a few inches away from the former with another small exploding orb at her face! "**Drift Bomb!**"

"Guhhh!", Akame grunted in pain as she was pushed back yet her cloak of shadows protected her from taking the full hit of the attack though caused the ground to crack in the line formation of her feet trying to regain balance.

Having fended off the Owl's Sin of Vanity, Guila spoke in an analytic tone upon witnessing her opponent's power just like she did with the other three Sins earlier. "I see. So this is your power, **Night Raider**. A unique power that involves the manipulation of shadows at your whim. Quite similar to the late Holy Knight Jude of the Weird Fangs yet yours are much more dangerous coming from your status as an assassin. It allows you to move around freely in the shadows unseen to allow for sneak-in kills combined with your lack of presence and automatically defends you from magical and physical attacks. And also imbuing your Murasame with shadows for a more powerful effect in battle. However, the only drawback is that your power is only at its fullest peak when it is nighttime. Quite befitting for the eighth Sin working in the shadows for you, don't you agree?"

_Tch. She figured out my power... And to think I named it after Night Raid in memory of them, I was the one who made up that name and think it isn't such a bad name at all. Even Escanor approves it despite his prideful arrogant self in daytime as well as captain and the others... Now that I mentioned about it, Guila's acting so arrogant that she thinks she can win...and good thing she doesn't know my power's trump card too. I'll consign you then._, Akame said in her thought as she readies herself for another attack on the New Generation Holy Knight even after she knew about the former Night Raid member's capabilities.

Nevertheless, Akame had continued her assault on Guila whilst dodging easily nearly all of Guila's Drift Bombs fired at her gracefully as she tried to get close to her as much as possible in an intent to eliminate her as an assassin, no a member of Night Raid should do and nearly closing in on her for the quick kill.

However, sensing an incoming dangerous presence, the former Imperial Assassin quickly dodged a series of fast projectiles nearly about to hit her, grazing her left cheek that caused numerous explosions and bullet holes on the surrounding area afterwards. _Bullets? No, it felt magical in nature. So I guess it must be magic bullets..._, she realized the nature of the attack towards her while touching her slightly bleeding left cheek.

For the rest of the Sins in response to the rapid fire gunfire, Diane quickly moved out of the way with Meliodas at her hands while Ban, however was riddled with a lot of bullet holes around his body, mostly his upper body and cursed rants in a bad language for getting hit even when he's not yet healed now as he regenerated thanks to his immortality!

Turning to the assailant revealed to be a large Holy Knight who had a large figure almost akin to a giant of a man in some sort of a mix of a steampunk and medieval heavy full body armor with a oven-shaped helm with glowing blue visor eyes, strapped with several large pipes at his metal backpack and carrying a large weapon that appeared to be a Gatling cannon of sorts and at his side a huge steel warhammer. And he's standing on the large crystal structure that he used as his long firing range with his weapon he carries nearly overheated from use and cooling off.

_Why didn't I sense his presence earlier? Dammit, thanks to Guila's explosions, I almost didn't see him coming before it's too late. He looks too well-armed for a Holy Knight... Is that a Gatling cannon and backpack cannons he carries?_, Akame wondered in thought.

"What took you so long to get here, Yosniv?", Guila asked coldly after noticing her partner's apparent tardiness and his little surprise attack on the Sins.

The Jaeger Holy Knight merely shrugged off her cold comment. "Unlike you, Comrade Guila. I don't get to kill myself to enter the Capital of the Dead. I just simply followed what the words of the two children you nearly choked to death. At least I get to see someone I cherish good memories with before I just got here, you know.", he said in retort at his partner before turning attention to the Sins.

"Oh, forgive me for my lack of manners, members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Allow me introduce myself. I'm Holy Knight Yosniv of the Jaegers and I present to you before your honorable deaths in battle, my Sacred Treasure.", Yosniv spoke and bowed in a polite manner as he brandished his large gatling cannon and backpack cannons before their eyes with pride.

The four Sins, having recovered a little from Guila's and Yosniv's previous assaults, made different reactions in response on what the Jaeger Holy Knight said about his so-called Sacred Treasure shown before them.

Meliodas muttered in a surprise. "Sacred Treasure?..."

"What?!", Diane gasped in surprise.

"Since when did Holy Knights get Sacred Treasurreess?!", Ban said in annoyance.

Akame looked indifferent yet had a hint of surprise and disbelief when she noticed Yosniv's weapons and armor as well as his status. _Jaegers? Did he just say that or Murasame's poison made me lose my sanity already by now? __Sacred Treasure?...No! That's a Teigu!_

Wasting no time immediately after introducing himself to the Seven Deadly Sins, Yosniv then readied his backpack cannons in a firing artillery position at the Seven Deadly Sins. "Sacred Treasure, Heavy Duty Arsenal: War Machine. **Artillery Missile Shower Strike!**"

A barrage of very dangerous powerful projectiles fired from the Jaeger Holy Knight's backpack cannons in a fast firing rate and rained the entire surrounding area, engulfing everything and everyone in a massive cloud of explosion twenty times more powerful than Guila's Explosion, leaving only a mass of flames, and smoke and debris in the aftermath of Yosniv's attack!

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Hawk who were both tired from running away from Guila's explosions and ran into King looking sullen and in stupor with Chastiefol planted on the ground sensed an even more massive explosion that startled them and beginning to feel much worry for them out there. Even the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth sensed it too when he saw a grander display of the explosion caused by Yosniv, appearing quite shocked indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note: There ya have it, folks! The fourteenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is done and the fifteenth one will be updated once I delete some of the unneeded and already used document drafts in my doc manager of my account. And damn Yosniv ended the chapter with a blast like a Fourth of July! Don't worry, they'll live... I think and King is going all badass like a boss in the next chapter! **

**Let's see how the Seven Deadly Sins fare against two Holy Knights composed of a New Generation with demon blood-enhancing powers and a Jaeger with Sacred Treasure/or Teigu. ****Yonsiv's power will be revealed in the next chapter also.**

**Sorry if I made the interactions between Akame and Elite Seven look awkward, since I don't know much about them, considering the progress of Akame ga Kill! Zero and only briefly knew their personalities before they die. Especially with Night Raid and Martha. Gomenasai! I hope I made it good. I'll edit some of the scenes if I made mistakes. Okay? Peace!**

**In credit to monkeydnatsu in his suggestion of the databook info and Power Level of the Owl's Sin of Vanity which will be added in the future chapters and I thanked him for it with some few add-ons into it. Much appreciated man. Thanks! I owe you one! :):**

**Akame's Power Level**

***magic: 560**

***strength: 730 (it was noted she has high physical strength) **

***spirit: 1875 (it take a lot of willpower to resist Murasame's poison)**

**Total: 3165 (a little higher than that of Gowther's Power Level)**

**Akame's databook(s) info:**

***Akame special skill is: assassination**

***Hobby is: cooking meat**

***Daily routine is: maintaining Murasame and hunting meat**

***Favorite food is: any type of meat**

***Charm Point is: her red eye**

***Complex is: her socially awkwardness**

***Person she respect the most is: Najenda &amp; Meliodas**

***Person she doesn't want to make a enemy is: Meliodas... &amp; Escanor a little mostly when it's the daytime side of his**

**P.S.: *Spoilers* In the raw version of "The Vampires of Edinburgh Part 3" of Nanatsu no Taizai, Escanor in his Prideful form at daytime was so badass and awesome that he killed Izraf the Vampire King with full exertion of his massive scorching power that burned the vampire alive and melted the Maiden Edinburgh Castle into a one bunched up jelly mess, the very same place where the Ten Commandments went there to recuperate their severely drained magic powers after their 3,000 year imprisonment even though one of them, Galan, had a Power Level of over 26,000!**

**Now I know why Diane and King were so scared of the Lion's Sin of Pride because of his prideful, arrogant and somewhat hostile self when in daytime that Merlin and Gowther had to knock him out immediately and put him back in his special chamber/prison while ended up causing a very large and deep hole in the ground witnessed by the Ten Commandments who believed to be Meliodas' work in the main story.**

**Enjoy reading and don't forget to review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Hello what's up yo? I have returned and the fifteenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here after another battle against writer's block won once again. Thank you guys again for your patience, reviews and support of this crossover story of Akame ga Kill and Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**By the way guys, I encourage you guys to make awesome stories and crossover fanfics of Nanatsu no Taizai! Trust me, it'll be fun! It woudn't hurt right?*grins like an idiot* ****ForteOfTheBallad98 is now currently working on making a Nanatsu no Taizai crossover story lately and will be published soon once he's done when he told me about it in his PM to me. Good luck in making the story bro and will be looking forward to read it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D Suggestions, ideas, comments and criticisms are always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 15

After rapidly bombarding the entire area of the Capital of the Dead in a mass of fiery explosions on the Seven Deadly Sins, Yosniv withdrew his backpack cannons into cooling down after its bombardment firing and then removed the dozen empty ammunition barrels from his backpack that now littered all around the area he's standing on.

"Did you really have to blow me up with the Seven Deadly Sins too, Yosniv?", Guila questioned in an upset tone in her voice towards her partner for indiscriminate firing, revealing to have escaped the bombardment when he fired upon them earlier and appeared behind Yosniv albeit mildly covered in soot and ash of his attack she barely evaded.

The Jaeger Holy Knight simply shrugged off her comment with a mischievous smug behind his helm and readies his mini-gun cannon when it's cooled down. "Heh. I knew you might dodge them anyway considering if you aren't that fast enough, Comrade Guila.", he dryly said before adding, "...And I could say the same thing for the Seven Deadly Sins managed to survive my Sacred Treasure's assault."

When the smoke cleared after the explosion by Yosniv's bombardment, the four Sins were also revealed to have survived albeit barely as some of them had sustained injuries. Diane was battered as hell but still alive and kicking thanks to her great durability that Giant Clan were infamous for and used herself as a body shield to protect Meliodas again who thanked her for that from the armored Holy Knight's attack; Ban was once again riddled with big holes around his torso and his immortality is now regenerating him now as he stated ranting cursing bad language and displayed a middle finger at Yosniv who finds it amusing; and Akame was protected by her cloak of shadows yet suffered minor bleeding on her head.

_If I hadn't used __**Shadow Full-Plate**, I'd be dead by now even if I had dodged all of that man's heavy bombardment... Yosniv is very dangerous with his Sacred- er I mean Teigu, although he reminds me of Bols for some reason coming from his politeness... I just hope they're not somewhat related. Still, he must be eliminated._, the Owl's Sin of Vanity thought as she looked at the large Holy Knight now descending to the ground which shattered from his weight from his artillery firing spot along with Guila to face her and her fellow Sins.

"I'm very impressed to see you surviving the rapid bombardment of my Sacred Treasure, War Machine I received in the Jaegers, Seven Deadly Sins. Very impressive indeed. As you know now, you have just witnessed my power, **Artillery **and its already destructive superior firepower added by my War Machine that might have rendered all weapons of this current age obsolete by now but it's not the case here anyway.", Yosniv politely explained about his Sacred Treasure and his power he had revealed while complimenting them at the same time.

The New Generation woman was feeling quite impatient of her partner's politeness towards their enemy and coldly said arrogantly, "Enough useless talk to them, Yosniv. Annihilate the Seven Deadly Sins or I will do it myself."

"You're not the boss of me here, remember? I was just being polite to the legendary Sins we're facing.", the Jaeger Holy Knight retorted.

"Captain... I'm dying... Please give me a parting kis-", Diane weakly tried to act like she was near death's door to get a kiss from Meliodas after enduring many attacks from the two Holy Knights, clearly ignoring the blond boy's playful scolding about dying however her little human friend was greatly irked by her actions and tearfully lashed out at her.

"Diane, stop acting like you're dying already! I have lost many comrades I fought alongside with in the past and now you have the audacity to flirt with Captain at the times like this in our current situation! This is not a game!", Akame angrily berated with tears flowing from her red eyes at the Serpent's Sin of Envy before adding with a mutter. "... Please, don't. If you actually die here, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

Taken aback of the Owl's Sin of Vanity's a bit hurtful yet sad words towards her, Diane felt really bad about herself and hung her head in shame of her actions. "A-akame... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

"Then get serious and stop acting like a child wanting attention here, Diane. If you can't fight, then stand down please.", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight bluntly said to the brunette Giantess before facing the two Holy Knights analytically.

"She's right. Diane, rest for now. Don't make Akame feel worse here. We'll handle this.", Meliodas said comforting words to the Giantess feeling ashamed of herself. Ban didn't have to comment about any of it since he knew better than to add fuel to the fire.

"Captain, can you still fight?", Akame asked her captain.

"Yup. Why did you ask, Akame?", Meliodas replied and wondered.

The former Imperial Assassin explained rationally to her captain and said, "Guila and Yosniv are both equally dangerous and powerful in terms of their abilities in battle but he's the main problem here that if he fires his artillery bombardment of his Sacred Treasure on us again, Captain. We cannot afford to endure another of his barrage should he do it again, even if Diane had to protect you and herself or Ban's immortality to regenerate or even the defensively ability of my Night Raider. He must be eliminated."

Understanding her explanation about Yosniv and his potential threat he posed with his Sacred Treasure, War Machine at his side, Meliodas decided to agree on her suggestion. "I see. Very well then. He's all yours, Akame. Eliminate him as quickly as possible if you want. Me and Ban will take on Guila."

The Owl's Sin of Vanity nodded in thanks to her captain and readies her Murasame again for a fight to the death since she and Yosniv possessed Teigus respectively and one of them will walk away alive once they clashed in battle.

"Just kill the trigger-happy bastard alreaaddy!", Ban impatiently complained before cracking his fists for a fight.

In a dash of speed once they sprinted off the ground, the three Deadly Sins charged at the two Holy Knights, ready for another round of their battle in the Capital of the Dead.

"**Rapid Bullet Spread!**", Yosniv raised his mini-gun cannon and fired a spray of rapidly fast and powerful magic bullets at the Sins that Akame easily dodged with grace while Meliodas deflecting them with his broken blade right back the armored man who easily shrugged them off, protecting Diane from the Jaeger Holy Knight's rapid fire and Ban jumping out of the way immediately after getting really annoyed to get hit again, having already regenerated too many times already in the skirmish.

And the blond boy and white-spiky haired immortal man are now engaged the black-haired female Holy Knight in a two on one battle while the red-eyed young woman dealt with the armored Holy Knight still continuing heavy fire at her.

Dashing towards Yosniv in great speed, Akame had to get close and personal to kill the large armored Holy Knight even if it takes to give at least a small scratch of her Teigu if she had found a weak or open spot of his protective heavy armor in order to ensure his quick death and finish off Guila later while dodging more of Yosniv's rapid mini-gun fire directed towards her.

"Target. Eliminate.", the eighth Sin coldly said to her would-be dead opponent before her as she raised her Teigu to kill him.

"You won't find an easy target out of me, Owl's Sin of Vanity!", the armored Holy Knight said as he put away his mini-gun and brandished his warhammer ready to fight the ex-Night Raid member in close combat.

Now in close range away from his War Machine's firing area, Akame slashed her Murasame in great speed and traded blows with Yosniv's warhammer in all sides but were either deflected from the large man's quick parry of his large weapon with sparks flying everywhere or his heavy armor he wore for protection while managing to evade the warhammer's heavy but fast blows that cracked the ground many times.

Yosniv then locked his warhammer against Akame's Murasame that caused a large shockwave pressure on the ground before slowly jerking forward and whispered something that had caught the Owl's Sin of Vanity off guard upon hearing his words at her earshot for just a few moments.

Then she quickly dodged his mini-gun firing again and moved out of the way when he removed his warhammer and raised his cannon right at her. The Shadow Full-Plate of her Night Raider power had protected her once again from the magic bullets but it didn't stop a few of them to graze through the red-eyes girl, leading to few bleeding wounds on her shoulders and right cheek that the former Imperial Assassin simply brushed the pain off.

Akame then charged again towards her target, dodging his dangerous mini-gun fire again and quickly appeared behind Yosniv to deal the killing blow at his back that might have caused serious problems to his Sacred Treasure's backpack cannons in the possibility to be blown up alongside with the Teigu user in a wide radius just like how the late Bols did to his destroyed Teigu, Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante in a form of a self-destruction of its gas tank when he attempted to kill both Akame and Leone in his last resort during their skirmish battle at the Empire's canyon area which resulted the heavy wounding of the three combatants in the process.

"**Shadow Whirlwind Strike!**", Akame had sliced through Yosniv's backpack cannons with ease in an X formation of her Murasame and then it exploded in a fiery explosion at his back that gave the Holy Knight great pain and was sent flying as a result!

"Guuuh!", the armored Holy Knight grunted after regaining balance with the cracking underneath his metal boots and quickly turned around as he was about to fire his mini-gun cannon at the ex-Imperial Assassin, ignoring the burning backpack of his at the risk of blowing up with him before receiving a heavy strong frontal kick in the face and then several slashes on his chest armor by Akame even when he unconsciously pulled the trigger of his large weapon on the ground, wasting many bullets as a result.

This had further sent him back flying once again and crashed into the crystal boulder in a few meters and seemingly disappeared in a loud fiery explosion followed by afterward.

Believing Yosniv to be dead from the violent impact and explosion of his heavily damaged War Machine although feeling unsure if such person like him can survive that, Akame turned her attention to her captain and Ban trying to put up a fight against the New Generation Holy Knight and was about to join in to engage a three on one battle on Guila but the unexpected happened in a blink of an eye.

Meliodas and Ban tried to flank her from both sides but the New Generation Holy Knight easily beat them back; Guila snapped her fingers to create a smokescreen to temporarily blind the Dragon's Sin of Wrath before sending him flying with a back kick and then evading Ban's arm slash before slicing down his arm and piercing his throat.

"Was that all? Were your legends just fairy tales?", Guila mockingly taunted.

Out of nowhere, the Spirit Spear had pierced through the immortal man's chest and sent Guila flying upon blocking its piercing tip in its eruption, crashing into a small crystal boulder, shattering into piles of rubble!

Confused of the sudden indiscriminate attack from behind, Ban wondered before turning around to see the brunette boy floating behind him.

"Yo, Ban.", King said as he stood on the end of his Chastiefol.

Coughing up blood from his mouth, the Fox's Sin of Greed was not amused of the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth's antics at all. "Hey, hey, what do you think you're doiiing King?", he sing-song grumpily said.

"Can't you tell? I've come to help you.", the brunette boy simply replied.

"To help you saaay?... Well thanks for thaaaattt.", Ban said in thanks either in sarcasm or gratefulness or maybe even both.

King said straightforwardly in a tone of boredom. "You're welcome. I'm doing this for Captain, Akame and Diane."

"You don't care about me?", the immortal man complained in a mock hurt look.

"That's right... But I'm doing it for my sister who has feelings for you.", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth said.

_What does King meant by that? Wait... does he refer to Elaine? I see,...she must be his sister and Ban's lover..._, Akame realized in her thoughts while feeling relieved that their fellow Sin is now into the fight in their favor as Meliodas smirked and Diane batting one eye to see the floating boy again.

At the distance away from the battle, the spirit of the golden-haired girl in a white dress watched the scene and prayed that her brother will protect Ban whether if he likes it or not.

Emerging from the crystal rubble she had crashed in after the surprise attack in a smoke explosion, Guila smugly spoke to the floating brunette boy. "I wasn't surprised for you to betray us... but it's such a pity, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King."

"No shit, Comrade Guila. What do you expect of him to be on our side since the Seven Deadly Sins were hunted down by the kingdom ten years ago? His true loyalty is with the Seven Deadly Sins after all.", Yosniv sarcastically commented that got the combatants' attention within their earshot.

The four Deadly Sins and Guila noticed him as he arrived on the scene, revealing to be limping on his feet, and was heavily bloodied and battered but barely alive thanks to his heavy armor he wore along with his mini-gun cannon he held still intact, and used his warhammer as a makeshift crutch and his backpack cannons destroyed after surviving the battle against Akame much to her surprise of the armored man's survival but noticed that he is almost in no condition to fight back before King spoke again, getting their attention once again.

The female Holy Knight then glared daggers at him that he didn't bother to notice.

King merely brushed off the comment and stated while standing at the end of his Chastiefol still embedded on Bans chest as he said, "I'm surprised of what you just said. From the get go, I never intended to side with the Holy Knights of the kingdom as what Yosniv just stated earlier. The kingdom wants to defeat the Seven Deadly Sins, and... I want to defeat Ban, but the situation has changed."

"I don't really care, but stop talking about me behind my baaaccck!", Ban commented in an irritated tone for having the Spirit Spear still stuck on him.

"I see. I knew you'd make an excuse like that.", Guila said before conjuring over several Explosion orbs from the tip of her rapier and then fired them all at the four Sins. "**Shot Bomb!**"

In response however, King then motioned his finger to command Chastiefol to intercept Guila's attack as the Spirit Spear flew through Ban's chest and easily destroyed all of the Explosion orbs in a large display of explosions seen throughout the Capital of the Dead which was seen by Elizabeth and Hawk who are now heading towards the scene of battle.

"Incredible. So that's the Spirit Spear: Chastiefol said to be made from the Sacred Tree in the Realm of the Fairies...", the black-haired female Holy Knight said analytically as she watched the floating spear is still twirling around like a rotor in front of King before adding,"I've heard that it's stronger than steel, and carries the mysterious qualities from the Sacred Tree. Your power allows you to draw and use those qualities, **Disaster**."

_If Chastiefol were in the hands of the Empire, or the Revolutionary Army or even Night Raid, that Teigu might have been a mighty force to be reckoned with in the battlefield._, Akame mentally added about the possibilities for the Lost Teigu that will never come true while watching the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth readying himself to go all out with his Sacred Treasure against Guila, and probably Yosniv too.

"If you would, why don't we have a battle, five vs. two?" Guila proposed as she readies her rapier to battle the Sins once again, expecting her partner to participate too despite his current state.

"Nope, it's one on one.", King refused while floating forward in front of Ban with his Chastiefol still rotating around.

Tilting her head in confusion, the New Generation Holy Knight asked. "Are you nuts?"

Looking at each other for a short while as if they already knew what King's words meant, Meliodas and Ban sat down on the ground in declaration that they supported the one on one battle between King and Guila.

"We'll leave it to you, King!", Meliodas cheered.

"If you lose, I'll kill youuu.", Ban added in a bored sing-song tone.

Akame was confused at first of their withdrawal from battle but then know understood what's going on and sat down as well next beside Diane. "G-go get them King!", she awkwardly cheered.

"Captain... I-... er... never mind. Go King!", Diane wanted to get Meliodas' attention but quickly stayed her hand after remembering what Akame said to her earlier and cheered for the floating brunette boy instead while still lay crouching on the ground.

"If the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth wanted a one on one battle, then I withdraw as well since I'm in almost no condition to fight. Good luck Comrade Guila! Hope you win.", Yosniv said as he sat down at the safe distance with his weapons at his side, clearly supporting King's proposal as well. _...__And get to see your arrogant ass kicked around too. Hehehe_, he mentally quipped.

Seeing that the four Sins and her partner supporting the one on one battle proposal by King and hers being outvoted, Guila felt too confident that she will prevail against the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth and arrogantly said in a calm tone, "Very well then. Ready when you are-"

In a blink of speed before she even realize or finished her sentence, Chastiefol had flew past by her and grazed Guila's right cheek and some of her hair, catching her off guard!

"That's not good. Learn how to dodge.", King spoke straightforwardly after making his first move.

Then without even the time to assess the sudden change of the tide of battle now in King's favor or to counterattack, Chastiefol has already moved on to the offensive and continuously relentlessly assaulted Guila in all sides as she had trouble trying to parry and dodge every strike the Spirit Spear directed by the floating brunette boy.

Witnessing King's strength in battle against Guila as the former simply motioned his hands to control his Sacred Treasure's every movements, Akame was amazed of what she just saw in King when he gets serious along with her fellow Sins and Yosniv before watching Guila now on top of the huge crystal mountain while scaling it and parrying at the same time, then explosively sending Chastiefol to the ground which King simply used his levitation to stop it from even touching the ground.

Raising her rapier high above her head, Guila gathered immense amounts of flares accumulated and gathered before bursting apart that sent a rain of explosions towards King below and probably the rest sitting out the whole battle. "**Brilliant Detonation!**"

Sensing Guila's technique to be potentially much more dangerous than what it appears to be, the Sins and Yosniv readied themselves to evade while King remained calm and composed as he gave another command to Chastiefol.

"**Spirit Spear: Chastiefol Form Five, Increase.**", he turned the floating spear into a swarm of floating kunais before snapping his fingers to intercept them.

The massive explosive collision of the kunais and the Explosion orbs was so bright and intense in its grander display that awes to all those watching the battle especially the ghosts of the deceased members of Night Raid and Elite Seven, and Martha who observed the battle.

Shocked beyond measure, Guila failed to notice Chastiefol's swarm of kunais already behind her back after they easily intercepted her Brilliant Detonation before it's too late with King sealing his victory in his hands now as it rapidly rained down upon the New Generation Holy Knight and destroyed much of the crystal structure in the process by the swipe and clenching of his right fist.

In the aftermath, the large crystal structure is nothing more than a huge pile of rubble with no apparent trace of Guila after King defeated her. The Seven Deadly Sins are now victorious with Yosniv peacefully surrendering to them due to his heavily injured state and were relieved to be short away from death before noticing Hawk and Elizabeth arriving on the scene.

"Hey! You guys sure made a ruckus here! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk commented.

"Is everyone safe?", Elizabeth asked in concern.

"Yeah, everyone's safe.", Meliodas casually replied much to the third princess' relief and everyone smiled to have lived another day.

Despite suffering a very humiliating defeat in a one-on-one batte at the hands of the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, Guila recklessly rushed towards King with the full power of her Explosion in arrogance. "At this close range, you won't even be safe with the defense of the Spirit Spear-"

However she didn't count on Meliodas suddenly appearing in her way and swung his broken blade with Full Counter at the sound of metal clinking. "No, you won't.", he cheerfully retorted.

"Shit! Full Counter!", she cursed of her own folly before being engulfed in her own full power reflected right back at her, leaving no trace behind afterward in a large cloud of fire and smoke that confused the Boar Hat crew and Yosniv of her disappearance from the Capital of the Dead.

"The blast just now was probably strong enough to blow her back into the real world. Unlike you guys who came with your bodies, she came with her spirit.", the spirit of Elaine explained Guila's disappearance, appearing beside Ban.

"Oh boy, Comrade Guila is gonna feel that in the morning once she wakes up back in the real world. And it might really hurt. A lot. Hehehe.", the Jaeger Holy Knight jokingly commented.

_So that's Elaine..._, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight noticed the soul of King's sister floating beside the Fox's Sin of Greed.

Then suddenly, everyone started to dissolve into golden dust around their bodies with Hawk dramatically panicking and Elizabeth naively worrying before Meliodas groped her chest much to Diane's irritation. The Serpent's Sin of Envy angrily fumed to see her captain fondling the third princess before also noticing that she's dissolving too.

"The Capital of the Dead which is solely for the deceased now beginning to reject you all. I'm glad you got to meet the ones you were looking for.", Luigi explained as he and his sister Ellen in transparent forms appeared before Ban, King and Yosniv.

"Why are you guys here?", Ban asked the two village kids he fed.

"Don't tell me, are you guys from this place?", King realized the children's true natures.

"I see so you two were dead all along...", Yosniv muttered in the revelation that Ellen and Luigi were spirits all this time, feeling sympathy to see the two die such an early age at some point in their past.

"Your food was really delicious. Thank you. And you too, old man for being kind to us.", Ellen thanked Ban and Yosniv that the immortal took it well and the large Holy Knight feeling offended of being called old.

"I'm not that old, little girl.", Yosniv commented in a sweat-drop, leading to few stifled laughs from Ban.

Looking at her hands as they glowed dissolving lights around her body, Akame then noticed the large Holy Knight having a brief conversation with a soul of a beautiful young woman, and knew that they might be lovers at some point in the past before the latter's death, coming from the glad looks on their faces as the Owl's Sin of Vanity felt butterflies in her stomach for some reason.

"Will you be leaving now Yosniv?", Cheryl asked, feeling sad to see the man she loved even in death leaving her.

The large Holy Knight shook his head and replied to her in a sad tone. "I must go, Cheryl. Just like the good children said, the living don't belong in the Capital of the Dead and will never be after all."

Warmly smiling, the spirit said her farewell words to Yosniv, "Take care of yourself, Yosniv. You have such a wonderful family after moving on. I feel quite jealous to see that, you know."

"I know, I know. No need to dwell too much on the past now. Might be really bad for my health, you know. Hehehehe.", the Holy Knight sheepishly said.

Noticing the spirits of her comrades in Night Raid and Elite Seven, and Martha in last moments before returning to the real world, Akame gave her final goodbyes to them since there won't be any visits to the world of the afterlife anymore and the Night Raid and Elite Seven members gave their goodbyes as well albeit in a hilarious way with their crazy antics towards themselves and each other while Martha playfully telling Akame to find a man she may love to marry and start a family in a motherly advise much to her cute embarrassment that the former Revolutionary spy savored it like a delicious wine and Susanoo reminding her about the promise of watching over his little brother for him she had made.

The former Night Raid member then noticed the soul of Elaine bade farewell to Ban who simply said that he'll see her around again soon, and then thanking her brother for protecting the man she loved before King tried to call out her name but was too late.

Then everyone were blinded in a flash of light and the Capital of the Dead had disappeared from sight.

Returning to the world of the living, the Boar Hat crew and the Jaeger Holy Knight find themselves back in the abandoned desolate village near at the entrance of the Capital of the Dead before all eyes turn on Guila still yet to regain consciousness after getting blown out of the place of the afterlife.

"I see. By leaving herself in an apparent death state, she managed to enter the Capital of the Dead.", Meliodas rationalized in simple observation of Guila's unresponsive standing form, leading to Hawk and Elizabeth's worry and the two warned everyone to run away from her but the Seven Deadly Sins had other ideas of their own.

"She just acts rashly without even thinking straight that's all.", Yosniv commented about his partner.

Ban made the simplest suggestion to deal with their enemy. "Let's just kill her now."

"Eliminate...", Akame was about to draw her Murasame in support of Ban's suggestion.

"That's barbarous. I'll petrify her.", King retorted, intending to use his Chastiefol's Fossilization form to painlessly end Guila's life

Meliodas folded his arms and declared the best way of his own boldly, "Nope, just leave it to me!" before grabbing the New Generation Holy Knight's unconscious form and tying her up to a big tree nearby as tightly as possible and placed her rapier away from hand's reach.

"And what about you, Yosniv? Considering you have surrendered to us after Guila's defeat, what will you do now?", Meliodas asked the Jaeger Holy Knight standing before him, leading to his comrades to tense up about their supposed enemy who is still alive and standing despite sustaining moderate wounds for someone polite and decent like him especially Akame.

"Unlike Comrade Guila, she's too arrogant to believe that she can take on all of you by herself. Even I'm no match for the deadly Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame herself despite my overwhelming advantage of my Artillery power and my Sacred Treasure over you all. I, for one, have succeeded my purpose here. There is no need for further quarrel with you Sins. We'll meet again in the battlefield once more to settle our scores later until then. See ya around!", Yosniv replied defensively in a polite manner before peacefully leaving the village at the entrance of the Capital of the Dead albeit limping.

"She's all yours by the way! That might teach her some humility or two!", he added with a mischievous smirk that left some of the Sins in a deadpanned look.

Hawk snorted in confusion. "What a strange Holy Knight that big guy is. _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"He seems kind and decent to me.", Elizabeth said naively.

Watching Yosniv leave peacefully and heading back to the kingdom in his flying manta ray, Akame ponders on the words the Jaeger Holy Knight had whispered to her ear during their battle in the Capital of the Dead as the latter had locked his warhammer against her Murasame and spoke softly in cryptic yet somewhat quite poetic words.

_ "The cold ice has thawed out into a warm blooming northern rose yet desires help from the owl to regain thy's freedom from the shackles of enslavement by the devil upon returning to this world against thy's own will..."_

"What is he trying to tell me?...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity wondered out loud of the Holy Knight's words before watching neutrally at Meliodas adding a pretty makeup on her face and short haircut on her bangs as a prank on Guila and looked at Diane who turned away in shame for making Akame feel upset of her childish actions.

That is something the two women needed to reconcile later when things calm down.

Returning to the Boar Hat bar and Hawk's Mother, the Boar Hat crew left the desolated village to continue on their long journey around the kingdom of Liones to search for the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins after successfully finding the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth and has encountered a far more dangerous side of the Holy Knights, namely the New Generation... and the Jaegers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Done and done! The fifteenth chapter is finished and the next update will come around soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ;) In the sixteenth chapter, it will feature on ****the Boar Hat crew when they're on a break, explaining about the Sacred Treasures, the New Generation, and the Jaegers. And not to mention experienced hilarious moments! ;) ****After that, i****t will feature on the Holy Knights' side and get the glimpse of the Jaegers faction led by a certain person from the Empire who is supposed to be dead. This includes the Sacred Treasure/Teigus used by them.**

**I'm not sure if I made a good short poem since I suck at making them. Hehehe my bad. Hope it's good. **

**Don't worry about some lack of death here folks, a few or more characters will die in the future chapters under my thumb. Not telling who, it'll spoil the fun if I do. *grins evilly***

**Anyways enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm back and the sixteenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. I thank you once again for supporting the crossover story between Akame ga Kill and Nanatsu no Taizai as well as your patience for the recent update. In this chapter, the Boar Hat crew discuss among themselves about the status of their Sacred Treasures and in the other part of the story focuses on the side of the Holy Knights and their factions. Not to mention the lolz in the chapter. Hehehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D Suggestions, ideas, comments and criticisms are always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 16

On the lakeside of the forest with Hawk's Mother laying down with the bar on top of her back, the Boar Hat crew had stopped there for rest and recuperation after the events that has happened at the Capital of the Dead as everyone ate and drank as much as they like.

"Um, where did Akame go? I haven't seen her lately?", Elizabeth asked in wonder.

"_Pugo! Pugo! _Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her lately after we make camp near the lake.", Hawk said.

"She went fishing.", Diane replied while still feeling a bit guilty lately.

Soon after, several or more fish popped out from the lake flying before they landed on an empty basket, filling it full while some unfortunately landed on Ban's head much to his annoyance and King using his levitation to set the stray flying fish into the basket.

After that, Akame emerged from the lake clad in her white bikini that showed her curves and figures as a testament of how she has grown for the past ten years, catching the attention of her friends who saw that.

_Be strong King! Be strong! Pretend Diane is in a bikini dammit!_, King mentally cried while trying to control his nosebleed.

Ban simply ignored her with a drunken bored look and continued his usual drinking while Elizabeth and Hawk commented how pretty she looked.

"I gotta admit Akame. Ten years has passed, you became quite a very pretty sight to see. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas playfully commented with a perverted look on the young woman's figure in bikini.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity was embarrassed of her captain's comment on her body she heard as she quickly covered herself to protect her dignity with a cute face flushed brightly crimson red in response. "C-c-c-captain!"

"Oi, oi Captain! Could you stop teasing Akame, you pervert!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy defended her little human friend despite a little strain on their friendship.

"Um, here are your clothes Akame.", Elizabeth said, holding a neatly folded clothes in her hands she found on the ground near the lake with Hawk's help while the talking pig noticed a small jar of pills and took interest in it greedily.

Akame still blushing red of embarrassment, took her clothes and thanked the third princess. "T-thanks Elizabeth..."

Putting on her clothes back in a safe area away from eye's view, or more specifically Meliodas', Akame joined the Boar Hat crew to feast on an already roasting fish on sticks ready to be consumed to their heart's content as Diane tried to offer the blond boy with her own over-sized fried fish in attempt to flirt with him again.

"Here, Captain. The food's ready. Say 'aah'.", the brunette Giantess said trying to feed him an over-sized fish.

"That would be impossible for me to eat in my mouth.", Meliodas told her while sipping on his mug.

The Red-Eyed Killer Knight chewed on her fried fish hungrily as much as she wanted into her stomach.

"Hey, Diane. Are you sure your injury's healed now?", King asked in concern.

Diane looked away and ate a piece of fish, muttering. "Hmm... Yeah, it okay..."

"Stuuupid, she just wanted Captain's attention. That's why she acted as if she had been beateen!", Ban drunkenly told him before adding. "Although that got Akame really upset at her little act of dyinngg and berated her!"

"Diane isn't that kind of girl and Akame wouldn't say something like that!", King shot back that surprises the two women.

Then the two Sins of Greed and Sloth looked at each other intensely as if their blood feud have reignited once more before suddenly got freshly-cooked and hot fried fish shoved into their mouths by Meliodas.

"AAAHHH!"

"HOTTT!"

"Calm down you two.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath calmly said to Ban and King writhing in pain of their mouths burned of fried fish.

Remembering the need to reconcile with Diane after berating her back at the Capital of the Dead, Akame went beside the Giantess and began an awkward conversation between women.

"Umm... I, ah...", they said together before stopping again in an awkward manner.

Akame spoke first. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier at the Capital of the Dead, Diane. All the berating. It's just that... I couldn't bear watch another of my comrades die while I still stand."

"I'm sorry too, Akame. I was being childish and put ourselves at risk there. I just... I just wanted Captain to notice me already... but I ended up hurting your feelings.", Diane spoke then.

The two female members of the Seven Deadly Sins have then made peace with each other and their friendship rekindled as they playfully warned to each other.

"Just don't do that in the battlefield okay?", the Owl's Sin of Vanity said.

"Okay!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy cheerfully replied.

"By the way, I forgot to ask...", the brunette fairy asked Elizabeth after feeling glad that Akame and Diane reconciled. "What's your relationship with the Captain?"

However, Meliodas have answered King's question while groping a flustered Elizabeth in most places of her voluptuous body mischievously.

"We're lovers."

"That's not it!"

"We're touching partners."

"Lord Meliodas!"

_Really, Captain?_, Akame gave a neutral look while chewing on her fried fish. Diane kept quiet but mentally she screamed at her captain for groping Elizabeth.

Deciding to answer seriously this time, Meliodas said. "She's the Princess of the kingdom... The third princess, right?"

"Right.", Elizabeth replied in confirmation.

King then exclaimed in surprise of the silvery haired girl's social status. "P-princess?! Why didn't you say so earlier? If I have known that, then I would have presented myself better!"

"Da hell you mean 'present myself betterrrr'?", Ban drunkenly said skeptically.

"HNNG...", King had a look on his face as if he really had to go to the bathroom.

Then there was a brief puff of smoke appeared around the brunette fairy and out came a large and fat man clad in a flamboyant royal attire.

"HA!", the fat man exclaimed with a noble pose after transforming shortly.

The fat King is back!

Witnessing the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth back to his fat human form once more after ten years as they're expected him to be like that supposedly in their reunion, Ban spit out all of his ale he drank earlier in shock and Akame gave another priceless look on her face at the sight of King in a flamboyant royal attire.

"Wow, his clothing changed.", Meliodas casually said.

"That's not the point!", Ban retorted while Akame looked like she's about to lose her sanity again after witnessing King's transformation. _Make up your mind already, King!_, she mentally cried.

King in his fat form explained about his transformation form, "This appearance actually took a lot of concentration to change into."

"That's a pig.", Hawk commented.

"Says the talking pig.", Akame retorted in an indifferent look.

Turning to the third princess, King gave his formal introduction in a polite manner. "I am the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, King of the Seven Deadly Sins. Please to make an acquaintance with you Princess Elizabeth."

"S-same here.", Elizabeth said in response.

Jerking his head forward almost a bit too close to Elizabeth's personal space, King continued. "While, I didn't know that you're the princess, please forgive my rudeness back at the Capital of the Dead."

"No need to ask...", the silvery haired woman said, feeling creeped out for while before assuring him. "More importantly, please don't be so nervous. Relax yourself."

"I-I see, if that's so...", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth said as he turned back into his normal form in a puff of smoke. "Phew! It's been a while since my shoulders have been this stiff...", he said while relaxing on his Chastiefol's pillow form floating at his back.

"Oh! His clothing changed back.", Meliodas noted again.

Ban retorted again, "Like I said, that's not the point!"

_I'm seriously thinking that I've really gone insane now..._, Akame mentally commented after watching King turning back to his true appearance.

"Nevertheless, Lord King really is strong. You overwhelmed your opponent that even Lord Meliodas and the others had trouble all by yourself...", Elizabeth complimented to King who floated hugging his Chastiefol pillow form.

"There's no doubt I'm strong. That reminds me...", the floating brunette boy said before eyeing on his fellow Sins suspiciously. "Yes, that girl was a formidable opponent but that Holy Knight should be easy to defeat had you used your powers that way that you used to although Akame here was able to hold on her own in battle... You three, what happened to your Sacred Treasures aside from Akame who still has her Murasame?"

_Now that King mentioned it, I was thinking the same idea too. What happened to Captain's and the others' Teigus?_, Akame wondered in thought after recovering from shock of King's shift from his true to fat form then back again, waiting in response of her comrades' answers.

"I lost mine.", Diane admitted.

"I sold mine.", Meliodas responded with a smile.

"Mine was stoleeenn!", Ban drunkenly sing-sang.

Completely and utterly shocked of the fates of his fellow Sins' Sacred Treasures, King unconsciously shifted to his fat human form fitting his current attire with a sound of a snorting pig out of nowhere.

"Unbelievable!", he exclaimed.

Akame have no words to say after hearing them happily stating the fates of their Teigus and gave another priceless look on her face while mentally exclaiming._ They. Did. What?!_

Soon later after the shocking revelation, Meliodas asked after something came into his head recently. "New Generation, what's that?"

King, having recomposed himself from the shock, answered, "Apparently some of those Holy Knight Apprentices suddenly obtained powers similar to a Holy Knight in just one night. For example, Guila. Just the other day, she was an apprentice of a Holy Knight. If I say so, can you believe it."

"And the Jaegers?", Akame spoke after recovering from the shock.

"The Jaegers are Holy Knights who supposedly possess Sacred Treasures similar to ours led by the Ice Queen who's one of the three Great Holy Knights of the kingdom. Take Yosniv for example who possess some sort of strange weapon that spews explosive fire similar to Guila's Explosion from its steel pipes and bars-"

The former Night Raid member straightforwardly corrected the fairy, "They're called cannons and a mini-gun. And the ones they fire are bullets and artillery shells." _Ice Queen?... Esdeath? No, no it can't be. She's been dead for ten years..._, she mentally doubted after recalling the poetic message from Yosniv.

King simply continued and began his berating, "Right what she said. And that Sacred Treasure of Yosniv is as twice as powerful as ours I believe if I had not witnessed such massive explosions. For your own separate reasons... the Sacred Treasures that were entrusted to us by the King of Liones when the Seven Deadly Sins was formed before Akame joined as the eighth Sin, were..."

"Sold?!", which Meliodas claimed that he needed money to keep the bar running and sold his Sacred Treasure for about 50 Gold coins.

"Stolen?!", that Ban stated that was when in imprisoned at Baste Dungeon while drunkenly lying on top of Hawk.

"You lost it?...", making Diane feel flustered for losing her Sacred Treasure that the brunette boy comforted her.

Hawk then spoke, "There's no need to make a fuss about it, King. These guys are good, even when they're using their bare hands. Akame can handle herself to with or without her Murasame if she have to. _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Mister Pig.", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth called out to the talking pig much to the latter's confusion.

Then King explained to Hawk about the Sacred Treasures as he described the lake to be the power of one of the Sins with demonstrating the differences between the one with the Sacred Treasure and the one without it as he scooped water with his hand that held a little to no water and then an ale mug that contained a lot of water he levitated in the air.

_And also Sacred Treasures or Lost Teigus possess trump cards that may change the tide of battle in the users' favor depending on their performance in battle and are mainly the last resort._, the former Imperial Assassin mentally added.

"Sacred Treasures are amazing, right?", Meliodas casually commented.

"I see! Why did you idiots let go of them!? At least, Akame knew better to hold her Sacred Treasure unlike you guys! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk exclaimed angrily, shaking an unfazed blond boy back and forth.

"Demon Sword: Lostvayne, War Hammer: Gideon, Holy Rod: Courcehouse, Spirit Spear: Chastiefol, Twin-Bow: Herritt, Morning Star: Aldan, Divine Axe: Rhitta, and One-Cut Killer: Murasame. The Sacred Treasures of the Seven Deadly Sins and the eighth shadow Sin.", Akame said in an indifferent look as she identified the names of the Lost Teigus used by her fellow Sins including her own except for Incursio as it remained unused and unclaimed.

"Wow that's a lot of names for your Sacred Treasures. _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk commented while started consuming contents of a small bottle.

Releasing hold on the large mass of water, King spoke again. "Either way, from now on we also need to search for the Sacred Treasures if we're really gonna save the kingdom. And also we cannot afford to let the Jaegers have them at all costs."

Meliodas then asked another question, "Anyway what's going with the kingdom right now? Why did the Holy Knights stage a coup d'etat all of a sudden?"

"I don't know for sure either... but... I do know something strange is happening to the Holy Knights.", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth explained before adding. "Instead of protecting the people, they look like they're focusing on preparing for war. And the castle itself is on an extreme high-alert as well."

Elizabeth then asked King about the fates of her father and sisters while in custody of the Holy Knights that he states that he doesn't know for sure yet while Meliodas and Ban continued their drinking and Diane eating more fish.

Coughing a little, Akame touched her lips to see blood again and reaches for her pills only to find them missing. And when she was searching for it, she was mortified beyond measure. Hawk had ate nearly all of her medicine meant to keep Murasame's poison in her body in check and he was enjoying it like a greedy little pig!

"Hawk...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity said sweetly with a smile before glinting a glowing dangerous red eye at the talking pig. "You're grilled bacon!"

Seeing her really angry and realizes too late that it was her stuff he ate, Hawk visibly panicked of the young woman's wrath upon him with a squeal echoing to the skies above. "EEEIIIKKK!"

* * *

_In the Boar Hat_

At one of the bedrooms of the Boar Hat which is Akame's room, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight was placed in bed clad in comfortable pajamas after she had collapsed unconscious as she started spitting out more blood from her mouth and red marks reappearing on her body again just a few minutes after she threatened Hawk to be grilled bacon for consuming almost all of her medicine that alarmed her fellow Sins.

Her current condition isn't going well as the Teigu's signature poison appears to slowly makes its work to kill Akame from within without the pills to halt them temporarily back this time.

"What is happening to Akame? And what are those red marks on her face?", the third princess asked in concerning tone as she placed a cooling towel on the red-eyed woman's sweating hot head.

"According to Merlin, it is the deadly poison of her Murasame within Akame and it's slowly killing her inside her body.", King explained. "Without the medicine Merlin provided that has been keeping her alive for so long in ten years, she would have been dead by now."

"Then why did she poisoned herself like that? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk asked in a guilty look standing next to Murasame and Incursio on the small table.

"Like hell we knoow! Law # 3 of the Seven Deadly Sins: 'A Sin shall not know other Sin's past.'", Ban said straightforwardly.

"Akame...", Diane said in worry while looking through the window of Akame's room.

"By first light, we head to Byron Village. We may need resupply of the bar and some of the ingredients needed for Akame's medicine. King, use your knowledge in making medicine to make a new batch of pills with Merlin's parchment of instruction and what's left of the old batch Hawk unintentionally consumed. You help too, Ban.", Meliodas gave his orders in a serious and grave look.

Then he left the room, followed by Ban and King who said together. "Roger that, Captain." While Diane told her little human friend to hold on before leaving the window to sleep outside for tonight.

"Get some rest Akame. Hold on a bit much longer. Lord Meliodas and the others will make your medicine to keep you alive. Come on, Hawk. Let's not disturb her.", the third princess said before taking a guilty looking Hawk away from the room.

Alone in her bed, the former Night Raid member unconsciously leaked a tear in her one of her eyes as if she's about to have her last moments of living.

* * *

_At the Liones Capital Castle_

Within the open halls of the castle of the Liones Kingdom's capital, a large assembly of all Holy Knights have gathered around together to listen to one of the three Great Holy Knights' war speech before them.

"Although the captured King had the power to foresee that the inevitable Holy War would soon be upon us but in order to avoid that War, he ordered us to lay down our swords.", a middle-aged man with flowing brown hair and gruff beard in red armor embedded with shoulder spikes said passionately before continuing with the clenching of his armored fist.

"But that was a mistake! We, the Holy Knights are the swords that protect Liones! Prepare yourselves for the Holy War! We cannot protect the kingdom by letting our swords rust in peace! The future of Liones requires you fellow Holy Knights' strength!", he spoke once more while climbing up the stairs to stand beside with another Great Holy Knight who wears a set of full-body armor which is covered by a robe and has short white light-colored hair and a goatee.

Behind them is a stone portrait of a Goddess warrioress standing triumphant in battle against the fallen Demon warrior.

"Gather more men, and put the horses to work! Do not show mercy to them! These are the duties of the citizens who cannot fight and for whose benefit the war is fought to begin with! I promise you all that we, the Three Great Holy Knights shall lead the Kingdom of Liones to victory in this Holy War!", the brown-haired Great Holy Knight finished.

All the gathering Holy Knights cheered and gave their cries of approval in agreement after listening to one of their superiors' passionate speech of war as they raise their arms and slammed their weapons on the ground repeatedly.

"That was a flashy and exaggerated speech, Dreyfus. Even the Ice Queen might agree on that if she were here and may not like your methods.", the white-haired Great Holy Knight dryly commented to his colleague.

Dreyfus brushed it off and said, "Don't say that Hendrickson. The return of the Seven Deadly Sins and the prophecy of the Holy War... I don't know whether these things are coincidences or not, but we must always raise and maintain high troop morale. As for _her_, that is something we need to discuss later. I wonder, where did she go? I didn't see her in the assembly."

One armored guard rushed towards the Great Holy Knight's side in a composed yet scared look and relayed the news while not trying to get attention from the assembled Holy Knights. "I-It's an emergency Lord Great Holy Knight."

"What is it?", Dreyfus asked in curiosity.

"The Northern Barbarians have begun an invasion. They number about three hundred thousand. The knights stationed nearby fought back, but... they were completely annihilated. Lady Great Holy Knight has already left with her few Jaegers to subjugate them. Lord Gilthunder and Lord Howser accompanied her as additional support.", the guard replied dutifully.

"So that's where she went. Esdeath and her Jaegers...", the Great Holy Knight muttered at the name of the third Great Holy Knight and her faction of Holy Knights.

Meanwhile Hendrickson raised an eyebrow for just a short while as if he knew something is suspicious before leaving the open hall, leaving Dreyfus behind with plans of his own ready to set in motion while ordering call-ins for more Apprentice Holy Knights for his New Generation he's developing on.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the northern borders of the Liones Kingdom..._

In the barren mountain areas of the kingdom, a huge army of 300,000 Northern Barbarians have begun their invasion on civilization as they laid waste to everything and annihilated all the knights and soldiers who were stationed nearby there and fought back.

Standing over the dead bodies of his slain enemies, the Northern Barbarian Chief bellowed loudly to his fellow Northern Barbarians. "How booorrring! To think that the knights of Britannia are this weak! You bastards, we'll head on and devour every part of Britannia!"

His army of wild men bellowed loudly in approval of their chief's proclamation.

"B-but Chief! W-we have yet to run to any Holy Knights!", one of the Northern Barbarians said in protest with hint of fear.

"Who gives a damnnnn! That's just a name! There's as weak as the knights we have slain here!", the Northern Barbarian Chief scoffed.

A few barbarians noticed two Flying Dragons in the sky and one of them wondered. "A flying dragon?"

Suddenly, a lightning strike crashed down upon dozens of unlucky barbarians who got caught in its range and were electrocuted to death. After the lightning dissipated, Gilthunder and Howser stood before the barbarians with their respective weapons at the ready.

"Who... who are these guys?!", the Northern Barbarian Chief demanded before a shockwave occurred that sent another dozen of barbarians flying.

Out came the smoke are a three women and two men. A blue-haired and -eyed tall, slender and beautiful woman in her normal fitting armored apparel with her long rapier; a slightly short teenage girl in a blue lightweight armor wielding a barbed whip; a tall teen girl with brown hair in green robed armor equipped with a bow and arrow; a spunky-looking young man in full gray armor and plumed helm with dozens of swords orbiting around him whilst levitating; and a large man also in full black armor and wore a helm of a mountain giant's face wielding heavy armored gauntlets and greaves.

They are the Jaegers and Great Holy Knight Esdeath is leading them.

"C-chief! Those people are... Holy Knights!", a barbarian exclaimed while peeing his loins.

Arrogantly believing that his army will overwhelm several Holy Knights in a bloody overkill, the Northern Barbarian Chief loudly proclaimed. "Seven of them dare to come here... Interestiiiing! You want to take on my three hundred thousand men just between the seven of you?! We'll throw you guys a bloody party!"

"We love parties! Right, Gil?", Howser enthusiastically said.

"No, I hate parties.", Gilthunder coldly told him.

Readying himself in a battle stance, Howser quickly dashed through the barbarians with a huge cyclonic blast of his lance and Gilthunder raised his broadsword to rain down lightning on more barbarians.

"Ooh! I love parties too, Sir Howser! Sacred Treasure, Infinite Arrow: Luxaurea. **Multi-Strike Arrow!**", the female Jaeger Holy Knight cheerfully said as she nocked, draw and then loose her arrow through her ornament bow that multiplied into dozens of it at the barbarians in a series of explosions before continuing firing more arrows at her opponents.

"Big sis Llenna! Save some for me please!", another female Jaeger Holy Knight grumpily pouted to her big sister before turning attention to another group of barbarians and struck them brutally with her barbed whip weapon. "You rabid dogs deserve some good spanking! Sacred Treasure, Will of Thorns: Wild Tamer! **Spike Whip Zigzag!**"

"Calm down, Aerdna. There's plenty more of them out here.", a male Jaeger Holy Knight coolly said to his comrade before sending forth his floating heavy longswords at his unlucky foes above him in the sky he hovered. "Sacred Treasure, Gale of Blades: Sword Rondo. **Scattering Swords!**", his attack have torn all those caught in range into a bloody mess of mutilated corpses.

A large Jaeger Holy Knight in a mini version of a mountain had bulldozed his way straight through the barbarians in a fast pace with no mercy or stopping in his rampage, loudly yelling, "Hahahaha! Damn right you are, James! One hell of a bloody party!"

Then he stopped in the middle while being surrounded by more barbarians who were attempting to corner him as he loudly spoke. "Trample underneath the boots of the mighty Gregor! Sacred Treasure, Wrath of the Gods: Grand Impact! **Pulverizing Punch!**", as he slammed his massive armored fist into the ground that caused a massive shockwave on the ground, sending numerous victims flying into the air.

Watching his army began to fall apart by just a small group of Holy Knights in his terrified eyes, the Northern Barbarian Chief went face to face with Great Holy Knight Esdeath who easily cut through the barbarian ranks down with a mere swing of her long rapier followed by huge spikes of ice covered in blood after impaling unlucky victims, displaying a sadistic glee and great killing intent leaked out of her as she walked towards him.

"I have to admit that you are quite bold for attacking the kingdom with such an army you have gathered like the sheep to the slaughterhouse. We'll just have to see if you have the same resolve back in the torture chamber.", the Ice Queen said.

Foolishly believing that he can take her down and the attacking Holy Knights may be demoralized into retreating, the Northern Barbarian Chief recklessly charged at Esdeath who gleefully smiled with her weapon ready for the kill.

In the aftermath, an army of 300,000 Northern Barbarians were completely massacred or scattered, leaving few survivors by just seven Holy Knights in less than a few hours. The Northern Barbarian Chief with numerous painful and agonizing wounds in his body was already on his knees before Esdeath who sat on a rock suited for sitting as if it was her throne, licking on her armored high heels like a loyal simple-minded dog after he was brutally defeated by the Ice Queen herself physically and psychologically.

"You were saying that we couldn't take you on your 300,000 men? How weak and pathetic you are... You bore me. Now die.", Esdeath maliciously spoke before kicking the broken-spirited Northern Barbarian Chief, kicking half his face of his skull off that unnerved Howser and some of the Jaeger Holy Knights while Gilthunder remained cold and acted like he didn't see that.

Few hundred barbarians who quickly surrendered before the overwhelming might of the Holy Knights were horrified of the brutality on the battlefield as they hissed great anger at the Esdeath.

"She's a monster!"

"A Demon in human skin!"

"Ice freak!"

"You bitch!"

"We will have vengeance woman!"

"Good, good I like that spirit of yours. Let that hate flow through you and make it your power. Go. Come back if you're strong enough to fight me and you will have your vengeance.", the Ice Queen maliciously said to the surviving barbarians that she let them go just like she did to most survivors of crushed and failed rebellions back in the Empire.

"Damn, Lady Great Holy Knight is really scary!", Howser commented while Gilthunder remained coldly indifferent.

"I know that feel. She's like that in the battlefield.", Llenna muttered in agreement along with the rest of her fellow Jaeger Holy Knights nodding.

"Let's head back to the kingdom, everyone. Our work here is done. The barbarians have learned their place.", Esdeath said that everyone complied in agreement. _This almost reminds me of doing the same thing to Numa Seika, the Hero of the North after defeating him and his army... but at least the Northern Tribes have put up a better fight compared to these Northern Barbarians..._, she thought.

Then the Holy Knights boarded back on their flying dragons and headed back to the Liones capital, leaving the captured barbarians fleeing back to their northern lands completely traumatized and scared by their unfortunate encounter of the Ice Queen mostly.

* * *

_Back at the Liones Capital Castle_

Returning back to the capital, the Holy Knights got off their flying dragons that landed on the castle's open hall with the stable-men reining them in to be escorted to their special stables, Gilthunder and Howser were requested to meet and report with Dreyfus in his office about the repelled Northern Barbarian invasion while Esdeath and her Jaegers heads down the castle's hallways inside.

"Go get some rest and enjoy yourselves as long as you like. You've earned it.", the female Great Holy Knight said which the others took it well and parted ways to spend their own time with themselves and other fellow Jaegers who are either practicing their of their respective Sacred Treasures or more specifically the Lost Teigus in sparring sessions and training, or feasting and drinking.

Heading to her office room, Esdeath took off her armor and place them somewhere next to her long rapier. She then wore a comfortable regal attire that appeared to be a contrary to her old Imperial General clothing as she relaxed on her seat and looked on the reports and paperwork.

Hearing a few knocks on her door, the Ice Queen allowed entry. "Come in."

Entering the room is Yosniv who recently returned from a 'failed' joint Jaeger-New Generation mission at the Capital of the Dead. His Sacred Treasure, Heavy Duty Arsenal: War Machine was currently under extensive repairs by a geeky-looking Holy Knight with a support Lost Teigu in a form of a backpack full of mechanical repair arms and spare parts in the workshop few clicks away of Esdeath's office.

"Did you give Akame the message Yosniv?", Esdeath asked her subordinate.

The armored Jaeger Holy Knight replied, "Yup, Lady Great Holy Knight. Did as you instructed, it won't take long for the Owl's Sin of Vanity to figure it out of your current situation here."

"But... did you have to be so poetic?", the former Imperial General looked in deadpanned look, clearly knowing his hobbies and she has a lack of taste in arts and music.

"What? Poetry is one of my favorite passions. It simply adds the mystery in the atmosphere to be solved by those who hear it.", Yosniv defended himself before the two shared a laugh together.

Then Esdeath gave a bit depressed and gloomy look, "Do you think I did the right thing?

Tilting his armored head in short confusion, Yosniv wondered. " What do you mean, Lady Great Holy Knight?"

"I mean, I used to be the most feared General of the Empire who killed and tortured countless people without any feeling of empathy. After I died by Akame's hands in our last battle at the Empire, I thought I would be at peace being with Tatsumi, the man I loved so dearly in the afterlife but...", the female Great Holy Knight said as she grinds her teeth in anger with an aura of dangerously cold ice forming around her.

"... _That _man- no that devil Hendrickson, he forcefully brought me back into this world with some help of an alchemist he had hired along with that group of inhumane savage monsters that brat of a Prime Minister's son had gathered before they fled the Empire in the wake of his death by a member of Night Raid, only because he needed my infamous strength and tried to bind me to his will for his vile schemes he's been hatching."

The large Holy Knight felt cold shivering down in his spine, feeling scared as the Ice Queen continued with her tone calming down, "I'm surprised I'm not even an emotionless puppet just like Kurome's Yatsufusa that I'm grateful of while being bound to this world. In that time, I've founded another incarnation of the Jaegers and attained myself a position of a Great Holy Knight. But I'm still not yet even stronger enough to take him on my own. But I felt strange. Ten years has passed, I've never felt that strange new feeling before as if I'm no longer myself. Just what was it, Yosniv?"

"It is called change. You have changed, milady. You've become a compassionate yet empathetic person instead of a sadistic and cruel one, although you still have some few major streaks of your former personality for the past ten years. Hehehe. It's a good thing too. Makes you feel more human than monster what you claimed to be.", Yosniv said sheepishly politely before adding the good points.

"You have placed the citizens of the kingdom capital under your protection to lessen their suffering of the war efforts of Lord Great Holy Knights Dreyfus and Hendrickson and made their lives a bit more comfortable as much as they can. Instead of fear and distrust, you were popular, yet a bit scary due to your complex personality, in the eyes of the people as the only Great Holy Knight who looks after their welfare instead of focusing preparing this so-called Holy War.", he continued.

The blue-haired former Imperial General said with a small warm smile of Yosniv's compliments. "You remind me of someone I knew long ago before he died. Bols, I believe. A polite and friendly man who has a loving wife and daughter. You also have a family of your own if I'm not mistaken. Are you somewhat related to him?"

"Not sure... Maybe it's a coincidence.", the armored Jaeger Holy Knight mischievously replied with a chin on his armored helm.

"Just tell me!", Esdeath pouted in an annoyed look.

"Not today, milady.",Yosniv simply said.

The Ice Queen folded her arms and reluctantly relented. "Fine, but I'll rip that helm off your head to see your face just I did with Bols."

Yosniv simply shrugged it off as he said, "You can try..." before he was about to leave the office.

"If Hendrickson is out of the picture, you will die right?", he asked one last question.

"If so, then I will die in peace and good terms after that bastard is dead. If not, then I would make the most of it in my new leaf.", the blue-haired woman replied.

Yosniv bowed respectfully before his superior and left the office to continue his duties and probably meet with his family.

Later, a slightly tall petite young woman with long black hair and grown figure in stealthy black colored armored suit and wielded a katana which is actually her Teigu, the March of the Dead: Yatsufusa.

"There's a report that Hendrickson's men are calling in several more apprentices. I suspect Sir Gilthunder may have noticed this and had reported it to Lord Great Holy Knight Dreyfus.", she reported.

The Ice Queen gave a warm smile and said, "Thank you Kurome. I'm sure we're going to counter that. There's still a few more Teigus, or should I say Sacred Treasures here, to fill in to be used here in the Jaegers after all."

"You're welcome, General Esdeath. Um... D-Do you think I can meet Onee-san again?", the black-haired former Imperial Jaeger said, feeling a bit sad on her face after being brought back forcefully from the dead just like her superior commanding officer by Hendrickson.

"And Wave? Do you want to see him again too?", Esdeath playfully asked with a mischievous smirk.

A glowing blush crept out of Kurome's cheeks when she heard the former Imperial Naval man's name. "Y-yes him too."

"Don't worry Kurome. We will meet Akame again. But not as enemies this time.", the female Great Holy Knight comforted her with a hug akin to a mother to her child while secretly hoping that her former nemesis had understood her message from Yosniv soon or everything will all be damned to darkest depths of Hell if it failed...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it folks, the sixteenth chapter is done and the seventeenth one will come around soon. I have made a few... alterations in this chapter. Hope you might like it. In the next chapter, I will be making a chapter of the Vampires of Edinburgh arc with Akame involved too of course and see how the events occur there. For how Esdeath got here in Liones after being killed by Akame will be revealed and Kurome may make more appearances later in future chapters including how she got in Liones too.**

**I have based some ideas for the Teigus/Sacred Treasures from other Akame ga Kill! fanfics so disclaimer and credits to them just in case.**

**I hope you like the OC characters of the Jaegers faction in the Holy Knights and don't worry about Esdeath, she's still as mean and badass as herself in the anime and manga of Akame ga Kill!**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey hello there guys I have returned recently and the seventeenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here and in this chapter will be set in the Vampires of Edinburgh arc with the Owl's Sin of Vanity involved in it and how the events occur there.**

**Don't worry, I will return back to the main story once this is done. Have fun! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D Suggestions, ideas, comments and criticisms are always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 17

_12 years ago at Liones Castle_

At the castle of the kingdom of Liones in the night when the moon is full, Akame was practicing with her Murasame on magically-controlled combat golems to keep her skills remain as sharp as ever in her sparring sessions and Incursio remained sheathed at her back as always. Throughout the combat simulation, she had easily sliced through the golem's arm and legs before decapitating its head before slicing the other golems in half and finished the rest of them.

Noticing a hooded man escorted by a Holy Knight entering the castle, the Owl's Sin of Vanity felt something off from the two of them. _Strange... those two entering the castle doesn't feel like human and acted oddly almost like an undead puppet of Kurome... They look suspicious._, she thought.

Following the two after getting suspicious of the men, Akame stealthily moved in and kept her presence concealed from them sensing her as she watched them heading to the king's throne room.

"Baltra, Your Majesty! It's an emergency!", a Holy Knight with a short-horned helm called out.

_That Holy Knight was supposed to say 'King Baltra' not 'Baltra'. Way too suspicious._, she thought of the man's words.

"Stop right there! What business do you have this late at night?", the guard said after halting the two.

The Holy Knight replied, "A foreign emissary has arrived with an urgent message!"

"A foreign emissary? That man behind you? Sir, please state your name.", the guard asked.

Removing his hood, the man identified himself, "I am Doni, a Holy Knight of Edinburgh."

The former Night Raid member took a good look at Doni and noticed him to be pale-looking on his face along with...fangs in his mouth which she finds it very suspicious and watched in observation.

"Edinburgh!... And what is the urgent message, Sir Doni?", the guard wondered but failed to notice the Holy Knight removed the visor of his helm to reveal the same pale look and fangs baring who then bit him in the neck and drained his blood dry, killing him.

_Did that man killed him with a bite? He and his accomplice aren't really human. Could that man possess an ability similar to Blood Collection: Absordex?_, Akame mentally commented as she was shocked to witness such horrible sight.

Then she watched as the two pale-looking Holy Knights standing over the apparent blood-drained corpse of the guard as Doni spoke, "A short while ago, my kingdom, Edinburgh, submitted itself to the General of the Vampire King's army, and I am acting as a messenger to relay the news."

The dead corpse of the man slowly rose up and looked lifeless with fangs growing as the vampiric Holy Knight of Edinburgh continued, "And I've also been ordered to capture this kingdom as well. Take me to the king,... my friend."

"Understoo... oo... B-b-b-b-blood...", the guard now turned vampire willingly complied as the three were about to head to King Baltra's throne room in an intent to dispatch of him.

Deciding to take action against the three vampires threatening to assassinate the king of Liones, Akame drew her Teigu from the sheath as she left her hiding spot and muttered a faint but deadly whisper from behind. "Eliminate..."

Before the two vampires realize, they were quickly cut down with the poison seeping down into their bodies by the ex-Imperial Assassin that alerted Doni who turned around to see who the culprit is after jumping backwards to the wall as he looks upon a young woman with long black hair and glowing red eyes staring at him after cutting down his two of his brethren.

"Ah, another addition to the Vampire King's army. And who are you, milady?", the vampire Holy Knight asked with a cocky bow after setting himself down.

"The Owl's Sin of Vanity, Akame of the Seven Deadly Sins and I'll consign you.", the red-eyed young woman replied straightforwardly as she raised her Murasame at Doni in intent to eliminate him.

"An assassin you must be, I presume. Quite strange for someone like you to be a Holy Knight. As for consigning me, then you must be disappointed, milady. Your poison of your blade won't work on vampires like us.", Doni said with wicked fanged grin as he watched his fellow two vampires rising up as if Murasame's signature poison didn't affect them at all, clearly sensing the Teigu's power.

"BLOOD!", the two vampires yelled with fangs baring at her.

_So I see, Murasame's poison don't work on these vampires just like Kurome's undead puppets..._, she mentally realizes before quickly cutting them down again, this time to pieces in several cross and star shaped slashes without giving them time to react.

Doni sprung into action and used his clawed hands to slash Akame in the back in a quick assault that caught her off-guard while taunting her in fast speeds around her. "You're skillful of the blade milady. I'll give you that but you'll never catch me!", he taunted.

In response to vampire's speed, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight used her post-trump card enhanced great speed to keep up with Doni and clashed with him between her Teigu and the spear he took from the dead guard-now vampire earlier with sparks of lighting everywhere as the result of the trading of blows and weapons at each other in the castle's halls which destroyed some of the walls and floors in the process.

Akame had the upper hand throughout the fight when she pierced him in the chest in a blink of a fast until Doni retaliated with his magic imbued in his spear... twofold as he gave a feral smirk of his fangs.

"It's pay back time! **Wind Spin!**", he skillfully spun his spear into fast dark blades of wind towards the former Imperial Assassin that pushed her a few meters back before pulling off another attack with greater force when he lunges at her in great speed.

"Have a taste of this, human! **Gale ****Hammer!**", Doni thrust his spear forward with a hammer of compassed darkness wind that sent Akame flying and crashed into the wall of the castle's hall.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity coughed up blood from the impact along with few bruises she suffered, slumping against the wall and tries to get up as the vampire ran in four legs and pounced on her after discarding his spear unceremoniously.

"What kind of Holy Knight are you if you don't have magic power in you if you had solely relied on your strength and skill of the blade, assassin?! But do not worry, once you're one of us now, you'll have far more greater power than you can possibly imagine!", Doni said when he was about to make the killing blow with his fangs baring to bite Akame right in the neck.

Seeing the danger, the young woman was about grab hold of Incursio's shortsword form as her Murasame she unconsciously dropped from her side earlier was a little too far from hand's reach and to slash at him if she have to with the late Tatsumi's Teigu in order to save her own life.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Doni's arms and legs were cut in two simultaneously in mid-air by a middle-aged man with flowing white hair and wore grand armor with a cape who simply walked past him with his broadsword drawn already.

The one behind Doni's quick decapitation was Great Holy Knight Zaratras himself just in the nick of time.

"Lord Great Holy Knight Zaratras...", Akame muttered in relief to see her superior officer on the scene.

Doni was shocked to see himself decapitated in a blink of an eye without even realizing as he said, "Wh.. what? Where did he come from?... Who the hell are y..."

"**Purge.**", Zaratras placed his palm on the incapacitated vampire's face with a bright glow of light and replied. "I am Great Holy Knight of the kingdom of Liones, Zaratras. Rest in peace, Holy Knight of Edinburgh."

In his last moments of living, Doni muttered as if he was now in peace before dying peacefully and in pieces. "Thank... you..."

"Do you need a hand milady?", the Great Holy Knight asked as he chivalrously extended his hand to Akame.

"T-thank you, Lord Great Holy Knight.", Akame accepted the help to get up, feeling a bit flustered of the man's chivalry.

After the skirmish has ended, the Holy Knights of Liones were alarmed of the sudden disturbance and rushed towards Zaratras in worry and alarm, "Lord Zaratras! What was that disturbance just now?!"

"This is an emergency! Gather the Seven Deadly Sins at once!", Zaratras ordered before adding. "And get Lady Akame medical attention she needs."

"Ye... yes sir! Right away!", the Holy Knights obeyed as some disposed the mincemeat-like corpses of the dead vampires and others helped the Owl's Sin of Vanity to the healing room to recover.

While being treated of her wounds by a female healer Holy Knight with a healing staff, Akame could not shake off the words of that late vampiric Edinburgh Holy Knight said to her before his final moments at the hands of Zaratras. _What kind of Holy Knight are you if you don't have magic power in you if you had relied solely on your strength and skill of the blade, assassin?!_

But Doni was right. The Owl's Sin of Vanity was the only one in the Seven Deadly Sins without any magic powers, only with her inhuman and deadly skills of an Imperial Assassin and her Teigu, Murasame after joining the group several months ago. But still, she was very deadly in her own right even at the Empire but there were some people who doubted of her abilities without power despite her feared reputation and Diamond-rank that she and her fellow Sins share.

After she was healed of her wounds shortly thereafter later, Akame met up with Merlin and King and told them about her encounter with the vampires from Edinburgh that surprises the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth and the Boar's Sin of Glutonny who raised an eyebrow in interest before relaying news to her two fellow Sins about their new enemy as they head to the Seven Deadly Sins' small house.

"The Vampires took Edinburgh in just one night!?", King exclaimed in shock while Akame doesn't seem to be surprised and mentally commented, _Reminds me of Esdeath who easily managed to subjugate the Northern Tribes and took down Numa Seika, the Hero of the North where they're supposed to hold off the Empire for at least a year. Vampires taking over a kingdom in just one night was just disturbing..._

The floating fat man asked for confirmation. "Is that true, Merlin?!"

"A few days ago in the great cave in the east, the ancient sarcophagus that was sealing the Vampire Clan was destroyed.", the tall grey-haired sorceress explained.

King was greatly disturbed of this and asked, "How was it broken? Someone stirring up trouble? Or was it just a coincidence?"

"King may have a point here, Merlin. There's something off about this concerning the Vampire Clan. Why would someone release the vampires for what purpose and gain if they were sealed for a good reason.", Akame supported.

"In order to find answers, Sir Great Holy Knight has ordered the mobilization of the Seven Deadly Sins including you my little adorable Akame.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony said with a playful motherly-like tone that slightly flusters the red-eyed young woman.

The brunette fairy in fat human form understood and wondered out loud, "I see, our enemy is that dangerous especially after Akame encountered them attempting to infiltrate the kingdom... But who will be going?"

"It's _all_ of us obviously.", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight bluntly said that causes King to sweat-drop in response."I-I knew that.", he muttered.

Then, Merlin sniffed something off from the door, the scent of blood and meat that alarmed King and Akame before they entered the room to reveal a very disgusting looking meat on a plate that Ban pushed it away slowly to Meliodas.

The three Sins were visibly disgusted at the sight of disgusting meat as Merlin covered her nose, King gulping looking like as if he's trying not to vomit, and Akame was mortified to see her beloved meat to be defiled in such a way by her captain, adding that Susanoo might have condemned Meliodas' cooking at first sight in divine judgement.

"Captain... Ban... What in the world is going on?", Merlin asked in a disturbed look.

"And what is that sinister-looking thing in the middle?", King added.

"M-meat has been defiled...", Akame muttered in horror with a little sob.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath simply replied, "It's a meat pie I made." His answer made King exclaim loudly that the dish is moving which Meliodas claimed that he might not have baked it long enough much to his chagrin.

Then the blond boy explained to them why's there a disgusting meat pie with flashback image of him and the immortal man in a card game with the latter winning. "One thing led to another, and we decided the loser has to treat the winner to a meal. I lost the bet, so I made it."

Meliodas and Ban looked at each other for a short while before ended in a hilarious struggle as the former tried to shove in the meat pie in the latter's mouth but he didn't want to in frantic panic!

"Come on, eat up! It's not like you'll die of food poisoning! Here Mister Ban, open wide!"

"No, no, no! I'll dieee!"

"What are you talking about? You're immortal! Don't waste food!"

'It reeeeks! It's disgustiiiing! It's gonna kill meee!"

Turning to Merlin and Akame for help desperately, Ban frantically begged the two women. "Why is the winner of the bet the one who has to play the punishment game?! Hey, Merlin, Akame! Say something to Cap'n!"

"Hmm... I have a great idea.", Merlin said after thinking of something with an alluring smile.

"Y-you have desecrated the sacred meat, Captain... I-I won't forgive you!", Akame said in rising anger that her favorite food was defiled by Meliodas with the unsheathing of her Teigu at him.

The blond boy remained unfazed of her killing intent and simply gave a mischievous look on his face. "Ni-shi-shi!"

At the meeting hall with Great Holy Knight Zaratras and Holy Knights Dreyfus and Hendrickson attending, Meliodas, Merlin and King were present to discuss about their new enemy after managing to stop their recent failed incursion into the kingdom. Akame was there too, with a flicked forehead courtesy of her blond captain earlier that soon calmed her down but remained a little flustered.

"Well, well, well... our enemy this time is the clan of revived Vampires. Merlin! Tell us everything you know.", Meliodas said with the start of the meeting.

Merlin began her explanation about the Vampires. "From what we can sense, there are five beings of great power, not counting the Vampire King."

"We can assume that all of Edinburgh's Holy Knights were turned to vampires, correct?", Zaratras wondered with the sorceress nodded yes in reply.

"What if we assemble a large army of Holy Knights and send them to battle?", Dreyfus suggested.

Hendrickson interjected, "But if we sustain casualties, we'd no doubt fall into panic... Going in with a large force would actually put us at a disadvantage."

"Sir Hendrickson is right. Deploying a large force against the vampires is far too risky. With their ability to turn anyone fighting them into one of their own in the middle of a panic, it will be disastrous. A small strike team may be required in this type of mission.", Akame supported.

"On top of that, the Power Level of the Vampires increases more than twofold at night.", the Boar's Sin of Gluttony added.

King commented with worry, "Twofold? That's crazy..."

The Red-Eyed Killer Knight recalled how the late vampiric Edinburgh Holy Knight Doni fought back twofold at her during the skirmish earlier after hearing Merlin's statement about the vampires' power.

"Then why don't we charge at broad daylight?", Meliodas asked while casually putting his feet on top of the table which Merlin interjected as she explained that the Vampire King had covered Edinburgh in darkness regardless of the time of day along with the warping of space that prevented her from using teleporation spells and showed the massively distorted state of the Maiden Castle itself through her Aldan with King commented that it looked exactly like their captain's meat pie.

While Meliodas feel upset that Ban got away from eating his meat pie, Hendrickson asked. "By the way, where's Sir Ban?"

The blond boy simply laughs it off mischievously and Akame answered the question for him. "He went for enemy reconnaissance at Edinburgh."

"Oh I see.", Hendrickson understood.

Dreyfus turned to his brother and said, "It looks like this is going to become a serious matter, brother."

"So in other words, the vampires will always retaliate with twice the power no matter what we do. Lady Akame barely managed to hold on her own against the vampire infiltrator as a testament of their power during nighttime.", Zaratras said in agreement.

"And it goes without saying that the Vampire King will have a Power Level greater still. As for Akame, it's not her fault that she may not have magic power but did well enough to defend the king from the vampires infiltrating the castle and there's yet time to awaken her own power.", Merlin said in compliment to the eighth Sin.

Akame felt a small blush crept out of her cheeks. "T-thank you Merlin..." which the Boar's Sin of Gluttony pat her head affectionately in response.

"That's why I want all of the Seven Deadly Sins including the eighth one to participate in this mission. Meanwhile, Dreyfus, Hendrickson and I will guard Liones, along with the rest of the kingdom's Holy Knights.", the Great Holy Knight stated.

"All of us...? So _him _too?", King said nervously with a sweat.

Jerking towards the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins through the table, Dreyfus asked. "Will it be really alright, Sir Meliodas?"

_Are they talking about Escanor? The silent old geezer, the Lion's Sin of Pride. I haven't seen much around him but on a few missions that requires him that he participated in lately, not since after my introduction to the Seven Deadly Sins._, the ex-Night Raid member thought.

Turning to the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Meliodas asked. "Merlin, what time is it?"

"Just before midnight.", Merlin answered to her captain.

"Alright! Perfect timing!", the blond boy said and gave out the orders. "Merlin! King! Take Gowther and Diane and head to Edinburgh first! Akame, you go assist Ban on an enemy reconnaissance and eliminate any vampire you spot on sight!"

Then, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth protested. "Wait a second Captain! We don't even know what we're up against! Isn't it too reckless for all of us to charge in separately without any kind of strategy?!"

"I agree with King. Charging into enemy territory with no knowledge against an unknown enemy in their home-field advantage is far too risky and we may suffer casualties among ourselves as a result.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity agreed in indifferent look, knowing such reckless tactic her Captain had put up might cost the lives of her new teammates, probably much faster casualty rate than Night Raid or Elite Seven in the past.

Hendrickson agreed and added his opinion, "That's true... We're pressed for time, but it would be better to at least come up with a strategy."

"But that is the strategy, boys! If we don't know what we're up against, then they don't know what _they're _up against either!", Meliodas countered.

"As expected.", the white-haired man muttered, much to Dreyfus's confusion. "What?"

King muttered in sweat-drop, "It's convincing yet worrisome at the same time."

"Hahahaha! Sounds just like you Captain!", Merlin commented.

"I don't get it.", Akame bluntly asked, thinking that her captain may have a strategy of his own.

"The Seven Deadly Sins' greatest strength is its utter lack of teamwork!", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath declared much to the men's and Akame's chagrin while Merlin remained amused.

_If Commander Najenda ever heard of this, she might really flip! Captain's... unpredictable!_, she thought in a deadpanned look.

Clapping his hands to end the meeting shortly thereafter, Meliodas casually said to everyone, "Alright, let get this show started! You know the strategy! We're all gonna come back alive!"

That froze the Owl's Sin of Vanity at the last sentence of her captain's declaration that nearly left her breathless. _We're all gonna come back alive!_, the blond boy's words repeated in her head as several images of her deceased comrades of Night Raid and Elite Seven with some of them assured her that they're all going to come back alive but they ended up dead eventually.

Suddenly she was patted on the head by Merlin that caught her off guard in a cute look as the sorceress said, "Come on Akame, you go suit up and head to your assigned duty, okay? We'll catch up."

The former Imperial Assassin nodded and left the meeting room, leaving her fellow Sins behind as Zaratras, Dreyfus and Hendrickson had already headed out to alert the Holy Knights of Liones to watch out for an another anticipated vampire incursion into the kingdom.

"You think she's going to be alright, Merlin? Akame looked like she had seen a terrifying ghost when Captain said that we're all coming back alive.", King asked as he watched Akame leave the meeting room.

"She fears for our lives that we may not make it back in this dangerous mission, King. I can see it in her eyes. It must have been hard for her that many of her comrades she had fought alongside with in the past were dead before she joined the Seven Deadly Sins even if Law # 3 prohibits us from knowing each other's past and often risked her life to keep us alive.", Merlin answered, feeling concerned.

Meliodas then said in agreement, "She truly cares for us as comrades and friends no matter how different we are literally. Someday, we'll repay our debt to her. We'd best not make her feel bad in this mission. Merlin, King you know the drill and head out before me. I'll go get Escanor and his Sacred Treasure."

The Sins of Gluttony and Sloth complied to their captain's orders and heads out while the Dragon's Sin of Wrath is going to get the Lion's Sin of Pride himself.

Suiting up her armor for the mission at Edinburgh and took her anti-poison pills for precaution, Akame is about to fight not people with their Teigus or Danger Beasts but the vampires for the first time, the real monsters as she had killed true monsters in human skin more than she can count at the Capitol of the Empire as long as she remembered...

* * *

_186 miles east of Liones, Edinburgh Castle_

Arriving at the massively distorted castle of Edinburgh from Liones, the Owl's Sin of Vanity, Akame clad in her jet-black armor with a helm shaped vaguely of Incursio's passed through one of Merlin's magical gateways and scouted for potential threats to eliminate in a vampire-infested territory.

"Mission start. Support Ban and eliminate any vampires.", she said to herself before started moving around the distorted structures of the castle.

Unknowingly to the Red-Eyed Killer Knight, the Vampire King and his members of the royal family of the Vampire Clan spied on her from the darkest halls of the captured Edinburgh castle through a dark mirror recently after they had eyed on Ban who was already there and easily killed with all of the vampiric Edinburgh Holy Knights in just one quick strike and one of their own volunteered to deal with the Fox's Sin of Greed.

"Another human dares infiltrate my castle? This time a woman. How many more humans out there foolish bold enough enter my domain?!", the Vampire King said as he watched Akame cutting down a dozen vampire soldiers pouncing on her with her Teigu albeit some little difficulty but some few gusts of shadows began to manifest before it dissipated shortly.

Then the two vampire brothers who were known as Modganne the Dual Sword due to their coordinated teamwork as the brains and the brawn that made them formidable in battle noticed something strange about the Owl's Sin of Vanity.

"I sense almost little to no magic power in that human. Does she rely solely on her skills alone?", the smaller vampire named Mod wondered.

"Just like me, brotha!", the larger vampire named Ganne dumbly commented.

"Strange, the blood I smell in her feels...deadly poisonous. I would advise to avoid drinking her blood. She doesn't feel human too, I believe", the female vampire named Gelda of the Thousand Temptations told her brethren.

Another female vampire named Ren the Black Claw nodded in agreement, "I agree with you Gelda. That human woman's blood reeked of poison, not worth drinking from her corpse. It would kill us if we do."

The Vampire King then said to his fellow royal family members, "Still, she must be dealt with after Orlondi finishes off with the other human. Any existence that poses a threat to us must be eliminated. There are still others out there wandering around my castle for you to kill them with no difficulty and I will be the one dealing with this one myself."

Traversing around the Edinburgh castle while looking for Ban and killed any vampire she had spotted while noticing series of explosion in assuming her fellow Sins have engaged the royal members of the Vampire Clan in battle, Akame wandered cautiously with her Murasame at the ready while thinking to herself. _I never thought vampires are dangerous foes I've faced unlike the Danger Beasts or skilled Imperial soldiers back in the Empire. And what was that gusts of shadows earlier? Was it Murasame's?... Or mine?_

Before thinking any further, she noticed one of Merlin's magical gateways opening with her captain Meliodas passing through with a giant axe he had trouble dragging along with a... very skinny looking young man wearing very unfitting clothes following after him. _It's Captain with Escanor's Rhitta but... who is that kid? He looks far too weak and might be a liability in this mission. I thought he's bringing in the old geezer not this_ one..., she thought.

Revealing herself to her captain and the skinny young man, Meliodas casually said after putting down Rhitta. "Oh, it's you Akame! What are you doing here?"

"Still searching for Ban and eliminated any vampire I've come across.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity said straightforwardly with the lifting of her helm's visor before turning her eyes on the young man behind the blond boy who appeared to be scared. "And who is that skinny kid with you Captain? I thought you're bringing in Escanor."

The young man identified himself in an under-confident tone. "I-I am Escanor the L-Lion's Sin of Pride, A-akame..."

"That's not Escanor, Captain. He's a silent old geezer.", Akame bluntly said to Meliodas upon looking at the skinny young man skeptically.

Meliodas simply countered, "Ni-shi-shi! No, seriously Akame. That _is_ the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor. Who else is he? Just look harder."

Looking indifferent for just a few minutes after eyeing on the young skinny man who claimed to be the Lion's Sin of Pride and had put the pieces of the puzzle together, Akame gave a priceless look on her face for the first time.

"W-wh-wh-what?! That's Escanor!", she exclaimed in surprise.

"I-I am s-sorry Akame! ...Captain and Ban d-dared me to wear a fake beard and remain very silent for several months... for the sake of my pride long... before you joined the... Seven Deadly Sins as the eighth member! Aah! Please forgive me!", Escanor frantically panicked after seeing her shocked of his appearance.

Akame had no words for this and remained shocked of the revelation as her helm's visor indirectly closed itself to cover her priceless look and gaping mouth in response as if she was going to insane by Murasame's poison within her body.

Her first impression of Escanor is utterly ruined.

Meanwhile from a far view in one of Edinburgh's massively distorted towers, Ban drunk his wine bottle after defeating Orlondi the Rose, one of the royal members of the Vampire Clan as he stripped down his upper ruined armor before noticing Akame's priceless look on her face at the sight of Escanor's true appearance when he saw through the building's huge hole peered through and started rolling down the floor laughing real hard.

Meliodas, on the hand, mischievously smug to himself to see the former Night Raid member's priceless look at the real look of the Lion's Sin of Pride.

"Never... speak of this... to anyone... please...", the young red-eyed woman muttered to her captain in a flustered tone behind her helm.

"Sure...", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath complied in a mischievous look... for now.

"I said I'm sorry, Akame! I really shouldn't have taken that dare!", Escanor frantically cried.

After everything have calmed down with the Owl's Sin of Vanity recovering from the shock shortly, the skinny young man looked around and tried to ask Meliodas. "Captain! Um... uh... well..."

"Merlin should have gotten here before us. You need her?", the Seven Deadly Sins captain have beaten him to it.

Feeling flustered, the Lion's Sin of Pride spoke. "I'm always thankful for Merlin!... But you too of course Captain! And Akame, I think and I'm sorry again. That's why I want to thank her for once in a while... or I want to tell her how I feel..."

Then he put up a melodramatic pose in a poetic manner with an image of Merlin appearing behind him, exclaiming. "Because someone as beautiful, intelligent, kind, and cheerful as her is kind to someone as dull, spineless, weak and indecisive useless as me!"

"Yeah, she's an eccentric one who really likes anything rare. Kind and cheerful huh?", Meliodas commented.

_The way Escanor acts about Merlin reminds me of Lubbock when it comes with Commander Najenda... If Bulat ever met him, he might have trained him to hell to get him to shape and confidence._, Akame noted on her fellow Sin's personality outside the silent mode and fake beard as she watches Escanor feeling self-regret everything about himself including a 'curse' that Meliodas finds it annoying but have to deal with it and tried to cheer him up and tell him have more confidence in himself or Merlin will laugh at him which the former want to just to see her smile.

Putting on his demonic-looking helm, Meliodas heads out ahead of them as he warned Escanor. "...Anyway the space here is being warped by the Vampire King right now. Be careful. You too as well Akame."

"No! Wa... wait! This is heavy...", the Lion's Sin of Pride muttered when he constantly tried to pull his Rhitta before asking. "You... say to be careful, but what are we supposed to be careful of?"

"Captain said that we must be aware of our surroundings. This is the Vampire King's territory, Escanor.", Akame answered.

Meliodas continued while being unaware of a shadowy cloud engulfing him, "What she said. Anyways, just keep an eye out on where you're going. If you let your guard down for even a second, you don't know where you'll be sent flying..."

"Please don't say something so frightening! What if I suddenly run into the boss of the vampires?", the skinny young man panicked while still trying to lift his Sacred Treasure from the ground to no avail.

Noticing the black cloud in front of Meliodas, Akame tried to warn him. "Captain, wait! Stop, there's a-..."

But too late, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath have completely disappeared from sight, leaving the Sins of Pride and Vanity behind.

"Ca... Cap- Captain! He... He's gone?!", Escanor exclaimed in panic.

Sighing to herself, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight told the young man. "Calm down, Escanor. You need to calm down. Just breathe. It's going to be fine. Captain might have been sent somewhere around this castle. If we stick together, we'll find him."

That calmed the Lion's Sin of Pride down a little for now.

Suddenly Escanor felt a strong presence behind his back that gave him cold sweat and shiver in his spine while Akame also felt it too but remained calm and composed yet few beads of cold sweat rolled down her head inside her helm. _This presence and killing intent!... Could it be the Vampire King?_, she thought.

Behind them is the Vampire King himself who sat on a throne made of human heads from the residents of the castle he and his royal family have massacred in takeover of Edinburgh as he spoke with fangs baring. "Insolent fools that continually infiltrate my castle... Who are you and what are you after?"

"Yo... yo-yo-yo-yo-your castle...? A.. are you?", Escanor asked in cold fear but Akame finished the line for him. "The Vampire King, I assume?"

"That is correct. I am he. Vampire Izraf. Answer my questions humans?", the Vampire King introduced himself.

The young man answered in a scared tone. "We.. we're the Holy Knights of Liones... The Seven Deadly Sins... yes. We came to Edinburgh for... um... ex... exterminating you vampires..."

Rising up from his throne, Izraf commented. "The Seven Deadly Sins...? A foolish name suitable for insolent humans." Glaring at them ready for the kill, the Vampire King finished, "...Although it seems I drew the worst lot of the bunch from you two..."

Escanor tried to retort back but was suddenly pushed out of the way by Akame when Izraf raised his hand that caused an explosion that would have hit him.

"Get down!"

"T-thanks Akame!"

Without even stopping or allowing them to recover, Izraf created more explosions from his hand at the Sins of Vanity and Pride who had continually dodged them all in their own respective manner with relative ease.

"Oho... You two were able to dodge my Powers. Your running legs are first rate, at least boy. Gahahahaha!", the Vampire King gleefully commented of Escanor's running as the latter cried out for Meliodas' help.

Quickly appearing in great speed behind Izraf, Akame raised her katana, muttering. "I'll consign you...", as she made a deep clean cut on the Vampire King's back and shoulder that caused him great pain before the latter took grab hold of her arms with his one good hand and threw her a few meters away from him that she managed to keep her feet balanced.

"Humph! A scratch like this is nothing so long as I have my vampiric regeneration. Do you truly believe you can harm me, girl?", Izraf taunted as he regenerated in place as if nothing happened.

"One scratch is enough...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity coldly said as she watched her Murasame's poison started to do its work.

Noticing a series of line written in a language unknown to him, Izraf looked like he was about to get killed from Akame's Teigu. "P-poison from a mere scratch?... Inconceivable! Poison never works on us vampires!"

Then he exerted his power to boost his vampiric regeneration to expel the signature poison from his body albeit a little difficulty before it reaches his heart and converted it into a dark orb that he flicked it towards the young woman.

Swiftly dodging it after noticing it destroy a large portion of the hall, Akame readied herself against Izraf again. _I guess Murasame doesn't even work on the original vampires... This is not good. Time to do the good old-fashioned way. As long as you stay out of sight, Escanor you'll be fine. I'm not holding back here._, she thought while noticing the Lion's Sin of Pride hiding behind some debris.

Charging at the Vampire King, the former Night Raid member attacked Izraf in quick speed who tried to hit her with a swing of his arm but she dodged and used it to swing around right above him then kicked him in the face that pushed him a few inches back. Retaliating, Izraf a hold on her leg and send her down crashing into the ground like a rag doll and tried to stomp on her several times. But Akame quickly evaded the foot stomps and slashed at his leg that gave the Vampire King a great deal of pain for a while before recovering. Then, Izraf raised his hand again to create more explosions which the young woman managed to evade while poor Escanor have to dodge them coming right at him in extreme panic.

While Akame maneuvered around the Vampire King to continue sustained assaults, Izraf remained standing on his ground yet was being pushed back a few inches from every attack he endured. He tried to grab her arms and almost broke them but was met with a double under upper kick in the chin and let go of the Red-Eyed Killer Knight, further angering him. Spreading his arms wide, the Vampire King conjured a lot of explosions that Akame barely managed to dodge them and sustained some wounds in the process.

"Your weapon is useless against me! Why don't you draw that other sword you always carry at your back? That might be able tip the scales of battle in your favor. Gahahaha!", the larger vampire mockingly advised that Akame simply ignored him as the shadows started to manifest more and more around herself unknowingly as she kept up her fast and deadly assaults against her larger opponent from all sides.

Feeling very annoyed of such troublesome opponent from a human, Izraf decided to put an end to their fight. "Enough! You have annoyed me to no end, human! Now die by my darkness! **Dead Wave!**" as he quickly swiped his hand where a large amount of accumulated darkness at his hand and fired a huge black ray at the Owl's Sin of Vanity that destroyed the surrounding area and its beam blasted through the distorted tower that caught attention of the other members of the Seven Deadly Sins who noticed it.

When the smoke cleared from the aftermath of the Vampire King's powerful attack of darkness, Akame seemingly disappeared with no trace left behind much to Escanor's horror when he was still in hiding and evading from Izraf's sight.

"Hmm... It seems I overdid it but she have evaded my attack. Where? Where did she go?... GAAGHH!", the large vampire wondered before receiving a very fast slash on his back followed with more slashes around his body from every direction! Feeling annoyed, the Vampire King tried to track his fast opponent before a shadowy figure appeared in front of him and kicked him hard in the face pushing him back and broke a few bones in his ribs with another kick.

Shortly recovering from the series of quick attacks, the Vampire King stood face to face at Akame whose eyes glow red and black from her helm and her body covered in shadows and markings on her face as well readying her battle stance with shadows coating Murasame.

It's almost as if she had used her trump card of her Teigu once again not since back in the Empire but this was different. "What? What is this?... Shadows?...", she said to herself when she took notice of her new ability.

"Ah, I see... You have awakened your power...", Izraf commented. "...And managed to wound me as well but no matter my vamp- Guwah! It burns! This agonizing pain!", he screamed in agony when he was about regenerate himself but the slash strikes must have affected him.

"GAAH! These shadows... hurt me?! I am darkness itself! It cannot hurt me yet it did...", the Vampire King gritted his teeth in anger at the shadow-encoated female assassin knight managing to harm him. "Y-you... Who are you?...", he demanded.

"The Owl's Sin of Vanity, Akame. Eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins...", the former Imperial Assassin said in a cold tone with red eyes staring at him from her slightly damaged helm before rushing in quick speed towards Izraf. "... and I will eliminate you!"

"FOOL!", the large vampire bellowed as he made multiple strikes with his claws hands at Akame whose shadows have bypassed them and allowed her to use her power's technique for the first time by instinct.

"**Shadow Deadly Dance!**", as she made a dozen slashes at the Vampire King's chest with her katana that gave him great pain in the process and then dodged another series of hand strikes from the latter before kicking him hard in the head and neck and performed a hardcore version of German suplex on him that caused the floor to crack under pressure of his large weight.

Getting up almost immediately and regaining his footing after a hard dirty kiss to the floor, the larger vampire smashed the ground with his fists that pushed back Akame who then quickly targeted his chest where the heart is supposedly located.

"**Shadow Piercing Blade!**", she thrust forward her Murasame towards the Vampire King's chest in a quick decisive killing strike with the nearby wall she used to boost her fast launch at her target.

"**Black Full-Plate!**", Izraf then summons forth a set of black flowing robes around his body for protection that blocked her Teigu albeit barely in a nick of time, causing a shockwave that visibly shook surrounding area and cracked the floor even more in large destruction that shook the Edinburgh Castle.

The Vampire King then grabbed hold of Akame's Teigu and swatted it away from the woman's reach, disarming her which the Red-Eyed Killer Knight quickly responded with a sudden flurry of fast punches and kicks imbued with shadows head-on, forcing Izraf to be on the defensive while receiving more powerful blows all around his body and retaliating in an intense hand-to-hand combat.

In attempt to kill such a troublesome opponent now close to him and taking the chance, Izraf pushed his palm at the ex-Night Raid member's face and a large explosion occurred that completely destroyed her helm that showed off her beautiful face with red eyes and long black hair, thus dispelling her cloak of shadows and sent her flying hard that crashed through the ceiling and began descending to the floor.

Expecting a really hard blow on her back upon impact on the ground, Akame found herself in the arms of Escanor whose demeanor started to change as well as his physical appearance. "You alright, Akame?"

She was confused of the sudden change as she watches his body started to drastically shift from skinny to muscular toned rivaling that of the late Bulat's which now fit his clothes a bit before answering awkwardly. "Y-yes... Thank you."

_His demeanor changed and his body transforming?... What's going on here? What's happening to Escanor?..._, she thought in wonder before noticing that the shadows have protected her from receiving the full impact of Izarf's close-range explosion.

"Good. ...I feel a lot better... Looks like it's going to be morning soon.", the Lion's Sin of Pride commented as he gently put the young girl down and makes his way for his Rhitta still intact despite the destruction of the surrounding area by the fight between Akame and the Vampire King.

"There is neither morning nor noon in my envelope of darkness. Merely stepping into our territory was your undoing, human!", Izraf retorted after barely managed to recover from Akame's attacks and dispelled his cloak of darkness soon after as he then fired a force blast at Escanor who already grabbed hold of his Sacred Treasure that pushed him a few meters back.

Unfazed and uninjured of the attack as he remained standing, the young man asked in a taunting tone. "Is this your full power?"

The Vampire King arrogantly countered with his arms folded, "Hah! Haughty words coming from a human that was cowering and running in fear while your friend fought me until now... Why should I use my true power against some vermin?! At least the girl was more interesting and a more worthy opponent than you are that she may be be enough to feel the despair of my power once I'm finished with you."

"Good for you... Then you should start using your full strength.", the Lion's Sin of Pride calmly said.

"Guahahahaha! Are those your last words?!", Izraf asked in a taunting tone.

"Then let me say one more thing...", Escanor spoke back in an arrogant tone as if the lion has awoken. "Apologize to me, that you were born into _my _world."

For some reason, this made Akame feel a cold chill down in her spine as such a tone coming from the greatly buffed up Escanor himself have made Esdeath whose tone of extreme sadism that brought fear and terror into anyone meeting her look so cute in comparison.

"Hah! ... So you were so terrified that you've lost your mind while your friend struggled against me alone...", the Vampire King gave a malicious grin at the muscular man's arrogance. "Very well... I will show you my true power, just as you wish."

"**Impurity!**", Izraf crosses his raised arms together to form a large black devastating orb around the Lion's Sin of Pride as his attack killed an unfortunate mouse got caught in it and his power was sensed by Merlin, Diane and King.

"Escanor!", Akame cried out his name as she watched him engulfed by Izraf's attack and feared that he might have died.

Believed to have killed the man that way too easily, the Vampire King gloated. "Be utterly consumed by the darkness without a trace. This is an ending befitting for a human whose insolence knows no bounds... And once you're done, your friend is next!"

In a blink of light glowing in the middle of the large black orb, a blinding light had dispelled Izraf's attack and pushed him several meters back, surprising and injuring the Vampire King while Escanor remained unharmed and intact.

_He pushed back the Vampire King with just pressure? And his power is light-based... Now I understand why Captain brought Escanor in this mission. His power must be lethal to the vampires! At least they don't sparkle..._, she realized in thought after witnessing it while feeling relieved that the creatures of the night didn't sparkle from a trashy teenage romance novel she had read.

After the Vampire King demanded why his attack didn't affect him, Escanor merely stated that the darkness feared him which Izraf finds it laughable and boasted of his title of the king of vampires before the man adding in retort, "In this realm... kings such as yourself are as numerous as grains of sand... but I am no such thing. I am an existence unlike any other in this world. The Lion's Sin of Pride, Lord Escanor."

Visibly angered, Izraf tried to attack Escanor... only for the latter to lazily raise his Rhitta high and sliced him in near half by just one heavy frontal swing. The Vampire King then gloated that his vampiric regeneration will heal him again but felt hot wounds burning when he reattached himself together much more than Akame's shadow wounds on him much to his disbelief while trying to ease with the pain.

"I see you have awakened your new power. Very impressive of your first use yet you still need to train for improvement later. Your techniques' names are a little too straightforward by the way. Do you have a name for it?...", Escanor said when he turned to Akame who was in awe of his great power against Izraf.

Caught a bit off guard about the remark on her new ability of shadows, Akame felt a bit awkward of this and answered. "I-I don't know, Escanor. This is the first time I have awoken this power and didn't think of a name for it yet."

"How about 'Night Raider'? In homage to your old comrades, am I right? The name suits your new Power well.", Escanor suggested as he patted on her head affectionately akin like a father to his own daughter.

Akame gave a cute look in response and stuttered. "W-what?! H-how did you-"

"You were sleep-talking about that certain group you've mourned for their deaths during your medication checkups. Merlin told me about it.", Escanor smugly answered that embarrasses the red-eyed girl even more about it that he seems to be enjoying it.

The large muscular man then finished, telling her. "Vanity is Pride, and you will cover for my weakest time by being at your strongest. I'm glad how that worked out well with you, Akame. Oh and I apologize for deceiving you when you first joined us as the eighth Sin. My pride was on the line when Captain and Ban placed that dare on me several months ago."

"A-a-apology accepted.", the young girl said awkwardly while understanding his words.

Turning attention to Izraf who remained shocked of his light-based power affecting his vampiric regeneration, Escanor told the young woman still standing next to him. "Go, Akame. You have done your part and it's now my turn. This one is mine."

Understanding that he was dead serious this time in contrary of his scared and low-confident self she had earlier met, Akame complied in reply, bowing shortly before leaving. "Hai. Don't die, Escanor."

Then trying out her new awakened Power again after recovering her Murasame stuck on the ground, the former Night Raid member turned herself to a shadow again in her another try and disappeared, leaving Escanor to deal with Izraf personally.

"I won't... Now where were we?...", the Lion's Sin of Pride said fondly before switching with an arrogant look at the Vampire King who felt nervous of Escanor's sudden change of appearance and demeanor after the ex-Night Raid member had left.

Meanwhile, Akame in her shadow form made her way out of the castle to meet up with her fellow Sins after leaving Escanor confronting Izraf alone and already found Diane, King and Gowther in full armor outside the castle grounds who appeared to have already dealt with Mod and Ganne in battle much to her relief that they're still alive and okay, and then sensed three powers.

"I sensed a great surge of power from north side of the castle! That's Captain's power!", King stated on the other side of Edinburgh.

Diane added turning to the large abandoned castle tower, "And another strong power from the other side! Is that... Escanor!?"

"There's a new power unknown to us and is heading this way.", Gowther emotionlessly said that alarmed Diane and King into defensive formation.

Appearing before the three in her shadow form, the Owl's Sin of Vanity defended herself when they're about to attack in a quick surrender. "Wait, wait guys! Stop! It's me!", she said after dispelling most of her shadows.

"Oh, Akame! It's you! Wait... is that?", Diane said upon looking at her little human friend's shadow form.

"Yes, Diane. It's my power, Night Raider...", the black-haired girl answered immediately.

"Power of shadows...Definitely suits for the eighth Sin working in the shadows.", the floating fat man in armor muttered.

"It seems you have awakened your own Power. Impressive.", the Goat's Sin of Lust emotionlessly commented.

Out of nowhere, Merlin appeared by teleportation in front of the four Sins, "The mission is complete... Diane and King, return to the castle first.", she informed.

"Oh... Merlin! But Captain and Escanor are still-", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth tried to protest in concern for the Sins of Wrath and Pride but the sorceress reassured him. "They are fine. Gowther, prepare as usual."

The large armored man complied emotionlessly, "Understood."

After sending Diane and King back to Liones and Gowther started positioning himself as he waited patiently for her orders, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony took notice of the eighth Sin's new powers. "Akame, is that your new power you've awakened?"

"Yes, Merlin. It's Night Raider. Escanor gave a name for my new ability and said I'm to cover for him at night as his substitute...", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight explained.

The grey-haired woman gave a playful giggle, realized what's going on and said, "Hehehe. It seems you have met Escanor and realized his true appearance thanks to Captain and Ban's little dare on him. In fact, I think he has grown fond of you which is a rare thing in daytime and was kind enough to name your power and as his cover for his weakest time at night. Maybe it's your adorableness that moved him."

"S-s-stop it, Merlin!", Akame feeling very embarrassed and red all over her face that the sorceress finds it really cute.

"Just playing with you, you know. You're so serious sometimes that makes you such an easy target for cute remarks. Anyways, I'm sending you back to Liones now.", Merlin said as she was about to snap her finger to teleport Akame.

"What are you going to do?", the young woman asked in curiosity.

Answering the question straightforwardly before sending her back to the kingdom, the sorceress said, "I am going to contain Escanor after he defeats the Vampire King with Gowther's help of course. He might be a little bit too dangerous if left unchecked which is why he was almost never around on missions unless he's needed to. Now go. We'll be back soon."

_Oh, I guess that explains why Diane and King were afraid of Escanor. Funny, it's almost like Esdeath has finally met her match. Fire and ice... Both elements don't mix really well._, she mentally mused before Merlin already teleported her back to Liones.

Returning back to the castle of Liones capital by Merlin's teleporation, Akame met up with Diane, King and a drunken sleeping Ban before she took notice a massive blast of light that blinded everyone, forcing them to cover their eyes, followed by a large dark pillar unseen, leaving the whole castle of Edinburgh into nothing more than a huge jelly mess of its former self by Escanor's doing and know of one thing that has happened.

The mission of exterminating the revived Vampire Clan at Edinburgh has been accomplished...

* * *

_Back at Liones castle_

With the success of the mission against the Vampire Clan at the kingdom of Edinburgh, the Seven Deadly Sins have thrown themselves a celebration except for Escanor who was placed in a special Perfect Cube chamber for his own safety due to his overwhelming Sunshine power and his alternate personality of extreme arrogance and prideful nature by Merlin who recently paid him a visit with a basket of food and ale and asked him to recite a poem for her.

Having recently finished paying a brief visit to Merlin about the concept of Powers and her Night Raider ability at her castle, Akame was about to join her fellow Sins in the feast thrown in for the success of the mission before she noticed Meliodas outside the balcony of the castle looking solemn and sad as she overheard him in the middle of talking to himself.

"...Am I going to have to cross swords with him again...? Hey Zeldris, I bet you were cursing me in your seal, aren't you? Your failure of an older brother...", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath said to himself in a sad tone.

_Captain has a sibling... Zeldris? And they have a blood family feud... Has something happened between the two of them? This reminds me too much of the similar situation between me and... Kurome._, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight thought, recalling her late beloved little sister that she regretted killing her with no other choice back in the Empire and wondered if her captain had the same thing with his own brother.

Shaking off the thought into her head, Akame joined the feast with the rest of the Sins to enjoy eating as much meat as she want with Meliodas later following behind as if the sad look on his face had disappeared completely and returned to his casual cheerful look as always...

* * *

**Author's Note: There ya have it folks! The seventeenth chapter is finished and the next update will come around soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter about the Seven Deadly Sins' mission against the Vampire Clan at Edinburgh. The revelation of Escanor's true appearance to Akame and the awakening of her Night Raider power.**

**Never fear the main story of Nanatsu no Taizai will be back on track later in the next chapter. ;) The Vampires of Edinburgh was the best side story arc of Nanatsu no Taizai ever especially with the super badass Escanor the Lion's Sin of Pride himself and I feel the hype of Escanor appearing in the main story of the manga! XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh hey guys I'm back from a very long lazy break and the eighteenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here back in the main story after the Vampires of Edinburgh arc in the seventeenth chapter. Thank you once again for your marvelous support and reviews for this crossover story between Akame ga Kill and Nanatsu no Taizai.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review! :D Suggestions, ideas, comments and criticisms are always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 18

_In the town of Byron_

Arriving at the town of Byron whose fame for its trade, medicine and ceramics that attracts many merchants around Britannia, Meliodas, Elizabeth, King and Hawk ventured there while Ban and Diane stayed behind to find some of the ingredients needed for the anti-poison medicinal pills for Akame's condition which has started to get even much worse due to the talking pig's unintentional consuming of them after Hawk's Mother settled down a fair distance away from there.

"Huh, this town's more lively than I thought it would be. _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk commented on the atmosphere of Byron and its residents who were trading with ceramic and trading goods although felt the guilty feeling of putting Akame in grave danger of her condition.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath explained to the talking pig, "Yup, merchants everywhere come here to buy their ceramics as well as trading their goods and also purchasing medicinal herbs and ingredients which came from around Britannia."

"Hey Captaaaain, why is Diane just house-sitting?", King lazily wondered out loud.

"What can we do? She sticks out, and if there were Holy Knights here, we'd have a battle in our hands instead of info gathering and also buy some ingredients for Akame's medicine.", Meliodas casually countered.

"That's... true...", the brunette fairy said in agreement.

Then the blond boy gave an assurance, "We'll bring her along after everything checks out. Besides, she's also searching for some locally-grown herbs out there in the forest with Ban's help of course. I'm not letting one of my own members of the Seven Deadly Sins die on my watch."

"Miraculously, Ban's wanted poster is a spitting image of him too including Akame's except she had shortened her long hair to a shoulder-length. It's more of a miracle that the posters of you two aren't anything like you. Man, I'm starving. _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk commented as he looked around.

Eyeing on the townsfolk staring at them suspiciously, Meliodas noted. "But it sure feels like... everyone keeps looking at us."

Hawk then noticed a board wall featuring the still-unchanged wanted posters of the Seven Deadly Sins and said, "Oh, the wanted posters are here too... Hmm... doesn't like they updated them."

But then Meliodas, Elizabeth and King took notice that there was a new wanted poster and it was the third princess of Liones herself.

"A wanted poster... of me?", Elizabeth said in a scared tone while Hawk felt really disappointed of a lack of his wanted poster before two village men approached the former and asked if she was the one in that wanted poster.

But Meliodas quickly grabbed hold of Elizabeth and groped her chest as well at the same time and immediately fled with King and Hawk following.

"Time to go!", he yelled.

As a result however, the entire villagers of Byron chased the Boar Hat crew down after realizing who they are despite the huge difference in their wanted posters when they ran away from them as fast as they can.

"He... Hey! Stop!"

"It... It's the wanted criminals! They're running away!"

"How the hell are they so fast?!"

"Catch them and turn them in to the Holy Knights!"

Hiding at the large tower of Byron, the three people and a talking animal managed to successfully evade the townspeople's search and pursuit for a while until the crazy commotion has ended.

"We were careless. We knew already that the Holy Knights are also after Elizabeth.", Meliodas remarked on their current situation.

"Since she was in the kingdom till very recently, the picture on the wanted poster is accurate too. _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk added.

Noticing Elizabeth shaking, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins asked in concern. "Elizabeth, you don't look well. Are you feeling alright?"

"I knew this would happen eventually... but... when I actually saw my own wanted poster... I suddenly couldn't stop shaking.", the third princess replied in a scared tone of her voice.

"We can't blame you. You're a sixteen-year old girl after all.", King commented.

Hawk suggests for them to forget about the business in Biron and escape back to the Boar Hat, Meliodas interjects that they have to sit still and wait until the commotion is over and continue what they came for, reminding the talking pig about Akame's condition worsening if they fail now with Elizabeth urging them to continue while she remained out of sight which the blond boy reluctantly agreed and put Hawk in charge to protect her under threat to become roast pork if something happens to her.

"Will they be really alright?", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth asked in worry.

"We'll finish this quickly!", Meliodas simply said as they rushed past the townsfolk undetected.

When a few or several droplets of rain started to fall above Byron, Hawk went to Elizabeth's side to keep his human friend warm from the chilly feeling caused by the falling rain before they overheard a townsman reporting to a Holy Knight who recently arrived after receiving a report of the third princess' sighting.

That Holy Knight is a large man in attire consists of a single-spiked helmet, full leg armor and no upper body clothing, except a mysterious metal plate strapped around his chest with two straps, wears a glove on one hand and a sleeve-armor on the other arm, which made him look more like a gladiator than a knight and rode a larger horse towering over normal people.

Accompanying him are a small platoon of the Liones military footmen who came with him to Byron.

"I heard the ruckus and rushed over here but... where is the fugitive?", the large Holy Knight demanded.

"Like I said, she ran away as soon as I talked to her... Please, believe me Sir Holy Knight!", the Byron townsman frantically explained.

Eyeing on the Holy Knight in Byron, Hawk wondered out loud. "Is... is that a Holy Knight?"

"...It... can't be... Griamore?", Elizabeth said in surprise upon recognizing the Holy Knight's identity.

The gladiator-lookalike Holy Knight named Griamore then cruelly considers the report as false and a waste of time and orders the execution of the innocent civilian who was the one that had reported much to Elizabeth's horror.

"What? You said that if we find the fugitives, we'd be excused from taxes and conscription!", the townsman protested after a soldier held him down roughly.

However Griamore interjected as he began drawing his short broadsword he carried at his side, "But if the report is false, it's punishable by death!"

Just then after Hawk worryingly commented about the Holy Knight's execution on an innocent man, Elizabeth, unable to watch such an injustice happen, shows herself to prevent the execution of the citizen.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!", she yelled out loud as she slid on the tower's rooftop rain draining pipe to come down.

Landing on the ground without injuring herself, the silvery haired young woman bravely reveals herself to everyone in Byron and Griamore as she declared, "That man isn't lying. I'm right here! Let him go!"

"It's been a long time, Lady Elizabeth. To come out on your own... Your courage is admirable.", Griamore commented as he approached her as the soldiers let the man go and return to his wife's side to their relief.

"Griamore! You come from a lineage of Holy Knights who have served the kingdom of Liones for generations. I won't forgive this injustice!", the third princess continued her statement towards the large Holy Knight who responded by lifting her with a single hand as he stated what he had pledged his allegiance to was not the Royal Family, but is cut off from finishing his statement when someone entered the scene.

"Stop! I won't forgive you if you hurt my sister!", someone said in interruption revealing a young woman with short violet hair wearing a stylish pink fur coat, a knight-style attire, a belt and a long pair of boots, and has a longsword sheathed at her back. "Making us make a wanted poster like this.", she commented while ripping Elizabeth's wanted poster to pieces.

"No way... Veronica!", Elizabeth recognized the violet-haired woman who appeared to be her elder sister in the Royal Family of Liones and also the Second Princess of the kingdom herself.

Later after Elizabeth was taken by Veronica and Griamore, Hawk frantically ran off out of the tower and found Meliodas and King who at least managed to purchase some of the anti-poison medicine's ingredients, mostly few rare herbs from a local medicinal ingredient shop in Byron.

"I'M SORRRYYY! I'm... I'm such an incompetent fool! Elizabeth... Elizabeth was... I have no right to live another day! Turn me into a roast pig, skewered pork or even a grilled bacon! _Pugo! Pugo!_", the talking pig cried in lament and terror that he failed to protect Elizabeth from being taken as if Akame's worsened condition to the brink of dying wasn't even enough for him to feel guilty of.

"Calm down, Mister Pig. We don't know what happened to Elizabeth yet. Where did they take her?", King asked.

"I think... they said 'Ceramic Tear Inn'... or something.", Hawk replied.

"Alright. Captain... for now let's go back to the bar and plan our...", the brunette fairy suggested before noticing a very enraged Meliodas declares that they are going immediately but the former interjected that they still have yet to make the medicine for Akame for a chance to survive which the blond boy assured to him that this will be over quickly before they even know it.

* * *

_In the Ceramic Tear Inn_

At the inn called 'Ceramic Tear', the second and third Princesses of Liones were in a small but decent comfortable room rented by the former which was guarded by Holy Knight Griamore standing guard with vigilance outside the door.

The two sisters have a brief sibling reunion together for a short while... that is until Veronica started scolding her for sneaking out of the castle on her own, and orders Griamore to stand down when he is alarmed by her raising her voice towards Elizabeth.

"Veronica, did you come to capture me, under the order of the Kingdom?", Elizabeth asked in worry.

"Yeah... You're a real wanted fugitive! If I capture you now, I might even become the future queen of Liones.", Veronica bluntly replied which made Elizabeth sad that the former claimed it was a joke.

"I'm kidding! I've come to save you Ellie! I can still do something with my influence. So just come back to castle with me okay?", the second princess said when she tried to convince her little sister to come home to the capital.

Standing up in a courageous defiance, Elizabeth protested. "Are you really saying that Veronica?! You of all people should know what the kingdom... what the Holy Knights are doing right now!"

"Of course. Preparing for war. Fortifying the castles, stockpiling food and increasing our military by gathering men and weapons.", Veronica bluntly answered in support of the Holy Knights' agenda.

When Elizabeth asked her if she knew all this, the violet-haired woman flatly stated. "...Why? That's why you're such a child... Isn't it obvious? It's to protect those very people!"

"Huh?... What do you mean?...", the third princess wondered out loud.

"It's to protect them in the upcoming war... Is it so strange to work for your own protection?", Veronica bluntly said again to her little sister before adding. "You're the one that's doing strange things..."

Then, she gave a hard accusing look towards Elizabeth. "From the rumors that I've heard, you're hunting down and killing Holy Knights with the Seven Deadly Sins! So far, five of the kingdom's Holy Knights were killed brutally and mercilessly!"

_Veronica__ must have referred to Apprentice Holy Knight Sir Twigo and the Weird Fangs that Lord Meliodas and the others has defeated recently but it was Akame who killed them all in the end. I guess she didn't know about the eighth shadowy Sin yet..._, Elizabeth thought before she protested again. "Hunting down Holy Knights?! K-killing them?! They're the one who are after us, so we..."

"Why wouldn't we be after you? You lot are hindering our plans to protect the people.", Veronica interjected immediately before grabbing Elizabeth's shoulders and demanded. "Listen to me! You have to sever your ties with them. They're all evil and despicable people! Especially, the captain, Meliodas, with a dangerous rumor about him. He's not some half-hearted criminal that you can change. His appearance is nothing but a mask... and his true identity is that of a raging monster, leaving a path of destruction wherever he goes! ...Is what I've heard."

"Lord Meliodas isn't a monster, and he's not someone who would do such senseless things!", Elizabeth defended the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Open your eyes! He's just deceiving you so that he can use you in whatever way he wants!", Veronica stubbornly stated before demanding again. "Tell me where the Sins are! We'll take it from there."

The second princess noted of Elizabeth's silent defiance and was clearly disappointed that she couldn't sway her little sister to her side with words. "...I see. You're not going to talk, huh?"

"What about Akame? Didn't you look up to her when we're young, Veronica?", the silvery haired girl asked after breaking her silence.

Recalling the time she had spent with the ex-Imperial Assassin with scenes of her trying to learn swordsmanship by the latter with some small success, Veronica spoke in lament but remained stuborn, "I... I used to be, Elizabeth but... Akame was a ruthless assassin who kills people in cold blood without any remorse or regret in her path of killing according to rumors from travelers and merchants from a massive foreign country called... The Empire I think. She's on the same level as her fellow criminals."

"You're wrong Veronica! You used to follow her around, always begging her to teach you how to use a sword despite getting into trouble with Father for playing swords with other boys especially the other little girl who also looked up to Akame too!", Elizabeth fiercely defended her friend who's still yet to recover from the deadly Teigu's poison.

_It's just like Gilthunder and Lord Meliodas all over again..._, she thought in sadness and lamentation to see another person turning against the one who they used to look up to which is her sister.

Hesitant to answer Elizabeth's question about the Owl's Sin of Vanity she used to look up to, Veronica turned around as she declared that she won't let her out of this room but then turned back for a moment before going out, Veronica also gives her sister a pendant of their father's, which he says will protect her from evil, then ordering Griamore to guard Elizabeth inside the room while taking a break.

As Veronica leaves, Meliodas and King are shown to also have reached the inn, the latter arguing against his captain's decision to retake Elizabeth without causing a scene, and the former reassuring King, and then instructing him to do as planned. The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth then, using his telekinetic abilities, tilts a small cup on the table, which leads Griamore to extend his hand in order to catch it, and in doing so, create a small moment of distraction. Meliodas utilizes this small moment to enter the room without the large Holy Knight's attention, and then stops Griamore from unsheathing his sword with one hand.

Swiftly jumping above, the Dragon's Sin of Wrath lands a knifehand strike on his opponent neck. Struggling to gain the upper hand, Griamore releases a series of random punches in an attempt to strike back. However, Meliodas easily dodges all of them and finally lands a fist on his chest, knocking the man out. The battle ends so briefly and quickly, that as Meliodas defeats Griamore, he also catches the cup that was falling down.

Elizabeth who was feeling down started to notice their silent clash and was relieved that Meliodas came to rescue her as they fled from Ceramic Tear Inn as far away as they can until they reach the Boar Hat and reunite with their comrades while Veronica returns to the room and finds an unconscious Griamore, scolding him for letting Elizabeth be taken back, and when he offers to chase them, stating that they have already made their move.

* * *

_At the Boar Hat_

In her feverish dream, Akame saw small glimpses of a rapier-wielding middle-aged blue-haired woman with powers of ice and a young black-haired girl wielding a katana with several corpses of deceased powerful knights, wizards and even a Giant struggling in a losing battle against a gray humanoid Demon who held the shackles of enslavement after bringing them back from the dead with the latter pleading for her older sister's help to save her.

Opening her eyes after, Akame finds herself in her room, sleeping on her own bed as she groggily gets up and wiped her sleepy face off only to remember that she collapsed in writhing agony from her Murasame's poison a few minutes after Hawk greedily ate her medicine yesterday. _W-what?... What happened? Ugh... my head... What was that dream?... Did I just see Kurome... and Esdeath? So is that what Yosniv is trying to tell me about?... That they're alive and in trouble?... But did he really have to be so poetic? He should have just told me the message directly..._, she thought after getting up from her bed.

_How did I get in this bed?... Wait... I remember... Hawk ate my pills and the poison started to kill me from the inside almost immediately... I thought I was dying and at the Capital of the Dead by now... Huh?_, she commented in her thoughts before noticing the talking pig sleeping at her side like an ever loyal pet always staying by its master's side.

"I'm sorry, Akame... _Pugo... Pugo... _I will be a good pig I promise... _Pugo... Pugo..._", Hawk sleep-talked in a depressing tone next to the young woman.

"Hawk, you're a big idiot...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity muttered with a small smile at the sleeping talking pig with a sign that she forgave him and petted Hawk fondly next to her with a hug as she commented, "You're so warm..."

Changing to her normal clothing from her pajamas after getting out of bed, Akame got out of her room to see Ban and King playing a card game which the former is winning and latter crying in tears of defeat despite Diane cheering him on from the window.

"Oh, Akame you got out of bed! Are you alright?", the Serpent's Sin of Envy gasped in surprise to see her little human friend already out in bed that got the Sins of Greed and Sloth's attention from their card game.

"I'm fine, Diane. I felt much better now. Thank you.", the red-eyed young girl assured the Giantess.

"It seems the concoction from the herbs and ingredients we've got from Byron and in the forest I made seemed to have worked for you Akame despite the parchment's... little crumpling that I nearly couldn't decipher. Here. This is a new set of pills I created from what's left of your original one after your Sacred Treasure's poison was slowed down and those strange red marking disappeared from your skin.", King said as he handed over the new batch of pills to the ex-Night Raid member which she thanked the fairy in return.

"Also, Hawk stayed by your side when you started feeling cold from the rain when he returned to the Boar Hat.", Diane added.

"That's my Masteeeerrr! He's da bessst!", Ban drunkenly praised while chugging down an ale bottle through his mouth and grabbed another one although got sprayed by the exploding ale right unto his face again which he then immediately pins the blame on King in his fat man form much to his dismay.

Going outside the Boar Hat for a while to breathe fresh air, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight noticed Meliodas and Elizabeth on the outskirts of Byron Town as if they look like they're in conciliation from something bad but it appears that Meliodas comforted the third princess that it's alright before they noticed the fireworks lighting up the clear dark sky of the night and decided to enjoy the festivities.

However, Akame suddenly froze in cold shock and fear at the sight of her captain's shadow beside Elizabeth's normal human-shaped shadow during the lighting of fireworks in the sky behind the large boulder she looked upon.

A silhouette of a giant monster with large claws and spikes all over its body and it came from Meliodas himself.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity already knew that none of her fellow Sins were of the same race including herself since Esdeath considers her no longer human in their final confrontation back at the Empire but the small glimpse of her captain's true nature greatly terrifies her more than anything she had encountered in her life as if the pressure of his dark power she sensed wasn't enough back at Dalmary Town.

_I-I c-can't feel my legs... They won't move..._, she mentally cried in fear at Meliodas' demonic monstrous shadow looming high above before the young woman as if it's staring right through her soul and then going to reach for her with its claws.

"Akame! Akame!", her name was called out several times that snapped her back to reality.

Hearing her name called, Akame shook her head and blinked her red eyes only to see Meliodas' shadow no longer a giant monster but his normal one as if it was one of the side effects of Murasame's poison but it was all too real and too terrifying from her perspective, such aura of her captain made Esdeath's massive killing intent look so cute in comparison.

And it seems Meliodas and Elizabeth noticed Akame already alright and out of bedrest and decided to see to her first before having fun at the festivities.

"Are you alright Akame?", Elizabeth asked in concern and worry.

"I-I am fine, Elizabeth. Just needed to breathe.", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight replied, breathing in relief that terrifying shadow is gone.

Meliodas then quipped mischievously in a perverted look, "Are you sure?... From my point of view, you looked like as if you've gotten pregnant, Akame. So who's the lucky father? Ni-shi-shi!"

This made Akame blush furiously after hearing another of her captain's perverted joke as she waved her hands frantically in complete defense and denial. "C-c-captain! N-no, i-i-it's not like that!", she squeaked in red embarrassment.

"I-is it true, Lord Meliodas?", Elizabeth naively asked to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's perverted joke.

"Nope. I'm just kidding of course! It's clearly good to see that Akame is still prone to be embarrassed in such an adorable look as always. Still I'm glad you're alright Akame. Better keep close to your pills next time. Ni-shi-shi!", the blond boy cheerfully commented much to the two girls' chagrin.

After Meliodas and Elizabeth then walked away to enjoy the Byron's festivities together with the other Sins already enjoying themselves inside the Boar Hat, the former Night Raid member said to herself in worry and fear about her captain and his true nature behind his child-like appearance she had just witnessed.

"...Just what are you really, Captain?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like the eighteenth chapter is done and the next update will come around soon after my writer's block needed to fight off... again. The next chapter will feature the beginning of the Byzel Fighting Festival arc and this is where the fun begins! And also the Holy Knights will make their move as well but will the Jaegers and the New Generation work together despite their mutual differences?**

**By the way, I have made a few... alterations about Byron which was famous for its ceramics so why not add some medicine and trade as well. I mean every town is dependent on each other's goods but hey it's fanfiction I need some ideas lol.**

**I was wondering why am I the only guy who writes some of the long-ish Nanatsu no Taizai fanfics around lol and I thought someone else might make a Dragon Ball Z and Nanatsu no Taizai crossover to read hahahaha.**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yo guys! I'm back after a long lazy break at the beach before college and the nineteenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! And in this chapter features the start of the Byzel Fighting Festival arc! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 19

_At Hendrickson's Magical Research Facility, formerly Merlin's castle_

Within the halls of the castle atop of the large mountain formerly owned by the Boar's Sin of Gluttony, Merlin, Great Holy Knight Hendrickson walked with an elderly Holy Knight wearing copper-themed armor with a cape and a demonic helm along with a deadly scimitar sheathed at his side as they discussed about their plans in their conversation.

"Another addition to the New Generation has been a success for tonight! Right Lord Great Holy Knight Hendrickson?", the elderly Holy Knight spoke playfully.

"Yes, Jericho has proven herself to be compatible with the Demon blood and has now learning to adapt to her new power she obtained from drinking its blood under Guila's guidance along with the few others, Cardinal Helbram.", the white-spiky haired Great Holy Knight commented before adding, "Too bad I can't say for the rest."

Helbram shrugged off and said, "Well, those wannabe Holy Knights weren't even compatible with the Demon blood anyway. Twigo was among the list of Apprentice Holy Knights we would have taken in had not for the Owl's Sin of Vanity killing him at Bernia. I must say for the other rest of them, they must have been lucky that Lady Great Holy Knight Esdeath brought more of them in into her Jaegers and got Sacred Treasures just like the Sins."

"Don't patronize her, Helbram. I am aware of the fact that Esdeath has been working against me from the shadows despite my attempts to control her upon using my **Enslavement of the Dead** after a help of an alchemist from their group who brought back her dead body with a piece of arm from what's left of her original body. Her willpower to resist me is really strong I'd admit but she's yet to regain her full strength if stories about her reputation from the Empire are true. That includes her comrade who appears to be the younger sister of the eight Sin, she's quite troublesome... The power gap between the New Generation and the Jaegers is getting wider by now.", Hendrickson stated about the rebellion of the two most dangerously-skilled women from the Empire he revived from his thrall and the growing gap between the two factions led by himself and the Ice Queen within the Holy Knights in the kingdom.

"Are you sure about _them_, Lord Hendrickson? The ones you've hired for our plan. Some of their violent behavior and cruel tendencies greatly disturbs me for the past ten years. Secretly razing towns and brutalizing the people in every cruel way possible as much as they please while blaming it on the Sins or us before you put a stop it. Hell, even I had standards of my own to uphold and wouldn't go that far.", the Cardinal-ranked Holy Knight explained in quite a disturbed tone.

"Of course I'm sure. They have been very useful to me in progressing my plans for ten years despite their certain flaws that is worth paying them a lot of gold for.", the Great Holy Knight simply stated before he and Helbram entered a room where a certain group of people were gathered.

The first one among the group and revealed to be a young girl small of height and blonde hair wearing a turquoise dress with a white apron and a ribbon on her head as she spoke, "Well, well. If it isn't our longtime client, Great Holy Knight Hendrickson and his old man lackey. What can we do for you?"

"Hmm... is it time for us to move now, Dorothea? Kosetsu starves and craves for more blood to feed upon.", a tall man with black worn in a top pony tail, closed eyes and wore a samurai clothing spoke solemnly while holding a twig in his mouth and held his sword.

"Where's the young children? Where are they? I'm getting bored here, Izou, everyone. So bored.", a middle-aged overweight dark-tanned man with puffs of dark curly hair above his ears and wore clown makeup and clothing, as well as a small baseball hat with a smiley face on it complained in a bored tone.

"Be patient, Champie. You'll have them soon just for you. In fact, I'll have everyone in the capital and the countryside hear my spectacular performance of my singing for myself!", an adult woman with bob-style pink haircut and bunny ears accessory on her head and wore a minidress, a collar and matching wrist bands, boots and a pair of glasses spoke in concern of Champ while striking a stage pose with her microphone Teigu.

Then a lean, muscular man with black hair styled in a triangular bob-like cut and light-colored eyes and wore a black outfit which revealed his chest and light-colored pants with a sash, said while sticking out his tongue. "Pah! You can have your show Cosmina while I get all the women I want in the capital and fuck them as many as I please!"

And finally a fully-grown muscled man with tan skin, golden eyes and pale lilac hair along with a noticeable X-shaped scar on his face and a crown-like headgear and wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his six-pack abs stomach and white pants as he spoke in a sadistic streak, "Don't worry Enshin. We have all the time for that later. Oh, Lord Great Holy Knight Hendrickson! What a surprise for you to come here before us. Has something interesting happened?"

"Yes, something interesting has happened indeed Syura. In fact, the Seven Deadly Sins are on the move again. This time they're heading to Byzel according to my sources informing me.", the white-spiky haired Great Holy Knight said, sparking some murmurs from the group of people.

These group of people are the Wild Hunt.

Recalling about Wild Hunt, Hendrickson had hired these group of Teigu users, similar to the Sacred Treasure users in the kingdom, hailing from the Empire who fled the borders to avoid capture after a full-scale massive revolution have toppled the corrupt regime and now have been under his service with a good pay of gold and new enemies to slaughter when he orders them too but these people sometimes took things a bit way too far in their job.

"Oh, them? The Seven Deadly Sins? Those ragtag group of criminals been causing you Holy Knights trouble for ten years and now recently, Hendy? If you only had our way, we would have razed the entire countryside of this kingdom to root the Sins out and kill them all in just a single stroke!", Syura said sadistically.

"And risk the wrath of all the Holy Knights of this kingdom including jeopardizing my plans? I think not. In fact, you and Wild Hunt have nearly crossed the line before I put my foot down to restrain you all just when you're about to rape and brutalize the villagers of Bernia where the Owl's Sin of Vanity hid there for ten years.", Hendrickson countered.

"Bah! You Holy Knights are simply nothing to the great power of the Teigus from the Empire! They're made to take on armies single-handedly just as my Father said. Besides we would have taken out the eighth shadowy member of theirs already and punish Bernia for hiding her from justice of the kingdom we worked with!", the leader of Wild Hunt tried to counter back.

"Hey hotshot. The Holy Knights also have the power to take on an entire army too. Did you forget that they have Sacred Treasures in their arsenal as well? Just ask the Jaegers and the Seven Deadly Sins.", Helbram commented, leading to Syura to grind his teeth in irritation.

"Shut it old man. Maybe we should put that to the test here and now.", the Wild Hunt leader taunted.

Helbram simply brushed off the comment, "You're a hundred years too early to be on my level, boy. Your cockiness might be the death of you."

That made Syura wince in remembering a certain green-haired teen wielding thread-laced gloves who have outsmarted and killed him despite the advantages of his Teigu during their skirmish back at the Imperial Palace of the Capital and the utterly-humiliating defeat and death at hands of that Night Raid member have silenced him for now.

"Sacred Treasures? More like some of the Lost Teigu that disappeared from the Empire five centuries ago in a civil war and ended up in the hands of those cursed Jaegers and those seven criminals. I don't know why you called them Sacred Treasures.", Dorothea scoffed.

"Gowther and Escanor might be worthy opponents to be slain by my hand for my Kosetsu to drink their blood once we meet in an honorable battle...", Izou spoke while holding up his chin.

"And to think that the Owl's Sin of Vanity is actually Akame of Night Raid herself. I never knew she became a member of the Sins ten years ago until now. Oh boy, I can't wait for her to be mine to fuck! Especially that Giantess and the sorceress too once I get my hands on them!", Enshin enthusiastically said.

"Not to mention, their captain and King are cute little kids too! I want them as well! They're such a pure innocent angels! Although their adult forms disgusts me so much when I looked at their wanted posters and that's reason why I want kids to remain kids forever.", Champ added.

"And also that handsome hunk Ban. He's so hot and pretty boy too impossible to resist. I... I want him for myself!", Cosmina said passionately in fantasying herself with the Fox's Sin of Greed on her head.

"Told you so...", Helbram muttered in a whisper to his superior officer which he simply brushed off.

Deciding to end their conversation, Hendrickson declared, "Regardless, I want you and Wild Hunt to mobilize against the Sins in a joint operation with the New Generation and the Jaegers in Byzel while Lady Dorothea stays here to help me continue with my research here in this castle. It's better to take them down before they fully reassemble while we still can."

The rest of Wild Hunt nodded in compliance of their client and headed out for their upcoming mission to Byzel as they left the room although Syura was reluctant to go before glaring hostilely at the Great Holy Knight and then finally leaving while Dorothea remained behind with Hendrickson and Helbram.

"You know, Syura is gonna do something stupid again. I'll never understand men.", the alchemist commented.

"Ever since you revived your leader with a new organic heart you created and Lord Hendrickson's Enslavement of the Dead, that hotshot is always bound to act without thinking before he actually thinks if you said about him are true. I dunno why he's the leader of your group. It should have been you.", Helbram commented.

"He's the one who founded Wild Hunt, so he's the leader but you have a point there.", she said bluntly.

"But what makes up for his flaws are his ferocity and impressive combat skills of his including his Teigu. Syura remains a useful pawn under my power until he proven himself to be a failure not worth reviving at all.", Hendrickson added.

"Speaking of which, this was a huge mistake in reviving Esdeath and Kurome considering that they're working against us. Ever since we took the arm and the body dug from the grave shortly after we fled here before eventually came into your service, I had thought that with your power, those two would be under our control for your plans but their willpower are too strong that they broke free yet are still bound to you.", Dorothea said.

"It doesn't matter whether Esdeath is working against me. Nothing will come between me and my goals of reviving the Demon Clan from its seal. Come milady, we have plenty of time to conduct our research and experimentation in this castle. Helbram, you're dismissed and go join with the strike force en-route for Byzel. Retrieve that sword and the third princess no matter what.", the white-spiky haired Great Holy Knight said as he and the alchemist of Wild Hunt left.

"Leave it to meeee! I won't fail you, my lord!", the Cardinal-ranked Holy Knight gleefully complied as he began moving out to Byzel early before the joint force composed of the New Generation, Jaegers and Wild Hunt to enact his own plan against the Seven Deadly Sins and its eighth member.

* * *

_At the town of Byzel_

Arriving in the mountainside town of Byzel, the Boar Hat crew set their sights in their new destination of searching for the other remaining members of the Seven Deadly Sins and their three missing Sacred Treasures after leaving the ceramics town of Byron as Hawk's Mother plants the bar once again in a distant area and the crew ventured on the road to that town.

Meliodas explained while walking casually, "That town that's clinging on the mountain's slope is Byzel. It's a town filled with merchants, and it hosts a flea market every year. Anything can be sold there... Junk... Weapons... Jewelry. Supposedly there was even a royal crown from a distant kingdom once."

"And what does a flea market have to do with us?", Hawk skeptically asked.

"I heard a rumor about a merchant from Byzel who regretted buying 'a weapon that no can use' while purchasing some ingredients for Akame's medicine.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath explained.

"A weapon...", the talking pig said before Elizabeth finished it for him. "that no one can use?..."

"Oh! A Sacred Treasure!", the third princess realized, recalling about the time she and Hawk have failed to pick up King's Chastiefol from the ground for an attempted use back at the Capital of the Dead.

"It could be.", Meliodas agreed on Elizabeth's statement.

"It's the only possibility. Sacred Treasures can only be used by those who are compatible with them.", Akame explained about the nature of Teigus or rather Sacred Treasures in Britannia.

"Capnnnnn, who cares about that? Do something about my cloooothes.", Ban complained about the state of his clothing since he's naked on top whilst King following him, floating lazily on his pillow.

"Just go topless with an apron or something.", Meliodas bluntly commented.

Suddenly Diane slammed her fists hard on the ground causing all of her surprised small companions to fly off the ground yet so casually in one of her temper tantrums as she complained with tears, "More importantly! Who cares about that?! What about me?! How come Ban gets to go and why am I the only one has to house-sit again?!"

"It can't be helped since there are so many people, Ban can blend in with the crowd... but you'd end up stepping on other people. Some Giants came here and made a huge ruckus during the festival a few years ago. Looks like the Giants are banned from the festival but we'll return.", the blond boy explained and tried to assure the Giantess.

"I don't wanna house-sit! It's boring! So boring!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy shook her head in complaint as King suggested that he volunteer to stay with her.

Elizabeth then decided to stay behind and accompany Diane since she always wanted to talk with other girls much to the latter's delight while Akame gave an indifferent look at the third princess' decision, muttering deadpanned that she's a girl too as if she was left out the whole time.

Seeing that it's all settled, Meliodas, Ban, King, and Akame started to head out to the merchant town of Byzel with Hawk carrying a large barrel of ale to make up for yesterday's sales while Elizabeth and Diane ventures to the forest to find ingredients for their delicious dinner to cook for them together.

Within the town of Byzel, it was truly bustling place as all merchants and customers from around Britannia have gathered there to display, purchase and trade with their merchandise, weapons, treasure and jewelry they brought with them in every part of the town itself.

"Buy this! A ten-sword set from a skilled blacksmith!"

"A stone treasure that sleeps within the royal tomb and it has a fascinating story."

"This precious and beautiful necklace comes from the ancient Goddess who has descended to the earth to live and walk beside with humanity."

"This is the ancient tomes of Britannia and you will learn the history and lore from these texts."

In the midst of passing by the people who were flocking around the many shops and stores, the four Sins ventured further into the town in search of one of their Sacred Treasures believed to be here in Byzel.

"This crowd made it hard to look for things.", the blond boy remarked on the large size of the people gathered around the merchant town.

"Are we really gonna search for it hereee, Cap'nnnn?", Ban asked while walking topless with an apron on.

"So you really did go for the naked apron.", King commented whilst floating in his Chastiefol's pillow form.

"Let's try checking some of the local weapon shops.", Meliodas suggested.

"I agree with Captain. The Sacred Treasure might be any of the weapons displayed there.", Akame said in agreement.

"Step right up, I've got some delicious, fresh-from-the-barrel aleeee!", Hawk shouted out to anyone willing to buy the Boar Hat's ale before got kicked in the bottom by Ban in mischief. "Ow! Who just kicked my ass?"

Unknown to them, a young man with combed short green hair and wore glasses and a long trench coat scans each book he picked up among the large set of them in a nearby book shop before noticing the four members of the Seven Deadly Sins in curiosity meanwhile a cloaked figure passed by and glances at Akame as if that person somehow knew the Owl's Sin of Vanity.

A very short and elderly drunken man wearing ragged clothes and robes spoke that got the Sins' attention as he sat on a pole and drank his ale, "Look for...? Are you looking for something? _Hic!_ Or are you just here for the festival?... Guessing from your looks, _hic! _you don't look like merchants."

"Whoa, what an alcohol-reeking geezer.", Hawk commented as he sniffed the old man.

_There is something off coming from this old drunken man I sensed from him. He just talked to Captain as if he had known him. He's no ordinary drunkard. Who is he and what does he know of Captain?..._, the red-eyed young woman wondered in thought suspiciously about the old drunken man.

"Nope, we're looking for a weapon.", Meliodas replied casually.

"Hoo-ooo. 'A weapon that no one can use', huh? Ushya-ushya! Then how come anyone use it? _Hic!_", the old man drunkenly commented before adding. "Well... if it's any worth, maybe it'll be that thing. It's right here behind that."

Pointing to the giant rock called the Great Byzel Rock where a small arena ring, a building and a bridge connecting to it and the mountainside by the old man, a giant warhammer is planted on the side of it with numerous onlookers watching in awe of the massive weapon.

It's Diane's Sacred Treasure, War Hammer: Gideon.

"This is... Diane's Gideon!", King realized with the rest of the Sins nodded in agreement.

Noticing a large gathering of men for the festival of Byzel, an impish creature wearing a weird horned helm and red flowing robes loudly declared with enthusiasm that gave loud cheers and raising of fists. "The annual Byzel Fighting Festival is about to begin! No weapons are allowed! Alright you bastards who talk with their fists, go ahead and enter! The winner will get a hundred gold coins and... as an extra prize, a giant's warhammer!"

"What a savage festival, right Capt-", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth said in disapproval of the fighting festival before noticing the anticipated looks of Meliodas and Ban wanting to enter the competition to settle their score once and for all much to his chagrin that shifted him back to his fat human form.

"Of course, we're entering right, Cap'nnnn?", the Fox's Sin of Greed gleefully asked whilst licking his lips.

"Let's clear things once and for all.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath casually simply replied.

"You'll never settle things with Ban once and for all you know, Captain.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity indifferently commented.

Grabbing King from the collar of his jacket, Meliodas called out to the man holding the list of participants signing in to join the fighting festival, "Hey! We want to participate! We have four entries here!"

"W-wait Captain! I-I don't want to!", the brunette fairy tried to protest.

"W-wh-what?!", Akame exclaimed in surprise, having not expected that. _I'm joining this festival too?! Don't you dare drag me into this Captain!_, she mentally cried but was too shocked after hearing the blond boy's words.

Meanwhile Ban written down the entries of himself and comrades on the list as the man stated to put in their name, height and weight for the upcoming matches of the fighting festival while the immortal debated himself on what names he will make up instead of their real ones.

Then suddenly, Meliodas, along with King unwittingly, was lifted up in the air by a tall, very muscular man with a shaved or bald head and wore an attire similar to a boxer's, with no upper body clothing, trousers, and gloves without fingers as that man yelled, "Hey! This isn't a festival for kids! Scram! Don't you dare bring the level of this tournament down!"

"I don't know what you're saying?", the blond boy asked, completely unfazed of his sheer size.

"What I'm saying is, get lost before you get hurt!", the bald man replied, leading to some of the people recognize who he is.

"Tha... that's three-time champion, ex-mountain bandit turned mega-merchant, Taizoo!"

Howzer in his wrestler civilian-type outfit appeared from the crowd and stopped Taizoo as he causally used his strength to lower the man's large arm as he spoke, "Hey... Don't do something boorish old man. Age does not matter during the festival! Let's just have fun!"

Shaking off the young man's hand and letting go of the two Sins he hung up, Taizoo declared arrogantly of his reputation before he left. "You bastard... You better be aware that I, Taizoo, am a three-time champion of this festival."

"Well then... Every year, I want to enter but work keeps getting in my way... I finally get to participate! I've been waiting for a long time to be able to do this!", Howzer said filled with excitement and anticipation, flexing his arm muscles and winked at the Sins he didn't recognize before him. "So, let's have some fun!"

"I feel like I've seen him from somewhere before.", King wondered with Akame agreeing, sharing the same question about Howzer.

"I placed your entries too, Cap'n, King and Akame!", Ban called out to them, leading to Meliodas' thanks and the chagrin of the Sins of Sloth and Vanity.

Stepping into the arena ring atop of the Great Byzel Rock where lots of men gather around whilst the crowd watches just as the impish man announced, "Alright! The preliminaries are now starting! If you are a participant, please come to the fighting ring."

Among the group of fighters are a mysterious woman wearing a hat and a cloak that concealed most of her body and a cloaked figure yet a right arm was concealed from sight stood out with the men in the fighting ring.

"Looks like the Seven Deadly Sins really did come. Griamore!", Veronica ordered whilst silently shedding a tear to see Akame once again after ten years which the Holy Knight in his boxer-type attire complied and stepped into the arena, joining the festival.

On the other side of the ring within the audience, a beautiful young woman in her teens, red of hair and blue eyes wore and wore a simple modest blouse with a few armored pieces and a travel cloak along with a a pair of long katanas hidden at her side as she muttered softly, "Akame... It really is you."

Taizoo looks antagonistically at Howzer who was combing his hair while Meliodas and Ban eagerly jumped into the fighting area with King and Akame reluctantly entered. Meanwhile, Hawk started selling out ale for the customers from the audience of the fighting festival.

Now positioning themselves with all the fighters of the ring for the start of the fighting festival, Meliodas declared with a carefree smile on his face. "Alrighty then, let's get Diane's Sacred Treasure back!"

In response, Ban grins in anticipation and cracking his knuckles, King looking very nervous of this and held his Chastiefol's pillow form tight, Akame simply nods in compliance and readies her hand-to-combat stance, ignoring her Murasame for now in order to prepare herself for the battle royale that is to come.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for...The Fight Festival Preliminaries begins now!", the tiny horned helm man loudly announced the formal start of the Byzel Fighting Festival...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay and that's a wrap folks, the nineteenth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is done and the next update will come around soon anytime when I get my mind back on track and deal with the writer's block again. The Byzel Fighting Festival arc has officially begun and things are gonna get real crazy around here! XD**

**The most brutal group from the Empire, Wild Hunt is here and because of the anime ending since they weren't seen later after the death of Syura by Lubbock's hand, it kinda gave me an opening for their debut and involvement in this crossover story. Don't worry, I'll be killing them off any of them off soon or so I say with a plan in mind with them. *evil grin :D**

**Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey what's up guys! I'm back after a long lazy break and beating the writer's block once more again and the twentieth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! And in this chapter features the beginning of the Byzel Fighting Festival arc with a brawl! XD Thanks guys for your marvelous support and reviews! It's been awesome and I won't be abandoning this story no matter what. :)**

**Seriously, why am I the only one making some Nanatsu no Taizai crossovers here? I mean there should more written by others out there and I don't know why. That leaves me very confused lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine by the way. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 20

At the Great Byzel Rock where the Byzel's annual Fight Festival is being held there with a ton of fireworks exploding in the sky harmlessly, all of the fighters, majority of them are men, have gathered around the ring including Holy Knight Howzer and three-time winner former mountain bandit-turned-mega merchant Taizoo. Meliodas, Ban, King and Akame have joined in to recover Diane's Sacred Treasure, War Hammer: Gideon back although the blond boy and the immortal man simply wanted to have fun in fighting each other in the competition much to the fairy and ex-Imperial Assassin's chagrins.

Among the crowd of fighters in the ring, a cloaked woman wearing a hat and another tall cloaked figure stood around ominously and mysteriously just as the impish referee wearing a small helm for the Byzel Fight Festival made a loud but enthusiastic announcement to everyone who can hear his high pitched voice atop of the ring of the fighting festival's center.

"The Byzel Fight Festival qualifiers will soon begin! I, Love Helm, will be the referee! The rules for the qualifiers are simple! Knock your opponents out of this ring! Throwing! Pushing! Send them flying with your fists! Anything goes as long as you use your bare hands! The last eight fighters standing will advance to the next round. Now let the qualifiers begin!", Love Helm explained the rules and basics of the all-out battle royale to all of the participants on the ring.

Then everyone in the ring started to charge towards each other on all sides and direction which has officially started the free-for-all battle royale of brawling as they beat each other up by punching, kicking, throwing, throttling, etc. which resulted a lot of them to be out of the ring with the crowd enjoying the show.

"I'm definitely getting past the qualifiers this year!", the man said upon locking hands against his opponent.

"Not with me in your way, you're not!", the other man retorted back at his wannabe rival.

Suddenly, the two men were lifted from the ground as if they're children and then swiftly thrown out of the ring high in the sky by Taizoo who simply called them weaklings in their utter dismay.

"That's Taizoo for ya!", one of the audience called out for the three-time champion himself who proudly displayed his strength over normal men.

"Time for you to go home to mama, little boy!", the tall long-haired man sneered as he placed his hand on Meliodas' shoulder in intent to throw him out of the ring but was instead threw out by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath casually much to his dismay.

Ban yawned in complete boredom as he easily knocked down a few opponents attempting to hit him to no avail while casually picking his ear and closing his eyes as he said. "Qualifiers are sooo booorinnnggg... No real challenge at alll!..."

Meanwhile, King, with his Chastiefol's pillow form held tightly in his arms, quickly ran past and dodged quickly among the brawling fighters to avoid getting hit by any of them along the way while Akame have easily took down a dozen of them heading towards her in all directions with her series of swift kicks and punches on their bodies and faces without really harming them seriously and also not using her Murasame.

"You should consider yourselves lucky that I'm not participating. Now then... The Boar Hat traveling bar is here! How about some delicious ale to go along with watching the fight? One silver per glass!", Hawk announced to the crowd watching the battle royale which had gained their attention and lined up for the ale the talking pig had carried the barrel in his back to sell for profits.

As for the other participants of the all-out brawl against each other, the old drunken man dodged anyone trying to get him such easily in a drunk manner; Howser simply swung his arm that knocked others aside; Griamore casually throwing more off the ring without even moving; a cloaked figure simply dashed through several men in a straight line with quick speed that sent them flying.

"Whoa, such incredible speed! You can't even follow it with your eyes! A mysterious contender has knocked out over several opponents in a blink of an eye!", Love Helm commented loudly of the cloaked person's ability.

_Such great skill... I wonder who was that person behind that cloak?..._, the Owl's Sin of Vanity wondered in her thought while roundhouse kicked another man off the ring with ease.

"Hey, Ban! Don't use your full strength on these guys, okay?", Meliodas advised while dusting his hands off casually.

The Fox's Sin of Greed flatly replied, "Duuuh... If I killed someone, I'd ruin the fun of the festivaaalll!" before noticing an adult man wearing similar clothes of his who was beating his opponent in quick normal moves and decides to steal it for himself with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Jeez, Captain! You're just here for fun aren't you?", King asked in an accusing tone after barely evading the chaos.

"Don't be stupid! Does it look like I'm just in it for the fun of it?", the blond boy countered that the fairy nodded in confirmation that he is actually in it for the fun but the former added something that the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth couldn't refuse. "Listen, King... If we win the Fight Festival, we can get Gideon back to Diane! Don't you want to see her excited face when that happens?"

Fantasying himself of seeing a blushing Diane saying thanks to him for returning her Sacred Treasure, King put his 'game face' on and loudly declared in determination. "I'm gonna win it all!"

"That's the spirit!", Meliodas said in approval after managing to motivate the fat man to make an effort.

_Ok that felt disturbing..._, Akame thought to herself when she noticed King's motivation and his game face before punching a brawny man at the face on her left side.

"Oww! You hit like a girl!", the brawny man in a Cockney accent muttered in anger and annoyance that his nose broke just then noticing the one who had hit him is actually a girl standing before him in a fierce red eyes and had then knocked him out with his few teeth falling off with a hard punch that send others got caught in his crash flying out of the ring.

"It's because I'm a girl dumbass. Deal with it.", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight commented in an indifferent look in response.

On the other side of the all-out brawl, a cloaked hat-wearing female contender had easily dispatched a large fat man with a palm strike and several other men with roundhouse kicks and punches in quick speed which King was unfortunately got caught in that impressed Love Helm and the audience witnessing it, including Meliodas and Ban who got his new clothes from the same guy he stole from and replaced it with a naked apron on that dismayed man.

At the end of the all-out brawl with the majority of the fighters out of the game and knocked out, over nine contenders of the Byzel Fight Festival have been left standing out from all of the many participants in the ring as Love Helm made another announcement. "Finally, the survivors still in the ring are... "

"...Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine?", the brown-haired man among the audience counted in surprise.

"What are they gonna do? The're can't be a tournament like this? Not with nine people here which it only requires eight.", the other brown-haired man standing next to him commented.

"There's one more who didn't fall off!", the middle-aged man with gray hair pointed to the tenth remaining contender which is revealed to be King who merely floated with his Chastiefol's pillow form and sighed in relief that he didn't touch the ground.

However the crowd was not very pleased to see that the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth was floating after being knocked off the ring in the aftermath of the battle royale with hisses and boos as they called it cheating and demanding him to be disqualified from the tournament immediately but Love Helm has other ideas he had in mind.

"It's definitely cheap, but it's not considered using a weapon! Therefore, he's safe! And for the ten contenders left standing, there will be a change of plans for the tournament. Oh well, the more the merrier!", the impish man defended King's actions some to the crowd's disappointment.

Meliodas and Ban made fun of King for his 'cheap' tactics in his chagrin while Akame remained indifferent as she glanced at the two cloaked figures suspiciously in her thoughts. _Who are those people? They looked very suspicious. Hmm? Is that... Elizabeth's long black sock?... Could it be?... No, impossible. Elizabeth is never the type who fights directly. It must be someone else, but who was it? As for the other one, somehow I felt a strange familiarity with that person for some reason. I just can't figure out who._

"And now we draw the lots for the main tournament! Would the ten contestants please come to the waiting room?", Love Helm said to the ten participants who then went inside a small house atop of the Great Byzel Rock nearby to settle the match-ups for the upcoming tournament of the Fight Festival.

Inside the small house, Love Helm presented a small cup filled with sticks embedded in two same letters. "Now please draw lots. The person with the same letter as you will be your opponent in the first round!", he said.

The ten contenders have then lined up and draw their lots from the impish man's cup one at the time while some talking among themselves, though mostly Meliodas and Ban before the final decision has been made by Love Helm.

"And now, I will announce the first round match-ups! First up! Griamore versus Matrona!" with the large Holy Knight and the mysterious female person standing next to each other after being chosen by their lots.

"It's that impressive girl from earlier.", King commented with Ban noticing her as well.

"Never heard of her. The world sure is a big place.", Meliodas added with Akame gave an indifferent look that says 'You think?"

The mysterious hat-wearing cloaked woman now named Matrona glanced at the Sins or mostly the blond boy before turning away, which he ended up in confusion and Akame's suspicion of her heightened. _Matrona... who are you really?... Wait, is that Griamore? Wow I never thought he would grow up that big..._, she thought.

"Next up! Howser versus Taizoo!" with the young Holy Knight and the former mountain bandit-turned-mega merchant displaying their respective smug looks on their faces filled with confidence after their match-up was made.

King started to realize the name of that man in recognition. "Howser... I remember now! He's a Holy Knight! I saw him with Gilthunder a couple of times!"

"What's a Holy Knight doing at a festival like this?", Meliodas questioned.

"From the looks of it, Captain. I think Howser came here to enjoy the Fight Festival away from work.", Akame explained as she recalled him, Griamore and Gilthunder when they were young ten years ago being pranksters and ended up scolded by Dreyfus. And now those three boys have grown up to become the Holy Knights of Liones that the Seven Deadly Sins have sworn to defeat and liberate the kingdom from their iron rule.

Overhearing Meliodas' comment that their cover will be blown if Howser finds out about them, the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth turned to Ban in worry that the immortal did not use their real names to be registered into the fighting tournament that the latter simply replied that he wouldn't slip up on something like that, leaving the Owl's Sin of Vanity doubtful of his words.

"Now the third fight! Cain versus Old Fart!" with the old man drunk from his drinking and King who looked incredulous of his alias until the Fox's Sin of Greed had pointed out much to the former's dismay as he tried in vain to pummel the white spiky-haired immortal for such a terrible name while Meliodas talked briefly with the old drunken man named Cain.

"And then the fourth fight! Kamehame-Ha versus Janeda!" with the former Night Raid member and the mysterious cloaked figure standing apart from each other.

"Kamehame-Ha? Who's that?", King wondered out loud of the name before noticing Ban snickering mischievously and Akame starting to blush furiously in embarrassment. "Oh...", he realized in a mix of deadpanned and sweat-dropped looks.

"B-b-ban! Why did you pick that... that ridiculous name?!", the former Night Raider cried out in a cute outburst after hearing her new name for the tournament she unwittingly gotten herself into.

Ban smirked devilishly in response and said, "Consider it as paybaack for messing up with my ale, Akameee. Besides it's not a bad name for you at all. Anyways, I got it from Dragon Ball Zeee! Oh and Cap'nnn told me that prank of yours by the wayyy. Kahahahaha!"

_This... is so humiliating... I said once and I'll say it again. I'm not really good with pranks after all. Wait a minute... D-did Ban just broke the fourth wall like Mine did last time with Tatsumi?..._, she thought with her face completely red of embarrassment before noticing a stifled and muffled laugh from the now named Janeda who then stopped immediately upon looking at the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's glare. _Just who is Janeda? Where have I heard that name before?..._

"What the hell? My name still hasn't been called?", Ban wondered out loud while still holding King in his fat human form down.

"Mine neither.", Meliodas commented before the two began to realize now just when Love Helm announced the final match-up.

"The final set! Meliodaz versus Baan!" with the Sins of Wrath and Greed looking shocked and surprised of their match-up but their very obvious names were picked up by Howser overhearing the announcement.

The Fox's Sin of Greed commented in enthusiasm, "Already in the first round? So early!"

"First of all, what's with those names?", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins questioned that King and Akame supported, stating that their names are too obvious which the immortal defended himself that he could not think of any good names on the spot.

The Holy Knight approached the Sins and confronted them. "Hey you over there. That huge scar on your cheek... Are you that man in the wanted poster? And you, kid... If I remember correctly, Gil said that the captain of the Sins is a kid. And for the young woman who has red eyes and long black hair in the shoulder length... Is she the Red-Eyed Killer Knight? Could these three be?..."

This led to a rise of a tense atmosphere between the Sins and Howser that none can tell who will make the first move which may have consequences if the latter have deduced that the Sins are participating the Fight Festival but then suddenly the young Holy Knight laughs it off and stated that their names were different before leaving much to their relief of Howser's stupidity.

"We're saveeed.", Ban sing-song said.

"By his stupidity.", Meliodas added.

_Even Zank the Beheader can tell who I am just by looking at me even without his Teigu and in my new look if I had one back in the Empire._, Akame thought to herself while feeling relieved along with King.

Outside, the large crowd have been busying themselves around the ring as they waited for the ten contestants drawing their lots and made their respective match-ups while some bought ale from Hawk who took great profit in selling beverages he's carrying at his back.

"The main rounds of the Byzel Fight Tournament are about to begin!", Love Helm loudly announced to the delight of the audience and the participants patiently waiting their turn for the rounds. "Once again, the rules are very simple! If your opponent gives up or you knock them out cold, you win! You can also win by knocking them out of the ring!

"And now the first fight! Griamore versus Matrona!", the small impish man have formally announced as the two contestants of the first fight have entered the ring to the delight and cheers from the audience.

Just as the large long black haired Holy Knight stepped into the ring, Howser called out to him behind him. "Griamore. To think that you'd participate too... Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Veronica?"

"That's _Princess _Veronica, Howser. Mind your manners.", Griamore corrected him before continuing ascending to the ring to meet with his opponent Matrona, leaving Howser care-freely shrugging his fellow colleague's comments off while Veronica watches her guardian ready to fight his soon-to-be defeated foe in the match.

"It seems that you're here as well, Howser. I'm surprised. Great performance in the all-out brawl by the way. Te-hee!", a female voice playfully called out to him behind his back that got his attention.

As he turned around to the voice behind him, he sees a beautiful young woman in her teens, red of hair and blue eyes wore and wore a simple modest blouse with a few armored pieces and a travel cloak along with a a pair of long katanas hidden at her side and she's mischievously smiling at him.

"Alyssa! W-what are you doing here?", the young man asked his fellow Holy Knight as he tried to maintain his composure after immediately recognizing her identity.

"What does it look like, Howsy? I'm here to enjoy the festival of course! Can a girl like me have some fun too?", the woman named Alyssa replied in a mock pouting look of her face towards Howser who looked away, feeling a bit startled by her cheery appearance yet he knew better than that before turning away to witness the first round of the tournament.

_And to see the infamous Akame in the flesh as well! She looks more awesome and beautiful than I remembered after ten years! I can't wait to meet you again!_, Alyssa mentally fangirled in her head while glancing with a soft smile at the Owl's Sin of Vanity who stood next to her captain, Ban and King watching the first match between her fellow Holy Knight Griamore and Matrona.

Janeda, on the other hand, remained quiet amidst of the loud audience yet continued to spare a glance at Akame while Cain kept on drinking his bottle in a drunken glee and Taizoo glaring daggers at Howser in an intent to teach him a lesson or two either oblivious of the latter's status as a Holy Knight of Liones or had already knew but didn't care.

"At seven feet and 400 pounds, Griamore!", Love Helm introduced the large Holy Knight standing before the crowd who were in awe of his large physique and muscles that might pack a serious punch.

Turning to the next contestant who is a female, Love Helm continued the introduction. "Her height, five feet, four inches. Her weight a secret! Matrona!"

"Show us your three sizes!", one of the men demanded perversely.

"91, 58, 90.", Meliodas analyzed Matrona's physical appearance that left King confused of the numbers and Akame blushing hard in utter embarrassment with a certain event she had recalled from her memory about her captain reading of her measurements ten years ago back in the kingdom prior to her joining of the Seven Deadly Sins as the eighth member.

"Excuse me, Miss! You can keep the hat, but we'll have to ask you to remove the cape! We just have to make sure you don't have any concealed weapons.", Love Helm asked in request politely to her.

Matrona silently complied to his request and removed her cloak that revealed her full body outfit and appearance to all the eyewitnesses to see much to the men's pure joy and delight in wolf whistling and hollers.

The four Sins, and Hawk too as well, gasped in shock and surprise when they saw Matrona's outfit after she had discarded her cape that was covering the rest of her body shortly.

"Captain! Aren't those clothes-?! ", King said in shock.

"Yeah, no doubt about it! It's our bar's uniform!", Meliodas recognized the similar clothing.

"What?! It can't be... Elizabeth?", Hawk wondered out loud.

The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth asked his captain, "Was Lady Elizabeth always that strong?"

"No, King. Hawk. It can't be Elizabeth. She is not the type who can fight her own battles directly like we do and is way too innocent and kind-hearted by nature.", Akame quickly interjected that shot down the talking pig and the brunette boy's speculations. _It could be... No it couldn't be..._, she thought.

"If that's Elizabeth, then there's something strange going around here.", Meliodas stated with King asking curiously only to get an answer about Matrona's sizes again much to the former Imperial Assassin's chagrin and the brunette fairy's heavy nosebleed.

Then Love Helm have officially started the fight between Griamore and Matrona in the first rounds of the Byzel Fight Tournament with the loud gong of the bell to signal the beginning of the match between the powerful fighters in the ring. "And now, you won't be able to take your eyes off this first round! Without further ado, let the fight begin!"

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note: It would seems that the twentieth chapter is done and the next update will come around soon after my writer's block needed to fight off again and little break as well not to mention. The next chapter will feature more of the Byzel Fight Festival arc with some few twists and some cliffhangers if I know one. The rest of the fights in the matching will come soon starting with this one between Griamore and "Matrona". :D**

**As for the identity of the cloaked figure matched with Akame in their fourth fight, I'm sure you might figure it out. ;)**

**I made a reference from Dragon Ball Z of Goku's iconic signature attack as Akame's name during the Fight Festival and also referenced Ban's fourth wall break to Mine's breaking the fourth wall when she showed a spinning wheel of fortune that contains the list of manga series that she intends to sends Tatsumi to when the arrow stops at its chosen direction.**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have returned at last, my friends and the twenty-first chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! Sorry for the long long wait again because of the damn writer's block and the college's schedule again as usual but don't worry I managed to pull it through!**

**I wonder if this crossover story might end up in the tv site in Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai pages, although it might be cool to see some tropes listed for this one. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine by the way. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 21

Almost immediately after Love Helm announced the official start of the match in the Byzel Fight Festival, Matrona swiftly charged towards her opponent and unleashed a flurry of powerful fast punching strikes on Griamore's torso that had apparently caught him off guard!

"Too fast! Right from the start, she flies into his body and attacks relentlessly!", the impish man enthusiastically commented while jumping to the amazed audience watching this fight.

But as the hat-wearing woman continued her relentless punching, a purple orb formed around Griamore's stomach and deflected her strikes, much to Matrona's surprise as it began to form around the large muscular man.

"I can't afford to lose here. Don't hold this against me, little lady. For this is my ability...**Wall!**", he said before being completely covered by a huge magical barrier orb that cracked the floor of the arena by its intense pressure where he stood on and floated inside of it.

"Hey, with the powerful move like that...", Ban commented on Griamore's power in surprise upon witnessing it in use during the match with King seemed to agree with him as well.

"He's a Holy Knight too?", Meliodas wondered out loud when he saw the display of the man's defensive power, leading to Akame gave an indifferent look in response that clearly says within her mind with a hint of sarcasm: "You don't say, Captain." or "No, it's some regular musclebound dude who just used magic. Of course, he's a Holy Knight!"

After Griamore revealed his power, Matrona attacked again but all of her punches could not break through the barrier no matter how strong she was as Howser said about his fellow Holy Knight's ability, watching the spectacle. "It's too late, little girl. Any ordinary magic or physical attacks have no affect on him at all. When he's in that state, all you can do is wait for him to release or lose his power."

"You should have finished the fight before it completely covered his whole body.", he finished with a sigh that his friend's victory is already is on his favor before Alyssa cheerfully chimed in at his side.

"Oi, oi Howsy! Never underestimate girl power you know! Tee-hee!", she said with a playful smack on his shoulder.

"Geez, you're certainly so overly-enthusiastic Alyssa!", the young Holy Knight exclaimed as he rubbed on the slightly pained shoulder she playfully punched earlier.

Matrona continued her barrage of quick punches on the impenetrable orb to no avail until Griamore begins to expand the Wall barrier to push her back and the woman struggle to hold her ground with a little success.

"My Wall is the physical manifestation of my will to protect Princess Veronica at all costs! I'll have you pushed out of the ring before long.", Griamore explained the origins of his power before expanding more of the barrier orb around him in an intent to forcefully push Matrona out of the ring as she was pushed back to the near edge of the arena.

"Griamore's strange power has Matrona cornered!", Love Helm commented at the sight of the woman struggling to stay on the ring and holding back the large man's barrier at the same time with her bare hands.

"I will be the one to advance in the finals! As long as Lady Veronica wishes it, even the Seven Deadly Sins or Meliodas will grovel at my feet!", the Holy Knight arrogantly declared that somehow irked Matrona as she raised her fist.

"I won't allow for such a thing to happen!", she retorted in declaration as she punched Griamore's barrier with enough physical force that broke into pieces, shocking her opponent that his Wall has been breached.

"That voice... No... It can't be... Diane?...", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight realized the familiarity of Matrona's voice after overhearing her angry retort back at the Wall-covered Holy Knight.

After breaking through Griamore's Wall with relative ease, Matrona quickly sprinted towards the surprised large muscular man and gave a devastating uppercut in his chin that sent him flying out from the ring right down below the Great Byzel Rock where he made a huge crash and landed on the ground with dust exploding from the impact!

However, the hat flew off her head in the midst of sending the man flying out of the ring and it was revealed to be a young woman whose face is identical of the Serpent's Sin of Envy, Diane while she raised her left finger in a victory pose after easily defeating the Holy Knight.

"Griamore was knocked out of bounds! The winner is Matrona!", the impish man declared this match's winner much to the cheers of the audience and Howser's utter disbelief and sweatdrop.

"She broke the Wall with her bare hands? Is she a monster?!", he wondered out loud but his fellow colleague standing next to him brushed it off.

"Nope, it's girl power Howsy! Never underestimate it!", Alyssa simply interjected with a playful wink.

Sighing inwardly of the young woman's overly-enthusiasm, Howser then notices a disappointed Veronica leaving the ring after her bodyguard's humiliating defeat at the hands of Matrona despite the strength of his power.

Love Helm commented on the stunning beauty of the first match's winner. "A gigantic muscular man falls to an incredible attack by a beautiful lady! This year's Fight Festival is gonna be a storm!"

"Don't tell that's...", Ban trying to guess the identity of the woman who greatly resembles Diane.

"It's Diane, Ban.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity straightforwardly answered that the immortal interjected that there's no way someone like Matrona is Diane just like the way he thought of King in his fat and child forms back in the Capital of the Dead.

"Captain, am I dreaming or something?", King asked his captain who seemingly looked indifferent of the revelation.

The brunette woman then approached the Sins or more specifically to Meliodas with giddy look, walking out of the ring as she playfully said, "Ah well... I want to keep it a secret for a little longer. Busted!"

However, Meliodas gave an oblivious look in response and asked a stupid question. "Who are you?" This has resulted for Diane to angrily punch him in the gut with a pout and walked away aggravated that her true identity didn't even surprise him one bit much to the bewilderment of the crowd watching the scene.

"I don't care! Captain is stupid, stupid!", she yelled in frustration.

"What did I do?...", the blond boy wondered why did she hit him that hard while clutching his stomach in mild pain after being punched like that.

"You really are stupid, Captain.", King noted before running after Diane to comfort her while Ban simply stood by and watched the amusing scene.

"Definitely really stupid indeed.", Akame said in agreement while internally, she was really surprised that her giant friend had shrunk down to human size when she revealed herself inadvertently after defeating the son of Dreyfus in the match and finds it baffling what kind of sorcery could shrink a giant.

Later inside the hut, Diane explained to her captain and the fellow Sins of Gluttony and Vanity that she and Elizabeth, after revealing the third princess to have been shrunk down to a size of a doll as well and hid in between the shrunken giantess' breasts much to King's _shoc-king_ reaction, were being shrunk down by a mushroom monster while on search for ingredients for dinner at the forest.

Because of the unfortunate encounter with the mushroom monster, the Serpent's Sin of Envy had to wear Elizabeth's clothes and her earring too while the silvery-haired young woman had to hide inside Diane since there were no clothes around that could fit her small size which Meliodas noted of.

While King finds the blond boy's comment vulgar with a nosebleed, he explained about the mushroom monster responsible for shrinking the two girls Diane was talking about. "That was probably a King Trumpet-type mushroom, the Chicken-Matango. It's a timid monster, so you hardly ever see it, but when it's in danger, it releases spores that shrink other living beings."

Hearing this made Akame consider avoiding that kind of creature if she doesn't want to end up shrunk down like Elizabeth did when hunting down ingredients for food in the Boar Hat. Being subjected to her captain's perverted jokes is enough for her as she tolerates them to a certain extent but the single thought of about being shrunk down in her naked body for Meliodas to see may be too much for her to handle and might drive her insane!

That made her shudder in cold sweat down to her spine and was internally relieved that she came with her fellow Sins to ended up participating in the Fight Festival instead of going with Diane and Elizabeth in the forest.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins demanded.

"Because...", Diane said with a playful look on her face before jumping towards Meliodas and landed on his arms with joy! "I wanted to surprise you Captain!" she continued with a lot of imagination fantasying herself with her captain and explained that she was always jealous of Elizabeth being with him while not including Akame since she was just being a butt of perverted jokes by Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

Seeing Diane in an unfazed blond boy's arms brought great distraught on the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth and the Red-Eyed Killer Knight simply sighed inwardly of her friend's love obsession with their captain before King told her to get off Meliodas this instant which she complied immediately.

"Ooh I'm still taller than you Akame! I guess you're my little sister now! Come here! You look really so adorable up close!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy noted after getting off Meliodas' arms, hugging a slightly-flustered Akame like a child cuddling her beloved toy.

_Why me?..._, the red-eyed girl thought in a mix of deadpanned and blushing looks upon being hugged by Diane. _Even in her shrunken height, s__he's still taller than me as she said..._, she mentally commented in a sad look that Diane is a little bit taller than her if not taller than Merlin.

This made Kurome sneeze in a cute look and wondered if someone is talking about her behind her back before proceeding in her feeble attempt to reach for a bag of cookies in the kitchens before Yosniv, who was there cooking meals for his fellow Jaegers, slapped her wrist when he caught her red-handed and reprimanded the former Imperial Assassin that too much sweets is bad for her health much to her utter dismay.

Later letting go of Akame after cuddling her quite adorably fondly, Diane turned around to the boys and then raised her short skirt to show her underwear she borrowed from Elizabeth right in front of Meliodas and King who quickly passed out in a massive nosebleed after seeing it.

"Here, Captain! Grope all over! Just like how you do it to Elizabeth every day.", she said.

"Come on now. Even if you tell me to do it...", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins protested with a folding of his arms much to the brunette woman's disappointment that it's always Elizabeth her captain has his eyes on, not her despite being in human size now much to Elizabeth and Akame's concern.

Diane then said that in her belief of finally becoming smaller than she was now would finally got what she always wanted as the shrunken Giantess always tells herself that and thought that her captain didn't care about her just because she's big but Meliodas comforted her with a pat on her head and told her that he can't do such things to someone so important to him, including Akame that he enjoyed making perverted jokes at her expense.

"Captain...", the former Night Raid member muttered while Elizabeth felt a little depressed.

"Just be content with this, okay?", the blond boy assured which Diane took it well but before hugging him in her embrace to the chest, with her wild fantasy of having children with her captain now much to Akame's chagrin and Meliodas' indifference although he took notice of the shrunken third princess hiding away from sight in embarrassment.

"Hey King.", Ban said after entering the door a bit roughly before noticing an unconscious fairy lying on the ground surrounded by a small pool of blood. "How come you're dead already?", he questioned.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity bluntly informed the immortal man. "King has suffered a nosebleed Ban."

"I hope you didn't doo that yourself, Kamehame-Ha? Kahahahaha!", the spiky white haired man teased much to Akame's cute embarrassment before she struck him in the blunt end of her Murasame at his face quite a bit too hard with blood spilling but his immortality healed shortly thereafter.

"How's the fight going?", Meliodas asked his fellow Sin after resolving an issue with a shrunken Diane.

Turning around, the Fox's Sin of Greed sing-song commented on the match after Diane's victory. "There's not much to saaay. That geezer's waaaay too weak."

On the arena ring is the match between Howser and Taizoo in the second round which is very clearly one-sided in the fight as the latter didn't fare well much against the likes of the former as expected from a Holy Knight of the kingdom with visible signs of physical injuries he suffered and sustained after trying to hit him with his normal strength.

"Come on... Why don't you just give up and surrender now?", the young man trying to convince his opponent in a diplomatic way.

"I'm not done yet!", the former mountain bandit steadfastly refused to yield despite the overwhelming odds against him.

"Jeez... Unlike Griamore, I didn't want to use my powers on an ordinary person. I'll make it quick so I don't feel bad for you.", Howser said as he gathered the small tornado of wind from the ground and formed it around his left arm, coating it entirely.

Desperate to win at all costs, Taizoo charged forward and attempt to throw at one heavy punch on Howser who commented that it was a nice fight but was then blown away from the ring by his opponent's simple tornado-imbued uppercut and crashed landed outside the Great Byzel Rock in a similar manner Griamore did after Diane defeated him in their match.

"The winner is Howser!", the small impish man declared the match's winner to the audience as the young man gave a dashing victory pose with a yell. "Alright!"

"Howsy won although it was a one-sided match against Taizoo. Oh well, gotta help the poor man though. His pride must be crushed.", Alyssa said and left the arena shortly after Howser's victory. _And to see Princess Veronica and Griamore of all places here... Strange... I might as well ask them since they're not simply here for fun of the town's festival..._, she thought.

"Oh, he's not bad.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath commented after watching the man's victory over the three-time champion of the previous Fight Festivals which Ban agreed with the rest of the Sins watching the spectacle.

_If Howser even used a fraction of his full power, he might have ended up killing the man in the match if he went all out._, Akame noted after observing the battle.

"And now, the third round! Cain vs. Old Fart!", Love Helm announced the next match to the cheering audience.

The Grizzly's Sin of Sloth dryly noted that the match he's in has come while holding on his Chastiefol's pillow form, "Guess that's me."

"Who's the guy without a shred of naming sense that came up with that?", Diane questioned.

"Who else? It's Ban. He gave me a really ridiculous name too.", Akame indifferently said which the Diane already noted on much to the immortal man's amusement before he asked back of the Giantess' choice of name in the Fight Festival: Matrona that she claimed to choose from someone she knew in the past, intriguing the former Imperial Assassin. _Matrona must be someone important to Diane..._, she thought.

Meliodas convinced King to relinquish Chastiefol for now since this is a match between fists which the latter complied willingly and later gave a 'game-face' look and thumbs up when Diane cheered for him through the Old Fart alias much to the Sins' surprise.

Janeda, on the other hand, simply watched the scene with her cloak remained in place while looking at the Owl's Sin of Vanity as if she had a keen interesting in her opponent of the fourth match later on once this apparent farce of a match is over.

"Height: five feet, four inches. Weight: five pounds. It's Old Fart!", Love Helm introduced King that led to a series of teases and laughter since the alias Ban gave him didn't put up much of an impression on the audience that the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth didn't take it well.

"Height: five feet, one inch. Weight: 108 pounds. Cain!", the impish man continued with the introduction of the drunken old man who could barely stand still in place that worries the audience of why an old drunk like him would be even in the Fight Festival in the first place.

Sharing the growing concerns of the audience over the match between King and Cain since it looks simply nothing more than a petty fight between old men and children, Love Helm commented in a deadpanned tone. "Is this gonna be even a fight?"

Meanwhile outside the Great Byzel Rock, Veronica is trying to wake her loyal bodyguard up after his humiliating defeat at the hands of Diane after arriving at the man's crash site. "Griamore! Open your eyes, Griamore! You idiot!"

"Princess Veronica. Please, forgive me!", the large Holy Knight quickly got up from where he crash-landed on before went on his knees and apologized to her which she sternly chided him for letting his guard down in the match and voiced her suggestion to have taken Gilthunder instead of him since he couldn't even handle a woman who manged to break through his Wall power

"Yo, you alright Griamore? And hello to you Princess Veronica.", Howser called out when he entered the scene that got the two's attention.

"Oh my, for a big guy like you Griamore you sure got knocked from the ring by a girl. Tehee! Oh hello there Princess Veronica!", Alyssa commented while carrying an unconscious Taizoo of his wounds from his defeat by Howser earlier despite the heavy size of the former mountain bandit but this is nothing she can handle.

"Howser... Alyssa... You're not going to watch the fight?", Griamore said in recognizing his other fellow Holy Knight in Byzel while turning away in shame from Howser of his humiliating defeat.

"It's an obvious throwaway match. There's no point in watching. More importantly, why are you and Veronica doing here?", the young man said about the match between King and Cain being too uninteresting just by looking at it and then questioned them.

"Yeah, that's what I've been thinking too as well. Got me curious as to why would a member of the kingdom's royal family like you be doing here with a Holy Knight escort at a place like this? You're not here just to enjoy the festival, aren't you?", the redhead young woman said with a hint of serious look.

"You're right Alyssa. We're here to find Elizabeth.", the second princess of Liones explained.

"Elizabeth... Princess Elizabeth? She's here?", Howser said in surprise.

"You mean the third princess of Liones who went missing for months is here in Byzel?", Alyssa wondered out loud.

"Most likely. Since the Seven Deadly Sins are here...", Veronica said before began to explain everything to the two Holy Knights who seemed to be curious as they turned around at the sight of the next match was about to start.

Back to the arena, the match between King and Cain was about to start although this causes a whispers of great doubt among the crowd that this fight between the brunette boy and the drunken old is going to be a real lame-sauce while the Sins anticipated in their fellow comrade's performance without a weapon.

"I've never seen King fight without a weapon before.", Diane commented with Akame and Ban agreeing that she also never saw him fighting without a weapon as most of the time he battles with Chastiefol.

"I think this is my second time. Wait til you see him go at it!", Meliodas told them as he cuddled on Chastiefol's pillow form quite fondly and calls it soft.

_Diane, I dedicate to you... the Fight Festival victory and the Sacred Treasure, Gideon!_, King said to himself in his mind as he assumed a fighting stance against his opponent in the match.

"He's that amazing?", the Serpent's Sin of Envy questioned about the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth's strength without the Sacred Treasure.

"Yeah. King without his weapon is...", the blond boy noted just before the match begins now.

Being the first to make the move, King believed himself to be running in quick speed and throw a strong punch towards Cain but was actually slow in running and accidentally tripped on the tip of the crater from Griamore's Wall and fell before believing that the old man was too fast for him much to the Sins' dismay and the crowd's laughter.

"Incredibly weak.", he finished much to the three Sins' chagrin as they tilted over in utter shock!

Then Cain raised his fist and threw a great punch towards King who was about to defend with his arm but this was nothing more than a simple smack in the head and a failed defense which the latter thought he was strong much to the Sins' chagrin once more.

_So King is helpless and weak in battle without Chastiefol?! He won't even last a second against Bulat, Leone, or Tatsumi, or anyone else in Night Raid with basic hand-to-hand combat!_, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight mentally exclaimed with a gaping mouth at the pathetic performance of her fellow Sin and Cain in their match.

"Oh, wow! This is an incredibly low-leveled fight!", Love Helm commented as the crowd laughed since the old drunk and the kid seemed to have ruined the level of the Fight Festival just as Taizoo warned them earlier while Hawk finds it so weak while selling more of ale beverages that gave him more profits.

Meliodas then told Diane and Akame that King even lost a fight against his own cat when it stole his snacks that left both women in a sweatdropped look as they then remembered that scene during the former Night Raid member's first tour around the kingdom ten years ago.

Seeing that the fight is getting nowhere, King decided to use his Disaster power on Cain who drunkenly taunted him to surrender with a laugh. _This is bad. I can't lose here! I have a duty to return Gideon to Diane! _, he thought while raising his hand at the old man. _It might be a bit unfair, but I'll have to use my power!_

Suddenly as if he knew the danger that was coming to him immediately just when King was about use Disaster on him, Cain quickly sprinted towards the brunette boy and palmed the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth in the face with enough force to send him tumbling a bit hard right out of the ring where Meliodas caught him with Chastiefol's pillow form, ending the match.

"Old Fart is out of bounds. The winner is Cain!", the impish referee called out the winner of the third match as the elderly drunk blamed himself that he suddenly lost control of himself while King cried in lament that he only wanted to trigger his rheumatism and didn't expect him to retaliate that quickly after suffering quite a bit painful palm strike in the cheek much to Ban's amusement and the girls' pity.

"And now the fourth round, Kamehame-Ha vs. Janeda!", Love Helm announced the next match after the near epic fail match between King and Cain which the two female contestants stepped forward and Cain leaving the ring a bit drunk and wobbling in his moment of victory.

"What? The little kid is Meliodas of the Seven Deadly Sins?! So they really are...", the muscular young man said in a look of shock and surprise of what his colleague told him just as Akame and a cloaked Janeda stepped into the ring for their match while Meliodas, Diane who was holding Murasame and Incursio for the Owl's Sin of Vanity, Ban tend to a humiliated and depressed King in the midst of his loss in the match against Cain.

Griamore nodded in confirmation to his fellow Holy Knights after getting up from the ground where he landed on in his humiliating defeat although left out Diane because he didn't recognize her in human size. "Yeah. Ban. King. Akame."

"Ooh they're here too as well! This is even more fun than I thought it would be! Teehehehehe!", the female Holy Knight giddily commented.

The second princess of Liones noticed Alyssa's mischievous smirk about the revelations of the Sins in the Byzel Fight Festival and finds it suspicious. Too suspicious for someone like her so cheerful even in the serious situation like this . _That mischievous smile... What are you up to, Holy Knight Alyssa?..._, she thought while trying to read her face to no avail.

"Seriously? I can't be dawdling around here, then!", the young man said before proceeding to return back to the fighting arena ring at the Great Byzel Rock as much as possible almost immediately.

"Hey! I absolutely forbid you from making a ruckus until we've found Elizabeth!", Veronica sternly ordered after turning away from Alyssa who had simply walked away from them and followed Howser with an unconscious bandaged Taizoo she carried at her back for a proper place to help him, fearing that his enthusiasm might cause some complications in her personal mission.

"Oh well, good luck in finding Princess Elizabeth and take care of yourselves. See ya around guys!", the female Holy Knight gave her goodbyes while pondering in her mind that things are now getting much more and more interesting by the minute.

"That goes for you guys too! If you make a scene before the festival is over, I won't let you off easy!", Howser shot back with a mild threat in response and kept on running as fast as his legs can carry him to the upcoming match between 'Kamehame-Ha' and Janeda that was about to start soon before jumping in a very high leap to reach his main destination.

"This is my chance to see those legendary criminals and their power up close! Starting with the eighth shadowy Sin, Akame! Yahoo!"

* * *

**Author's Note: It would seems that the twenty-first chapter is done and the next update will come around soon after my writer's block needed to fight off again and little break as well not to mention. The next chapter will feature the match between "Kamehame-Ha" and Janeda before "Meliodaz" vs Baan" comes in next and also some interesting notes as well. :D**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**What's up? I'm here once again after the writer's block and college along with the intrams and the twenty second chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here. Thanks once more guys for your reviews and support for this crossover story between Akame ga Kill! and Nanatsu no Taizai! Oh boy the further continuation of the Ten Commandments arc in the manga is interesting! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine by the way. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 22

On the slightly-damaged ring in the Byzel Fighting Festival, a fourth match between Akame and the enigmatic Janeda as the two women stepped forth ready for battle with everyone in the audience anticipating a good fight from this one not since after they had to endure a hilarious and very sad excuse of a fight between Cain and Old Fart (King) earlier.

"Height: 5 feet, 6 inches. Her weight a secret like Matrona. Kamehame-ha!", Love Helm introduced Akame that gave a lot of comments on her young beauty and quite an appealing appearance of her adult body from the crowd.

"Kamehame-Ha? Didn't that come from Dragon Ball Z as Goku's signature attack or something?...", a teenager questioned, clearly breaking the fourth wall.

"What the hell is this Dragon Ball Z or Go-ku you talking about man?! Are you crazy? You must be drunk. Go home...", his friend scolded him with a bewildered and sweat-dropped look.

"Show us your three sizes! Just like Matrona!", one of the perverted men demanded loudly in anticipation.

"82-57-84. Well, she really is quite a sight to see indeed after the passing ten years. Ni-shi-shi!", Meliodas analyzed Akame's adult physique which made the Red Eyed Killer Knight feel slightly flustered at her captain reading her measurements once again but managed to control herself firmly.

Pissed off of Meliodas' perverted remarks, Diane smacked the blond boy, who briefly appeared to be comically harmed with a huge bump but remained completely unfazed, a bit hard in the head in defense of her 'little sister', "Oi, oi Captain! Stop teasing her already, you pervert!"

"Well, she just almost looks the same to me sans her hairstyle. That deadly poison inside her must have slowed her age similar to my immortalityyyy...", Ban boringly commented with a big yawn that earned him a kick in the groin from the Serpent's Sin of Envy in response.

"Yeesh, Captain. Give Akame a break already. Being a butt of your perverted jokes since ten years ago might eventually drive her insane already if you keep this up.", King said before eyeing on the opponent his fellow eighth Sin is going to fight in his thoughts. _For some reason, this Janeda person felt something really off about her... Feels like a very formidable fighter for Akame..._

Meanwhile, Howser arrived just in time for the match between the Owl's Sin of Vanity and Janeda as he noted from the appearance of the eighth shadowy Sin, "So that's Akame... Guess she's an adult now but remained almost a bit the same since ten years ago when I saw her back at the kingdom..."

Alyssa was behind him as well and proceeded on applying first aid on an unconscious Taizoo nearby the hut of the Great Byzel Rock. "You don't say Howsy. She's just right in front of you alongside the Sins yet you didn't recognize them at first glance. I already recognized her when I saw Akame. Geez, you're so dense sometimes... I wonder if you will ever get a girlfriend... Anyways, I can't wait to see her in action once the match starts! Teehee!", she said.

_And I wonder if you will ever get a boyfriend with that attitude, Alyssa... Oh yeah I forgot... You were Akame's fangirl and looked up to her. Just like Gil to Meliodas... Such a shame that he had to fight him whom he looked up to but... Will she fight her?..._, the young Holy Knight thought deadpanned in his realization that hit his head about his fellow colleague and her association with the Owl's Sin of Vanity.

Then the impish man continued the introductions of the cloaked female figure to the curious gazes and wondering from the audience, "Height: 5 feet, 8 inches. Her weight also a secret too as well. Janeda!"

"I wonder who is she? She's more mysterious than Matrona...", the villager woman in the crowd muttered that others agreed on.

"She looks like someone not to be easily messed with...", an elderly man commented.

"I wonder what's her three sizes from that cloak of hers?", the perverted man asked his friends.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath deduced with an analytic look despite the cloak and said out loud that gave nosebleed from a scandalized King and received another blow on the head by Diane again but shrugged it off easily. "Hmm... 86-59-87. Janeda has quite nice measurements. Ni-shi-shi!"

"Um... Can you please take off the cloak you wore please? Just to make sure you didn't have concealed weapons you've brought along with you.", Love Helm then asked politely to Janeda.

"It's alright. I already know the drill. I was going to take it off anyway... After all, I am a weapon.", Janeda spoke up for the first time as she never spoke even a single words other than few stifle of giggles at Akame's cover name during the duration of the Fight Festival before removing the hood to reveal her face and appearance in front of everyone to see behind the hood.

Widening her red eyes in surprise, the Owl's Sin of Vanity displayed a look of shock of the one whom she's going to fight in the match and it's a certain someone from long ago back when they fought together to topple the corrupt Empire as Night Raid. _I-it can't be... __Najenda?..._

Standing in front of Akame is a middle-aged woman with long silver hair that was tied and braided and has purple eyes where an eye-patch over her right eye where it used to be along with red goggles that once belonged to the deceased Lubbock on top of her head. She wears a black suit that shows her cleavage with a long green jacket with a fur trimmed hood and has a brand new-looking mechanical prosthetic hand with a Gatling-gun design for the wrist and forearm on the outside portion, in which the inside is a large cannon barrel but more covered in plates similar to her old one back in her day as a Night Raid leader.

It turns out that Janeda to be cover name for Najenda, her former superior officer and old comrade of hers in the past.

The former head of the now disbanded Night Raid and one of the generals in the Revolutionary Army against the corrupted Empire and also a former Imperial General in the Imperial Military after her defection with Lubbock and a large faction of loyal soldiers that led to her loss of a right arm and right eye by Esdeath's hand when the Ice Queen and her Three Beasts hunted them down for turning against the Empire.

Former wielder of the two destroyed Teigus, Roman Artillery: Pumpkin which belonged to Mine before her death in a rescue attempt to save Tatsumi and the Speed of Lightning: Susanoo, a valued comrade in Night Raid who died buying time to fight Esdeath for his friends to escape safely. And she is also the one who have convinced the Red-Eyed Killer Knight to defect to the Rebels after being swayed by her words when being sent to assassinate Najenda in their fateful encounter.

It has been a long time since they separated ways after total victory over the corrupt regime of Honest with the deaths of the former and Esdeath at the cost of Tatsumi and Leone's lives along with huge casualties among the rebel forces invading the capital as Najenda took charge in rebuilding the Empire completely from scratch while Akame willingly took all the blames and war crimes of Night Raid to herself and left on a long journey while enduring Murasame's poison within her body as a result of using her Teigu's trump card before eventually ending up in Britannia and eventually joined the Seven Deadly Sins as the eighth Sin.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other before parting ways right, Kamehame-Ha? I see you've changed quite a lot yet you almost looked the same from the looks of it.", Najenda said with a playful wink of her left normal eye alongside the pronouncing of her former subordinate's cover name in the Byzel Fight Festival.

"B-boss?...", Akame muttered although she almost broke down in tears right in front of the crowd but quickly controlled herself of her emotions and remained firm although this got the others' attention when they saw that.

"Oh? So Akame knew Janeda?", Meliodas wondered out loud that their fellow Sins have noticed too as well including Elizabeth and Hawk.

"I-is Akame alright? She looked like she had seen a ghost when Janeda saw her.", the third princess of Liones expressed worry.

Diane replied to the shrunken girl in between her breasts of the latter's outfit she borrowed, "I think so, Elizabeth. Although Akame was surprised to see her and nearly cried in front of the audience..."

"She did call her boss if I had heard her right... Those two does have a history of sorts...", the Fox's Sin of Greed noted while looking at Najenda's prosthetic arm. _Ooh what an interesting gauntlet she has... I'll take it once she drops her guard anytime soon... Kahahaha!_

Hawk questioned while serving drinks to the customers. "And how do they know each other exactly, Ban? _Pugo! Pugo!_"

"Law #3 Masteerrr... I know nothiiing...", Ban simply stated much to the talking pig's chagrin.

"So that's Janeda... Coming from Akame's reactions towards her, she must be her old boss... Hmm... That gauntlet arm of hers almost bear the similarities to Gregor's Sacred Treasure Grand Impact. It packs quite a mean punch from the looks of it.", Howser concluded.

While finishing tending to Taizoo's injuries, Alyssa chimed in with a hint of worry towards her idol. "If it's Akame's old boss, then she definitely must be stronger than her Howsy. I wonder if Akame can beat Janeda with her power in this match should it start."

_I never would have thought that I will be fighting Najenda out of all people. Even if it's 40% of her original strength due to injuries suffered from Esdeath or probably more than 40% if she had improved herself for ten years, she's still a dangerous opponent not to be underestimated. She wasn't an Imperial General for nothing after all._, the former Imperial Assassin thought about Najenda whom she's going to fight in this match.

This somehow caused Esdeath to sneeze in a cute manner all of a sudden that unfortunately causes the pile of papers she just finished filing up to fly and scatter in her office at the Liones capital castle much to her utter dismay as the blue-haired woman then ordered her subordinates to gather them up for her to clean up the mess she had unintentionally created.

The Ice Queen would rather go to battle with even in half of her original strength due to focusing her great willpower in resisting Hendrickson's attempt on mind-controlling her and to being weakened from the long costly revival process by Wild Hunt's Dorothea that brought her back in this world through the arm sliced off by Akame in their last encounter as enemies in the Empire than dealing with her greatest enemy of all: paperwork.

"It's been a long time indeed, Janeda. Great to see you again. You've changed. Still, what's with that cover name of yours?", Akame said while internally deadpanned in thought. _Her cover name_ _sounds a bit more obvious than Meliodaz and Baan yet I didn't recognize her until now... And to hear her speak about my own cover name made by that idiot Ban... It's so embarrassing!_

"Well, I just wanted to surprise you after seeing each other again for ten years. Also, your cover name is much more amusing and cute than mine. Anyways, I've been traveling around a lot lately after finished reforming and rebuilding the Empire entirely from scratch with Wave and Run.", Najenda replied, looking amused of her former subordinate's embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh I see. How was the Empire lately after I left?...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity asked about the current state of the Empire after the Revolutionary Army's total victory over Prime Minister Honest's corrupt regime.

"The Empire has gotten much better now as it was once supposed to be before that fat bastard nearly destroyed it to the brink of collapse for his own personal excessive pleasures at the expense of the people.", the ex-Night Raid leader simply stated that Akame understood since it was the primary goals of the Revolutionary Army and of Night Raid in the first place since their founding in their stand against the vast corruption.

"Glad to hear it. Can I at least visit there by any chance?...", the young woman asked with a small hint of hope that she can return back to her old homeland she left behind to retrace her origin roots after being a long-term resident of Britannia for so long and nearly lost her touch in her native origins while being pleased that the Empire is now a better place without the vast darkness and corruption that plagued it.

"...Unfortunately, you're still wanted in the Empire even after you willingly took the blame ten years ago and it's because of your... infamous reputation here in Britannia I have heard from the rumors and tales about you and your... new friends during my travels. Couldn't catch a break huh?", Najenda stated, clearly aware of Akame's status as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Oh...", Akame said with a sad look, knowing that she can never go home at all but accepted it anyways.

King looked a bit alarmed of this when he picked up Najenda's words and told his captain. "Janeda seemed to knew Akame and us as the Seven Deadly Sins, Captain. Do you think she's a bounty hunter coming after us?"

"I don't know, King. If she were, Janeda would have hunted us down already by now.", Meliodas stated with a folding of his arms.

"She wouldn't do that without a good reasooon. Maybe Janeda wanted to see Akame again and have little friendly sparrr with her coming from the looks of her faceee.", Ban said in a sing-song manner.

"And how is that 'friendly spar'?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk questioned.

"Do you think she might be related to Night Raid, Akame's old group?", Diane questioned which the Fox's Sin of Greed invoked the Law #3 of the Seven Deadly Sins once again simply as to not pry on their comrade's past.

"U-um, will Akame be alright without her Sacred Treasure in this match? I'm afraid this might end up like Lord King losing to Cain...", Elizabeth asked in concern while the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth was comically pierced by an imaginary arrow to the heart as his pride as the powerful Fairy King has been hurt.

"That's a whole different thing, Elizabeth. King's only weakness is in physical combat and relies mostly on his power and Chastiefol to make up for it. Even without her Sacred Treasure Murasame, Akame is a capable and powerful fighter and is also skilled in hand to hand combat as the strongest assassin in her own right despite being the weakest among the Seven Deadly Sins.", Meliodas explained about the Owl's Sin of Vanity's fighting capabilities.

"If she was the strongest assassin, then why did you call her the 'weakest', you pig bastard?! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk angrily snorted in defense of his human friend who often threatened him to become her grilled bacon if he insulted her.

"What Cap'nnn meant Master was that Akame may have a little troubleee in dealing with formidable opponents who may be resistant or protected to a certain extent from her Murasame's poisooonnn who are considered hard to kill in direct combaaat but she's still a dangerous fighter in her own right regardlesss and is only at her strongest when it's nighttime as Escanor's substitute chosen by himselfff.", Ban sing-song explained that the talking pig gets the point.

"Just like the Vampire King at Edinburgh whom she couldn't easily kill in an intense battle they have fought despite her combat ability and the recent awakening of her Night Raider power before Escanor took over when the sun came up during the mission. It was sort of a wake-up call for her she told me.", Diane added.

"Now then... How about we celebrate our little reunion with this fight right here? What do you say?", Najenda said, readying herself for battle with her prosthetic arm shifting its gears to combat ready.

"Very well, then. I won't be holding back, boss...", Akame nodded in agreement as she assumed a fighting stance as well.

Deciding to start the fight now after watching their brief pep talk and were about to fight now, Love Helm then formally announced. "Alright, alright now that you two have finished having a reunion and are ready to battle, let the match begin!"

Almost right after the match had officially started by the impish man, Najenda was the first to strike as she suddenly appeared in front of a briefly surprised Akame to strike her in the face with the mechanical arm in full force only for the latter to disappear in an afterimage she had struck and appeared behind the former Revolutionary Army General's back to perform a roundhouse kick but she turned around to parry the attack and push the Owl's Sin of Vanity almost out of the ring.

However, the former Night Raid member turns herself into a shadow to avoid falling off the ring and gets back on her feet before rushing towards Najenda in a flash of speed and punch her with enough force only to be blocked by the latter's normal hand, causing a shockwave force followed by ground cracking and dust explosion that knocked off some of the audience's feet while the four Sins and the two Holy Knights remained standing including Cain surprisingly.

"Oohh! Janeda just blocked Kamehame-Ha's powerful punch and still standing!", Love Helm commented to the crowd while trying to adjust his helmet after being nearly knocked off his feet.

"Huh? Quite a strength you had there. Kinda surprised me when I blocked your punch. It was... smashing!", Najenda commented while still blocking Akame's punch struggling to overpower her although this made everyone sweat-drop and backed away a bit slowly after hearing her bad pun.

"Wow, Janeda is terrible in making jokes...", Love Helm commented awkwardly.

"What a horrible puunnn...", Ban noted which his fellow Sins, Elizabeth and Hawk all agreed.

"Even Old Man Yosniv can make a better joke...", Alyssa deadpanned said that the Jaeger Holy Knight's habit of making dry jokes in his free time which Howser simply nodded with a sweat-drop.

_Even after ten years has passed, Boss still has a habit of making bad puns and cold jokes...Oh well, old habits die hard..._, Akame thought in deadpanned indifferent look at her former superior's sad attempt in making a funny joke that the latter noticed it didn't work well and decided to drop it for now.

Releasing her intercepted punch quickly, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight launched a falling kick imbued with shadows on Najenda who used her metal arm to block it that pushed the silver-haired woman back almost off the ring while it causes streaks of shadows to disperse that nearly hit some bystanders who were good in dodging surprisingly and then uses an elbow rocket to boost the and the punching attack as well right at her.

Reverting to her shadow form, Akame disappeared at the midst of Najenda's attempted counterattack and then quickly reappeared above to throw a powerful which the latter blocked it too with ease. Both strongest combatants of the highest level in the Imperial Military and Assassins then clashed with everything they got that shocked and awed everyone watching the match between two women, describing them to be that of the Holy Knights in terms of strength.

"**Reel Assault!**", she then fired her prosthetic hand, reels herself to the arm, and quickly delivers a kick at Akame in the stomach that pushed her back in pain, causing a little blood to spit out from her mouth but still managed not to fall off the ring again.

Love Helm spoke out loud after witnessing this. "Looks like Kamehame-Ha got a hard beating from Janeda but is still alive and kicking!"

"It appears you built up your durability quite well after receiving my direct hit... Impressive.", the former Night Raid leader commented on the Red-Eyed Killer Knight's durability that was once lacking but was made up with her speed and deadly skills in the past.

"I already covered that troublesome weak-spot of mine long ago which I consider it a boon... That's no ordinary prosthetic arm of yours, isn't it?", Akame said as she wiped the blood off her mouth with her free hand.

"You're right. This new prosthetic arm here is Combat Gauntlet: Battle Smasher. One of the Teigus I had received after being compatible with it since Pumpkin and Susanoo. This was before I left the Empire in my travels. It helped me well along the way.", Najenda explained about her prosthetic arm.

"A new Teigu huh? It's a good thing that I didn't bring Murasame with me. Otherwise one of us will be walking alive if that happened.", the Owl's Sin of Vanity muttered on her old boss' new Teigu. _Guess I better step up my game but the rules of the Fight Festival stated that no one is allowed to bring a weapon into the ring... however whoever said creating one yourself... Every rule has a loophole after all..._, she thought with a mischievous smirk.

"**Sword of the Shadows from the Underworld...**", Akame then forms a long, very sharp deadly-looking katana out of shadow similar to Murasame and solidifies it to be wielded as she then rushed towards Najenda almost instantly in a blink of speed and slashed repeatedly at her Battle Smasher that was continuously parrying and blocking it at the same time.

"Hey, hey, hey she just used a weapon!", one of the audience called out at the sight of Akame's shadow sword that caused the others to call out for the ex-Night Raider's disqualification from the match this instant as they believed to be the breach of the rules.

However, Love Helm interjected firmly about the loophole of the Fight Festival's rules the Owl's Sin of Vanity just used. "The rules has stated that you aren't allowed to bring weapons in the ring... but it didn't say anything about creating it with magic power. Therefore, Kamehame-Ha is still in! Magic is quite versatile and limitless at times you know."

This had disappointed the discontent among the audience before they eventually shut up and watch the ongoing match and her use of the rules' loophole have impressed her fellow Sins and Elizabeth and Hawk including Howser and Alyssa. Cain raised an eyebrow for just a moment but later returned to his drinking his booze bottle soon after.

"Magic, huh? Quite an interesting ability you have there... Just don't rely on it too much.", the former Night Raid commander commented on Akame's Night Raider power as she charged again and clashed with her mechanical arm against the young woman's shadow blade.

"I know that, boss. This is my power of shadows, Night Raider. In memory of Night Raid.", Akame stated while slashing her shadow katana at her opponent who blocked them repeatedly with ease due to her Battle Smasher's great durability.

Najenda nodded in approval of the name of Akame's power while parrying the attacks with her Battle Smasher that causes large debris explosions. "It is a nice name for your magic in memory of our deceased comrades... "

"And I see you have Lubbock's goggles. A memento of yours to him right?", the red-eyed young woman asked, noticing the accessory as she slashed her shadow blade at Najenda which the former Night Raid leader confirmed with a small nod and a sad face after blocking the attack.

"I never had the chance to tell him how I feel about him after he died...", the middle-aged woman said, briefly stopping for a while then resumed the heavy clashing.

"Don't worry, Lubbock already told me that he still loved you even in death. I met him and the rest of Night Raid at the Capital of the Dead. Oh and Susanoo sends his regards to you as well.", Akame told her about the place of the afterlife where the dead passed on.

Giving out a small smile from her face that the man who held great devotion and love for her and the biological Teigu who served at her side sent a message to her, Najenda said. "Thank you... What about you? How's your condition lately after using the trump card of your Teigu?"

Locking her shadow blade in defense against the Battle Smasher's near overwhelming strength, Akame replied straightforwardly. "The poison of Murasame is still inside my blood system that is still killing me but the pills made by Merlin had kept me alive for ten years, boss. I already made more after using the remaining ones to satisfy it long enough to do that."

"I will be sure to thank her for that should I meet her someday.", the former Revolutionary Army General noted to herself. "Now let's get serious now and kick the match to the next level, shall we?"

"Hai!", the Owl's Sin of Vanity simply agreed.

Then in a blink of an eye which almost no one clearly saw that coming, the two former Night Raid members charged at her, clashing in great speed and strength that cracks the ground repeatedly every time they hit each other with shadows and sparks flying along with debris exploding too. Everyone took cover while the four Sins and the two Holy Knights simply stood unfazed as if it never happened to them including Cain too.

"Whoaaa! Kamehame-Ha and Janeda are getting serious and the whole Great Byzel Rock is shaking apart!", Love Helm exclaimed as he tried to dodge the debris coming right at him and left the ring for his own safety.

_So that's when Akame gets serious in a fight! This. Is. Awesome!_, Howser showed a face of excitement along with his fists clenching in the midst of the battle.

"Go Akame! Show them what you got! Woohoo!", Alyssa cheered for her idol.

The four Sins and Elizabeth were surprised to see Akame and Najenda smiling in the middle of their battle they appeared to be enjoying even as they exchanged and received powerful blows from each other with more and more debris and dust exploding and flying off the ring and were about to gather the remaining strength in them in order to pull off their respective finishing moves altogether at the same time.

"**Smash Buster!**" Najenda fires a big explosive bullet from her Battle Smasher at point blank range.

"**Shadow Iron Fist!**" Akame threw a large shadow-coated fist in response.

As the two powerful techniques of the two formidable ex-Night Raid members have made contact, it created a huge dust and blinding explosion that covered the top of the Great Byzel Rock and nearly blinded everyone witnessing the fight followed by two unseen people-looking objects flying off the ring.

When the smoke cleared, Akame and Najenda were gone from the damaged ring as if they have completely vanished without a trace at all.

"Th-they're gone! Where did they go?", one of the audience noticed the disappearance of 'Kamehame-Ha' and 'Janeda' that gave them greatly puzzled.

"Look down below.", Meliodas simply stated carefreely that prompted the people to look down from the ring only to see the downed forms of Akame and Najenda laying on the ground after the impact of their powerful techniques have sent them flying off the Great Byzel Rock literally.

Shocked of the results of the fourth match, Love Helm announced amidst his stammering a little. "I-i-it's a draw! Kamehame-Ha and Janeda are both out of the ring! That means that they are officially out of the main tournament but they've put up quite an amazing fight in their reunion!"

This shocked the whole audience that both formidable fighters originated from the Empire are defeated at the same time simultaneously but they considered that the fourth match was much better than the third match between Cain and Old Fart that everyone agreed on.

While the Sins, the third princess of Liones and the talking pig had their own opinions of the match as well after it ended in a draw.

Meliodas carefreely noted, "That was a nice fight between old comrades. Ni-shi-shi!"

"And they're both ouutttt... I really wanted that gauntlet nowww...", Ban commented.

"It seems she and Janeda are almost equal terms of power that causes the match to be finished in a draw I assume.", King commented.

"It's a good battle and all but... I-is Akame going to be alright?", Elizabeth asked in concern.

"I think she's going to be alright, Elizabeth. It was such a nice fight between old comrades indeed as Captain said.", Diane replied, smiling for her 'little sister'.

"She's a tough one I give her that. _Pugo! Pugo! _Akame will walk away from it once she gets up and I will be the one to challenge her! Me! Lord Hawk! _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk said as he gained more profits from the sales of the ale barrel lately.

Howser said in a pleased happy look after watching the spectacle from one of the Sins' power in front of his eyes, "Oh man, that was an awesome fight! Despite it ended up in a draw, Akame sure makes the Fight Festival much more enjoyable than I thought it would be with her performance in battle! So epic!"

"Yup, Akame is the best! Teehee! She's still so awesome as ever! Ooh! Looks like it's Meliodas and Ban's turn now, Howsy. We might get to see them in action too as well.", the female Holy Knight said which excites her fellow colleague even more while in her thoughts, _Time to make my move and meet Akame!_

Outside of the Great Byzel Rock nearby the open grass field almost where the human-shaped craters made by Griamore and Taizoo, Akame and Najenda are laying on the ground with the craters formed from their impact after being sent flying from the ring, tired and exhausted from the intense battle they have fought while suffering mild injuries yet it was enjoyable as a way of celebrating their reunion after their separation for ten years.

"You have gotten strong Akame... however there is one thing you always couldn't have done until now...", the ex-Imperial General muttered with an amused look.

Akame lets out her tears with a warm smile in response. "... That I can never you beat boss..."

* * *

**Author's Note: The twenty second chapter is finished and the next update will come around soon after my writer's block needed to fight off once more again and little break as well not to mention college again. Anyways, Meliodaz vs Baan is coming next soon and things are getting really crazy for the Byzel Fight Festival! :D **

**And yes, Janeda is revealed to be Najenda as her cover name which she also has a bad naming sense and her new Teigu Combat Gauntlet: Battle Smasher is based from Zephyr's right arm weapon from One Piece Film Z probably a homage and parody of sorts including the battle between Master Z and Kizaru. Looks like Akame and Najenda will have a lot to catch up on after their reunion. **

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey I'm back my friends and it looks like that the twenty-third chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! Sorry for the long wait again. Been very busy lately dealing with my other stories and college again. Not to mention writer's block too lol. Thank you once again for your support of this Akame ga Kill x Nanatsu no Taizai story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine by the way. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 23

_Inside the small hut of the Great Byzel Rock_

After the match between Kamehame-Ha and Janeda had ended, both combatants who were once members of the defunct Night Raid and fellow comrades had their injuries treated inside the hut atop of the Great Rock of Byzel. Although it wasn't that fatal, they still suffered some bruises on few parts of their body when they exchanged blows against each other which was applied with bandages by Diane who was more willing to assist.

"You're quite skilled in applying bandages. Thank you, miss Diane.", Najenda said in gratitude.

"No problem. If you're Akame's friend, then you're my friend too. Besides she's my cuddly little sister after all. Someone has to watch out for her from being the butt of Captain's perverted jokes.", the shrunken giantess said whilst affectionately hugging a flustered red-eyed young woman again.

Sometime after the match, Akame introduced Najenda to her fellow Sins in formal introduction. In meeting the former Night Raid commander, Meliodas joked that Ban had finally found his long lost relative which the spiky white haired man give a middle finger at him in response; King transformed into his fat form along with a royal clothing for proper introductions which Najenda finds it disturbingly similar with the last Honest; and Diane cheerfully greeted along with a shrunken Elizabeth in a polite manner albeit meekly towards her.

Soon after Diane left the hut when the first aid has been applied and returned Murasame and Incursio back to Akame's hands, Najenda remarked, "You had wonderful comrades there Akame. Honestly, they're almost similar to Night Raid in most ways."

"Yes, I guess the Seven Deadly Sins are somewhat similar to Night Raid except more carefree and also more powerful than they look, boss. As Ban quoted: 'We're just a bunch of fun-loving gooons who love to beat the crap out of anyone we don't likeee'. I just did my job well in keeping them alive.", the black-haired young woman said with a soft smile.

"So I see... Owl's Sin of Vanity and Red-Eyed Killer Knight. Quite a fearsome names you got there Akame. Well, they fit you perfectly. The owl symbolizes Night Raid and your red eyes always go straight for the kill. The vanity, though, might somewhat relate to your lack of emotions whenever you go on a killing mode considering you're not a narcissist.", the one-eyed silver-haired woman said.

"Uh-huh yeah boss. I was the eighth member of the Seven Deadly Sins as their shadowy member and has been acting as a substitute for Escanor whenever he isn't available or is absent at extended periods of time.", Akame sheepishly said, twiddling her fingers.

"Hahahaha! You've changed Akame.", Najenda said with a small laugh.

Tilting in confusion, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight asked, "Uh? What do you mean by that, boss?"

The silver-haired older woman noted, "I mean, you have grown emotions during your time here in Britannia since the day you left the Empire willingly. You blushed, you smiled, you cried, and you felt embarrassed. I don't remember you doing any of those back in Night Raid other than some occasional moments. Truly I have never seen you behave like this before Akame, it's rather beautiful really. You are not as tense, you release the emotions you keep contained instead of keeping it yourself most of the time. Truly you have changed for the past ten years, I was worrying that you would keep building up your emotions to the point of being unhealthy."

"How is that supposed to mean?", Akame said in confusion, tilting her head again.

"That's exactly what I am saying. You have never been so relaxed Akame, if giving you a healthy outlet for your emotions is to work under your perverted captain Meliodas here then so be it. I'd rather you be briefly humiliated and healthy every other time rather then seeing you snap under the pressure of your emotions and feelings bottled up inside you.", Najenda explained.

"Oh... I guess times can change a person, Najenda.", the former Imperial Assassin realized with a little blush which proved her old boss' point.

"Guess, we're going to die virgins many years later in old age, Akame! You and me. Guess we should have banged Lubbock and Tatsumi while we had the chance. Hahahahaha!", the ex-Night Raid commander mused.

This made Esdeath sneezed cute again while strolling around in the castle away from work after the paperwork mishap she had caused and often wonders why she did again twice in a row this time and thought the cold of her ice power never bothered her anyway.

The Owl's Sin of Vanity then blushed so hard at her old boss' remark however she was right about one thing: Akame is still a virgin even during her days as an Imperial Assassin and a Night Raid member at the Empire because of her lack of sexual education aka "The Talk".

In the age of darkness, grief and strife gripping the Empire, there were no such time for such... intimate relations or 'the talk' regardless, when the Revolutionary Army needed every skillfully strong man and woman with all the strength they could muster in their war for freedom against the corrupt regime of Honest. Even if they were any at all, there's no guarantee that they would live to see another day or two in the field of battle.

It would explain why Akame often flusters at every single time when Meliodas pulled off any perverted joke and remark at her expense and also made her sensitive about her modesty due to her captain's nature along the way since their first meeting at the Kingdom of Liones ten years ago.

Taking notice of the Teigu that once belonged to the deceased Bulat and Tatsumi, Najenda remarked, "I see you had Incursio all this time, Akame. It was already classified as a Lost Teigu alongside Murasame the moment you left the Empire with it."

"Yes, Najenda. I had Incursio with me all the time. I only kept this as a memento in memory of Night Raid boss. Nothing more, nothing less.", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight simply said which the ex-Revolutionary General raised an eyebrow a bit in a hint of skepticism and knew her former subordinate kept it for a good reason which might used by someone she entrusted it to at some point in the future since using two Teigus could kill someone if that happens.

Overhearing the loud cheers of the audience for the final round after theirs ready to commence soon enough, the two former Night Raid members decided to go out there and witness the upcoming match between Melidoas and Ban.

* * *

_At the match on the fighting arena_

After the results of the match between Kamehame-Ha and Janeda that ended up both a tie and a double knockout from the ring, Love Helm made the round's finale. "And now the final fight of this round! Meliodaz vs Baan!"

In response of their cover names called out, the Sins of Wrath and Greed smirked at each other in gleeful anticipation that the time to fight has come as they made their way into the already cracked arena while their fellow comrades bid them good luck for both of them.

"Meliodaz and Baan? Old Fart and Kamehame-Ha sounded a lot more original. Guess your comrade must have lost his originality there.", Najenda commented about the two Sins' obvious aliases.

"Ban can be a dumbass idiot sometimes.", Akame said in agreement.

When Meliodas and Ban readied their positions for their match to start, Love Helm noticed the blond boy's broken blade. "Whoa there! Weapons are prohibited! Just because Kamehame-Ha used a weapon via her magic creation in the previous match doesn't specifically mean that you would be allowed to bring them into the arena."

"Oh this?", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins interjected as he revealed the broken blade tip of the hilt. "It's just for decoration."

"W-well... I'll allow it, then.", the impish man reluctantly agreed before announcing to the crowd for the final fight of this round, starting with Meliodas' stats whilst the blond boy stretched his arms for a warm-up. "Height, five feet. Weight, 110 pounds. Meliodaz!"

Then turning to Ban and his stats, he continued his announcement as the immortal casually slacking off. "Height, six feet and nine inches. Weight, 170 pounds. Baan!"

"Well then... Let's do thiisss!", the spiky white haired man declared while cracking his neck around in anticipation.

"Yeah!", the blond boy said in agreement with knuckles cracking.

Diane decided to give cheers for her captain. "Cap- I mean, Meliodaz! Fight!"

"Ba-Baaaan! If you lose badly, I'll tell Elaine about it!", King decided to join in too, probably did it for the shrunken giant who then told a tiny Elizabeth to cheer along with them too.

"Knock 'im dead Meliodaz!", Akame cheered for her captain and Ban too as well. "And kick him where it really hurts Baan!"

"You sure know to cheer for your comrades, 'Kamehame-Ha'. Judging from those two, they are rivals aren't they? This is going to be an interesting friendly spar between them...", Najenda noted on the smiling faces of the Sins of Wrath and Greed whilst smoking on her cigarette.

Smirking a bit mischievously, the Red-Eyed Killer said. "Oh you've seen nothing yet, boss. Wait til you witness how they brawl out in their 'friendly spar'. This is the part where you'll gape your mouth open and I would bet on it."

The former Revolutionary Army leader was sort of confused as she raised an eyebrow at Akame's words just when Love Helm beginning the start of the final fight of this round. "And now, let the fight begin...!"

Flexing his arms and cracking his knuckles, Ban sing-sung commented out loud. "I wish the ring was much bigger thooough. What now? Are you really _that _excited to fight meeee?"

"I just remembered something from the old days. It was about this big too.", Meliodas said in agreement while flexing his muscles too.

"Old daysss? Care to tell me what it isss?", the Fox's Sin of Greed asked which the blond boy had simply reassured him as he raised his hands wide open with a carefree smile. "Never mind. You'll remember soon enough."

Then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, Meliodas disappeared and then reappeared in front of Ban and punched him so hard right in the face directly! This shocked the audience of the bloody display of the immortal man being punched that hard in the face.

"Ah, now I rememberrr!", the spiky white haired man said as he reminisces the past where he first met his captain as a prisoner sentenced to be execution for his crimes but thanks to his immortality, 33 attempts of killing him had failed and Meliodas invited him into the Seven Deadly Sins, right only after he beat him out first which began their friendly rivalry in the first place.

"So far, it's been a one-sided battle!", Love Helm declared at the apparent defeat of Ban after the one punch received from Meliodas.

However, Ban regained footing that stopped him from falling off the ring and then grabbed his captain to slam him into the ground with his head which Meliodas stopped it with his hands stopping the blow and then wrapped his legs around the immortal to slam on the ground instead. Not giving up yet, Ban grabbed the blond boy's hands and threw him high into the sky with a kick.

"Here I cooome!", the Fox's Sin of Greed cheerfully yelled as he then barraged Meliodas with fast moving and heavy punches that the latter managed to defend and endure them before retaliating back in kind.

"No problem!", the blond boy said after punching Ban flying right down the arena where the crash of impact had split the Great Byzel Rock in two with a large explosion of dust forming.

And Akame was right, Najenda was gaping her mouth wide open as the cigarette fell off her lips in shock and surprise of the two Sins' strength in their match that nearly destroyed the whole arena. And that made the Owl's Sin of Vanity giggle at the priceless sight.

"That Baan guy must be dead!", a man commented in shock while his friend wondered out loud. "Is this even a fight anymore?"

After being knocked down hard into the ground, Ban got up much to the surprise of the audience and started disappearing in the blink of an eye which Meliodas followed suit as well. Then the immortal and the blonde boy started trading series of quick punches and kicks towards each other in a very fast face.

"This is the Seven Deadly Sins! They're both just like monsters including Akame back then!", Howser said in excitement of the awesomeness in the final match.

"Sweet mother of mercy...", Alyssa muttered in surprise of their strength.

Meliodas punched Ban hard right in the gut, resulting the latter to spit out blood and threw another punch to send him flying. Crashing down on the ground of the arena, Ban raised his hand and drained his captain of his strength that caused the Dragon's Sin of Wrath to kneel down in exhaustion.

"Both of them are down! Is this gonna end up like Kamehame-Ha and Janeda?", the small impish man commented to his audience.

Still raising his hand as if reaching for someone, Ban got up from his lying position on the ground and devilishly smirked while Meliodas casually remarked. "Bastard, you've really done it now."

"Here we gooo!", the Fox's Sin of Greed said when he got up with his feet much to Love Helm's surprise upon witnessing his very fast recovery from the wounds sustained from the blond boy's assaults.

"Wh-what's going on? Baan's wounds are completely gone!", the impish man commented to the audience.

"Healing factor? It's almost similar to Lionelle when Leone used it during Night Raid missions. Quite an interesting ability your comrade has there, Akame.", Najenda said in astonishment of Ban's abilities after recovering from the shock.

"It's his immortality, Najenda. It bestowed upon him unrivaled regenerative abilities that allows him to survive and endure anything which would have killed a normal person. As an exemplary feats of such very useful ability, he was executed 33 times with every different killing methods employed but survived them all and even long periods of torture at Baste Dungeon 5 years ago which he phrases: 'I don't give a damnnn about it'. Not even Lionelle can regenerate in such speed such as his own healing factor.", Akame explained about her comrade's abilities while not counting the scar he received from their captain.

Placing a hand on her chin, the former Night Raid commander noted, "I see. With such ability, Ban is like an unstoppable force in the battlefield where no one can actually kill him much less hurt him at all. Hmm... I often wonder if this could give Esdeath quite a real challenge in the torture chamber with him should they meet in first encounter."

Somewhere in the castle at the capital of Liones, Esdeath had somehow felt a sudden urge to torture someone for no reason simply just to kill off some time but quickly slapped herself in the face for thinking such an atrocious thing of her past self while strolling down the hallways in her break time from work as a Great Holy Knight after the mishap with her paperwork.

Charging towards Meliodas in a sprint, Ban quickly dodged out of the way when the Dragon's Sin of Wrath was about to strike him in an uppercut and then punched the blond kid into the ground after casually flexing his arm behind his back for a few moments ago.

"Th-these two are crazy!", one of the villagers commented while Hawk continued selling more ale to other customers.

"It made the fight between Kamehame-Ha and Janeda look sane in comparison to those two!", another one added in.

"Hahahaha! My body is really light as a featherrr!", the immortal man cheerfully said with a giddy smile whilst doing some boxer moves and hopping several steps on the floor as he stood over the fallen form of Meliodas.

Suddenly, Meliodas elbowed him right in his left face out of the blue after quickly recovering and chipped off a tooth out of Ban that pushed him back a few inches which the latter complained of the loss of the tooth but trolled him instead due to immortality growing it back. The Deadly Sin captain then jumped in for the kick but the Fox's Sin of Greed sidestepped out of the way and headbutted him in the back casually.

"Hey King. Akame.", Diane said whilst observing the battle.

"Little by little, Captain can't keep up with Ban's movement.", King noted as the shrunken giant speculated that their captain is starting to lose stamina and he explained. "Just when Captain started to get sluggish, Ban's movements became more agile.", he said much to the girls' surprise.

"It's another of the abilities of Ban, am I correct?", Najenda said in wonder upon watching Ban continually took all Meliodas' assaults with no signs of injury and absorbing a little more of his strength.

"Yes, it's Ban's power, Snatch. It allows him to steal others' physical abilities like power and speed which he added them into his own to augment his strength. That's how he was getting stronger with every stamina he stole from Captain. With immortality and Snatch, Ban would become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.", Akame explained to her old boss.

"Did you just pull off a Star Wars reference didn't you Akame? Guess I believed you. Hahahaha!", the silver-haired middle-aged woman mused in a fourth wall break which leaves the Red-Eyed Killer Knight baffled that another one has broke the fourth wall again.

Retaliating against the barrage of punches he had endured, Ban threw a heavy uppercut on Meliodas that sent him briefly spinning but the latter grabbed hold of his arm and started throwing him into the ground repeatedly around like a hitting a rag to clean off the dust as he continually does so with no sign of stopping.

"Meliodaz turned the tide and smashes Baan like a worn out rag! What power!", Love Helm exclaimed at the sight.

Getting real tired of being thrown around by his captain, Ban reached out his hand and drained another portion of Meliodas' strength which ceases the blond boy's rough-housing and allowed the immortal man to pull off another punch with his left muscular arm bulging with power that pushes the Dragon's Sin of Wrath even several inches away further.

"This feeling of having Cap'nnn's power is flowing through meeee! All thanks to **Physical Hunnnnt!...**", the Fox's Sin of Greed ecstatically commented of how much strength he had drained with Snatch as he arches his back filled with so much power empowering him with malevolent violet aura exerted from his body just when Meliodas is starting to lose it even further.

"I wonder how much of Captain's power I've takeeennn... Let me test that out!", he eagerly said in anticipation.

Jumping high, Ban raised his fist as he's aiming to use the stolen strength against Meliodas' own and the latter raised his fist as well. Their fists clashed in mid-air upon making contact, trying to overpower each other. Despite all the power he stole, the spiky white-haired man's fist completely bloody broke under the pressure of Meliodas' punch which soon followed with the breaking of his arm and the bone-crushing blow right on the gut that broke his spine completely and made him spit out blood in pain, further pushing Ban to almost nearly fall off the ring and lose the match.

But the Fox's Sin of Greed stood in one foot, preventing him from falling off the arena as he begin to recover his severely broken arm and spine with immortality much to the crowd's shock and surprise of how much life-threatening injuries the immortal can take.

"Seriouslyyyy? Just how bottomless is Cap'nn's powerrr...", he commented after putting himself back together again. "Alright, I've decided."

"You've decided to give up?", Meliodas questioned just when he and his rival approached each other and stood ready for another can of whoop-ass.

"It doesn't look like stealing your speed and power bit by bit will end this fight easilyyy...", Ban interjected as he then raised both arms ready to use Snatch again like asking for a hug. "So I'll take it allll!"

Knowing the consequences of losing all of his strength, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins rushed forward and threw a lot of fast punches in endless speedy barrage in intent to take Ban out before he successfully steal his power completely as the immortal took all the blows directly.

"Finish it now!", the Serpent's Sin of Envy cheered for her captain to win.

"If he gets all his power, it's Ban's win. If he can settle it before that, it's the Captain's.", the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth noted of the consequences in this fight.

"Definitely.", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight agreed whilst Najenda knew the answer of the final round's victor.

Meliodas kept on repeatedly punching and punching Ban who's apparently trying to raise his hand to use Snatch and seemed to be winning... only for the blond boy to slow down his movement, sluggish attempting to throw a few more punches and another one last punch futilely until he collapsed in exhaustion, leaving the spiky white-haired man standing.

"It was delicious, Cap'nnnn!", the Fox's Sin of Greed sing-sung said with glee as his body emanates violet magical aura once more as a sign that he took all of his captain's strength successfully.

"What is going on here?! After a completely one-sided attack, Meliodaz has run out of strength!", Love Helm said for the audience upon witnessing the immortal's apparent victory over the completely exhausted blond boy.

"Lord King, what happened to Meliodas?", a shrunken Elizabeth asked.

"Captain's physical abilities have been completely stolen by Ban.", King replied.

The ex-Imperial General commented, "Guess it's Ban's win then. Your captain never stood a chance against him with someone possessing Snatch like that."

Ban said with the look that he had already won the fight as he stood over his seemingly defeated opponent, "The much enjoyable clobberrring timeee with Cap'n is about to end now. How do you want it to end?"

"Ban! If you do anything more to Captain, I won't forgive you! I'll cut all ties with you!", Diane yelled angrily while King used his Chastiefol's pillow form to hold her back from trying to intervene.

"Outsiders should just shut uppp! I'm the one winning this fight.", the Fox's Sin of Greed interjected before hearing the blond boy chuckle at his claim of victory.

"Ni-shi-shi! Stop daydreaming already. The one who is going to win is me!", Meliodas retorted back cheerfully.

Simply smiling, Ban cracked his knuckles ready for the finishing move and commented. "Just as I thoughhtt, Cap'n and I get along really welll! Well then, let me deal the final blowww!"

"Lord Ban, please stop! At this rate, Lord Meliodas will...", Elizabeth tried to speak sense to Ban out of concern for Meliodas.

"This fight... is Captain's win!", Diane said out loud with a smirk which confuses the third princess who then asked how so. "Captain is just pretending to be defeated, and waiting to use Full Counter when Ban throws his strongest punch!"

"Full Counter? What is that?", Najenda asked when she first heard about Meliodas' power.

Akame then explained, "A power of Captain that reflect attacks aimed at him back at the enemy, but with much greater power; therefore, the stronger the opponent's powers are, the stronger his power becomes. But... there are limitations of his ability, such as the inability of initiating his own attacks and it's useless against indirect attacks or a simple punch."

"Sorry Diane, but Akame is right. Captain's ability can only reflect a direct power attack. That's why it's powerless against a punch.", King supported his fellow Sin's explanation in agreement.

"No way! Then why is Captain-", the Serpent's Sin of Envy tried to protest but King knows nothing about it.

Raised and clenching his hand empowered with the combined strengths of his own and Meliodas, Ban remarked. "If you're still alive after thisss, tell me what it's like to be hit by a fissstt... packed with both of our powerrrsss combineeed!"

Despite Elizabeth's frantic cry to stop it, the spiky white-haired immortal gleefully poured out all of his strength combined with the stolen ones from his captain into his fist and punched Meliodas so hard into the ground which appears to be the blond boy spitting out blood in pain of the fist's impact followed by a huge explosion of smoke and debris that covered the arena again with a certain one flying off.

"He really finished him off! Aren't they comrades?!", Howser exclaimed whilst covering himself from the smoking debris caused by Ban's punch on Meliodas.

"Damn, not even Akame wouldn't pull that off to her old friend like that...", Alyssa shared the same feeling too with a look of surprise.

"No way... Lord Meliodas... LORD MELIODAS!", Elizabeth frantically cried for his name, fearing that he didn't survive Ban's final blow.

However out of the smoke, Meliodas appeared to completely unharmed aside from the minor injuries and few tears of clothing as he casually said with a raise of his finger at his lips. "Shh! You can't say that name Elizabeth. Ni-shi-shi!"

Everyone in the arena were entirely confused at the blond boy still standing and alright almost as if nothing has happened, not after the immortal man who dealt the final blow with all of the strength stolen from him during their clashes awhile back.

"There's only Meliodaz standing on top of the ring! Where did Baan go? It almost like Kamehame-Ha and Janeda all over again.", Love Helm said whilst a small pebble from the dust explosion struck his head a little.

"Look. Over there.", Meliodas pointed to where his fellow Sin went off which everyone looked at the direction just to see a smoking crash site at one of Byzel's structures.

From there, the Fox's Sin of Greed who had stolen all of his captain's strength and dealt with the final blow... has been defeated by Meliodas himself as he lay bloodied and severely bruised with plenty of broken bones and several holes dotted out in his body.

"Then... uh... This means...?", the small impish man muttered with his mouth gaping.

"It's my win! Ni-shi-shi!", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins cheerfully claims his victory.

Seeing that the fight has been won by the blond boy, Love Helm declared to the cheering audience. "Winner, Meliodaz!"

"Hell yeah! A whole barrel sold out even before the semi-finals! As expected from me, I'm the best!", Hawk cheerfully noted of his successful business venture he had when selling ale during the Fight Festival.

"D-Diane... Akame...", King in a nervous sweat-drop asked his fellow Sins if they saw what he had seen too which they confirmed with a nod and nervous sweat-drops too. "In a blink of an eye, I feel like I saw something strange."

"Yeah, I saw it clearly. Ban definitely hit Captain with all of might. But at the same time, Ban's wrist was crushed by Captain's grip. Then the next instant,... Ban's body was blown away.", the Serpent's Sin of Envy relayed to her companions of what she had witnessed.

Akame saw it too as well and she was utterly terrified upon looking at the other side of her captain displaying a mysterious black mark and jet-black eyes on his face and he was smiling malevolently whilst crushingly gripped his opponent's wrist so hard like he was holding a piece of paper before he ultimately defeated Ban with several powerful punches simultaneously all at once that sealed his victory.

_First his monstrous shadow behind his back and now that face again, twice this time... Ju-just what are y-you really C-captain?..._, she thought as her arm shook in cold fear and had almost felt her blood poisoned by Murasame beginning to stir within her.

"Are you alright Akame?", Najenda said in concern and stopped her comrade shaking her arm in cold fear.

Feeling relieved thanks to her old comrade, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight stuttered. "I-I-I'm fine... b-boss... I never thought I'd see Captain like that again. I-it made feel very uneasy whenever I saw him in that state. F-first in Dalmary, then Birion, and now here at Byzel. It made Esdeath's killing intent look tame in comparison..."

"Yo guys! What's with you guys? Looking all gloomy like that?", Meliodas casually approached them whilst the townspeople clapped for his victory.

"Is your body fine now?", King questioned his captain of the body condition caused by Ban's Snatched which the latter casually remarked. "As soon as I blew Ban away, my body returned to normal."

"How were you even be able to move even before you beat him?", Diane asked in wonder but was reminded of her next match with Howser in their round in the semi-finals and handed a shrunken Elizabeth covered in a piece of cloth in Meliodas' hands before heading to the ring once again.

"After seeing something like that, I'm suddenly fired up!", Howser proclaimed whilst flexing his muscles for his match up against the Serpent's Sin of Envy and entered the ring as well.

"It's been ten long years hasn't it Akame! Great fight of yours earlier by the way! It was awesome! Teehee!", Alyssa cheerfully said after deciding to show herself before the Sins and Najenda who seemed to alarmed of her sudden presence.

Staring at her in an indifferent look and wonder of the newcomer, the Owl's Sin of Vanity asked. "Who are you?..."

The young redheaded woman pouted childishly after nearly tilting on the ground in shock, "Aww man!... You don't recognize me? You were my idol when I looked up to you. After all I'm your biggest fan Akame! Teehee!"

"Alyssa... Is that you?..." Akame recognized the name of the little girl who looked up to her ten years ago and was training under her alongside Princess Veronica, and she is all grown up now and a Holy Knight of the kingdom too as well.

"I'm glad you remembered me. Yay! You made me feel so happy! Kyah!", the female Holy Knight squealed in a fangirl that confuses Meliodas, King and Najenda of her hero worship towards the Red-Eyed Killer Knight but then, she decided to set aside that for now and said in a serious manner that got their attention. "But... we need to talk. Right after this match between Diane and Howsy. There's something serious important I'm going to tell you..."

* * *

_Meanwhile several miles away on route to Byzel_

In the cloudy skies hovering above Britannia, there are ten flying manta rays where the Jaeger-New Generation strike force and Wild Hunt rode upon their destination to Byzel as this was their mission to eliminate the five members of the Seven Deadly Sins while their fellow comrades were there at the Fighting Festival for the festivities and reconnaissance.

The one leading the joint strike force unit is Marmas who was appointed by Great Holy Knight Hendrickson and dons an unusual, almost cylindrical plate armor that covers his entire body which resulted of his true appearances a mystery and wields two large metal clubs.

Members of the strike force is the New Generation's Guila who recovered from her ordeal and failure at the Capital of the Dead, the newly-promoted Jericho after she drank the Demon blood in order to gain new-found strength and power in her bid to take revenge on Ban for humiliating her and Akame for killing Friesia whom she was an apprentice under her at that time at Baste Dungeon, and a mysterious cloaked Holy Knight with a concealed hood and wore a mix of robes and armor standing stoically and never said a word.

Next are the Jaegers' Llenna who possesses Sacred Treasure, Infinite Arrow: Luxaurea and Aerdna who owns Sacred Treasure, Will of Thorns: Wild Tamer, and they are both sisters of their elder brother Yosniv; James who wields Sacred Treasure, Gale of Blades: Sword Rondo, once hailed from a minor noble family in the kingdom and a very _close_ friend of Llenna somewhat; and finally Gregor who carries Sacred Treasure, Wrath of the Gods, Grand Impact and was once a convicted petty criminal with a bad attitude on the outside but was actually friendly on the inside along with a bloodlust of slaughtering enemies.

And finally, it is Wild Hunt composed of Enshin, Cosmina, Champ and Izou minus Dorothea led by Syura who looked all too smug and confident enough that they could take down the Seven Deadly Sins all by themselves and also get to rape, pillage and kill the citizens of Byzel along with the would-be losers as much as they please during the chaos once the mission started.

Of course, the Jaegers obviously doesn't tolerate Wild Hunt's atrocious and inhumane behavior towards the people of the kingdom and have been demanding justice and retribution by killing these scum from the earth where no one will miss them. But to the fact they were under Hendrickson's employment and service, they couldn't lay a finger on them inside the castle walls.

Same goes for the Holy Knights under Dreyfus' command, they utterly despise those vicious monsters in human skin from a foreign country for their unforgivable actions towards the kingdom for ten years while they may be cruel and malicious, they had code and standards to uphold and draw the line where they'll never cross unlike Wild Hunt.

Thankfully their superior, the benevolent Lady Great Holy Knight Esdeath had given the Jaegers the chance to wipe them out in a single stroke save for Dorothea who remained behind with Lord Great Holy Knight Hendrickson for his countless devious experimentation and research at the Magical Research Facility that was once belonged to Merlin.

_Once Wild Hunt had begun to do their thing, it will be ultimately their last moments of their pathetic life once you kill them. No will miss them, even Hendrickson wouldn't give a shit about them, especially Syura. They're expendable hired pawns of his after all. Leave Dorothea to me, she's mine. She did brought Kurome and I back into this world of the living and I would want to thank her... personally when the time comes. Do as you please with them. Don't give them a quick clean death... Simply a slow, brutal, humiliating or agonizing death whatever you can think of that they deserved for all they did. Even to that bastard Syura if he had the balls for it. Otherwise it'd be utterly boring if they die too fast..._, Esdeath gave her orders to her subordinates with a hint of sadistic smirk as if her old self had returned once more.

"With great pleasure, Lady Great Holy Knight..." All Jaeger Holy Knights smirked together at the same thought of killing Wild Hunt they had in their minds out loud to themselves which is considered to be a side mission given by Esdeath, eager to use their Sacred Treasures against them as the strike force continually heads for Byzel for upcoming showdown with the powerful legendary knights themselves...

* * *

**Author's Note: The twenty third chapter is finished and the next update will come around soon after some another rest and relaxation again. Anyways, the climax of the Fight Festival is drawing near as the Holy Knights made way towards Byzel while the Jaegers waited for the right moment to kill Wild Hunt for their unforgivable crimes they have done. Just wait for them to do their thing and then the hammer drops on them!**

**I am not really sure if some of the characters in Akame ga Kill! series had "done the thing" aside from Bols and his family he had with his wife before their... brutal and cruel death, so I just had to make fun of it just played for laughs I think. Hehehehe.**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey I'm back my friends and it looks like that the twenty-fourth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! Sorry for the long wait again because of Christmas and New Year's Eve along with writer's block again lol. Thank you once again for your reviews and support of this Akame ga Kill x Nanatsu no Taizai story.**

**Most appreciated and Happy New Year guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine by the way. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 24

_On the other side of Byzel where Ban crashed after his defeat by Meliodas' hand_

After the match between ended with Meliodas' victory, a crowd of people gathered there at the crash site where the Fox's Sin of Greed has been defeated by his captain despite the use of his immortality and Snatch as several men commented to each other about it.

"Hey, what's with the crowd over there?"

"A man came flying over there and got splattered on the wall."

"What?..."

"Is... Is he dead?"

Meanwhile, Hawk showed up and went past by the men to see if Ban is alright. "Sorry, 'scuse me, coming through."

As expected of his immortality and his moniker 'Undead Ban', the spiky white-haired man turned to be completely healed of his wounds he received from the Dragon's Sin of Wrath in his mysterious black marked-form that was behind the reason of his defeat. "Damn iiiit, I can't believe myself. I totally forgot about Cap'n's trump caaaard. Seriously, what's going on?", he sing-sung commented.

"Hey, Ban! What are you doing, taking a nap on the wall like this? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk called out to him.

"Oh, Master!", the Fox's Sin of Greed said in a happy manner.

The talking pig got Ban off the wall he crashed into and started carrying him all the way back to the Great Byzel Rock where the Sins are waiting for them, leaving the huge barrel of ale behind for the immortal man to ride on.

"Hey... You're heavy! Walk by yourself!", Hawk complained.

"Come on, don't be so meean.", Ban muttered.

"What are you, a baby?! You pig bastard!", the talking pig angrily said.

"My body feels suuuuper heavy after using 'Physical Hunt'.", Ban explained the reason behind his heavy weight which Hawk doesn't care before adding more in a tired manner. "Maaaaan, my body was so light just moments agoooo."

Sniffing something strange, Hawk muttered. "Hm?... I smell it."

"Leftovers?", the spiky white-haired man asked whilst managing to steal a fat pocket filled with silver coins right under Hawk's nose.

"Hell no! ... A storm is brewing.", the talking pig said as the two looked at the arena for the upcoming match in the semi-finals.

* * *

_Back at the Byzel Fighting Festival arena_

At the broken ring of the Great Rock of Byzel, Diane as 'Matrona' and Howser are being called in their match in the semi-finals of the Byzel Fight Festival after 'Meliodaz' had defeated 'Baan' in their fight in the preliminaries.

Love Helm announced when the audience cheered with full of anticipation and hype, "Next, the semi-finals are finally starting!"

"The first round is full of amazing fights!", an older man commented on how enjoyable the Byzel Fight Festival was and it was totally worth it.

"Yeah, except for one of them!", his friend said in agreement.

King flustered in embarrassment that the lack of physical strength was the reason behind his loss but then decided to cheer for Diane entering the ring when he turned to his fat human form and gave a double thumbs up with a sparkle. "Do you best Matrona!"

"Show him not to underestimate women!", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight added her own cheer with a reassuring smile.

Glad that King and Akame are cheering for her, the brunette turned out if her captain was cheering her on too... only to see him at his perverted antics as usual on a regular basis when it comes to Elizabeth.

"I wonder what happens when I lift a ribbon like this?", Meliodas said to himself in a carefree manner as he tries to lift the clothing Elizabeth was desperate to cover them. "Kyaah! Ple... Please stop!", she pleaded.

Agitated, the Serpent's Sin of Envy clenched her fists and yelled at her captain. "Why don't you cheer me on a little bit, huh?! Meliodaz!? And stop playing with her!"

"Diane! Don't push yourself too hard!", the third princess gave her own cheer that lightened Diane's mood but quickly flustered up greatly when the blond boy mischievously lifted up the ribbon to see the junk in the trunk.

Having had enough of her captain's antics, Akame kicked Meliodas in the jewels that stunned him for a moment while managed to catch the shrunken princess with both hands after he slipped his hold. "You alright there Elizabeth?"

"I-I'm fine. T-thanks Akame.", Elizabeth said in thanks.

Suddenly, the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins had recovered from the kick in the nuts quickly like nothing happened but it's still painful internally and playfully retaliated with a punch on Akame's head in return as punishment for insubordination that caused a bigger comedic bump to swell which forced her to release the silver-haired girl back in Meliodas' hands once more.

"Owwww!", the red-eyed girl squealed in cute pain as she held her head swollen with that comedic bump. _That really freaking hurt! Reminds me of Leone doing the same thing to me when I accidentally mentioned her weight during the training sessions with Tatsumi and Lubbock back in Night Raid! I think I rather get flicked in the forehead than that!_

"Let's keep up the tempo and get it started! Semi-final first match, let the fight begin!", the small impish-looking man exclaimed.

Aware that her opponent is a Holy Knight, the shrunken giant prepared herself for battle but Howser turned away for a second and repeatedly pointed at his chest, as a hand signal that her breasts are exposed wide open for all the eye-candies to see much to her embarrassment.

"Whoa, Howser! What an act of a gentleman! He told Matrona about her undone button!", the small impish man commented as the crowd of men booed at the Holy Knight for spoiling the fun. "But, he's getting a hail of boos from the spectators!", he added.

"I can't fight if my eyes are distracted!", Howser shouted back with a flustered face as if he was trying to justify his reasons.

"Righhtt... Even with my charms, Howsy is so dense when it comes with women...", Alyssa commented with a flirty tone much to the Sins' bewilderment of their new ally's personality quirks especially Akame.

_Okay, I never thought Alyssa would be acting that way... Just like Chelsea..._, the Owl's Sin of Vanity thought at her former apprentice which reminded her of the mistress of disguise.

Najenda said whilst smoking a cigar she just lighted. "At least, he is a true gentleman... But he really needs to appreciate the goods shown in front of him for once in a while. Fufufufufu..."

After the young Holy Knight quickly protested about telling his female opponent to cover herself, Love Helm commented with amusement. "Despite his looks, Howser actually has a pure heart?!"

Buttoning her clothing to cover her large chest thanks to Howser notifying her about it, Diane commented before assuming a fighting stance. "Well, I'm used to looking like this though."

At the sidelines of the arena near the hut, Taizoo regained consciousness after losing the match against a Holy Knight and noticed his body is covered with bandages. "Uuughhh..."

"Looks like you're finally awake.", Cain called out to the former bandit.

"...Did you carry me the whole way here old man?", the large bald man asked, rubbing his aching head.

"Nope, it's that young woman with red hair who did that and also tended to your wounds. _Hic!_", the elderly man drunkenly answered as he pointed to Alyssa who was with the Sins and Najenda watching the ongoing match for Taizoo to see before adding another comment. "Well you put up a great fight, but too bad you couldn't win!"

"A great fight? Yeah, right... I was just letting all the blood go to my head. I knew from the beginning that the differences in our levels won't even make it a fight.", Taizoo scoffed as he acknowledged the fact that he was no match for Howser from the start, glancing at the man who easily defeated him. "That brat... is a Holy Knight! Of the Liones Kingdom... Probably. He's not someone I can stand up against."

Cain remained quiet about it for some reason in a drunken manner before the former mountain bandit turned his attention to Alyssa. "And as for her which I thank her for helping me, I believe she's a Holy Knight too. No ordinary girl could have carried my weight back to here that easily."

Starting the match, Howser is the first to throw the first punch as he huddled up and charged against the Serpent's Sin of Envy with his arm encompassed of strong winds gathering. **"Rising Tornado!" **The blow of his attack had nearly grazed Diane when she dodged out of the way by spinning, and damaged the portions of the ground of the arena.

"Howser's fist twists up the debris from the stage! Matrona barely dodges the attack!", Love Helm exclaimed at the aftermath of such wind-based melee attack.

"Oh, he had the power of wind. Just like the one he easily won against Taizoo earlier.", Najenda commented upon witnessing it with Ban agreeing as he and Hawk had returned back to the arena which Meliodas noticed earlier.

"That's his power, **Tempest**. It gives him the ability to form and manipulate the air into violent windstorms at his beck and call.", Alyssa explained to the ex-Night Raid leader who finds it intriguing.

"And what about yours Alyssa?", Akame asked in wonder about her former student's power after they just reunited already.

Putting a finger on the side of her lips as if she was thinking, the redhead female Holy Knight responded with a cheerful look. "Hmmm... It's a secret. Teehee!"

"Okay then...", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight gave a blank indifferent face in response but in her thoughts. _Judging from her twin katanas and such an... upbeat personality, I guess Alyssa's power might refer to the use of those blades... Could that be a Teigu she had with her?..._

Then he threw an uppercut punch that fired a small but destructive tornado that Diane almost got caught in it and dodged swiftly as she commented on the technique of Howser's. "If that hits me directly, it'd be really bad."

"Looks like you get it... But...!", the young man cheerfully said before huddling up in fighting stance again and fired series of tornadoes from his fist at the brunette every time she kept dodged them. "Stop struggling and just leave it to me! It'll feel good! Come and you'll feel like you're flying in the sky!"

"That guy's amazing! Two perverted puns in a row! Even much better than Janeda!", Meliodas exclaimed in surprise while holding a shrunken Elizabeth much to Howser's and Najenda's shock at the same time as they tilted down into the ground when they overheard him.

"Dammit... Even now, I still suck in jokes and puns... I must be getting old...", the former Night Raid commander muttered in a pouting look of depression and a little tear in the eye that she had kept well-hidden back in the previous match which was somehow cracked by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath's comment indirectly as Akame comforted her with a pat in the back.

"That's not-", the Holy Knight tried to protest but Diane covered her chest in a protective manner after believing his puns and asked if that's true which the former didn't really meant it at all. "I just don't like to hurt women. No matter how strong they are!", he defended himself with a flustered look that is something Alyssa simply laughed in amusement of his gentleman nature.

Getting up, Howser continued to fire his consecutive Rising Tornadoes with every uppercut he made while the shrunken Giantess resumed her dodging and kept a safe distance away from him, further destroying the ring.

"Whoa! Matrona is forced to defend herself! I think that's all she can do in the face of Howser's assault!", the small impish man commented on the progression of the match.

Observing the fight, Taizoo noted. "All she can do...? Obviously! And I have to applaud that little girl for dodging every single one of his ferocious blows. But if she gets caught in those twisters, even just a hair, that'll be the end of it. That's not something an ordinary human can take!"

"Ushya-ushya! It sounds like you've had an unpleasant experience with a Holy Knight.", Cain bemusedly commented which the former mountain bandit confirmed that it's true.

"Back when I was young, and still a bandit, I ran into a Holy Knight once. I think it was... a Holy Knight from Danafor.", Taizoo explained about how he came to know about the Holy Knights and their strength in the first place.

For some reason, the elder man's mood turned into a gloom one upon the mention of that country. "Danafor... That ill-fated ruined kingdom... huh?"

"No choice then. I really don't want to push a women into the corner, but...", Howser said before he fired two wind punches that formed twin tornadoes surrounding Diane on both sides.

Amazed of the tactical maneuver, Love Helm explained to the audience. "A tornado has appeared on either side of Matrona! And she's pushed to the edge! She's cornered!"

"No! Dammit! This is bad!", King exclaimed in worry and was about but Akame stopped him with a grab on his arm from trying to intervene that could have disqualified both combatants if he did.

Charging boldly at his seemingly cornered opponent, Howser explained about his twin tornadoes surrounding her. "Whether you jump up or stay low, the tornadoes will gauge up the ground and blow up the sky!"

"Well,... she did well, dodging for so long...", Taizoo commented, believing that 'Matrona' has lost the match.

"Checkmate!" The Holy Knight was about to land the final blow with a tornado-infused uppercut punch thrown at her but suddenly Diane blocked the attack which the shockwave of their strengths had dispersed the two tornadoes much to his and everyone's surprise including the Sins and Najenda.

Shocked of his opponent managed to block his strike up close and personal, the young man said. "N-no way...! Earlier, you said it'd be bad if-"

But out of the blue, the Serpent's Sin of Envy slapped him in the face with a backhand that knocked him down in the ground with a bruise in the cheek while checking the ruined state of Elizabeth's clothes she had borrowed to fit her shrunken form that of a human. "Those are borrowed clothes, so I didn't want them to get damaged. Geez...", she said.

"This... is interesting. To be honest, I only had my eyes on Meliodaz and Baan. Hell, even Kamehame-Ha until now. Looks like I can get serious for once here.", Howser said while ignoring the pain of the slap on his face and gets back up on his feet.

On the other hand, the brunette's skirt began to slightly tear as a sign that the effects of the Trumpet King Mushroom's shrinking pollen is starting to wear off from the Giantess.

"You can't let Howser get serious!", Elizabeth exclaimed in worry that got Meliodas' attention which the latter asked if she knew him before.

Nodding in agreement, the shrunken princess explained whilst remained unaware that she's getting a little bigger noticed by the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. "He's Gilthunder's childhood friend... He's normally a easy-going person, once he's switched on, he doesn't know when to stop!"

Overhearing Elizabeth about Howser being in his serious mode, Akame noted in her mind. _It reminds me the way I did get serious when I go on the killing mode in battle without hesitation. With a certain little 'magic word' of course..._

_Even if it's much weaker than normal because I'm not using weapons... This is the first time ever that someone wasn't even fazed by my power, Tempest! I'm still dizzy from that slap though... Ugh... Never mind that. She's ridiculously strong... but we've never seen her before... Could she be?... _Howser thought before he then gathers the air around him with his arms crossed and forms it into a formidable, disc-like whirlwind with the appearance of a tornado that has been flattened and turned on its side before warning Diane. "Run away if you don't want to die."

Spreading his arms wide, he fired his Tempest technique at his opponent directly. **"Whirl Shock!" **The disc-like whirlwind quickly struck a wide-eyed Diane who took the frontal blow as the dust explosion engulfed her which made King really worried for her.

"He... He didn't had to kill her!", Taizoo said in shock of how powerful that attack was used in the fight.

When the smoke cleared, Diane appeared to be relatively unharmed aside from the few more tears of clothing and a small rock hitting on her head. "Whoa... That surprised me...", she muttered with eyes blinking.

_... Not doubt about it! She's also one of them! _Determined to win against her, Howser exclaimed as he slammed his hands deep into the ground firmly to avoid being blown away, the wind around him begins to gather and forms into an enormous cyclone that covered the entire ring and blocked the audience from view. "There's more! **Super Cyclone!**"

"A... A twister sucks up the debris from the stage! What's going on?! The... The referee has to get away!", Love Helm exclaimed in worry that he might get caught in the large tornado the Holy Knight had formed and quickly got off the ring for his own safety.

"How does my strongest storm taste to you...?! Well, I suppose you can barely breathe right now, let alone talk.", the young man exclaimed, clearly boasting about his power's formidable technique of Tempest.

Meliodas commented on the thickness of the tornado Howser had made as the third princess struggled to keep the piece of clothing from being blown away. "This is amazing! I can't see anything inside it!"

"That is the full extent of Howsy's power indeed when he gets serious. The winds of his strongest Tempest technique are so powerful that any who dare resist them would be torn apart by the centrifugal force. Breathing becomes difficult inside the cyclone and debris is sucked into it, further increasing its destructiveness as a result of it...", Alyssa said in agreement.

"If this keeps up, Diane will-", King said in alarm.

Akame interrupted him and interjected. "King, don't you doubt Diane. She will pull through this. I just know it. A little breeze like this won't move a Giant to defeat even when they're shrunk down to human size."

"Awww! How cute of you to root for your 'big sister', Akame. Leone would be so happy if she were still alive and heard that.", the silver-haired older woman commented much to the red-eyed girl's embarrassment.

Whilst still laying on top of Hawk, Ban chimed in after watching the match. "If your feet leave the ground even for a momeennnt, it's overrr!"

"I-If it's me, I can handle it. _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk added with a boast.

Struggling to keep her feet on the ground in the midst of the huge tornado, Diane eventually lost her footing and flew high into the sky which gave Hoswer great glee that victory is his at last. "Fly! It's my win...!", he exclaimed.

However,... the Serpent's Sin of Envy suddenly gotten serious with an intent to win after screaming being sent flying just a few moments ago that alarmed the Holy Knight in a state of surprise and nervousness. "What?"

**"Heavy Metal!" **The shrunken Giantess then hardens her body into metal, which increases her weight and used the increased gravitational force to attack, and thus defeated Howzer from above that slammed him right into his stomach hard which made him cough up blood and broke a few ribs below the stomach.

The impact of Diane crashing straight down on him had caused a huge explosion that brought heavy cracks on the Great Rock of Byzel that further extended to the ground below it where some of the audience had nearly fell off the other side and lost balance of their feet.

Recovering from the explosion, Love Helm checked out only to see Diane remaining standing victorious over a fallen Howser clutching his gut from the direct knee blow from above. "What?... What's this?... H-Howser is completely down! The semi-final's first match's winner is Matrona!"

After already canceling out her Heavy Metal form, the Serpent's Sin of Envy rushed towards the man's side and asked, "A-are you alright?"

"I-it's my total defeat.", the Holy Knight said, coughing a little more blood.

"I lost my self-control and unintentionally got serious... I'm sorry.", the brunette apologized to Hoswer which he didn't mind at all and claimed that it was considered an honor to be taken seriously by a member of the Seven Deadly Sins.

Diane tried to deny it and claimed that she was just a girl who just happened to be passing by in this area but the young man easily saw through that little lie before King called out to them in an agitated manner, interrupting them. "Diane! Get away from that man now!"

"They seem to be in high spirits.", Meliodas commented whilst rubbing Elizabeth in the head.

_Looks like you have a competition now, King..._, Akame noted mischievously in her mind at the sight of the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth being moody at the sight of Diane and Howser having a moment. All along, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight was aware that King may have affections towards the Giantess just like the way Lubbock was with Najenda but he couldn't spit it out before he was killed in action despite his perverted nature.

The Seven Deadly Sins are also like a family with their own personalities and quirks to her just like Night Raid was before.

Heeding the brunette boy's words, Diane dropped Howser unceremoniously into the ground albeit unintentionally. "...I'm really sorry.", she apologized again with a wink in her right eye and a cute pout in the face that stunned the man of her cuteness for a moment and also of the symbol of the serpent seen through the torn part of the long black sock.

"Geez, these clothes are ripped to shreds. Sorry, Elizabeth. I ruined your clothes.", the shrunken Giantess apologized as King and the other men suffered a nose-bleed at her appearance.

"No... It's okay! But, anyway, are you looking okay looking like that?", the silver-haired girl asked which confuses Diane.

"The Giants sure have hearts of steel, don't theeyyy?", Ban sing-sung commented which Hawk retorted. "You think that's impressive? I'm completely naked. I have a heart of a diamond!"

Taizoo was shocked that 'Matrona' was able to beat a Holy Knight like Howser, gaping his mouth in surprise as he said. "I can't believe it!... To think that there are people in this world who can defeat the Holy Knights..."

"Ushya-ushya! The world is a big place yet it's so small...", Cain commented, walking away from the former mountain bandit's side when the latter asked. "Hey, old man. Where are you going?"

"Readying myself for my next round. And now I'm gonna make sure of that.", the old drunken man waved him goodbye much to Taizoo's confusion.

Love Helm stepped into the ring and made a formal announcement to everyone, "May I have your attention please everyone? Due to the arena appearing a... little bit unstable after all the destructive fights between competitors, the semi-finals' second match will have to hold off for now. But don't worry and be rest assured, everyone! Within a few hours, it will be back on track once we assess the damage won't cause any unfortunate accidents. Safety first! And it would be good for the remaining contestants, both victor and loser, will have to rest and recuperate. Enjoy!"

The audience were disappointed at first but they complied after they understood the safety measures implemented during the Byzel Fight Festival as they temporarily left the Great Rock while the Sins, Janeda and Holy Knight Alyssa set up a meeting inside the empty hut nearby where they begin to talk about the certain subject the redheaded woman was going to tell them.

* * *

_Inside the hut near the Great Byzel Rock_

After entering inside the small house for the meeting set up, the Boar Hat crew and former Revolutionary General Najenda stood by, waiting for Alyssa to explain of what's she intends to tell them.

"Well, aren't you to start talking? Besides, why would a Holy Knight like you, a former student and a fangirl of Akame, doing here in Byzel of all places? Don't tell me you're here dating Howser didn't you? Ni-shi-shi", Meliodas asked casually with a teasing manner.

"If I did, Howsy would have taken me to a classy dinner on a date and I would be wearing a fancy dress to impress him with my stunning figure while he's in a tuxedo suit. Tee-hee!", Alyssa mischievously said much to the others' chagrin that made them wonder if she's right in the head or not.

"Stop with the cheery attitude girl and get to the point alreadddyy! Mannn, I'm tireed...", Ban shouted in an annoyed tick in the head as he's still weakened from the aftereffects of his Snatch's 'Physical Hunt'.

Ignoring the spiky white-haired man's complaint, the female Holy Knight decided to get serious for once. "Alright, alright... Geez,... just trying to lighten the mood here you know. Anyways, I am Holy Knight Alyssa of the Jaegers under the command of Lady Great Holy Knight Esdeath.", she said.

That somehow gave quite a big shock in Najenda's face when she heard the name of the Empire's Strongest General. "J-Jaegers?... E-esdeath?... T-that can't be true right? I mean she was dead ten years ago. A-akame killed her.", she muttered which the red-eyed woman agreed with her former superior.

"You know of her Najenda? The Ice Queen of the Jaegers.", King questioned.

"Yes, King. Esdeath was a high-ranking general of the Empire where Akame and I hailed from. That woman was greatly feared respected because of her sadistic tendencies as she lacks empathy for people of whom she deems weak and enjoys putting her enemies through great pain, both physically and emotionally through torture. She has no qualms about killing innocent people to get what she wants. Not only that, she loves to fight and holds special respect for strong opponents who managed to last long against her.", the former Night Raid leader explained much to the Sins' disturbance.

"T-that's horrible!", Elizabeth gasped in shock with Hawk agreeing and shitting himself.

"Ooh, that's a terrifying woman.", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath casually commented in a dismissive manner whether one wonders if he's being sarcastic or not taking things seriously.

The Fairy King said in surprise, "I never thought the Ice Queen was like that?... I did overheard Yosniv speaking highly of her just before the events at the Capital of the Dead transpire there."

"Ok.", Ban said with only gave a blank face that means that the immortal doesn't a damn at all.

"To think, the Ice Queen would be that bad...", the Serpent's Sin of Envy said.

"Tell me, young lady. Are you really sure that you are a member of the Jaegers and Esdeath is your leader? In the flesh, I mean. Because the last time we ever saw of her was that Akame had finally managed to kill her in the Imperial Capital during the Revolutionary Army siege. All that was left of her body is her arm chopped off after she turns herself into ice with a dead comrade of ours she loved and shattered into pieces in her final moments of death before scattering to the wind.", the older silver-haired woman narrowed her good eye at the redhead whether she was lying or not.

Giving a serious face, Alyssa answered in response with a look that she was being looked down on. "Yes, I am a member of the Jaegers under her command. Lady Great Holy Knight Esdeath is truly alive and in the flesh however, my superior was not the same person as what you describe of her. That includes your little sister, Akame. Kurome right?"

"What? W-what do you mean by that?", the Owl's Sin of Vanity asked, wide-eyed at the revelation. _I-it can't be... Kurome is alive too._

"I mean it was Lord Great Holy Knight Hendrickson was the one who brought them back from the dead with the help of... _Wild Hunt_'s crazy ass loli wannabe mad scientist Dorothea.", the female Holy Knight said with a venom and anger of her tone at the mention of that said group.

Clenching the metal fingers of her prosthetic Teigu hard in barely hidden rage, Najenda said. "Wild Hunt... I never thought those despicable monsters would be here in Britannia of all places."

"Hai. They're the ones who killed Lubbock at the botched infiltration attempt of Night Raid in the Imperial Palace that led to Tatsumi's capture.", Akame added in too.

"Wild Hunt? Who are they?", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins asked in curiosity along with his fellow comrades.

Najenda explained to them, "They are a group of Teigu users formed and led by Syura, the son of the late Prime Minister Honest, operating as the Secret Police of the Empire. Composed of the most inhumane and disgusting individuals he gathered, they were causing and relishing in chaos, abusing their power and position to terrorize the entire Empire with their vile acts although that only happened a few days ago when they made their debut... Apparently, Wild Hunt had disappeared from sight right after Syura was killed by Lubbock who was later murdered by them simultaneously in a fight. The Empire had searched every single area of the country to eliminate them in extreme prejudice. Who would have thought they would flee here in this island continent?..."

"That's right. Lord Great Holy Knight Hendrickson had hired them to do the dirty work for him but even he doesn't like them either. Everyone, I mean _everyone_, in the capital hated Wild Hunt and their excessive cruelty and abuse that made even the Seven Deadly Sins look like saints.", the redheaded woman acknowledged which the two ex-Night Raid members agreed since their group and the Imperial Jaegers had never liked them either too.

The Sins of Sloth and Envy appeared to be disgusted about those humans, no monsters in human skin, while Ban seemed to be amused about themselves being saints instead of criminals.

"Who's leading this Wild Hunt?", the blond boy asked with his arms folded.

Alyssa replied much to the surprise of two women of formerly Night Raid. "Syura... That spoiled brat of a perverted asshole was also brought back from the dead although implanted with an organic heart grown by that loli bitch in replacing the most damaged organ. I had to stay away from him and his merry friends all the time or stick with my fellow comrades in the Jaegers and even Lady Great Holy Knight if she was around."

"So you're saying that this man Hendrickson brought them back. Esdeath, Akame's sister, and... Syura of Wild Hunt. Why would he do that?", the ex-Revolutionary General questioned.

"Supposedly, he had heard tales and stories of the terrifying reputation of Lady Great Holy Knight from the Empire and would want to utilize her dead body as a tool for his goals although your sister and Syura were mere additions to his power to revive the dead. A forbidden spell that brings a deceased person back to life with full functions of your body but possessed little free will under his control, I believe.", Alyssa explained.

_"The cold ice has thawed out into a warm blooming northern rose yet desires help from the owl to regain thy's freedom from the shackles of enslavement by the devil upon returning to this world against thy's own will..." _Yosniv's cryptic and yet somewhat poetic words ringed in Akame's head and began to realize that her former enemy was pleading for help because she was brought back from death including her little sister.

Even the fever dream of hers that featured of their failing struggle against a Demon she saw have also added in the revelation.

"So that's what Yosniv is trying to tell me... Esdeath and Kurome are under his control after reviving them from death by my hand...", the Owl's Sin of Vanity realized.

Alyssa confirmed her idol's statement. "Yup, all thanks to Lord Great Holy Knight Hendrickson, but they resisted his control over their free will and worked against him with the formation of the Jaegers in the Holy Knights named after their unit from the Empire. Although they are still bound to him because of the forbidden revival spell and needed your help to free them."

"But... did he have to be so poetic?", Akame said with an indifferent face and a sweat-drop.

The redhead sheepishly noted, "Oh yeah... Sorry about that, ehe... Old Man Yosniv can be poetic sometimes although it sounds deluding and confusing. I wish he really should have told you the message directly instead of the poem. He was the big guy with a heart in the Jaegers and a great cook too as well after all. I bet Kurome enjoyed his meals. Tee-hee!"

_Does this Yosniv character remind me of Bols of the Incineration Squad?... I wonder if they're related..._, Najenda thought about the similarities of Bols' friendly side towards his comrades and his cooking too as well after reading his profile during her time as Imperial General prior to her defection.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the castle kitchen section of the Liones capital_

Within the seemingly empty kitchens of the castle, Kurome was heavily tied up to a chair with ropes and heavy locks after Yosniv caught her trying to take a jar of cookies and sweets again which happened more than a few occasions and this time she was paying the ultimate price... by being force fed with nutritious foods.

Surprisingly for a large man of his size, Yosniv was rather fast and was able to keep up with her speed when she tried to escape from his grasp but eventually he caught her after the slapping reprimanding just a few minutes ago that led the little sister of Akame in this situation in the first place.

"No, no, no! Please! Please! Mercy! Stop! Please, Yosniv! Anything but that!", the young black-haired girl pleaded for mercy as she tried to move away in a futile effort from a freshly cooked healthy dish held by the large man whom she noticed the similarities that of her late comrade Bols approaching still in full-plate armor wearing an apron and chef's hat for some reason.

The armored Jaeger Holy Knight sighed at the girl's stubbornness and said, "You won't get healthy if you keep on eating sweets even though you lost your painful drug addiction since you came back to the world of the living with Lady Great Holy Knight... I know you have a big sweet tooth but you _really_ need to take care of your body physically and mentally, Kurome. Trust me. They taste really good. Here, say 'Aaah...' "

When Yosniv offered the spoonful of good food scooped up from the plate to her like a father to a newborn baby, the former Elite Seven member stuttered in terror with tears in her eyes as the spoon full of rice and vegetable closing into her mouth.

And then a loud cute scream of despair was heard by every Holy Knight including the other Jaegers, the New Generation and even the Three Great Holy Knights themselves in the castle.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_Back in the hut at Byzel where the meeting continues_

"How were Esdeath and Kurome revived from Hendrickson?", the Owl's Sin of Vanity asked.

The redhead answered, "According to Lady Great Holy Knight, her severed arm served as a catalyst of growing her a new body through it they took in the aftermath of your revolution's victory and Kurome's corpse was dug from her grave when Wild Hunt stole it covertly in the night which was put in a perfectly preserved state. By Dorothea's alchemy..."

Learning that her sister's grave has been desecrated by Wild Hunt made Akame very upset, scratch that, extremely furious of their great lack of respect for the dead and while the latter was relieved Kurome lives, she didn't deserve to have her resting place to be disrespected so callously like that.

"They truly are monsters. Even the dead weren't spared from their sick games...Anyways, what's the situation in the capital of Liones? Give me details on the ones in charge in the Holy Knights and everything you know.", Najenda demanded which the female Jaeger Holy Knight complied as the latter then explained about the Three Great Holy Knights: Dreyfus, Hendrickson and Esdeath. The first two are the ones who placed the kingdom under the state of distress because of their military preparations imposed on the people while the last one is trying to alleviate them from their suffering and placed the country under her protection that led to a somewhat cold war between them.

The Boar Hat crew listened when Alyssa continued to explained about the Holy Knights had been divided into three groups by the Three Great Holy Knights. The New Generation led by Hendrickson composed of Apprentice Holy Knights who somehow gained new powers and greatly increased strength from unknown sources of power; the Jaegers led by Esdeath filled with Holy Knights who wielded Sacred Treasures or Lost Teigu by Akame's perspective; and finally, the "Holy Knights" led by Dreyfus are the only 'real' Holy Knights in the kingdom since there's little need for a new name to distinguish from the New Generation and the Jaegers.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in.", Meliodas commented as he scratched his head.

"How can you be so casual you pig bastard!? _Pugo! Pugo!_", Hawk retorted.

"Who would have thought Hendyyy and Dreyfus would be Great Holy Knightssss?...", Ban sing-sung spoke.

Nodding in agreement, King stated. "Indeed, and those three were said to be not getting along well that much according to Gilthunder after all..."

"An infighting between Holy Knights...", Diane said to herself in a mutter.

The shrunken princess naively said, "I-I think Esdeath must be a kind and decent person to be protecting the people with her Jaegers... from the Holy Knights."

Then, the former Night Raid commander asked one more time, this time about her former rival and enemy. "Tell me something, Holy Knight Alyssa. How did Esdeath change from a cold-hearted sadistic Ice Queen into a warm sincere person?"

"That's a story for another time. Perhaps you should ask the full story from my superior yourselves...", Alyssa said whilst glancing at the window where she sees the cloudy blue skies, aware they are coming. "Right now,... the Holy Knights had sent a task force composed of the New Generation here to Byzel intending to wipe you Sins out directly but my comrades, the Jaegers are intending to wipe out Wild Hunt who joined in as an opportunity to eliminate them with _extreme prejudice... _and also protect the people from further casualties and collateral damage too as well."

_Mannn, she really hates themmm... Even her Sacred Treasure wanted to taste blood too just like Akame's Murasameeee..._, Ban noticed the large amount of killing intent emanating from her implying that she had a huge bone to pick with Wild Hunt more than anyone and her twin katanas also wanted to spill all of their blood from their dirty corpses.

"Will you help us Najenda? Stopping the Holy Knights and liberate the kingdom.", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight asked.

"Now this is getting very interesting since my retirement from service. Alright, I will be tagging with all of you. We should be best prepared and ready for them when it comes to confront against two hostile groups, the New Generation and Wild Hunt in battle. With... Esdeath and her Jaegers' help. But we will need a strategy to defeat them first. By my book of course.", the former Imperial General said with some reluctance of her old enemy.

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath quickly interjected, "Whoa there, Najenda! There's no need for such strategy of yours to deal with those guys since we can handle pretty well on our own here."

Raising an eyebrow as she doubted of his leadership of the Sins due to his carefree attitude not befitting for a captain of his rank, the silver-haired older woman questioned, "And why is that, Meliodas?"

"Because the Seven Deadly Sins' greatest strength... is its utter lack of teamwork!", the blond boy boldly declared with his fist clenched much to Ban's amusement and the Sins of Sloth and Envy's chagrin. Even Hawk and Elizabeth were deadpanned at his antics.

"WHAT?!", Najenda flipped into the floor hard in response at such utterly incredulous words from Meliodas's words.

_Boss really did flip! Oh my God... Did I just jinx it 12 years ago?!_, Akame mentally exclaimed with her red eyes wide open in shock after watching her former superior of Night Raid flipping down to the ground at the bold declaration of her captain.

After the meeting has ended, Najenda began to argue with Meliodas who seemed to be ignoring about the lack of teamwork and coordination with her lecture while the rest of the Sins exited the hut as soon as Love Helm announced that the arena of the Great Byzel Rock has been deemed stable for now where people began to flock there once again in anticipation for the next match of the semi-finals of the Fight Festival.

On the meantime, Akame left her fellow comrades at the arena just for a moment where she need a breathing space of her own.

* * *

_Nearby the cave of a mountain near Byzel_

Exiting the hut and walking toward the green mountains, Akame had a lot to take in after Alyssa told the Boar Hat crew about the return of Esdeath and her little sister Kurome in the world of the living but against their own will. Despite being enemies with the Ice Queen in the past, there's an old saying of "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." and if she was this desperate to plead help, then the Red-Eyed Killer would be willing to help her even if she asked for a second death by her blade.

_Since when did Esdeath become so nice and sincere?... That is so not like her at all... Whoever changed her, that person must have done a better job than Tatsumi... if he's stronger than her of course._, she thought upon imagining a cheery blue-haired woman with a warm and friendly smile which the Red-Eyed Killer Knight finds it out totally out of character for someone who callously slaughtered countless lives and reveled in fighting.

As for her younger sister, there will be a lot of catching up between the two girls who were sold in slavery by their own sorry excuse of parents and grew up to be the most dangerous assassins of the Empire when they will meet each other again in their reunion sooner or later. Eventually. _Wait for me Kurome..._, she swore to herself in thought.

Hearing a deep growl of a beast echoing behind her which led her to the cave of Byzel's mountainside, the Owl's Sin of Vanity was ready to unsheathe Murasame to kill a hostile creature living within the caves as self-defense when she explored inside but as soon as she ventured a little deeper to the source of the sound, she was in for a deep surprise.

Towering before her is a giant man wearing a large suit of violet heavyweight steel armor with a terrifying that features a pair of horns which one of them is broken and a dark X-shaped visor, and massive spiked shoulder armored plates. It appeared he was squatting on the ground.

With such recognizable intimidating appearance, she knew the identity of the large armored person that one could not possibly mistake for.

"G-g-gowther?... Is that you?...", Akame said in shock and relief after inadvertently encountered the Goat's Sin of Lust again since ten years ago when the Sins split up and went into hiding from the Holy Knights.

Apparently it would have appeared that she had found the 'big old man inside the armor', a nickname Ban had called him, here in Byzel and was intending to tell her comrades about the great news but... something else had unnerved her when she sensed a killing intent from him.

That came out disturbingly unexpected coming from an emotionless giant who is taller than normal humans but shorter than Diane.

The Armored Giant whom she believed to be the Goat's Sin of Lust began to mutter in a broken but very deep tone within the terrifying helm, almost growling like a mindless beast with little sign of human sentience at the former Imperial Assassin for trespassing in its territory with armored fists clenching and slowly standing up dangerously.

**"Who... are... you...?"**

* * *

**Author's Note: The twenty third chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is finished and the next update will come around soon after some another rest and relaxation again. Looks like Akame encountered the Armored Giant who is somehow not what he appears to be. For some reason, I'm gonna cry some feels when writing the next chapter. The Byzel Fight Festival continues with two more matches and then showdown time with the New Generation and Wild Hunt where they will die a really brutal death by the Jaegers waiting for the right moment to strike when they're caught off guard**

**If you noticed Ban gave a completely blank look at the explanation of Esdeath's background, then you might notice a One Punch Man reference. XD**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey I'm back everyone and the twenty-fifth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is here! I am deeply sorry for the long delay again because of college again as usual and the busy schedule lately, but hey, I've returned right? :D Thank you once again for your reviews and support of this Akame ga Kill x Nanatsu no Taizai story.**

**After reading much of the ongoing Taizai chapters about the Ten Commandments, it seems there might be some... changes I have had in mind for this story. Better start deviating much of the canon then, it sometimes tires me to follow everything. So yeah, I'm gonna screw canon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akame ga Kill! or Nanatsu no Taizai. They belong to their respective owners and that includes the animation studios behind the anime adaptation of the two awesome manga series. The OCs are mine by the way. XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :D**

* * *

Chapter 25

As much as Akame could not believe it herself, hallucinating from Murasame's poison or even mentally stable from being a butt of her captain's perverted jokes as of this moment, the one whom she perceived him to be the Goat's Sin of Lust, Gowther had charged at her in an incredibly hostile manner with full intent to smash her to a bloody mess on the wall.

**"Rrrroooghhhh!"** The armored berserker had almost smashed the young woman in the head that created a fist-sized crater on the ground, causing her to jump out of the way and landed in a safe distance from him.

Akame was confused at this unexpected turn of events. One minute, she was glad to see Gowther again and then the next minute, he was trying to kill her!

"Gowther! What are you doing?! It's me! Akame!", the Owl's Sin of Vanity tried to reach out to the Armored Giant whilst attempting to dodge and evade the wild but very strong smashing from her supposed fellow Sin but 'Gowther' ignored her and continued to attack her again.

Being around with the Seven Deadly Sins gave the former Imperial Assassin an insight of their unique personalities and traits in order to tell themselves apart from each other when she bonded with them. Notably, the Gowther she knew was an echoing but soft-spoken and analytical due to his armor he always wear 24/7, and not the type to be engaging in direct conflicts unless he's ordered to as the Goat's Sin of Lust served as combat support for Merlin and an incredibly dangerous expert in psychological warfare.

Apparently the sudden aggressiveness and massive killing intent are _not _one of those traits from 'Gowther' at all!

_What has happened to him?!... This is _not _like him at all!_, she thought as she acrobatically moved out of every blow the hulking armored figure had tried to assault her. The Owl's Sin of Vanity could not accept the sudden behavior that the violet-themed armored person of great intellect and mannerisms would become belligerent and feral after ten years of separation and isolation because the Gowther she knew was too damn smart for his own good and a devoted reader of books to keep company with his mind.

'Gowther' punched and smashed on every direction wildly at the still-dodging Akame, causing the mountain near Byzel to shake dangerously and risk of a cave-in if this continues. Unfortunately her luck had run out when she got caught after evading the last smashing with a jump that prompted the aggressive giant man to quickly grab hold of her in his massive arm, indicating a hint of intelligence within his bestial rage.

**"WHO... ARE... YOU?!" **The Armored Giant loudly bellowed at Akame again that shook the mountain caverns after he quickly grabbed her mid-air and started to slowly crushing the young woman in his grip.

Struggling to resist the Armored Giant's crushing grip that threatened to break every single bone in her body and started to lose her breath due to her lungs being and internal organs pressured into bursting apart, Akame desperately pleaded one last time that she could reach into him somewhere. "P-please... G-g-gowther... S-st-stop... I-it.. It hurts... You're... urk! K-killing... me... Please... Stop..."

But her assailant would have none of it as anyone who trespasses in his territory and not a certain friend whom he knew only, will die by his hand as 'Gowther' continued and she tried her hardest not to scream in crushing pain and agony which is a losing battle. However, a divine grace had intervened and saved Akame's life before she was squished to death.

_'D-d-dad! P-please... S-st-stop... I-it.. It hurts... You're... urk! K-killing... me... Please... Stop...' _An image of Guila in pain appeared in place of the Owl's Sin of Vanity that he held in his hand and the Armored Giant realized who she is despite retaining what's left of his humanity within the armor.

**"G-...g-...gu-... Guilaaa..."**, 'Gowther' muttered in a horrifying realization of what he had done.

Immediately, he let go of her from his grasp and stepped a few inches away in shame of what he had done as Akame coughed out a little blood from an organ rupture she had almost experienced and breathed heavily for relief.

_Oh my God! That was a close one! I thought I was going to die from Gowther's crushing grip! Ohhh... My back hurts and I sound like a granny now... Haha... Wait a minute... Did... did he just call me Guila?... Something isn't right here._, the former Imperial Assassin thought before realizing something she picked up from the Armored Giant's line.

The behemoth can only stand there as if he was punched in the gut hard.

"Who are you?... Are you really Gowther?...", she asked at the large armored man who is still shocked of what he had done.

**"Leave... me... alone... Gowther... hurt... Guila... Gowther... Sorry..."**, her supposedly fellow Sin spoke in a broken reply as if he was about to cry before the Armored Giant then slowly fled deeper into the depths of the mountain cave away from the one whom he perceived as his daughter.

"Gowther, wait! Come back! Captain and everyone are looking for you! Come back please...", Akame pleaded to no avail and then decided to follow him for the sake of bringing back to the Seven Deadly Sins. "What has happened to you?..."

* * *

_In the marketplace of Byzel_

Meanwhile among the stores nearby the Great Byzel Rock that is almost empty of customers due to people watching the ongoing fighting festival there, a bored shopkeeper impatiently asked the green-haired young man still looking at the book that he had picked up at his store, "Could you decide already Mister Alan? The semi-finals are starting as I speak."

"_The Crime of Sleeping Forest_. I have read this before. _A Dangerous Man_ is an interesting title too...", his customer spoke in a soft yet a bit emotionless tone much to the older man's exasperation. Suddenly, he sensed something from a distance and it came from the Armored Giant that he had left there for safety reasons. "This is... I apologize. I must go."

Watching the person politely bow and leave his store, the shopkeeper can only sigh in relief. "Good grief..."

While running towards the Byzel mountains nearby the fighting festival, Alan muttered to himself. "This is strange... I had specifically instructed him to stay put in the cave and avoid trouble until I return with the books... Yet, he was stirring somehow and acted violently from the tremors I've felt on the ground. Did someone disturb the Armored Giant? No matter, it will be investigated."

As he raced back to the mountain's tunnels, little did the young man notice Second Princess Veronica and Holy Knight Griamore clad back in his gladiator-esque armor who were still searching for Elizabeth around the marketplace since they couldn't even notice a trail of her unmistakable silver-hair.

* * *

_Back at the Byzel Fighting Festival arena_

On the other hand, the apparent long break time is over and everyone among the audience is more than ready for the continuation of the Byzel Fight Festival as it's now or never, Love Helm enthusiastically announced the next match. "Now, semi-final, second match! Meliodaz and Cain!"

An excited Diane cheered for the blond boy while a shrunken Elizabeth tells him to be careful. "Captain, do your best!"

The Dragon's Sin of Wrath reassured the two girls. "Leave it to me!"

"Avenge my loss too!", King pleaded but Meliodas shot it down and told him to do it himself before he stepped up to the ring and meet his opposing combatant.

This made the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth feel downtrodden for that which got a pat on the back that everything is alright by Alyssa and Najenda who both felt sorry for him as they knew his real strength lies on his magic and Chastiefol.

As soon as Meliodas stand tall in the ring with Cain still in his drunken mood doing the same, various men had cheered for him and will be expecting another epic fight from all the matches except for King unfortunately.

"We're counting on you, shorty!"

"Show us something amazing again!"

"Don't lose gramps!"

"You gotta beat the kid like him!"

"Do your best, both of you!"

Walking towards each other in the still-cracked ring of the Byzel fighting ring for the fight to officially begin, Meliodas and Cain began their interaction while the time allows them to have the luxury until the match starts.

"You sure do resemble him... When I first saw your face, I thought it was possible, but once I heard your name, Meliodaz, I knew for sure.", the old man spoke which earned the blond boy's attention. "You're Meliodas' son, are you not?"

"Nope. I'm Meliodas.", the captain of the Seven Deadly Sins replied much to Cain's huge shock and surprise as if the wham bomb had been dropped on his senile mind when his eyes bulged out of his sockets. "Wh-wh-wh-what?!"

"Yeah, right! How could a little midget like you be Meliodas?!", the elderly man protested at such a ridiculous claim but his opposing combatant told him to keep it down and explained to him that he's trying to lay low right now for various reasons in the middle of the fighting festival.

Cain protested again, "Even if he was alive, he'd be in his thirties by now!"

Meliodas can only sigh and remind him that he and his comrades were laying low in the midst of the tournament full of people while still insisting that he himself is the real deal up close and personal.

Suddenly in his out-of-character moment from his drunken persona, the old man's face darkened as he said in a serious stern tone. "If you really are the Meliodas that I know..."

After that, Meliodas quickly blocked and parried a series of small quick kick assaults from Cain who had jumped to attack him and started the match immediately. Backing a few steps away from the blond boy, Cain took off his cloak and revealed a long shirt he wore on his clothes that bears the crest of the country both combatants knew of. "Then, I won't forgive you!", he angrily declared.

"That crest...That's Danafor's...", the blonde boy recognized the symbol as he assumed a fighting stance.

The other men and women among the audience had recognized it too and were actually surprised to see one of the few survivors of the 'great calamity' that befell the late kingdom 16 years ago from a drunken man of all people and did not see that coming at all.

King, Diane and Alyssa had blinked in surprise that the supposedly drunken old man had revealed himself to be denizen of the kingdom that was said to be destroyed by a great calamity there.

"Danafor? What's that?", Najenda asked in curiosity since she haven't explored much of the country during her retirement.

Whilst remained hidden from plain sight underneath Diane's boobs, Princess Elizabeth explained. "It is a kingdom that used to be a rival of Liones in terms of power before it was destroyed, Lady Najenda. Father told me about it once before. The kingdom where I was born."

"I don't really know much about what goes on in the human world but he's talking like he knows Captain.", King wondered to himself before Ban had butted in when he had fully recovered from the side effects of using his Snatch power.

"Hey you twoooo. Don't you start prying into his business. Law #3 remember?", the immortal reminded them.

"Law #3? What is that, Ban?", the former Imperial General questioned which the Fox's Sin of Greed explained in an informal manner. "The Seven Laws of the Seven Deadly Sins Law #3: A Sin shall ask no questions of another member's sin, Daenaerysss. It was often invoked with Akame whenever her past is questioned and now Cap'n is in too."

Slightly irked of the nickname reference with a tick on her forehead, Najenda commented. "I see... Sounds like a bad idea in my book. I still wonder how a ragtag bunch of criminal misfits like you managed to get along and trust each other without knowing each other's background. Back in Night Raid, we do that to ensure that there is nothing suspicious among members."

"Ask the Cap'n, not meeee! Besides we don't give a shit of our past at all. Even Akame doesn't mind at all. Sounds like a waste of time and cheesy dramaaaa!", Ban sing-song shrugged which further irritated Najenda.

Shocked of the sudden reveal to be another kingdom's Holy Knight from the apparent drunken old man of all people, Howser questioned. "Who is that old man?"

"If I remember correctly, that's the traditional armor of the Danafor Kingdom's Holy Knights.", Taizoo replied which surprises the Liones Holy Knight of the former mountain bandit's knowledge as he claims that they have the faces of real men.

"Old man, you...", Meliodas muttered as Cain then manifested a fireball at his fingertips and yelled at him. "If you have the audacity to call yourself Meliodas before me, then you must be prepared to face the consequences! Why did you destroy the kingdom?!"

Hurling his fireball attack, the old man assaulted the Dragon's Sin of Wrath in a direct hit much to the Sins and their allies' shock. "Why did you kill the people?!", he yelled again and fired another attack on Meliodas once more who was seemingly affected when it hit him.

"Whoa! Meliodaz can't do anything against Cain's mysterious power!", Love Helm commented at the sight of the battle between the old man hailing from Danafor and the Seven Deadly Sins captain.

"What are you doing, Captain?! Fight back properly!", Diane yelled at Meliodas for not fighting back after taking hits from his opponent.

King tried to deduce what's going on in the match as he said, "He's still injured in his fight with Ban."

"That's not it.", the Fox's Sin of Greed interjected immediately. "He's taking it on purpose. Doing something so lame."

That earned a harsh cheek grabbing from the Serpent's Sin of Envy. "Wh-what does that mean?!", she demanded which the immortal stated that how should he know in a gibberish language due to his cheeks pulled and stretched.

"The old man Cain must be from Danafor, a country destroyed in the past where Princess Elizabeth once hailed from and now he seeks revenge on Meliodas for supposedly being the one behind it. It seems your captain have more skeletons in his closet than I thought.", the former Imperial General commented with Alyssa agreeing alongside her.

"Law #3. Don't ask meeee!", Ban simply told the two women off before they could even ask.

Continuing his barrage of fire blasts with his power on the blonde boy who took on them purposely, Cain demanded with his tears forming in his eyes. "Why did you kill the ones who cares for you?!...Why did you kill your comrades?! Why did you kill Liz?!... The person most important to you?!"

Conjuring a huge fireball with all of his strength, the old man yelled again before hurling it with two hands at Meliodas. "Why did you betray everyone...?! Why did you betray everything you stood for?!"

Diane and King were both shocked of the attack's power and tried to call to their captain to dodge it or even use Full Counter this time.

"I did everything that I could to protect them all... I want to protect everything. But... I couldn't.", the blond boy solemnly spoke as he remembered the loss of Danafor and his lover before raising his hand in front of the huge fireball in front of him. "That's my sin..."

With his palm open, Meliodas folds his thumb and little finger which then rather than reflecting "magic" attacks right back at his elderly opponent, completely disperses the fireball at him. This surprised and awed everyone witnessing his Full Counter technique in display.

"Wh... What? What happened to the huge ball of fire that was flying towards Meliodaz?...", a middle-aged man wondered out loud.

"It disappeared.", his friend commented.

"**Counter Vanish. **A technique that disperses any special power attack directed at you. There's no mistaking it. You're the Meliodas I know.", Cain deduced the reason why his huge fireball attack vanished before it even hit the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

"I remember you now. You're Cain Barzard.", Meliodas deduced too as well which impresses the old man that he finally recognized him. "Back when you were a Holy Knight, you always called yourself 'the Flame Barzard' because of your power **Blaze**. You always used to wear armor too."

With an image of a fully armored Cain with a whip back in his day as a Holy Knight of Danafor appearing behind Meliodas, Cain mused. "Oh, is that so?"

Facepalming herself, Alyssa remarked. "Damn, I should've recognized him the moment he entered here! I blame the armor though to be fair... Cain Barzard was one of the strongest Holy Knights of Danafor at that time before he vanished without a trace when the country was wiped off the map. Most people believed that he had died when the kingdom fell in tragedy but I guess the reports of his death are greatly exaggerated. Lady Great Holy Knight Esdeath would love to have him on her side if he came into service."

"A potential ally then?", Najenda entertained the idea of recruiting the infamous Flame Barzard into the cause for Liones' liberation from the Holy Knights.

"Yup! Teehee!", the redhead woman agreed with a playful wink.

Approaching the Dragon's Sin of Wrath, Cain asked with a serious face as if assessing the weight of his words. "Meliodas, can I believe in the words you just spoke? That you did not betray Danafor or the people?"

"Yeah.", Meliodas replied in a serious manner behind his answer that prompted the former Danafor Holy Knight cry in relief and hugged his old comrade.

"Uwooohn! I'm zo habby! I've always wanted to hear those words from yoouuu!", the old man exclaimed with full-blown tears of joy and relief much to the blonde boy's surprise before he continued. "When I returned from my mission, everything was completely gone... and there was no way of knowing what happened... I heard dreadful rumors that you destroyed the kingdom. Even so, I wanted them to be lies!"

Utterly confused of what's going on with the match between Meliodaz and Cain, Diane asked. "What's going on?"

"Beats me.", King answered as he was confused too as well.

"Looks like a reunion between old comrades to me.", the ex-Night Raid commander replied with a small smile that it is almost somewhat similar to the reunion she and Akame had in their previous match. However in her mind, she thought, _Where's Akame?... She should be back by now. This is getting suspicious. Too suspicious. Where the hell are you?... _

Letting go of his old friend, Cain continued. "I really am glad. To be alive and meet a comrade-in-arms from the past like this."

Completely bewildered and surprised of the sudden mood whiplash between the blond boy and the old man that seemed to be intense at first before that, Love Helm asked with a sweat-drop on his helmet. "Hey... um... about the fight?..."

Turning to the impish referee, Cain declared that this is his loss now and the match has been concluded in Meliodas' victory which leaves him as the winner of the second round in the semi-finals that was entirely accepted by everyone since they've witnessed another reunion between old friends.

"Are you sure?", the Dragon's Sin of Wrath questioned his fellow former Danafor Holy Knight's admittance of loss.

"Of course. But you're still soft and naive as always. You could've reflected all of my attacks.", Cain playfully jabbed at Meliodas' pacifism and unwilling to use Full Counter on his Blaze power back in the match.

The blonde boy quickly interjected the consequence, "But then if you died, it won't be fine or anything."

Walking away from the ring and stepping down, the elderly man mildly scoffed and said while waving goodbye to him for now. "I'm not _that _old yet. Well then, I'll just sit back and watch the finals."

Meliodas can only smile that Cain still got the energy and spirit back in the old days of Danafor before everything went to hell and lost everything. He then stepped down on the ring and cheerfully greeted his fellow Sins. Diane then tried to ask him about Cain only for King to remind her this instant about Law #3 that they're supposed to uphold.

As the former Danafor Holy Knight exited the ring, he gazed at Taizoo and Howser who are both surprised of how the match ended in a peaceful way with the blond boy as the winner of the semi-finals match. "Yo!", he cheerfully greeted them.

"Y... Yo...", they both said in an awkward manner.

"What's wrong with you youngsters? Have more energy!", Cain chided them before sensing there were another two people standing behind him and it was Holy Knight Alyssa and former Night Raid commander Najenda with her arms folded.

The young redhead cheerfully greeted him, "Yo! What's up? We have an interesting business proposition for you Sir Cain! Something you can't refuse. Great reunion there by the way Teehee!"

_Are they related?..._, both men wondered in a deadpanned manner.

Lifting one eyebrow curiously, the elderly ex-Danafor Holy Knight politely asked in wonder. "And what is this 'interesting business proposition' for me? Care to explain, young lady?"

Alyssa can only smirk mischievously at his answer which Najenda can notice the similarity between her and the late Chelsea.

"Now the final fight that you've all been waiting for... Meliodaz vs. Matrona!", Love Helm announced the final match of the Fight Festival as the Sins of Wrath and Envy stepped up into the ring as they are more than ready to begin the fight while the audience cheered for them.

However among the crowd next to the pretty ladies he stood beside them, Ban slyly smirked mischievously as he held the heavy bag of silver coins with full intention to turn up the final match up to eleven.

* * *

_Within the tunnels of Byzel Mountain_

As the Fight Festival begins to shift to the final round with Meliodas and Diane, the Owl's Sin of Vanity chased after the Armored Giant within the tunnels in her attempts to reach out to him after sensing something very off when they first met in the mountains.

"Gowther, wait!", Akame persistently chased after him in the tunnels. "Please, Gowther! Let me help you!"

**"Leave... me... alone! Gowther... hurt... Guila..."**, the Armored Giant shouted back as he kept moving further away from the Owl's Sin of Vanity.

She never understood why the Goat's Sin of Lust was acting like this or why he addressed her as Guila, the enemy of her team and member of the New Generation Holy Knights. While Akame knew Gowther was a really good roleplayer due to the books he often read in past times, his behavior was so unlike him and as if he had became a former shell of himself after 10 years of hiding from the Holy Knights.

However it was too far-fetched because the Armored Giant was a formidable teammate and won't go down that easily without a fight. Not to mention to the fact that he's the master of psychological warfare due to his power Invasion! There's no freaking way he might have been constantly tortured to insanity and acted like a mindless beast... because that was _his _specialty if he wanted to.

And not to mention, Gowther _always _speaks sophisticated sentences and not broken words at all.

Blitzing in front of him, she had her arms spread and wide in her attempt to stop him from running away. "Stop! You've never been like this! The Gowther I know is emotionless and soft-spoken, a ridiculously good roleplayer and always the bookworm! N-not like this... Please... Come back to us... Back to the Seven Deadly Sins... Captain can help you...", Akame pleaded with her tears flowing from her red eyes.

**"No... one... can... help... Gowther... Gowther... a monster... Gowther... hurt Guila... Now... Gowther... afraid..."**, the Armored Giant can only say to her in great shame of what he is. He still believed her to be his daughter despite the obvious differences between them.

_Why does he keep calling me Guila? I'm Akame, dammit! That's my name, Gowther!_, the Red-Eyed Killer Knight grits her teeth in mild annoyance. _It's not like I'm his daughter. Only Guila is Dale's daughter. _

Then a revelation had clicked into her head and realized in utter shock, she thought. _No__ way... It can't be... It can't be!_

The poisoned blood from Murasame kicked in towards her head, sensing that this is not Gowther at all just like the time when she sensed her captain's malevolent power such as his mysterious black mark and eyes, and also his shadow. Akame sensed _two _powers within the Armored Giant. One is the same malevolent power and the other... is that of a Holy Knight.

The unmistakable aura of a certain man the Sins once knew and acquainted with him well back ten years ago.

It all came together in her head as this was an out-of-character moment for the purple armored berserker. The way he behaved around is her that of a father ashamed of harming his own child unintentionally. Only a certain man who has a daughter named Guila and it was probably her hair that made him mistook her for his daughter all grown up.

"Dale?... Is... that... you?...", the Red-Eyed Killer Knight realized in shock that the one she perceived to be Gowther turned out to be the man who used to look up to the Seven Deadly Sins and wanted to be like them in the past. Due to being a good and loving father to the young New Generation Holy Knight in her childhood, he was affectionately called 'Doting Dale'.

None of her comrades had heard of him lately when they went into hiding from the kingdom 10 years ago since he is still a dutiful member of the Liones Holy Knights but never took part of the assault on them since he was out on a mission at that time... until she found him in Byzel now. Apparently he was no longer the same person he once before as the Armored Giant stood in front of her.

**"Guila... remember... Gowther... Gowther... happy... but... sad..."**, the 'Goat's Sin of Lust' muttered with a hint of happiness the young woman whom he perceived to be his daughter recognized him that but still ashamed of what he had become. Reaching out his large hand, the violet armored behemoth pat Akame's head affectionately slowly and gently out of fear he might accidentally squish her if he's not careful.

_What happened to you?... This is wrong! What would Guila think if she saw her father like this?!_, she thought in a horrified manner that he is now monster than man whose two auras she had sensed and was encased in the large suit of armor for his own protection. There are mysteries and questions that are needed to solved behind Dale's current issue and circumstances which has made him into a monster still retaining what's left of his humanity.

But if Dale is inside that armor and that means the real one must have been out of it all this time.

The question is... where is the real Gowther?...

Suddenly, a male voice with a hint of emotionless tone was heard as if commenting on the scene he had witnessed. "I see. You've discovered the true identity of the Armored Giant with only few hints of his broken words. Impressive, Owl's Sin of Vanity, Akame. To be fair, his love for his daughter Guila had stopped him from trying to kill you. It is all of what is left of his humanity to hold on to. Because of your shoulder-length raven hair and your closed eyes when you struggle to breathe as well as Guila's age of an adult. Only Dale has his eyes closed all the time and that trait is indeed inherited by his daughter."

She turned around to see a young man with green hair and glasses on like he was watching them all the time.

The former Imperial Assassin was shocked as no one among the people in Byzel can tell who she or her fellow Sins were thanks to the inaccurate wanted posters (and the ridiculous aliases in the Byzel Fight Festival) and yet someone had deduced in a Sherlock manner. Because of that, the raven-haired woman feared that he was some sort of spy working for the Holy Knights for money.

"Who... are you?...", Akame asked of the green-haired man's identity while she was bewildered and cautious at the same time as she readied her Murasame just in case if he's turns out to be an enemy.

Alan's glasses can only shine ominously as he stared stoically at the Owl's Sin of Vanity and the armored behemoth who was revealed to be Dale himself. "It has been 10 years, hasn't it?...", he simply said.

* * *

**Author's Note: The twenty fifth chapter of "Akame no Taizai" is finished and the next update will come around soon after I deal with my other stories again. Akame encountered Dale and soon the real Gowther had appeared before them while Meliodas and Cain have a reunion at the match. Alyssa and Najenda know seeks to recruit the former Danafor Holy Knight into aiding the Seven Deadly Sins out of his friendship with the Dragon's Sin of Wrath. Besides, he's been on the sidelines for too long I guess. Haven't seen of him in the current chapters of the manga lately. Hope he comes back.**

**I told you I might have some feels on this chapter. :'( Dale mistook Akame for Guila as his daughter grown-up (probably the hair and the closed eyes Akame subconsciously closed for a moment) and terribly regretted in hurting and almost killing the one he thought was his child. Because that was his fear and the reason why he ran away into hiding after inadvertently drinking the Demon blood from Hendrickson as part of the Old Generation: He didn't want to harm Guila and Zeal by his own hand out of his control and left for their safety.**

**Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review.**


End file.
